Because of His Onyx Eyes
by Shigasu
Summary: **COMPLETE**B/V that turns into AU, Vegeta takes Bulma to the newly revived Vegeta-sei! What can I say, thing's are just starting to heat up! *EPILOGUE UP!* PLEASE R+R, it's my first long fic!
1. Because of his onyx eyes

Because Of His Onyx Eyes  
  
Swift, agile, strong.  
  
He has all of this and more.  
He's a pain in the ass,  
But he's my pain in the ass.  
  
Muscled, rugged, handsome.  
  
He is all of these thing's and more.  
He offers no words of comfort,  
Yet his presence is comfort in itself.  
  
Deep, dark, onyx eyes.  
  
He shows no outward feeling,  
Yet I see every flicker of emotion,  
All in his eyes.  
  
He should be nothing,  
Yet he is my everything.  
  
I laugh, because of him.  
  
I scream, because of him.  
  
I see the pain held in his onyx eyes and then,  
  
I cry, because of him.  
  
Eyes are the windows to the soul.  
I see his soul, because of him.  
I love because of him,  
And his onyx eyes. 


	2. Little did she know

Chapter 1  
  
Bulma leaned in to kiss the love of her life, she smiled contently against his lips and whispered, "Tonight was wonderful." She let her eyes wander over the handsome face that stood before her, so well defined. Her lover locked eyes with her and she felt a shiver run down her spine. She never imagined she could feel this way about anyone before. Slowly she pulled her lips away and turned to open the front door of the Capsule-Corporation house. She led him seductively in to her house, *I don't really feel like doing this tonight* she thought. This man could hurt her in so many ways that it pained her to think of the possibilities. "Yamcha, do you promise to always love me..?" Her voice trailed off and she looked deeply into his eyes waiting for an answer . "I'll love you forever," Yamcha replied smiling at her. She heard herself giggle and moved forward kissing him hard so she pushed him back out the front door. Hugging him tight she murmured into his ear, "You'll have to wait until next time then," knowing exactly what he was after. He looked disappointed for a moment but then nodded chuckling deviously. She sighed as she watched him get into his car and speed off into the night. A sudden noise made her head snap up in alarm, she gazed out into the darkness to see what it was, but found nothing. *Weird, I swear I could've hear something...* She shivered again and walked quickly back into the house.  
  
From the shadows a lone figure stood watching the two lovers. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Bulma push the man back out of the house. His face was set in a stony expression, which masked all of the emotions. He sneered at them in disgust. *This is ridiculous why am I wasting my time and even bothering to watch that baka woman and her weakling mate* He felt rage bubbling inside him and quickly turned to leave. As he turned he felt his foot snap a twig, cursing himself he froze. He peered out into the darkness and saw Bulma's head turn to look in his direction, into the shadows. *Damn, she heard me, just what I need.* He looked into her crystal blue eyes as she searched the shadows but then gave up as she turned and walked back into the house. Vegeta's heart was pounding with excitement at the thought that he might get caught. *What is happening to me, I'm going insane because of that loudmouthed earthling woman* He rose off his feet and flew silently away, to nowhere particular...  
  
Bulma groaned as she started to sit up in bed, still dazed she looked at her alarm clock and felt her eyes widen *13:30?! Shit, the corporation meeting! I can't believe I overslept!* Bulma lept out of bed mentally slapping herself as she ran into the shower. She stood under the blistering hot water letting it pelt her skin and she recalled all of last nights events. A smile crept onto her face as she stepped out the shower chuckling. *Oh well, the meeting's probably over now anyway so I might as well enjoy the rest of the day relaxing but I'm still gonna give mom a piece of my mind for not waking me up* she grinned deviously at this thought as she wrapped her favourite fluffy blue towel aound her. She let her wet hair dangle freely deciding against blow-drying it straight, prefering to leave it wavy for today.  
  
She felt her stomach grumbling and decided to get something to eat before she did anything else.  
  
Humming her favourite tune, she padded along to the kitchen thinking no-one would be in. BIG mistake, just as she entered she saw Vegeta sitting at the kitchen table, arms crossed and frowning. *Great, a wake up call from Mr Moody-pants is just what I need to start my day. Shouldn't he be doing something else rather than sit in my kitchen looking like a wet blanket* Bulma rolled her eyes in disgust but decided not to let the sour prince ruin her good mood. Just then Mrs Briefs popped up smiling at her daughter with a tray full of food.  
  
"Good afternoon Bulma dear!" She said in a sickeningly cheery manner.  
  
"Afternoon, mother." She replied in the same sweet tone. "Momma, why didn't you wake me up? You knew I had an important meeting today." Bulma saw Vegeta's frown deepen and she stuck her tongue out at him in her mind. Vegeta's head snapped up and looked at her sneering, as if he saw into her mind. Bulma, freaked out, turned all of her attention to her mother.  
  
Vegeta looked in disgust as the earthling woman entered the kitchen in only a towel *How sickening, she should at least have the decency to put on clothes before she enters my presence.* Vegeta stared at the table lost in thought as the two women greeted each other. He thought about what had happened last night and felt something inside him pull apart. Looking up quickly, he saw the earth woman staring at him. He locked his gaze onto hers and knitted his eyebrows sneering. He saw the woman quickly look away flustered by something *Strange, If I didn't know better, I'd say the woman was thinking about me.* Vegeta watched as she continued talking to that idiot mother of hers.  
  
"Well Bulma, dear, you have been working extremely hard lately and I told your father to let you rest when he tried to wake you up." Her mother replied quietly waiting for her daughter's unpleasent reaction.  
  
Bulma stomped her foot obviously frustrated and angered by her mothers actions. Vegeta observed in silent amazement as he watched the blue-haired woman's temper flare. *She is a fiesty one, just like a Say-jin woman...* He pondered on that last thought for a moment, wondering what it would be like if she really was a Saiya-jin. He quickly shook this thought from his mind, angered at having a thought like that. *Emotions are for the weak, and I am certainly not weak like these foolish earthlings*  
  
"Mother!!" Her shrill voice broke Vegeta's train of thoughts. "I am not a child and it was an important meeting" Bulma huffed. Vegeta smirked at the womans response to not being awoken.  
  
"What are you smirking at mister?" Bulma directed her question towards Vegeta who was caught off guard.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, woman." Vegeta snapped. Bulma could see she was disturbing his thinking, but she didn't care.  
  
"Why Vegeta are you thinking about lil old me? How sweet" Bulma remarked in a false sugar-coated tone.  
  
She grinned inwardly as she saw the prince frown. "Well I'm just gonna go get changed and then I'm off to Master Roshi's island, 'kay mom?" Bulma smiled at her mother and kissed her cheek as she ran out of the kitchen with a piece of fruit *Guess I'll have to grab something to eat at Master Roshi's place, that Vegeta puts me off when he's in the room* she frowned as she remembered what happened in the kitchen, *Creepy*. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she put on a blue bikini with a white sports mini-skirt and a matching blue tank top. She grabbed a towel, sun tan lotion and a beach ball putting them all into a capsule and started to jog towards the door, not wanting to bump into a frowning prince.  
  
Vegeta gazed after Bulma as she jogged out the door to the bald headed perve's island. What was she doing to him? He had to get away from these pathetic earthlings. Vegeta walked slowly towards the g-room to train. *I need to get her out of my mind, she's only slowing down my training and I'm so close to reaching my goal* Vegeta almost actually smiled at this thought as he entered the g-room to begin training under the immense pressure. 


	3. Pain of love

A/N: Thank you for the review and for reading my sucky story! Evevn if I only get one review I'm happy, so I'm continuing thi story for you Lady Amaya. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish! Oh how I wish!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was 12:30 in the morning when Bulma burst through the door into her house, she was tired, angry, wet and most of all... hurt. Her heart ached as she thought of what she saw earlier. The love of her life, holding another woman and to think, she loved him well she thought she loved him, *Not anymore* Bulma snarled, she knew somehow that she'd end up getting hurt. She was alone in the large building of Capsule-Corp, her parents were on vacation. Bulma took this opportunity to let all of her anger out. She threw a picture of her and Yamcha down on the floor and stepped on it feeling the glass crunch under her foot, satisfied, she took another glass object off the shelf and threw it at the wall. Screaming and sobbing at the same time in a wave of madness she hurled anything and everything she could get her hands on. Finally numb from all the screaming and throwing she collapsed onto the floor and curled up into a ball bringing her knees to her chest she rocked back and forth until fatigue washed over her and she fell into a deep sleep on the cold floor of the living room.  
  
Vegeta shook his head in awe at what he had just seen. He had heard someone screaming, as if in pain in the living room. He walked out to investigate what was going on and found Bulma screaming and sobbing, throwing things aroung like a mad woman. He was rooted to the spot not believeing what he saw, then just as the sudden rush of madness came to her, it left and he saw her fall to the floor rocking back and forth like a child. He felt something in his heart twinge and was sickened at the thought of what might have caused this woman to act like a lunatic. He watched as she fell into a deep slumber, carefully walking nearer to her he looked at her sleeping on the cold floor. *Foolish onna, always the dramatic one.*  
  
Frowning he gentley picked her up in his arms as he walked down the hallway to find her room. *Now, where does this woman sleep again?* He passed a room, but then walked backwards and into it realising it was hers. He laid her down softly on her bed so as not to wake her. His eyes wandered around the room looking at various objects, seeing a chair opposite the bed he sat down and stared at the woman laying on the bed. *Crazy woman, what was she thinking, getting herself all worked up and wasting my time* Yet Vegeta didn't know why he was still sitting in the same place, when he could have gone at any time he wanted to.  
  
He glanced at her clock reading the time *1:00 in the morning. What was that baka woman doing out so late anyway* He scowled at her sleeping form. He somehow knew that her former state had something to do with her weakling mate. Looking at her in the dark he shifted his sight so he could see better, she was certainly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Not only that but she had intelligence unlike some of these idiots she called her friends. Vegeta folded his arms not taking his gaze off of the blue-haired beauty that slept. *Tomorrow will certainly be an interesting day* Vegeta smirked nodding off to sleep with his chin against his chest and his arms folded. Little did he know, tomorrow would be a very different and unusual day for the Saiya-jin Prince...  
  
A/N: Woohoo first cliffhanger!!!!!! Happy reading people!!!!!!!!!!! (I know it's a sad cliffhanger, but it's my cliffhanger mwhahaha, sorry got carried away) 


	4. You'll understand, when you learn to lov...

A/N: Thanx to Vegetarocks87!!! Hope you keep reading (my second review, woohoo!!!) I know I'm putting up the chapters really fast, but OH WELL!  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING ~cry's pathetically~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Bulma woke up to the sunlight streaming in through her bed room window. Feeling dazed and disgruntled she sat up shaking her head, *How on earth did I end up here..?* She looked around the room confused by the sight she saw. Vegeta! Sleeping in her room, on HER chair!! What was that psycho monkey troll doing in her room? She grabbed a pillow and hurled it towards him, shocked when she saw the pillow disintigrated by the sleeping Saiya- jin with his finger pointing in the air.  
  
"Be careful by what you choose to throw at me woman," she yelped gripping the covers around her.  
  
"What are you doing in my room, you annoying troll?" Bulma was surprised as she thought she saw a flash of hurt in his onyx eyes, but in an instant it was gone, so she dismissed it. *Must be my imagination, like Vegeta would care!*  
  
"What does it look like wench?" He hissed back "You stupidly fell asleep in the living room and so I brought you here since you were too lazy to go and sleep in your own room." Vegeta smirked and Bulma's rage grew.  
  
"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT," she screamed in rage. She saw Vegeta slightly wince but growl as he got up to leave.  
  
"Fine, if this is the gratitude I get, next time you can rot on the floor! And to think I was actually kind enough to move you!" He slammed the door after him  
  
"You would never know kind if it bit you on the backside and then slapped you silly!" She screamed after him. *What have I done..? He was only trying to help me and I'm taking my all anger on Yamcha out on Vegeta* She frowned as she remembered his hurt look *I guess it wasn't my imagination..* She'd have to find a way to get him to forgive her.  
  
Vegeta practically ran away from the screaming woman hurting his sensitive ears. He growled at her behaviour *Stupid wench, who does she think she is* He rounded the corner to the g-room to begin intense training. Once inside he turned the force up to 400g and effortlessly began training, kicking and punching an imaginary opponant. *To think she talked to me in that manner and was not even grateful. I despise this planet and its inhabitants.* He snarled at the air.  
  
Vegeta couldn't take his thoughts off Bulma as he trained and so he gave up and went back into the house again to find something to eat. His muscles tensed and he spun around as he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, "What do you want?" He growled menacingly at the woman standing before him, slapping away her hand.  
  
"I... I just wanted to say... I'm sorry Vegeta and thank you for taking me to my room after.. what happened last night." He stared at Bulma in disbelief, could this be the same woman who only hours ago was screaming insults at him and was now apologizing? He simply 'hmphed' at her attempt to make ammends.  
  
"I know I've been really difficult lately," she mumbled quietly looking up at him, pleading him to forgive her.  
  
He started to lose himself as looked down into those deep blue pools that were her eyes, he shook his head out of his trance, this earth woman could be dangerous to him, making him weak with emotions. He didn't answer so she continued to apologise.  
  
"Please Vegeta, we've gotten on speaking terms since you've been here and.. I don't want you to be mad at me.." She whispered looking down at the floor. Vegeta felt his coldness melt as he saw the woman looking so defeated in front of him. He answered coldly "Fine, now go get me something to eat, I'm hungry." Vegeta saw her eyes sparkle as she knew his response was as an acceptance of her apology.  
  
"Coming right up Veg-head!" Vegeta merely frowned at this endearing term but decided against saying anything to make the woman scream again.  
  
Bulma walked happily towards the kitchen with the scowling prince trailing behind her. *Thank god he accepted my apology otherwise I would've had to deal with one cranky Saiya-jin* Bulma giggled at this thought  
  
"What do you find so amusing woman?" Vegeta snapped at her. Bulma smiled secretly to herself.  
  
"Nothing Veggie-chan," She smirked at his reaction when she used another nickname for him.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were in the kitchen and she had just finished giving him his food when she sat down at the table, her head in her hands. She thought about last night and what she saw, she loved Yamcha but he had hurt her so much. She just didn't know what to do...  
  
"Woman you're annoying me with your brooding," Vegeta's voice cut through her train of thought.  
  
"Whatever," she heard herself mumble back. She felt tears sting her eyes and looked at the Saiya-jin prince with such pain, "Just Yamcha and his stupid ways, can you believe he actually cheated on me with another woman?" Bulma's voice broke as let out a heart wrenching sob, she wiped her tears away angrily and saw the muscles in Vegeta's jaw tense as he looked at her intently  
  
"So he finally decided to get rid of you. Can I blast him to the next dimension now that you have severed your ties with him? He wastes precious oxygen. Too bad you can't kill him yourself." She heard him say quietly in a murderous tone, Bulma shivered as his whole demeanour changed.  
  
"No," she sighed, "When someone hurts us we don't go and kill them," she smirked as she realised that she really did want him to kill Yamcha. "And besides I'm through crying, he can rot in hell for all I care." She slammed her hand on the table as Vegeta stared at her intently. But inside she was screaming with pain, she never knew she could hurt so much, the relationship hadn't been the same since he was revived. She was just covering her feelings because she didn't want Vegeta to think she was weak. *Wait a minute.. Why should I care what he thinks..* She let her mind wander as she lost herself in her thoughts.  
  
*Amazing, one minute she's crying and the next she's angry* Vegeta felt something inside him twinge as he saw the tears that Bulma shed fall onto the kitchen table. He pushed the feeling away and seethed silently, *I am the Saiya-jin Prince, why should I bother with something so pathetic as this earthling* A loud ringing interrupted him he looked and saw Bulma reach for the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She managed to say in a cheery tone, Vegeta then saw her face darken considerably as he heard only Bulma's side of the conversation.  
  
"What. Do. You. Want?" He heard her ask she snarled into the phone. Vegeta instantly knew who it was and wanted to grab Yamcha by his head and rip it off his body. He calmed himself down and he listened carefully as the tone in Bulma's voice changed  
  
"Yes, I see." She said softly. As soon as Bulma heard Yamcha's voice she crumbled. She loved him with all her heart, as a friend, but could never forget what he did to her. "I forgive you Yamcha but I only forgive you as my friend. This doesn't change anything between us, we're still not getting back together but I do forgive you and will always love you as a friend." She sighed to herself as she spoke, "...Ok Yamcha... We'll see. Ok, I'll see you tonight, but it might not change anything.. Yes I know you love me.. 'Bye Yamcha." Bulma put down the phone feeling a whole weight being lifted off her shoulder, she sighed. She looked at Vegeta who was silently fuming inside but looked stone cold on the outside.  
  
"Why on earth did you forgive him, baka?" His voice was rising considerably.  
  
Bulma smiled and answered softly, "Well Vegeta, when you love somebody, you have to learn to forgive that person or else it will weigh down on you for a long time, eating away at you slowly."  
  
Vegeta looked confused at the earthling not quite understanding, "But I thought you hated him?"  
  
Bulma chuckled at his ignorance, "I do a little, but I'm not about to show him any of my feelings towards him, because then he'll know that he got to me, and thats worse than forgiving him, so instead I chose to forgive." She laughed at Vegeta's expression and whispered, "You'll understand someday, when you learn to love." With that she leaned down unable to resist kissing his cheek. She looked in his onyx eyes and saw he was startled by this gesture and saw his cheeks turn a shade of red. Chuckling she said "Bye Vegeta, I'm going to my lab, I'll see you when I get home ok? Have a nice day." She turned and walked away from the now speechless Saiya-jin  
  
*What the hell just happened* Vegeta sat still for nearly ten minutes, feeling his cheek tingle, not believing what the earth woman had done. *She dared to touch me, a prince! I will make her pay, foolish woman* Yet Vegeta found himself smirking at what had just happened. *Yes, today has been a very interesting day indeed...*  
  
A/N: Ah but the day is not over!!!!! Mwahaha!! Find out what happens later on in the evening. Yamcha takes Bulma out and.. Veggie tags along?!! (WHAT?!) And the rest of the Z gang show up!  
  
Vegeta: I refuse to follow such an idiotic story line!  
  
JluvsVeggie: Oh get over yourself Veggie, it's my story!  
  
Vegeta: ~points finger ready to shoot ki blast~  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~runs for her damn life!~  
  
Happy reading!!! 


	5. Birthday Bash and Vegeta's GONE?

A/N: Thanks to TigerQueen and GoDeSsOfDaMoOn for reviewing my lil story! And once again to Vegetarocks87 who keeps reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!! Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: ~Once again cry's pathetically~ Must I write this!! Yes I own it DAMMIT!!! Well only the poem :(  
  
Chapter 4  
  
That evening....  
  
Vegeta frowned as he heard his stomach growl. He had been training all day and hadn't realised that it was beginning to get dark. He walked out of the gravity room towards the big building. All day he wasn't able to concentrate because of what the woman said to him in the morning. "You'll understand someday, when you learn to love." He sneered at what he had been told *I do not need to learn about love, stupid humans with their stupid weak emotions.* He entered the kitchen to find that dinner had not been made, growling he bellowed, "WOMAN, WHERE IS MY FOOD. COME HERE THIS INSTANT AND MAKE ME SOMETHING TO EAT!" *Stupid woman can't even put food on the table.*  
  
Bulma winced as she heard Vegeta's voice from her room. "Coming, give me a minute." She yelled back and heard a muffled 'hmph' in response. Bulma quickly threw on a pair of jean shorts and a baby blue tank top. Yamcha said he was taking her to the fair, so what was the use in dressing up? *Sure I'll forgive you Yamcha, but you just better not say anything to make me upset or else SOMEONE is going to take a trip to King Yamma* With that she turned to go to the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta was looking out the kitchen window when he felt her enter the kitchen, "Finally, I thought you had fallen asleep or something," he snapped as he turned around to face Bulma. *Where is she going dressed like that?* His face betrayed any emotion he felt but his onyx eyes narrowed in slight anger. Looking her once over he had to control the feelings that were starting to push through him. He hated her for making him feel this way, "What happened to you? You look like some kind of ugly whore." He smirked but instantly regretted it as he saw her face cloud up in hurt and anger.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta and you look like a constipated troll." Bulma replied through gritted teeth. Oh, how she wanted to rip his head off. Counting to ten, she tried to calm herself down, "I was too busy to make you dinner and Mom and Dad have gone out, so you'll be here by yourself." She said in a deadly quiet tone, not in the mood to fight. She saw him frown at the way she responded *Ha! Take that you ass, two can play this game.* She jumped as she heard the doorbell, walking quickly away from Vegeta she opened the door and was greeted by a very sorry looking Yamcha.  
  
"Hi Yamcha, you look good."  
  
"Thanks Bulma! Your looking great yourself. Oh and Happy Birthday!" He felt relieved that she had forgiven him, even though he thought she would never be his again, this was just a reconcilliation 'date', to make up for what he had done. That didn't mean he wouldn't try to win her back. "You ready to go Bulma-chan? I'm glad you're spending your birthday with me."  
  
"Sure, just let me get some money that's in the kitchen. I'm glad too Yamcha, it seems everyone else has forgotton, including my parents." She was upset by this but she skipped to the kitchen where she saw Vegeta scowling again.  
  
"I'm sorry about leaving you by yourself Vegeta." She waited for his response.  
  
"I do not care, stupid woman," he spat back with vehemence. "Just give me my food." He didn't know it was her birthday today and she hadn't told him, *But like he cares? Why should he?*  
  
She sighed again, but couldn't stop herself from asking, "Well do you want to come with me and Yamcha then? He's taking me to the fair and you could eat something there and then be on your merry little Saiya-jin way!"  
  
"What on earth are you babbling about onna? I have no intention to waste my time with you and your fool of a mate," he exploded.  
  
"Look Vegeta, if you don't want to starve then just shut up and come. And change into something else, I'll be waiting ok?" She turned and walked away leaving Vegeta gaping at her, silently annoyed.  
  
She didn't know why she had invited Vegeta along but she felt as though she had to. She saw Yamcha looking at their picture, he looked sad. She had gotten people to clean up the mess she made saying a burglar came into the house. Luckily, she had the mess cleaned up before her parents found out *Thank kami we're rich!* she grimaced.  
  
"Yamcha.. I hope you don't mind but, I invited Vegeta along as well. Is that ok?" For a moment she thought he was going to internally combust but he spoke quite calmly.  
  
"Sure Bulma, anything you want." She sagged with relief as she heard his answer. *He must really be sorry if he's allowing Vegeta to come with us. Yamcha absolutely despises Vegeta, I'm surprised he didn't throw a hissy fit* she frowned inwardly.  
  
She looked up as Vegeta entered the living room in black trousers and a white shirt. She had to admit, he looked goo-oo-d! *Doh! Me and my crazy thoughts. Where on earth did that come from?* she turned to Yamcha and took his hand, "Let's go, we're late."  
  
"Whatever," muttered Vegete, flinching inside as he saw Bulma and Yamcha hold hands, *Disgusting.* He was absolutely furious that he had to go along with the woman and her mate. He wanted to say no, but something stopped him. He hated her even more now, but he hated her mate tenfold *Or is it Ex-mate?* He slapped himself mentally, cursing. They all got into the sleek blue car without a word and Yamcha drove as fast as he could, not caring if they got hit by another car. Correction, if Vegeta got hit by another car.  
  
The destination was not what Bulma had expected it to be. They were at a beach restaurant, which was completely empty. Bulma looked at Yamcha totally confused. "Yamcha, I thought we were going to the fair?"  
  
"Well this is your surprise, from me to you." Yamcha tried to smile, like the idiot that he was.  
  
Bulma took in her surroundings, in complete awe. "Oh Yamcha, it's absolutely.. amazing."  
  
For once in her life Bulma was lost for words. The restaurant was located right next to the beach. You could see the waves crashing against the shore and the moonlight making the water shimmer. When she looked up at the moon she could see the stars twinkling like diamonds. She stood awe- struck devouring everything with her eyes. There were couples in the distance slow-dancing on the beach around a flickering fire. Bulma's eyes welled up in tears as she pounced on Yamcha, hugging the life out of him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! It's just perfect." She laughed with elation. "But you could have told me we were going to a fancy restaurant, I would have dressed up." With this said she whacked him slightly.  
  
Yamcha grinned, "Bulma you don't need to dress up, you know that." Suddenly a dozen people jumped out from nowehere.  
  
"SURPRISE, Happy Birthday Bulma!!" All her friends jumped out screaming from under the tables, scaring the life out of her. Everyone circled around her, hugging and kissing and laughing at her expression. The whole gang was there, Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Master Roshi, Oolong, her mother and father, Tien and Chouztu, Puar and Krillin. Even Piccolo was there, of course he floated down from above and was less than happy to be at a party. But he was doing this for Gohan. *Kami* She thought and stood shocked as Yamcha kissed the now even more surprised Bulma and murmmered happy birthday in her ear.  
  
Suddenly she snapped out of her trance and exclaimed, "You didn't forget?! Mom, Dad? You knew about this all along? I thought you guys forgot and that Yamcha was the only one who remembered!" Shaking her head she chuckled in embarassment.  
  
"Of course we couldn't forget, silly girl!" Exclaimed Chi-Chi. "We just wanted to surprise you!" Everyone laughed as the all spoke to eachother still hugging and greeting Bulma.  
  
Vegeta stood away from the group surrounding Bulma, with his arms folded thinking *Birthday? Why didn't she tell me?" He grew angry at this thought, that he hadn't known and he was the only one who apparently didn't. He began to walk off, growling, when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Vegeta! Where ya going?" He sneered at the man in front of him.  
  
"Away from here Kakkarot. I have no purpose in being here." He frowned at his enemy.  
  
"Well, why'd ya come in the first place?" Goku asked in a confused voice rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Because I thought I would get some food, obviously I was mistaken."  
  
"No you weren't, we've already ordered the food and it should be here any minute, so why don't you stay anyways? We could get a little sparring in later."  
  
Vegeta pondered this thought for a moment, "Very well Kakkarot. But do not expect me to talk to any of these pathetic weaklings, understood?"  
  
"Yeah V-man!" Goku shouted as he ran back to the group smiling, as he heard Vegeta shout after him 'not to use that ridiculous term of endearment again or I will rip your arms off and feed them to you.'  
  
Vegeta walked slowly and reluctantly towards the group of people. He was not the social type and he hated being around people, but his stomach had a mind of it's own, so he was forced to comply. Everyone, apart from Gohan and Piccolo, who were out on the beach, were sat around one table talking and joking. *Stupid earthlings, now I'll have to sit with them to eat* Grumbling to himself he grabbed a chair and sat down next to Goku as he saw the space being made for him. He stared at the table focusing his hearing on the groups petty little conversation.  
  
"Did I tell you guys what Goku did on my Sixth birthday?!" Bulma's voice rang clearly through his thoughts and he clenched his jaw tightly.  
  
"No Bulma, some us of weren't there remember? Why what did he do?" Asked Krillen .  
  
Bulma laughed. Vegeta felt his stomach knot, *What is she doing to me? I have gone absolutely insane! I refuse to feel this way. I hate her. Kami, she's like an angel. An ANGEL, dammit Vegeta you're going insane. That onna an angel? Hardly!* Vegeta's frown deepened as he listened with concentration to the story, caring little about it but needing his mind to be taken out of his thoughts.  
  
"Well I was having my annual party and the big hungry dope, saw my beautiful six layered cake, one for each year, and he ate the whole thing faster than the whole thing took to bring out into our garden, he even ate the candles!!" Everyone laughed at the picture of a tiny Goku devouring a whole six layerd cake.  
  
"Well anyway, I saw a tiny bit left over and obviously I was pretty upset. No scratch that, I became so angry that I tried to protect the little bit of cake I had left from Goku!" She giggled as she remembered the whole scene, "Then Goku starts screaming, 'cause he really wanted the tiny bit left over and he charged at me!!" Everyone gasped and look in horror towards Goku. Bulma carried on, "I was so scared I almost wet myself." Everyone was in fits of laughter by now, except for Vegeta, at the image of a tiny Bulma and Goku fighting for a piece of cake.  
  
"So what'd ya do after that Bulma, did ya run?" Asked Gohan who had now joined them. Piccolo was somewhere meditating.  
  
"Well, actually I didn't. I ate the piece of cake." Everyone stared open- mouthed at Bulma. Bulma smirked at their faces.  
  
"No way! What happened then?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Well seeing this sent Goku through the roof! So I had only one option. As he charged for me, I stood my ground and looked him square in the eye. Then..." Bulma trailed off leaving suspense  
  
"Then what?" Everyone cried impatiently.  
  
""Well it's obvious, I screamed as loud as I could!! And while he was rolling around the floor howling, I lit a match and set fire to his tail!" They all sat there dumbfounded. Vegeta grimaced, *That had to be painful, how thick-headed can Kakkarot be?* He had to give the woman some credit to actually have been able to set fire to a Saiya-jin's tail, and to have lived. His mouth turned up at the corners, which was his way of smiling. *This woman is beyond normal..*  
  
"Um.. Is that how my dad lost his tail?" Gohan made his eyes big and round  
  
"No son, thats another story, heh heh." Goku smiled knowingly.  
  
"Yeah Gohan you should have seen it! I was there, he cried like a baby!" Everyone laughed whole-heartedly trying to picture the scene.  
  
Bulma smiled to herself as she watched her friends joke with eachother. She loved them all so much, this was one of the happiest days in her life. She gazed at their faces for a minute, when her eyes fell upon a silent Vegeta. *Poor Vegeta, he doesn't fit in here at all. I wonder what's going through his head right now, whatever it is, it doesn't look like anything good.* She smirked, *He probably wants to blast everyone to the next dimenson hehe.* As she thought this Vegeta's head snapped towards her and he gave her a strange look. Bulma looked away quickly feeling flustered *Can he actually hear my thoughts.. No that's impossible.* She stared at the red rose in the middle of the table and sighed. Yamcha had hurt her, but he made it up and in the best way he ever could. He loved her and she.. well she thought she loved him, but now she wasn't so sure. She saw him in a different light to what she did before, and this disturbed her. She sighed, without him she would be lonely. That was the one things she was most afraid of.  
  
"Yo, earth to Bulma?!" Yamcha was snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Wake up babe, you're zoning out. What's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just thinking about tonight, it was sweet of you Yamcha, thank you." She leaned him and planted a kiss on his lips, much to his surprise. Yamcha smiled against her and gently kissed back. They pulled apart slightly and he whispered, "Does this mean I'm truly forgiven? I'm so sorry I hurt you Bulma."  
  
Bulma smiled, knowing full well she didn't want to be more than friends, but she just didn't want to be alone, "You're forgiven Yamcha." She twisted in her seat to hug him properly. True she did forgive Yamcha, albeit she didn't want to. She was just trying save face in front of her friends.  
  
"I love you Bulma.." Yamcha said this out loud, much to everyone's surprise. They all knew that Yamcha had a problem with settling down. They stopped talking to watch the pair in their embrace.  
  
"Yeah..you too Yamcha." Bulma hesitated *You know you don't love him like that!! How can you lie to him? He hurt you!!* Her inner self was screaming at her but she pushed it away.  
  
Vegeta froze as he watched the two lovers in a passionate embrace. He wanted to kill that scar-faced imbocile, rip him apart, limb from limb. He didn't know why though. *Why should I care? It's not like I want that loud-mouthed human woman anyway. As if I would ever take her for a mate* But then why didn't he want anyone else to have her? These feelings to him were alien, and he didn't like them one bit. He saw the food arrive, relieved he barked at the oblivious couple. "Enough with this pathetic show of emotion!" Everyone jumped at Vegeta's outburst.  
  
"Oh get real Vegeta!" Bulma yelled at him, annoyed for ruining her moment. "Why's it bothering you so much? What, can't handle a little emotion? Too weak?" Bulma knew she said too much, but she didn't care.  
  
"The food is here and I do not want to witness your public display of emotions while I am eating. It is sickening, trying to eat and having to face you two in that manner. Now stop complaining wench and do as you're told." Vegeta smirked triumphantly.  
  
Big mistake. Bulma stood up ready to strangle him when a soft hand tugged at her arm. She looked to see Yamcha pleading with his eyes to let it go, but she couldn't. *How dare he insult me?!* "Look you constipated stupid monkey I suggest you shut up or-"  
  
"Or what, woman? You'll kill me? I don't think so." Vegeta smiled evilly. He loved the way her eyes sparkled when they were angry. *Wait I didn't just think that.. Did I?*  
  
Bulma screeched, "Why you midget troll-"  
  
"Loud-mouthed baka."  
  
"Why of all the nerve! You disgusting animal!"  
  
"Wench."  
  
"Murderer."  
  
"Weakling."  
  
"I am not weak!"  
  
"Heh, could have fooled me you-"  
  
"Oh shut up Vegeta, your head is always up your ass, do you know that?" She seethed wanting to kill him so much. "You always think you're better than everyone else, well NEWSFLASH, your not! Stop living in the stone age 'Ug me Prince of Saiya-jins, ug bow to me. Oog Woman, me want food ug. Get or I hit you with my cave stick.' I mean puh-lease! And another thing-"  
  
"Bulma, the food is here, that's enough now. It's your birthday so you should calm down ok?" Her father looked at her with a stern face, "I know I've raised you better than this."  
  
She sighed and slumped back into her seat defeated. "Sorry dad, I just lost it there for a second." Turning and looking at everyone, "I should apologise to you guys too. Sorry, you know how my temper is.." She said as she saw Vegeta scowl.  
  
"That's ok Bulma," Krillan said. "We know how it is sometimes."  
  
"Yeah Bulma, it's ok. I say we eat, I'm starving!" Goku started to pile food onto his plate.  
  
"Goku, you're alway's hungry," yelled Chi-Chi, whacking him upside the head.  
  
When Bulma saw everyone's plates were full and they were about to eat she stood up smiling. The group watched her, waiting patiently apart from Goku who was trying to stuff food in his mouth, only to have his head whacked by Chi-Chi again.  
  
"Ahem." Bulma cleared her throat and smiled at everyone. "Before you start eating or in Goku's case, inhaling the food, I just wanted to say thank you, to everyone. This certainly was a surprise and I am so happy I get to share my life with such wonderful people. I just hope that.. we all stay together and that we all survive the androids." Bulma heard her voice crack but smiled at everyone. "Well, let's dig in!!"  
  
After everyone finished eating Bulma stood up and slipped quietly away, unnoticed, for a walk on the beach. She took off her sandals and holding them in one hand started to stroll lazily down along the beach next to the ocean. Sighing she looked up at the sky as a sudden breeze caused her aqua hair to swirl around her face. *So much has happened, I can't believe time is going by so quickly..* Bulma's thoughts drifted to a certain prince. She smiled to herself as she thought of his intense eyes and perfect form. He was an ass but she couldn't deny it any longer, the attraction was there, but it felt wrong.  
  
She couldn't hurt Yamcha, even though he had hurt her. Besides, the almighty prince certainly didn't like her in that way. She hated what he was doing to her, *I love Yamcha. Don't I..?* With that Bulma turned to face that vast expanse, she threw her sandals down on the beach and began to proceed in to the water. She gasped as she felt the cold water against her sensitive skin. She soon got used to it and stopped until the water covered her mid-calf. Here she stood kicking at the water playfully, immersed in her thoughts. Little did she know that she was being watched by a pair of onyx eyes.  
  
Vegeta saw Bulma slip away from the crowd quietly. Allowing curiosity to get the better of him, he followed her silently, flying in the air behind her, hidden by the darkness of the sky. *What is that foolish onna doing now?* Vegeta smirked in amusement as her saw her walk in to the water lapping at her feet. He heard her gasp but continue to go further out until she the water reached mid-calf. He watched as she playfully kicked at the water, *So child-like, yet so intriguing. Well I am now officially an insane Saiya-jin. To find this humaniod interesting? Ech, I need to train.* He continued to watch her silently when he saw a tall figure approaching her. He cursed silently as he saw the figure join Bulma. He floated above them watching, his eyes never leaving Bulma's form.  
  
Bulma shook her head as she saw Yamcha approaching her. Forcing a smile she stepped back to avoid his hug.  
  
"You ok babe? Seem distant tonight.." Yamcha hugged her close whispering.  
  
"I'm ok, just thinking thats all." Bulma sighed, she was feeling too confused right now.  
  
"About..?" He rubbed her back softly.  
  
"Us.. Yamcha, why did you cheat on me?  
  
"Uh.. Look maybe we shouldn't talk about this right now-"  
  
"Fine, whatever." Bulma was beginning to become angry now.  
  
"Look babe, don't be like that. It just happened that one time-"  
  
"And I suppose that makes it alright?" Bulma spat back, getting sick of this continuous circle. "I thought you loved me.."  
  
"Bulma I thought you and I made up? I thought you were forgiving me.." Yamcha was starting to panic now.  
  
"That was so the others wouldn't see our sham of a relationship, and because I don't want to be alone." There she had said it. She felt a weight lift from her shoulders.  
  
"Bulma.. What are you saying?" Yamcha held his breath.  
  
"I'm saying Yamcha that I've forgiven you but, I don't want to be with you anymore." Bulma felt her head begin to throb. "Do you have any idea of how much you hurt me Yamcha? I came home that night and I felt like I was dying.. Dying, Yamcha. You've killed our relationship... You've killed me Yamcha." She barely whispered out the words, yet Vegeta heard evey single word. With that she turned away from him trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes. *What's happening to me? I'm so confused about how I feel...*  
  
"Bulma..." Yamcha trailed off not knowing what to say.  
  
"..." The silence was deafening to both of them, finally Yamcha sighed and did what he thought was best.  
  
"I can't believe this is actually happening, but, if you want to go your own way then I understand Bulma."  
  
Bulma's head snapped up in surprise, "Yamcha..?"  
  
"I love you Bulma. I didn't lie when I said that, but I can also see this isn't going to work. You'll always be my best friend and if you ever need anything, I'll be there for you." Yamcha looked at Bulma expectantly.  
  
Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in his chest she whispered, "Always Yamcha, I love you too and I'm glad we can stay friends. We've been together for ten years, and I don't want to throw our friendship away. You were my first love and you're special to me, always will be." Smiling she pulled away and sighed "Let's get back to the party." Yamcha only nodded as he follwed Bulma back to the party.  
  
Vegeta had watched the whole seen unfold before his eyes *So it's really over between her and that idiotic, dunderhead of a weakling* With that thought he smirked and blasted off into the night never to be seen again by the people he knew on earth.. Well not soon anyway.  
  
A/N: ~Laughs evilly~ Where has Vegeta gone? hehehe. Now the story is starting to take on an AU form, hopefully you'll like! But what is this, where is Veggie going? ~rubs hands together~ Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of DragonballZ!!!  
  
Next chapter: Vegeta's gone insane and kidnaps Bulma?! HUH! NOOOO...  
  
Vegeta: I refuse to go insane!  
  
JluvsVeggie: And what're you gonna do about it!? ~Laughs hysterically~  
  
Vegeta: ~Stares at JluvsVeggie with disgust~ Looks to me like you're the one who's lost a few screws!  
  
JluvsVeggie: WHAT! You troll! ~tries to pounce on Vegeta~ *BIG MISTAKE* ~See's Veggies evil look, backs away slowly~ Uh nice troll, gooood little troll!  
  
Vegeta: Die insane woman!! ~points finger to shoot ki blast~  
  
JluvsVeggie: Oh crap ~runs for her life again~ 


	6. Revivals and Destruction

A/N: Hello again fellow readers! Thank you for the reviews I've been getting, really appreciate it!! Thank you to: Vegetarocks87 and TigerQueen, who keep reviewing (even though you don't have to!) and to otepoti and debido. Thanks a bunch!! I'm glad everyone likes the fic so far.  
  
This chapter: Has Veggie really gone insane and kidnapped Bulma? (sounds too dramatic, don't you think?) In my opinion, I just think he's being Vegeta hehe. Anyway onwards and Happy reading!!  
  
Disclaimer: ~starts getting really mad~ I hate writing these. I don't own DBZ blah blah blah. Don't sue blah!! (Although I wish I did own DBZ, then I would be RICH.. RICH I tell you, mwahahah!!!)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
{3 months later}  
  
Bulma yawned as she put the finishing touches to her new computer chip. Her mind wandered to the past two months. The stubborn prince had been missing for two months and she had no clue where he was. *I can't believe he didn't have the decency to even tell me.* Bulma pouted at this thought. Truth be known, she had missed the midget and his constant demands, Now it felt like she had too much free time on her hands, which she hated. So she created more work for herself during the past three months, throwing herself into different projects with her father. She had all but forgotten the stubborn prince, until today. Bulma felt as though she no longer knew him anymore, what with him being absent for so long.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and looked at the clock on the wall. *Two in the morning?! I must have been working so hard I lost track of time.* She heard her stomach growling and realised the only thing she had eaten that day was an apple. The past three months had been so time consuming that she had rarely anytime to eat in the day, she was also very sleep deprived. Her break-up with Yamcha was final, and she refused to let her loneliness surface. She stood up wearily turning off the lights heading out the building slowly. Enjoying the peacefulness, she locked the door and began slowly walking back towards the main building, ignoring the cramping she was getting in her stomach, *Must be pms.*  
  
Vegeta smirked at his new found achievement. *Finally a Super-Saiyin. Kakkarot, you no longer hold power over me,* he chuckled evilly at this thought. The last three months had been long and gruelling and intense, yet he finally managed to become the Legendary. And he had also made an important discovery, which he would benefit from. Smirking at this new informtion, Vegeta was finally beginning to feel a weight lift from his shoulders.  
  
He finally reached his destination-Capsule Corp-touching down he looked at the building he had been calling his home for the past year. He scanned the area noting that everything was in order, when his eye caught the laboratory. He watched as the lights switched off and out stepped the loud- mouthed onna, locking the door behind her. He narrowed his eyes, she looked different somehow. He could tell that she had lost a lot of weight, as now her clothes hung off her body. But something else was also different, when looked upon in a close manner, Vegeta could see the vibrant fire in her eyes was all but gone, and were now dull and glassed over. *What is wrong with the onna? She seems so different. Not that I should care*  
  
"Bulma?" A voice brought Vegeta back from his thoughts and he saw Bulma's father standing before her. Fading back into the shadows Vegeta sat on the moist grass watching the exchange between father and daughter, waiting for the right opportunity to join the pair.  
  
Bulma looked up to see her father standing in front of her. Smiling sleepily she greeted her father, "Hi daddy.." She said softly in a child- like manner. She missed those carefree days very much, "Everything alright?"  
  
"No actually Bulma, everything is not alright." He father said in an accusing yet gentle tone.  
  
Bulma sighed, "What's wrong dad?"  
  
"Bulma, your mother and I are very worried about you. Do you know that?"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "Why should you be? Everything is fine." Bulma didn't even have the energy to defend herself and so only allowed herself to give limited answers.  
  
"Baby-girl, what are you doing to yourself? Ever since you and Yamcha have broken up and Vegeta left, you've slowly changed." Vegeta's ear's pricked up as he heard his name being mentioned.  
  
"Daddy, honestly, I'm fine, see?" Bulma gave her father the widest smile she could, but soon realised it looked too forced.  
  
Dr. Briefs started stating her apparent changes to Bulma quietly, and all was heard by the Saiya-jin Prince. "Look at you Bulma, you've lost so much weight, you have dark circles under your eyes from sleep deprivation, you're obviously not eating and... Where's my feisty baby girl I love and miss so much?" His voice was pained, he hated to see his only child so broken. "You've gone into depression Bulma, and you don't even realise it."  
  
Bulma's shoulders slumped, defeated. "I know I've been working hard lately daddy, I just do it to keep my mind off things."  
  
Dr. Briefs was beginning to get angry now, "For the love of Kami, Bulma! It's two in the morning and you've even forgotten the important board meeting tomorrow! I need you at your best. And this certainly isn't it." He hated saying this, but she needed to get a reality check.  
  
His harsh words stung Bulma as she realised this meeting was the one thing that she was most needed for, and it was in less than six hours! She gasped at the realisation, "Dad, I'm so sorry! Don't worry, I'll be ready for tomrrow, I promise.." Bulma's voice trailed off as she saw the expression on her father's face.  
  
"NO. You will not be present at tomorrow's meeting. You will stay at home and you WILL rest and eat everything your mother gives to you. From now on, the lab is off-limits to you, until you have fully recovered. I will just have to cancel tomorrow's meeting, but you will NOT attend it. Do I make myself clear?!" His voice was beginning to rise with anger and frustration. His tone showed that there was no room for argument in this discussion.  
  
Bulma bowed her head down and said quietly, "Crystal clear."  
  
Satisfied, Dr. Briefs kissed the top of Bulma's head, "Now, go to bed and get some rest ok? Good night pumpkin." He turned to back to the main building  
  
"Goodnight Father.." Bulma mumbled as she watched her father's figure retreat back to the building. She could not argue, never did he raise his voice at her, and for once, she couldn't fight back. She was too tired, emotionally and physically. Suddenly she felt the cramping pain in her stomach again, she grasped her sides and doubled over at the immense pain.  
  
Vegeta was surprised at the old man's harsh tone, but soon realised why he was behaving in such a way. Never had he seen the old man raise his voice, especially at the fiery onna. But now watching the pair he saw that Bulma didn't argue back, or didn't have the strength to. He saw the old man begin to walk away when he noticed the pained expression on the onna's face. He frowned as he saw her crumple to the floor. Standing up slowly Vegeta made his way to the onna on the floor to see what was wrong. Not realising it could have been anything remotely serious.  
  
Bulma gasped at the pain, now hyperventilating, she clutched her sides trying to rid some of the pain, she finally got enough strength to scream out for her father. "DAD!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She slipped back into an unconcious state, oblivious to what was happening around her.  
  
Dr. Briefs and Vegeta heard Bulma scream out in pain and both were quickly at her side. Startled by Vegeta's sudden appearence, he stood still in shock at the sight of his unconcious daughter.  
  
"Old man, don't just stand there. The onna needs medical attention, now." Vegeta practically barked at the old man. Growling at his lack of attention, Vegeta scooped up the onna and began to fly to the nearest medical building, leaving Dr. Briefs in his shocked state, to go back into the house to inform his wife and to pack some of Bulma's belongings, he knew Vegeta would take her to the nearest hospital.  
  
Vegeta flew as fast as he could. He looked down at the woman in arms and his expression softened, if only a little. He gazed intently at her features and saw her begin to awaken and stir in his arms. Vegeta smirked at some of the things he heard her mumble in her half unconcious state. "Warmmanstrongfuzzybunniesdaffodilschocolateyumfatdielonelypaingoneve- getayamchalonelyolddaddypissedlonelyworklonely.." Vegeta's smirk started to fade as her comments became serious instead of funny. He saw her start to wake up properly, as she tried to focus on his face. All he heard was his name before she fell unconcious for the second time.  
  
Bulma moaned, still in obvious pain. She felt strong arms around her and looked up trying to focus on the face before her. She peered up into cold onyx eyes and breathed, "Vegeta.." With this she fell unconcious again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It turned out that the pain Bulma was experiencing was from the lack of food she had been getting. This was what the doctor's had said to Vegeta, as they took care of Bulma. Knowing that the onna would be fine, Vegeta turned and left to get some much needed rest. He had to defeat Kakkarot and get off of this mud ball planet. Vegeta smirked at his new found discovery, all was not lost for the Saiya-jin race afterall. Yet at the back of his mind he couldn't rid himself of nagging thoughts about Bulma. *The onna looked awful...* Shaking the thoughts from his head, Vegeta started scolding himself *Kuso! I'm becoming one of those baka weaklings.*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma slowly opened her eyes to the harsh lights of the room. *Man it feels like I was hit by a friggin train..Where am I?* Slowly Bulma started to painfully sit up. She was in a bed, but it wasn't her house, or any place she knew. The room was totally foreign to her, she could tell it wasn't a hospital room, they were normally white. This room was beautifully decorated, fit for a king. The walls were painted royal blue, the bed she was on was large enough to fit four people in, yet it was gorgeously carved from oak and she was surrounded in baby blue silk covers. On the right hand side of the room there was a dressing table and a closet, also made from oak. Even though there were limited items in the room, the beauty could not be denied.  
  
Bulma frowned "What in the world is going on.." She said out loud to herself. She decided to get out of bed and take a look around. As she stood up she realised she was in different clothing. She was dressed in a floor length ice blue silk gown. *This is getting weirder by the minute* Bulma then decided that she must be in some parallel universe, or in a coma. Chuckling at the stupidity of the thought, she hobbled towards the door but just as she opened it a voice called out from the shadows in the corner of the room.  
  
"Took you enough time to come around onna." A gruff voice called out from the darkness.  
  
Bulma gasped and spun around to where she heard the voice, "Vegeta!!" Clutching her heart she tried to catch her breath back. "Bakayaro, don't do that! You scared the crap out of me-" Bulma stopped mid-sentence as she saw an unfamiliar look cross Vegeta's face.  
  
"Be quiet onna. I will no longer tolerate your insubordination, got that?"  
  
Bulma picked up on the menacing tone in Vegeta's voice and gulped. "Wh- Where are we Vegeta?" Bulma asked in an uncertain tone, not sure whether she wanted an answer to her question.  
  
Vegeta smirked, but this time there was a hint of evil in it. "I have been waiting for this for a long time, onna." Chuckling evilly, Vegeta took a step towards Bulma.  
  
Instinctively she took a step back, no longer bothering to hide her apparent fear of Vegeta at this moment. "Tell me Vegeta.. Please?" Bulma looked to him with pleading eyes, right now she felt too vulnerable to play 'tough chick' and she hated feeling so afraid. She then caught the lines in Vegeta's face and his eyes soften slightly for a milli-second and her heart caught in her throat. *Something's very wrong. One minute he's psycho Vegeta, and the next he softens up. I just don't get this guy. I swear he's gone insane. Maybe letting him use the Gravity Room was a mistake..* Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by his harsh voice.  
  
"Planet Earth and all its inhabitants have been destroyed." He stated proudly, standing in his usual pose. "Aside from you, of course." He smirked as he saw a look of horror cross her face.  
  
Bulma froze as his words sunk in, quietly she replied, "Th-That's not funny Vegeta. Please don't joke like that again."  
  
Vegeta frowned, *So the onna chooses not to believe me, well I'll soon make her believe.* "Listen onna. I turned into the Legendary, my training paid off. I couldn't stand that mud ball of a planet so I blew it up. End of story"  
  
Bulma looked up to Vegeta with sorrow filled eyes. "What about Goku and the rest of the fighters? Did they try and stop you?"  
  
"They tried, and they failed. As you can see."  
  
Putting a hand to her mouth Bulma raced past Vegeta into the connecting bathroom and retched into the toilet. "How-How could you?" Bulma said between retching, as she saw Vegeta follow her into the bathroom. *No, this can't be happening! He's supposed to be good, not evil! Oh Kami, how could I have ever thought he had changed... My friends, my poor poor friends.. Yamcha, I'm so sorry. I've let you down.. Goku, not even you could stop him..* Suddenly a thought hit her. "If you destroyed earth, then where are we now?" She said in an almost whisper, whilst slowly washing her mouth out to get rid of the disgusting taste.  
  
Vegeta sneered, "We are in space onna. On one of my royal space crafts." Vegeta savoured the surprised look that flew across Bulma's face.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Vegeta?" Bulma was almost scared to ask. *Crap, he has gone completely bonkers*  
  
Vegeta chuckled, he was going to have fun explaining to the onna his new found discovery. "Well onna, to cut a long story short, I have regained my Saiya-jin race and the planet Vegeta-sei, so-"  
  
"What?" Bulma cried out, interrupting Vegeta.  
  
"QUIET!" Bulma whimpered at the harshness of his voice. He tried to calm himself down and lowered his voice slightly. "I will not be interrupted! As I was saying, when I was in space and I was training, a thought came to me. If I defeated Kakkarot then I could use the dragonballs to revive my people and planet. So you see, this gave me enough motive to become Super Saiya-jin and destroy Kakkarot."  
  
Vegeta paused reliving the moment he defeated Kakkarot in battle. It was glorious to him, and now nothing was holding him back from becoming supreme ruler of the universe. He looked towards Bulma and something in his chest tightened. He saw the pained expression she held on her face and tried his best to ignore it. "After my wishes were completed I destroyed the pathetic planet. We will now be returning to Vegeta-sei, where I shall be crowned King in three months."  
  
Bulma shook from the news she recieved. "I see.. I always knew you were a power driven egotistical maniac, but.." She whispered trailing off, scared at what would happen to her. Curiosity got the better of her, "You murdered everyone whom I loved and destroyed my home planet." Bulma's voice cracked but she continued nonetheless, "Why keep me alive?" Bulma wanted to die right there and then. She found a new hate for Vegeta, one she couldn't describe. She was still in shock, from everything that had been told to her.  
  
"For technological purposes. You are the only one who can help advance the technology on my planet." Vegeta said flatly, although he knew there was another purpose to keeping her alive, he just didn't want to admit it.  
  
Finally the realisation sunk into Bulma, *Kami, I'm going to be nothing but a slave..* She felt a sob catch in her throught and tears sting her eyes. All her pain from before was long forgotten. This pain was far worse than any physical pain she felt. Her legs gave way and she fell to the floor, all of her heartache came pouring out now. She cried like she never had before in her life, for the loss of her loved ones and possibly for the loss of Vegeta's renewed soul.  
  
Vegeta froze as he saw Bulma fall to the floor and start to cry. Once again he felt a tightening in his chest, but he refused to acknowledge it. "Onna, get up. Stop acting so weak and childish."  
  
Fury over came Bulma at his words and she stood up screaming with all her might, "Childish? Childish? You monster! You took away everything I held dear to me and you're calling me childish? You pathetic excuse for man, I thought you had changed Vegeta. It takes a stronger man to admit that he was wrong but what YOU did is unforgivable. You bastard!" Bulma stopped to catch her breath and she lowered her voice to a near whisper. "Know this Vegeta, You are worse than Freeza ever was, and for that I hope you rot in hell for what you have done." Bulma stared at him with cold lifeless eyes, "I hate you Vegeta, I can truly and honestly say, I HATE YOU."  
  
Growling he retorted, "I don't care onna, deal with it! Pitiful human, always weak with emotion." With that Vegeta walked out of the bathroom leaving Bulma behind *What did you expect baka? For her to come running to you!* His inner self screamed at him and his actions, but once again turned a deaf ear. The words Bulma had spoken stung him far worse than any other punch or ki-blast could. He was furious at what she said, yet at the same time something was gnawing away at his heart. *I shall return to her when she is in a more rational state. Right now she is of no use to me.* With that final thought, Vegeta left the bed chamber and a hysterical Bulma.  
  
Bulma tried to slow down her breathing as she crawled out of the bathroom. She collapsed onto the bed, crying herself to sleep. She thought she had been lonely before, now she truley knew what the word 'alone' meant. She would be alone for the rest of her life, until the day she died...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: Poor poor Bulma!! She actually thought Vegeta had changed, but obviously it was not so :(. So what ya think? Has Veggie gone insane for blowing up planet earth? (Mwahaha, I know it's evil!) And what do you guys think about the whole idea of his reviving the Saiya-jin race, along with his father? And the fact he destroyed the whole Z gang? Let me know when you review!! Please tell me if Vegeta gets too OOC, cuz I hate it when that happens and I'm trying hard not to let that happen!  
  
To TigerQueen: No more Yamcha ~starts jumping up and down and dancing around the room~ mwahahaha!!!!!!! Hope your glad I got rid of him... But wait! Bulma makes a new friend! *coughcough-it's a guy-cough* Will he steal Bulma away from our Vegeta? Find out soon!  
  
Next Chapter: Bulma tries to get used to the idea of earth being gone, whilst making new friends and Veggie realises (FINALLY) he has feelings for Bulma!!!  
  
Vegeta: Baka, you're making me out to be like a weak earthling!! I should not have to look cute and stop calling me Veggie!!  
  
JluvsVeggie: Aww but you are so cute and so is the name! ~pinches Vegeta's cheek making cooing sounds~  
  
Vegeta: ENOUGH!!~starts to power up~  
  
~Suddenly Yamcha enters~ : Hi everyone!!!  
  
Vegeta: ~looks at Yamcha evilly~ I will crush you..~looks at JluvsVeggie~ the both of you!!  
  
~Yamcha and JluvsVeggie look at each other in horror. JluvsVeggie pushes Yamcha towards Vegeta, saving her own skin and in the process, getting Yamcha killed.~ hee hee. Until next time!! 


	7. Bulma's friend and Vegeta's realisation

A/N: Well here is the next chapter! Tell me if I'm going too fast people!! Now about Veggie blowing up the earth.. Read and find out if he really has (mwahahah!) Thank you once again to all the reviewers for taking time to review! I know I've said this but I really appreciate it so thanx!!! Oh and let me know if you don't like where the story is going k? Luv ya'll loads!! Happy reading.  
  
To lil' Chi Chi: I promise Vegeta's not horrible!! Keep reading- There is a sacrifice involved!  
  
Warning: Rating will go up now (cuz of swear words-doh!)  
  
Disclaimer: ~will kill anyone if they say DBZ does not belong to me!~ Just jking! In my dreams! I don't get paid so :P don't sue!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Bulma opened one sleepy eye reliving the previous night's events, *It must have been a dream, thank Kami.* But as soon as she got her bearings, Bulma realised that it certainly was not a dream (A/N: ~evil laugh~) and she was stuck on a spaceship with one crazy ass Saiya-jin prince. Groaning she pulled herself out of bed to take a quick shower.  
  
Twenty minutes later Bulma stepped out of the shower and went back to her room almost bursting into tears again *Come one Bulma, get a grip girl. You have to survive this.. You can't show that you're upset. Try to act normal and not some blubbering idiot. You can survive this.. oh mom..daddy..*  
  
Surveying the room she found a large closet with an emblem carved into it. She opened the doors and realised she was staring at all her clothes. *At least I get to wear my own clothes.* Frowning, she pulled out a white tank top and a blue denim mini-skirt, she rummaged through to find some wooden high heeled biege boots which reached upto her knees. *Might as well look good, even if I'll be a slave* She refused to cry anymore. Besides, she was all cried out anyway. *Might as well take a look around, can't stay in here all day*  
  
Quickly brushing her wavy hair she stepped out of 'her' room. She looked to the right and then to the left, seeing an endless hallway. Shrugging, she turned to her right, walking at a fast pace but taking everything into account. She soon realised that the hallway curved round, *The craft must be like Freeza's spacecraft that came to earth.* Lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice the towering figure also walking through the hall, and bumped straight into him. Falling on her ass Bulma cried out, "Hey! Watch where you're going bud!" She stood up scowling, straightening her clothes out. When she looked up to the face of the person who she bumped into, Bulma gasped, "..." Bulma saw that he almost looked exactly like Goku.  
  
The man looked extremely perplexed, "Excuse me, I didn't see you there," He surveyed the woman in front of him. *Wow.. So this is what an earthling looks like, but who is she?* "My name is Mik, and you would be?"  
  
"Oh... My name is Bulma Briefs, I'm from earth. Where are you from?" Bulma then noticed a tail curled around his waist.  
  
"I am from the planet Vegeta. Our Prince summoned us to planet earth a week ago to carry out a mission, we are on our way back to Vegeta-sei now. Are you an earthling?" He drunk in her appearance, trying not to make it too obvious.  
  
Bulma acknowledged his politeness "Yeah..Forgive me for saying, but you're Saiya-jin aren't you?" He nodded and Bulma continued, "Sorry but I thought you'd be much more rude, being Saiya-jin and all."  
  
At this Mik laughed out loud, he couldn't believe this fragile and weak little onna and her inquisitive nature, but he was enjoying it immensely. "Well truth be known, we're only like that if we're around other Saiya- jins. Alone, we can almost pass for what is 'kind' to you earthlings." He smiled at Bulma chuckling.  
  
Bulma's smile froze, as Mik smiled she saw more of Goku in him and she just had to ask, "Tell me about your family? Any brother's, sister's?"  
  
He gave her an odd look but complied anyway, "Well my father is still alive. His name is Bardock. My mother is dead and so is my older brother Radditz. Father told me that my other younger brother was somewhere in space, we just have to find him. He was sent on a mission to destroy a planet but we haven't heard from him." He stopped frowning, he had already given too much information away to this woman and he hadn't even known her for five minutes!  
  
Bulma bowed her head and barely whispering she asked, "His name wouldn't have happened to be Kakkarot would it..?"  
  
Miko narrowed his eyes at the little ningen, he was getting suspicious, "How did you know that?"  
  
"He was my best friend, on my home planet.." Bulma felt her surpressed emotions start to rise again.  
  
Mik looked at her sharply *Why does she look so sad..* "What happened to him?" Mik thought about getting his younger brother back, the thought elated him.  
  
Bulma was now whispering almost in tears, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry.. but he was destroyed along with my planet." At this tears started to race down her cheek. She couldn't tell him that Vegeta had personally killed Goku, she couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Mik looked at the female before him and noticed the tears glistening on her cheek. He knew something fishy was going on *Planet Earth is destroyed? But I would have known about it!* Stepping closer, frowning, he reached out to brush away the tears. *So this is what a person looks like when they cry* He had never seen anyone in his life cry before. It was weak to cry, yet he saw that the woman infront of him was strong willed and still had the need to cry.  
  
Bulma felt a hand brush her cheek gently dry. Right now she needed comfort, and this man was the closest thing to it. He seemed ok enough and he was related to Goku. A sob broke out from her throat and she moved forward quickly to hug him.  
  
Mik's eyes widened, unprepared, as Bulma hugged him with force, started blushing. He didn't mind, of course but he didn't like the fact that she was pained and unhappy. He didn't know what this gesture was called but knew it was meant to comfort another person. *She must have been really close to my brother..* He wrapped his arms around her waist hugging and comforted her as she wept, much to Bulma's and his surprise. *What is this ningen doing to me?*  
  
Feeling slightly better she looked up, "Did Vegeta tell you how you all came back to life?"  
  
He nodded, "He explained everything to the former King Vegeta, through an intercom link from planet earth. The King then sent a spaceship for Vegeta, with a fleet of Saiya-jins."  
  
Bulma frowned *How long have I really been knocked out for..?*  
  
Mik cleared his throat, "Is everything ok?"  
  
Bulma snapped out of her trance and nodded, forcing a smile. "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks Mik, I really needed that hug and a friend." She stepped out of his arms, much to his disappointment.  
  
"Anytime, but remember what I said. Although I may be nice to you now, if I'm with any other Saiya-jin, I won't be as nice, so don't be offended ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure, well you better get back to whatever you were doing. I'll see you around ok?" Bulma waved as he nodded and walked away. *This is becoming such a pain. I hardly know anyone except him.. and Vegeta.* Bulma's face darkened as she thought of him. She continued to walk aimlessly around the ship for the rest of the day, not really seeing anyone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma yawned as she returned to her room after exploring the whole ship, she saw only a handful of people on the ship, and was beginning to get tired. She opened the door to her room and quietly slipped in yawning again. She pulled off her boots, turning on the lights but leaving them slightly dimmed. She didn't notice the prominent figure standing in the corner of the room. She soon realised that all her possesions were in this room, her cd's and portable hi-fi system, walkman, make up, clothes and even her memory chest. Sighing she started to undress but was stopped by a cold voice.  
  
He watched her silently as she entered her room. Once again he felt something in his chest squeeze, trying to ignore it, he watched the blue haired beauty take off her shoes *So much grace.. wait what am I thinking? I am Prince Vegeta, I could crush her in an instant!*  
  
"What have you been doing the entire day?" Bulma realised it was Vegeta speaking and she looked towards where his voice was coming from.  
  
She was beginning to get irritated by him sneaking up on her *Stupid bakayaro. Damn short psycho monkey ass, piece of shi-*, "What do you want Prince Vegeta?" Bulma put in as much sarcasm as she could.  
  
"Onna, tomorrow we will be reaching Vegeta-sei and you are to wear this," He held out a thick silver choker carved with a 'V' on it. "You have no choice in this." He stated calmly.  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed, "Why do you want me to wear that?"  
  
Vegeta blinked slowly, tiring of her questions, trying not to let them get to him. "It is a sign that you belong to the Royal house of Vegeta. It is for your own good. This way none of the Saiya-jin males on Vegeta-sei are allowed to 'handle' or mate you, unless they come to me first and ask of my permission. And they are also not allowed to challenge you to a battle."  
  
Bulma could feel her blood pressure rise as she heard this. "That's great Vegeta, just what I needed, a dog tag. I guess you always wanted a human for a pet. If this is true, why not try to get me to bark too, I'm sure you'd enjoy that! Want me to lick your face as well while I'm at it?" Her voice was rising, but she quietened down when she felt Vegeta's hand tighten around her throat.  
  
"You are trying my patience bitch." He said in a low whisper.  
  
Bulma looked him back square in the eyes not caring anymore, she replied in a menacing tone, "Go ahead Vegeta, I'm not afraid to die. Because I know I will go to a better place. I will be an angel up there and I also know for a fact that when you die, you'll be burning in hell with the devil. So go on kill me, see if I care. I'll be free from being your slave and I'll be free from having to deal with you." Bulma felt his hand loosen its grip from around her neck. She was so relieved, she didn't really want to die, but she wasn't going to tell him that. What had Goku said to her once? Never give into defeat, always face your problems head on.. She was going to live, for all the people destroyed.  
  
He took a step back, his face clouded in anger. "Then I'll just have to keep you alive and torture you." He smirked and flung the choker at her feet, "Wear it if you don't want to become a Saiya-jin's whore. I don't care what you do with it." With that he turned, storming out of the room.  
  
Bulma took the choker and placed it on the dressing table. It was so damn wide, it looked like it would almost cover her whole neck. She noticed the 'V' was actually made from embedded saphires, like the colour of her eyes and in italic writing. *Looks pretty expensive..* Shrugging she finished getting changed and hopped into bed, falling asleep as her head hit the pillow.  
  
Vegeta walked quickly down the hall entering his own room. *Why didn't you just tell her it was what all welcomed guests to the royal home wore?* He growled at his stupidity. He could not tell her that the choker meant something to feel honored about, as well as for her protection. He stripped down to his boxers (A/N: ~drool~) and climbed into bed. But he found that he couldn't sleep.  
  
The words she had said to him were cold and heartless, "You'll be burning in hell with the devil..I'll be free from you." He couldn't believe that the weak little onna had held so much venom in her voice towards him. He admired her for it, but yet it also angered him sometimes. He stared at the ceiling, growling as he pictured her face. *This is not happening to me.. I will not allow it. I will not feel for some weak onna.* Vegeta sat up straight in bed, this realisation hit him straight in the face. He did care about her, more than he would like admit. He obviously didn't want any harm to come of her, that's why he had given her the choker. He sank back down into bed, hoping silently that she would wear the choker tomorrow. *She actually thinks I destroyed that mud ball planet..Feh, stupid onna* He soon fell into a deep restless sleep, hating himself for having dreams full of a certain blue-haired wonder.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Well it's about damn time he realised!!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And what's this? Is planet earth really destroyed? (Sorry to Bunni Girl!!) Please give me any comments you have. Good or bad, cuz I would like to have some constructive criticism!! And I know I keep pointing this out but PLEASE let me know if Vegeta's becoming too OOC, thank you!  
  
Next Chapter: Bulma bumps into someone again and.. She has to learn about Saiya-jin culture? (zzzzzzz) Vegeta's acting totally weird and maybe a lil OOC(not sure? sorry if he is). So keep reading!!  
  
Vegeta: ~folds arms and stands in trademark pose~ I refuse to be in this story anymore.  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~Looks at Yamcha's ashes and gulps~ Sure thing oh great prince!! I'll just cut you out! ~mouthes to the reader~ no I won't!  
  
Vegeta: What was that you were mouthing?  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~looks for an escape route~ Nothing oh mighty prince! ~falls to floor bowing~  
  
Vegeta: ~sweatdrops~  
  
Bye for now and stay tuned for the next installment! 


	8. The story continues

A/N: Here is another chapter for all you people who are reading this fic. Thank you to ALL the reviewers, I really truely do appreciate this. I've had this fic laying around for 2 months but I never put it up cuz I was scared nobody would like it, so you guy's have really boosted my confidence. Thank you and Happy Reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing, nada, zip, zilch, zero. So you can't sue :P!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Bulma had been awoken by a loud banging on her bedroom door. Grumbling, she got up with a yawn. The knocking became louder and more persistant. "Alright, I'm coming! Hold your damn horses." Pouting she opened the door, clad only in flannel PJ bottoms and a blue midriff tank top. In front of her stood a very annoyed yet surprised Prince. "What do you want now?" She asked coldly.  
  
Her hair was dishevled and she was pouting, but Vegeta was transfixed by the woman in front of him. Not that it showed on the outside. He merely scowled, "I came to see if you were ready yet. The ship lands in two hours, be ready in half and hour and meet me in the ship's control room. You do know where that is, don't you?" He remarked sarcastically.  
  
Bulma frowned, "Of course I do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready." With that she slammed the door in his face. *Jerk, I hate him!* Once again she heard knocking. Growling, she flung the door open again, "Now what?"  
  
A startled woman bowed her head, "S-sorry Miss, b-but I was sent here to bring you your clothes."  
  
"Oh.. Sorry, I thought you were someone else. And who may you be?"  
  
The red haired woman with green nails looked up timidly, "My name is Jenna, ma'am."  
  
"Ok Jenna, I'm Bulma, there's no need to be so formal. You're the most human like person I've seen on the whole ship anyway." Bulma ushered the woman in who was still looking at the floor. She knew she had to ask, "Are you a slave?" She heard Jenna mumble an affirmative, sighing she continued the conversation, "You can look up and talk to my face ya know. So why have you brought me clothes? I already have my own."  
  
This time Jenna looked up and smiled, "It was the Prince's order. Something about all guests wearing traditional Saiya-jin garments." With this she presented Bulma with a midnight blue dress, a crimson cape and black knee high boots. Bulma took the dress from Jenna thanking her, and letting her out of the room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta paced back and forth in the control room waiting for Bulma. *The nerve of that woman, closing the door in my face. I should have blasted her right there.. But then why didn't I? Agh, that woman will be my death!* He knew what he had done was terrible, yet he refused to ask for forgiveness from her. *Why should I even care what she thinks? The Prince bows to no one.* Growling he started to yell at one of the crew who was flying the ship. "You idiot, can't this thing go any faster?"  
  
"I'm sorry your majesty, we're going as fast as we can." The pilot answered, appearing to be unfazed by the growling prince.  
  
*Interesting indeed* "What is your name boy?" Demanded Vegeta, obviously impressed by his lack of fear.  
  
"Mik, my Prince." He stood from his seat and bowed on one knee to the prince.  
  
"Very well, continue your work." Vegeta turned around and started pacing the control room again, barking orders at anyone who appeared fearful. He looked at the clock *The onna should be here soon, good. Then she will realise the true splendor of my planet and race.* With this he smirked.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma stepped out of the shower, drying herself off quickly. She had fifteen minutes to get dressed and meet Vegeta in the control room. Walking out the bathroom and into 'her' room, she opened out the dress that lay on her bed. She gasped taking in the beauty of the dress, slipping it on carefully. It was mostly midnight blue and reached mid-thigh with only one sleeve that reached down to cover the top of her right hand, and a loop for her middle finger to go through. The velvet crimson cape fell down to the floor as she placed it on her shoulders. She quickly put on the boots and stared at her reflection twirling around, *Wow, I feel like a princess in this.. I sure look like a princess! I can't believe I get to wear this stuff, even if I'm just used for my genius*  
  
She glanced over to the thick silver choker on the dressing table. Frowning, she reluctantly picked it up and placed it over her neck. It completed the outfit, in fact it looked gorgeous on her. The choker covered almost her whole neck but the designed 'V' on it made it look worth more than Vegeta said it was for. It accentuated her neck, making it look longer. Sighing she brushed out her hair so it was straight and framing her face, glancing at the clock again she quickly walked out of her room towards she control room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta paced restlessly in the control room, making some of the crew edgey. *Where is she? Five minutes late! I told her specifically to be here in half an hour.* Just then a small figure stumbled into the control room, Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw who it was. *Kami... Dammit, get a grip you baka. This idiot woman is turning my brain into that green earthly food stuff..what was it she called it again? Jello? No jelly? What the hell?!* By the time Vegeta realised that he was thinking of this, it was too late. He now stated the obvious. *Planet Earth has completely demolished my character..* He chuckled evilly.  
  
Bulma straightened herself out blushing at her wild entrance, with twenty people staring at her. She bit her lip and looked around for Vegeta in the large room. Instead of finding him, she found someone else, "Mik!" She squealed walking over to him quickly.  
  
Vegeta snapped out of his daydream when he heard Bulma speak a familiar name. She had not seen him yet, but she seemed to know Mik and was walking towards him. *What does she think she's doing? She should be walking towards me in that happy manner, not that baka pilot.*  
  
Making her way quickly across the room towards Mik, Bulma remembered what he told her about public display of emotions. She turned down her friendliness a notch. As she reached his side, she could see he was navigating the ship. Impressed, Bulma continued to watch, but couldn't resist speaking out, "I didn't know you flew the ship?"  
  
Mik instructed someone to take his place before getting up and taking  
  
Bulma to a corner of the room, not once looking at her. When he finally did she saw his eyes widen, taking in her appearance, he quickly got on one knee and bowed his head. Bulma stood confused, "What are you doing? Get up off the floor, you're embarrasing me."  
  
Slowly he stood, speaking in a low voice. "Forgive me ma'am, I did not realise you are a special a guest to the Royal House of Vegeta-sei."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you don't have to act that way with me ok? You are my friend after all and I'm not a guest at all and you know it!"  
  
Mik looked up and smiled slightly, "I know, but the Prince is over there and I don't want him to get the wrong idea."  
  
Just then, they were joined by a now extremely pissed looking Vegeta. "Boy, get back to navigating the ship." He growled, as Mik quickly took his leave. Turning to Bulma he commented, "I see you're wearing the choker. It is for your own good onna."  
  
Bulma put her hands on her hips, "Yeah yeah, you told me already. And what's all this special treatment for?" She was determined to turn Vegeta back to the way he was on earth. *I don't like this attitude one bit, it's time to get MY Vegeta back, wait.. What did I just say?*  
  
Vegeta merely shrugged his shoulders, "You are needed onna, that is all. Better to treat you well than to treat you like crap. Unless you want me to?" Vegeta sneered slightly.  
  
"Ok, ok, I get it!" Bulma huffed folding her arms,"What do you want me here for?"  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow but complyed, "Just to brief you a little on Saiya- jin culture and behaviour. Come, you have much to learn little onna." With that he took her arm and led her to a down the hall and into another room. Bulma was miffed by the prince's behaviour at leading her like that, but decided against saying anything. *What did he just call me..?*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Was Vegeta a little too OOC in that chapter? I think he was :( sorry to people who don't like him that way. Anyway, that was the end of this chapter!! Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be up soon!!  
  
Next Chapter: Bulma meets King Veg!!! Enjoy! (should be interesting!)  
  
Vegeta: ~looks completely and utterly bored until he realises JluvsVeggie mentioned his father~ What? My father?! Why on earth would that baka onna meet my father? He'd kill her in an instant ~starts to panic~  
  
JluvsVeggie: RELAX Veggie boy! They are going to have a very interesting relationship ~mwahaha winks at Vegeta~  
  
Vegeta: ~sweatdrops~ You have completely lost it brat!  
  
JluvsVeggie: I know hee hee!!!  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	9. Hello King Vegeta!

A/N: Hello again!! Thanx for the reviews! I'm hoping to reach at least 50 (hee hee). It has come to my attention that somone took my idea of Vegeta wishing back Vegeta-sei. To that person, all I have to say is :P (I don't know if it was intentional or not, but I don't care, hope it all goes well!) Anyway, this chapter Bulma meets King Vegeta!!! Happy reading.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill! don't own so don't sue!  
  
It had been a longest hour and a half of Bulma's life. She had been bored stiff to death by all the teachings the two Saiya-jins in front of her were trying to convey. *Kami, is war all these Saiya-jins ever think about?* So far she had learnt all about their history, religion and culture. Only the culture seemed somewhat interesting, especially the 'mating' habits of the Saiya-jins. Bulma frowned *Even their relationships have an animalistic name* Stifling a yawn, Bulma slightly glanced at Vegeta who was sitting opposite. She could not deny that although the Saiya-jins were violent and war driven, they also had grace and elegance in their culture. A voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"And so that concludes your teachings of the Saiya-jin race, Ms Briefs." With that the two Saiya-jin 'teachers' left, bowing once to Vegeta and once to Bulma. Sighing she sat back in her chair, glad that it was all over.  
  
Vegeta saw the lack of interest in Bulma's eyes from the beginning. He grew angered at her boredom with his race. Only when the cultural part was mentioned did her eyes spark with interest. Other than this, he could tell she was bored out of her mind, and this angered Vegeta even more. "Did you not enjoy the teachings onna?" He practically barked at her.  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow and stated calmly, "Actually I did Vegeta, all of it apart from the war bit and-" She was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the room door.  
  
Vegeta looked up as he heard knocking, "Enter," he growled, displeased that someone would dare to interrupt the onna speaking to him, something she did not do willingly with him lately. He felt regret at that thought, that she would no longer willingly speak to him.  
  
"My Prince, we have landed on Vegeta-sei. It is time to unboard the craft." The pilot he recognised as Mik bowed.  
  
Vegeta nodded and dismissed him. Standing, he motioned for Bulma to stand as well. She gave him a cold stare and stood, this sent a chill down his spine, *What are you doing to me onna..* "Come, it is time to leave." With this he offered out his arm. Seeing the suspicious look in her eyes he said, "Don't worry, it is custom on Vegeta-sei for me to offer my arm to you, since you are going to be needed for many high ranking purposes. Had you been listening this past hour and a half, you would have realised it." He said scornfully, watching as she frowned, but loop her arm in his slowly without saying a word.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In ten minutes, they were all off of the ship, her arm linked with Vegeta's. As much as she hated it, she'd rather not anger him anymore. They were greeted by an elite army of Saiya-jin warriors in the front, and to the right and left of her, the 'commoners' as Vegeta had put it. The army in front of them did a full marching pattern as a red carpet was rolled out in front of her and Vegeta. Bulma looked around at the planet in awe *And I thought earth was beautiful..* Bulma was pained at the memory of earth but it was overcome by the awe inspiring landscape presented to her. The sky was tinged a slight pinkish, with candyfloss clouds. The grass beneath was a silvery white. She had learned that this planet didn't have any seas as earth did, but in fact only contained rivers with some silvery and some metallic blue water flowing through them, hence only the one reigning monarchy. She took a sharp intake of breath as she absorbed her surroundings.  
  
Vegeta had been watching Bulma's every action since they stepped foot on the planet ten minutes ago. He smirked proudly as he saw the look of surprise in her features, *That's right onna, this is my planet you see before you.* They were welcomed with loud roars and cheers from the Saiya- jin commoners and warriors. Vegeta stood proudly at the cheers he was recieving. Because of him, his lost race had been regained, and his father.. Vegeta was waiting intently for his father to welcome them, it had been a long time since they were last in eachother's presence *Too long..* Just then he saw a large figure walk out of the palace gates. *It was a good thing they landed the ship in front of the palace* He tensed slightly waiting for the figure to arrive towards him and his guest.  
  
Bulma felt Vegeta tense, she looked up to his face to see that he was watching the figure approaching them. The figure was tall and prominant, and looked like the outline of Vegeta himself. Just then the figure stopped in front of Bulma and Vegeta. She could now see his face and was shocked *He looks exactly like Vegeta! Well except for the goatee.. That must be his father...(No duh Bulma! I can be such a ditz!)* She continued watching, surprised as they both only acknowledged each other, taking this chance, she slipped her arm out of Vegeta's quickly.  
  
Vegeta stared at his father as he stood before him. He was happy to see his father, even though he did not show it on the outside. As he and his father stared at one another, Vegeta felt Bulma's arm fall from around his it felt so comfortable and right, blocking out the dissapointment, Vegeta got down on one knee and bowed to his father. "Father, I have restored the Saiya-jin race, as I hoped it would be. My oath is now fulfilled." Bowing his head, he remained kneeling on the ground. Bulma frowned, *He made an oath?*  
  
King Vegeta looked proudly at his son. On approaching he noticed the female that stood next to his son. She was truly beautiful, but he could tell there was something more to her than that. He gave her an amused look as Vegeta bowed down in respect. Looking back to his son, he took the medallion from his neck and placed it over Vegeta's. "You have made me proud, Vegeta. You may rise, for in three months time you will be the new King of Vegeta-sei!" His voice bellowed out through the now almost silent crowd, which again cheered at the news just recieved.  
  
Vegeta stood up looking his father square in the eye and placed his fist over his heart as a sign of respect. "Thank you, father."  
  
King Vegeta did the same action as his son. He turned to Bulma and raised his eyebrow in a playful manner, "Who is this pretty lady you bring with you Vegeta? A guest I suppose? Is this little onna as dumb as she is beautiful?" He smirked as he saw a flash of anger fly through the girl's eyes.  
  
Before Vegeta got a chance to speak, Bulma was way ahead of him, "I'm not a guest, I was forced to come here, and I hate you all for it! And my name is Bulma. Not woman, or onna or any other you deem worthy, but BULMA. And how dare you even think of me as dumb. I'm am more intelligent than the whole Saiya-jin race put together!" She folded her arms huffing and pouting.  
  
Vegeta let a look of horror flash across his face before his face darkened, growling, "Shut up onna, you will show respect to MY father. GOT IT? Now bow." He gritted his teeth *Does the onna have a death wish? What the hell does she think she's doing?* His father never tolerated insolence from anyone and Vegeta was sure she was about to be fried to a crisp.  
  
Instead, King Vegeta merely chuckled. "You have spirit. I can see why my son chose you as a..guest. Well, I will not force you to bow, like my son here is trying to make you do. Welcome to Vegeta-sei Bulma." With that the King bowed at Bulma. He was in a mischieveious mood today, for many reasons, and he enjoyed making people confused by his actions. Especially his son, *He was always was easy to string along* The King grinned inwardly.  
  
Bulma could not believe that this King was Vegeta's father. *He's so friendly! Are they sure they're related?* Bulma actually smiled happily since this whole ordeal had begun and did a complete one-eighty. "Thank you King Vegeta. I cannot believe that you and Vegeta no ouji are related." She joked slightly, noticing the spark in the King's eyes. With this she bowed her head respectfully and added, "You have my cooperation King Vegeta. This is truly a beautiful planet. It is sad to think that this was once not here at all." Bulma side glanced at Vegeta who was now staring at her with cold eyes, she grinned inwardly, *See how you like being the only one I don't show respect to hehe*  
  
King Vegeta was impressed by the ningen's sudden courteous manner. But he always believed if you treated people with the respect they deserve, then you shall get respect back tenfold. "Yes I believe it is so Bulma. That is all in the past now, and I am happy to be looking towards the future. Let's just say that life in Hell has changed my outlook considerably." With that he offered his arm out to Bulma, who took it graciously with a nod, "Come now, we shall return to the palace and continue our conversation in a more private domain." With this King Vegeta and Bulma walked down the red carpet together towards the palace, leaving an extremely pissed looking prince behind.  
  
Vegeta stood and watched on the sidelines as a conversation developed between his father and the onna. He was secretly amazed that his father hadn't killed the onna for her disrespectfulness, but once the King had replied calmly to the onna, she was now answering him back with the utmost respect. *That onna is strange. She shows my father respect and yet she shows me NONE. She makes me so furious sometimes.* He felt his brow crease as he saw her smile. *Something she has not done in a while..* He grew even more angrier as he watched them both walk down the red carpet without him. Growling he follwed behind into the palace gates with as much dignity as he could muster up from being ignored. *You better watch how you behave with me little onna, or I'll have to make you mine forever..*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Woooo forever eh?! Hee hee. Anyway sorry it was so short! What did you think of King Vegeta? Not like the one in DBZ, but I decided that he should change, after all he was in hell (right?)  
  
Next Chapter: There is a ball!!! (woohoo parteeeeeee!) and Veggie is dancing! (Can I get a HUH?!)  
  
Vegeta: ~starts gathering enough power to destroy the whole world~ Die evil woman!  
  
JluvsVeggie: OH GIVE IT A REST!! ~bonks Vegeta on the head with a frying pan (Chi Chi style!)  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	10. Only one dance?

A/N: Hello again! Bet you didn't think you'd see the next chapter up so soon (hee hee) I've put 10 chapters up in 4 days, pretty good don't ya think? Once again I cannot stress this ENOUGH but THANK YOU!!! Ya'll have really boosted my confidence as a writer. So I'm gonna keep posting! (Plus it's the summer holiday and ALL of my friends have gone abroad :( *sigh* so I don't have that much to do anyway!)  
  
This chapter: It LONG (yay!) They have a ball and Bulma and Vegeta dance!! (can't really imagine Veggie dancing, but OH WELL!) Happy Reading!  
  
Disclaimer: YES I own DBZ!!!! (Mwahahaha!!!!!!!!! I'm rich I tell you, RICH!!) :( Oh alright you got me!! I don't have ANYTHING and I don't own DBZ ~starts pouting~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was now dinner time and Bulma had been on this planet for seven hours, and she was still exploring the palace. She sighed walking along the footpath of the palace gardens. Everything in the enormous gardens reminded her of her home and her mothers' garden. *Kami, I miss you momma..* Bulma stopped walking and looked at her surroundings, she realised she had no clue how to get back to the palace's main building! "Shit," muttering she walked around further and then tried to retrace her footsteps. Twenty minutes later, she still couldn't find her way back. "Stupid Bulma! What were you thinking? For god's sake this whole place is like a friggin maze." She sat down on a nearby rock still muttering to herself, not noticing the figure next to her.  
  
"Got lost?" The figure chuckled slightly.  
  
Bulma recognised the voice instantly, "Mik! What are you doing here? Thank Kami you're here, otherwise no one would have found me, and I would've had to rot here in this garden maze forever!" By now she was completely breathless.  
  
"Calm down Bulma! I'm here because the King is holding a ball for the return of Vegeta no Ouji in about two more hours, didn't anyone tell you? I was here early so I thought I'd walk around the palace gardens." Seeing the confused look on her face Mik smiled, "I'll take you back to the King's throne room if you would like me to?"  
  
"Thanks Miko. I really don't know what I would have done if you hadn't of shown up." Laughing, the two walked back to the main building of the palace.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta sat in their Royal throne room, just staring at one another. Neither had said a word in the past several hours since outside the palace, other than cough of course. There was no reason for words, all they had to say could be spoken through their eyes, it was from this, their understanding of each other grew. Words could not express their true happiness in the kingdoms rebirth. Just then there was a knock on the door, and a young servant woman entered.  
  
"Speak!" Barked King Vegeta.  
  
"King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta," bowing to each of them, trying to hide her fear. "Forgive me for the intrusion, but I was told to inform you that the ball will commence in two hours. Everything has been prepared as you wished, sire."  
  
King Vegeta nodded, "Leave." With this, the servant all but ran out of the throne room. Turning to his son, King Vegeta spoke the first words to him in several hours. "Vegeta, go and retrieve that little guest of yours. I still do not know what she is here for, but inform her of the ball, then show her to her room, and tell her to dress accordingly."  
  
"I will not!" Vegeta rolled his eyes in disgust, he wouldn't be a lap dog.  
  
"You will do so, or else I shall take back the medallion and denounce you as future king."  
  
Vegeta smirked and bowed at his father, "As you wish FATHER." He enjoyed making his father angry  
  
King Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "Boy, do not taunt me. You are lucky I was not in your life to dicipline you."  
  
Vegeta laughed cruelly, "Whatever, old man. I do not see why you have held this ballt. It is rather unbecoming of Saiya-jin custom."  
  
King Vegeta snorted at his son, "Things change. Now go." He scowled as his son bowed mockingly and exited the room. *That boy needs to learn some manners. Must have become this way under Freeza's rule..* At this thought the King growled, at his own stupidity for handing over Vegeta and at all the pain his son must have suffered. He knew he'd never forgive himself for that mistake.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta tried to trace Bulma's ki, closing his eyes, he sensed her in the palace gardens, but quite a distance away. *How did the onna manage to get all the way to that side of the palace.* He shook his head, knowing he shouldn't have left her alone. He flew towards her ki and saw that she was walking around aimlessly, mumbling to herself. He raised his eyebrow as he heard her muttering some choice words. Just as he was about to fly down, he noticed she had sat down and now, with her there was someone else. Looking closer her realised it was the pilot from the ship, *How did he get here?* Growling, with one last glare at the oblivious pair, he took off back towards his personal chamber, once again in a sour mood.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma entered the throne room alone, letting Mik rejoin the rest of his companions, to find the King in deep conversation with one of the Saiya-jin soldiers. She cleared her throat and walked up slowly, trying to catch the King's attention. Instantly the King looked towards her and nodded his head, acknowledging her presence.  
  
Growling at the soldier, King Vegeta dismissed him, "Go now." With this the soldier left quickly. He turned to Bulma, no longer in one of his mischievious moods, "What is it gir-Bulma?" He tried to cover up the slip up.  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow, "Well, I was just wondering what is all this about a ball? A friend of mine told me of it just now."  
  
"You have heard right. There will be a ball this evening at nine. You have an hour and forty-five minutes to change into different attire. It will be waiting for you when you return to the guests' quarters."  
  
"With all due respect King Vegeta, but since bringing me into the palace, you and I have not exchanged many words, and I haven't been shown where my room is, and I've been walking around for the past seven hours!" Bulma folded her arms, knitting her eyebrows together beginning to lose her patience.  
  
"I take it Vegeta didn't bother to retrieve you then. I swear that boy is so disobedient." The King shook his head at his son's behaviour.  
  
Bulma snorted, earning a surprised look from the King, "Oh please, Vegeta would never take orders from anyone, not even YOU. I mean your son is as stubborn as a mule and acts like a complete jackass when he's the least bit pissed off.. No offence," She added quickly.  
  
The King rolled his eyes *Figures she would know more about my son than I ever would* "You have made your point Bulma. I will have a servant show you to your room. You will be escorted to the hall where the ball is being held, as soon as you are ready. All your belongings have already been shifted to your new room." King Vegeta still couldn't believe the fearlesness the young woman in front of him possessed. A servant appeared by Bulma's side.  
  
Bulma brightened at this news, "Thank you so much!" With this she smiled and turned to leave with the servant girl. "See ya in a few Big V!" *Oops, I didn't say that out loud did I?* She quickly walked out of the large room *Run Bulma, RUN like the wind!* avoiding any answer King Vegeta might have given, if he had the chance.  
  
The King stood almost gaping at the female's brashness, *Yea gods she reminds me too much of my mate..* He flinched at this recognition. He hadn't thought about his mate in a long while, he certainly wasn't going to start now! She had not been revived with his planet, due to her death being natural, during Vegeta's birth. The memory was too painful for him, frowning he walked over to the large window and now looked out at the two setting suns of Vegeta-sei. He sighed her name under his breath, "Khyiriana..Why are you not here with me now?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma had just finshed getting ready when she heard a knock on the door, she opnened it to find herself looking at Jenna, the servant girl from the ship. "Hey! It's you!"  
  
Jenna smiled, amazed at the way Bulma looked, "Hi, wow you look great, I can't believe that's you!"  
  
Bulma smiled and twirled around in a satin dress. It was plain and a deep shade of blue, but had spaghetti straps that criss-crossed and tied up at the back. She wore white satin gloves that reached her elbows, enjoying that softness of the fabric she sighed. She had only applied a tiny bit of make up with some shimmering blue glitter, "You like?"  
  
Jenna nodded enthusiastically, "Definately," suddenly remembering her place she bowed her head. "We should get going.. Um aren't you supposed to be wearing that choker the Prince gave to you?"  
  
Bulma scrunched up her nose and went to get it. "Let's go, I want to see how the Saiya-jins party!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The two left the room silently, neither of them knowing what to say, reaching the entrance to the hall, when they were approached by a tall figure. Jenna bowed down, but Bulma stood with her arms folded only bowing her head in respect.  
  
King Vegeta approached Bulma and the slave, he motioned for the slave to leave who complied, nodding to Bulma he smirked, "Are you ready to enter Bulma?"  
  
Bulma smiled, "As always!" She took his arm, whispering she asked, "Do these people know who I am?"  
  
The King raised his eyebrow, "It will be annouced during the banquet."  
  
"There's going to be a banquet as well?"  
  
King Vegeta gave her an odd look, "Of course there is."  
  
"I guess Saiya-jin's do need to eat," she said laughing at her silliness.  
  
King Vegeta merely nodded as he led Bulma the through the crystal doors. There was no sign of Vegeta in the hallway, *The boy must already be inside*  
  
They were annouced at the door, "Presenting his Royal Highness, King Vegeta and guest to the Royal house of Vegeta-sei, Bulma Briefs." The pair walked in as the crowd of people turned to stare at Bulma and their King. Blushing slightly, Bulma bowed her head. She hated it when people stared, she looked at the marble stairs as they descended them one by one.  
  
Once they reached the bottom, the King bowed to Bulma and took his leave, leaving Bulma all on her own and to fend for herself, *Shit, how do I get into these messes? I look like such a loser on my own, dammit to hell* She stood still, by the staircase for ten minutes, lost in thought and pouting. It was become a habit to her, the pouting that is.  
  
Vegeta stood in the corner of the large hall, watching as his father and the onna as they entered the crowded room. He grunted in appreciation at her appearance, all anger he felt towards her before dissapeared. He continued to watch as she stood alone by the staircase, her lips pouting. Frowning, he began to walk towards her but stopped short when he saw the Saiya-jin from earlier approach her.  
  
"Hello," Mik quickly hid his smirk as he saw her jump up in surprise.  
  
"Why is it that you always have to be the one to rescue me, huh?" She laughed jokingly.  
  
Mik simply nodded his head, "Because no one else is stupid enough to."  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow at his manner, but quickly reminded herself that they were in public and that he wouldn't be very friendly. "I see." That was all she could think of to say to him so she just turned and stood next to him in companionable silence.  
  
A few minutes later, they were summoned to the dining hall. Bulma stuck to Mik like crazy glue, not wanting to get lost in the sea of Saiya-jins. Just as she was about to take her seat with Miko, a servant stopped her.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Briefs, but you are to sit by King and Prince's side." Bulma shrugged at Mik and followed the servant to her seat at the main table.  
  
King Vegeta was sat at the head of the table and Vegeta to his right, Bulma sat at his left, across from Vegeta. She smiled and bowed her head at the king but frowned at Vegeta. True she was being a bitch to him, but in her eyes, he deserved it. And this may be the only way to get the Vegeta she knew back! She saw him scowl back at her and she sneered in return. *Stupid Vegeta, stop acting like you have a ten foot pole shoved up your ass!*  
  
Dinner came and went, and much to Bulma's surprise it had been pleasant. She only spoke to Vegeta when it was necessary, and as little as possible. she avoided his gaze entirely and made sure she focused more on the King.  
  
As soon as dinner was over, they proceeded back to the main hall, Bulma was led by Vegeta, much to her disappointment and Vegeta's resentment. Once they entered the hall, Bulma separated from Vegeta and walked to the other side of the hall, to watch the couples dancing to the beautiful music that echoed throughout the room. She was so entranced by the rhythmic beat and movement of the couples on the dance floor, that she allowed a small smile grace her lips. She tapped her foot lightly to the beat of the classical music that was playing, silently observing. *I wish I was at home..*  
  
Vegeta growled as he watched the onna from the the corner of the room. She had not spoken more than four words to him the entire evening. He didn't know what it was but he preffered her being loud and talkative, rather than this silent woman in his presence. *Maybe I shouldn't have told her that I destroyed her worthless planet. I really should tell her that we will return to Earth soon, when the androids arrive.. what am I thinking? I cannot tell her, afterall who will fix the gravity machine I brought here, if it gets broken?* He continued to watch her from a distance, admiring her beauty and strength, then his inner self spoke ^Admit it Vegeta, there is no flaw in that woman. You are a coward for not admitting your feelings for her. Coward, coward, coward, coward. What is it that you don't like to call yourself? Ah yes, weakling! You are weak Vegeta. You have to lie to an innocent girl to get her to stay with you. Pathetic. Be a man for once in your life. heehee^ Vegeta shook his head, bringing him out of his own world. He growled *Stupid conscience, where did that come from. I must be insane, talking to myself like that.* Again he shook his head, wondering if he really had gone insane. He held his head high and quickly approached Bulma, before she could disappear.  
  
Bulma looked up and saw Vegeta giving her an odd look as he approached her. She turned to walk away, trying to avoid him. "Onna." Bulma jumped as she saw him appear infront of her.  
  
"W-what?" She looked at the floor frowning and mumbling . *Wow, look at all the pretty patterns.*  
  
"I demand you dance with me." He smirked as he heard her mumbling about the floor.  
  
"Uh.. I have a bad foot.." She bit her lip, *Nice one Bulma! God, how can you call yourself a genius*  
  
"Funny, you were walking fine a minute ago."  
  
Bulma sighed and snapped her head up and used the most flat tone she could muster up, "Fine let's go. You're not going to leave me alone until you get your way anyway."  
  
Vegeta was slightly taken aback by her attitude but ignored it, for now. He silently led her to the centre of the room placing a hand on the small of her back and pulled her close. He smirked as he saw her visibly redden. Although he was short, he was taller than her by a head, and this he was thankful for. He took in the scent of her freshly washed hair that smelled like lavender and roses. He led her, moving slowly to the music just watching her as they danced, oblivious to the other's in the room.  
  
Bulma was now breathing quite heavily. She had never been this close to Vegeta before and it was slightly daunting. She almost thought she caught him sniffing her hair, but thought it was her imagination. Why would Vegeta sniff her hair anyway? She was surprised he knew how to dance, and she reluctantly admitted that he was very good at it. She could not believe this was the same Vegeta that had destroyed her home planet..*What on earth compelled you to destroy my planet Vegeta?* Her eyes stung, as she held back tears and she closed them, hoping they would go unnoticed. *Be strong Bulma.* The song soon finished, and slowly the evening was coming to an end.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The guests left and now the hall was empty. Bulma stood in the centre of the hall where her and Vegeta had danced. Bulma was starting to feel that attraction with him again. It felt so right, but she thought it was wrong. Sighing she turned and left the hall to return to her room. It had been a long day.  
  
Vegeta silently watched as Bulma stood in the centre of the hall, looking like an angel. He didn't know what these feelings were. They were so alien to him, but deep down he knew what he had to do, if he wanted her to be his. He followed her silently to her room, just to make sure she was safe. Once inside, he returned to his own room, it had been a long day.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Sorry Vegeta was acting OOC, wasn't he?! Anyway that was the end of the ball chapter!! Hope you guys liked it, please review if you have time, as I would really appreciate it!  
  
Next Chapter: I've fast forwarded two months! So Bulma has been on Vegeta- sei for two months now, but don't fret! She'll be having flashbacks in this chapter about what happened in the past two months! (She teaches King Veg how to play chess?!? Should be interesting when he loses, mwahaha!!!) And Vegeta still hasn't told her the truth about planet earth. Will he ever tell her? Read and find out!  
  
Vegeta: ~wakes up with a large bump on the head where JluvsVeggie hit him with the frying pan~ What the fu-?  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~notices Veggie waking up, only to hit him with the frying pan AGAIN!~ Mwahaha, and stay down!!  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	11. The past month

A/N: Sorry, I know I said I'd fast forward 2 months, but I thought NAH. So I've only gone one month ahead hehe. Oh and King Veg also has a flashback. Anyway this is the next installment of my lil fic so I hope you guys like it! Thanx to all the reviewers again for taking time out to review!!!!!!! Happy Reading!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* don't own DBZ so don't sue! :P  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{1 month later}  
  
Nothing remotely interesting happened in the past month. Bulma had been working in the lab provided for her. She worked steadily upgrading the technology and she was almost on a break through! She tried not to think about her home too much, but she always found herself reliving memories. She had grown quite close to Mik and Jenna, thankful for any companionship. She found out that Mik was a royal guard as well as being a pilot, the reason why he was at the palace constantly and she had been getting along extremely well with King Vegeta.  
  
She hadn't said that much to Vegeta since the night of the ball, much to her relief. Although, they did have some interesting encounters. All in all, she was settling down as much as she could, but the nagging feelings of home just would not leave her. She still couldn't grasp the concept that Earth had been destroyed. Humming, she continued with her work and twiddled with a piece of metal, when she was disturbed by her beeping intercom. She frowned switching it on, she had specifically asked that no one disturb her. Suddenly King Vegeta appeared on the screen, Bulma relaxed and smiled at his image.  
  
"Hey Big V! Long time no see hehe." Bulma laughed as she saw his expression on the screen.  
  
"Bulma, you know I don't like those silly names you give me!" King Vegeta frowned at Bulma's image on screen. He and the girl had become very close in the past month, and for once he enjoyed someone else's company rather than being left alone. Freeza's reign was over and now he could relax.  
  
Bulma laughed again but tried to be serious, "I'm sorry, did you want something?"  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if your new project was finished?" He smirked as he remembered her intellect.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Bulma and King Vegeta stared at one another both with an evil glint in their eyes, as they sat opposite from eachother.  
  
"Your move," growled King Vegeta.  
  
Bulma stared at the chess board for a few seconds and smirking she moved her queen into the next position, "Checkmate. I win, GAME OVA!!!" She wanted to laugh as she saw the King's expression.  
  
King Vegeta closed his slightly open mouth, "Very well, you have beat me now onna. That is only due to the fact that this game is still slightly new to me. But know this, I will beat you next time." He growled again slightly at the now laughing Bulma.  
  
"But we've been playing this game for almost over a week! Surely you must have mastered it by now." She smirked as she saw his angry expression. "Ah- Ah-Ah," she said shaking her finger at him, "Tsk tsk King Vegeta. I warned you about blood pressure, did I not?" Immediately she saw the angry expression disappear.  
  
"Very well onna, you may go now. I wish to further train my mind on this game for our challenge tomorrow." He sighed, wondering why he ever decided to let her teach him this confounded game. It only gave him a throbbing headache each time he realised that he had lost. To him, this woman was the smartest being he knew, next to himself of course. Which was why it was frustrating that he couldn't win a simple board game! What she lacked in strength, she made up with by using her mind.  
  
"As you wish King Veg, but take a chill pill, it's just a game!" With that Bulma did something he never expected, she walked round the table and gave him a peck on the cheek and a quick hug, startling him. "No hard feelings, ok?"  
  
"W-What are you doing woman, are you insane? Do not touch me ever again!" He was quite flustered as he sputtered out the words and found his cheeks were turning a dark shade.  
  
"Relax Golden Oldie! Sheesh, you Saiya-jins are so emotionally challenged!" She was laughing now at his red face, "You're just like my dad when he loses a chess game to me. I always give him a hug to show him no hard feelings and he goes red too. And I also had to remind him about his blood pressure like I do with you, so don't frett!" She chuckled.  
  
King Vegeta visibly calmed down, "You have made your point Bulma. This, I believe, is the first time you have spoken about your father to me. Is everything alright?"  
  
Bulma's face fell, "My father is no longer alive, he was a genius and.. I miss him very much." She looked down at the floor.  
  
"Hmm, I take it Vegeta hasn't told you."  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
King Vegeta coughed slightly. "Never mind, I'll have a word with him. Now you may leave Bulma." Bulma bowed her head and left, not wanting to spoil her day by arguing.  
  
King Vegeta stared at the chess board *Poor girl. My son is a fool if he thinks he can win her by keeping her here. I wonder why he did not tell her that everything is well on her planet. Sometimes I wonder about my sons ability to think* He smirked, shaking his head  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Bulma smiled again at King Vegeta's image for he seemed to have zoned out for a second, "Well, I've almot finished it. If you would wish to see it, I'd be more than happy to show you?"  
  
"Show it to me when it is completed."  
  
Bulma nodded at this, "Very well." She paused contemplating whether or not to ask her question. She decided to anyway, "May I ask where Vegeta is at this present moment?"  
  
King Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this question, "Right now he's in the conference hall, dealing with some politics."  
  
Bulma almost burst out laughing *Vegeta and politics? NO WAY! His idea of politics is kill or be killed!* "Thanks King Vegeta. I'll see you at dinner ok?"  
  
The King shook his head, thoroughly confused. "Very well Bulma. I hope you finish your project soon." With that he switched of the link.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma sighed as she saw the screen go blank. It had been a long month to say the least! She couldn't actually believe that Vegeta had the nerve to bring the gravity room with him! She smiled as she remembered how she reacted when he first told her.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
She had been on Vegeta-sei for almost a week now, and she was getting restless. She couldn't find anything to do! She kept pestering the King for somework but he only grunted and said 'soon'.  
  
It was a nice day and Bulma was out in the palace gardens. By this time she had memorized the whole plot of the gardens. No longer would she get lost. Sighing she sat down on a bench, taking a slight breather. *I thought I was going to be doing something. Not sit around on my ass all day!*  
  
Vegeta, on the other hand was training. He always felt the need to train and become stronger. This is why he had bought the gravity machine with him. After all, he did have Bulma to fix it if it ever malfunctioned. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, a stray ki blast came straight for him. As he dodged it, he watched as it smacked into the control panels. *Oh shit. Great, now I'll have to find the onna and deal with her incessant babble.* Not that he minded of course.  
  
Vegeta walked out of the gravity room and tried to find her ki. Sure enough he found it in the palace gardens, as weak as it was! Growling he flew towards her, a bit hesitant of what her reaction might be. He landed behind her, being as silent as he could. Secrecy was the key.  
  
Bulma was deep in thought when she heard a booming voice, "ONNA!" She jumped right out of her skin and turned to face the culprit.  
  
Bulma gasped as she saw Vegeta, "Vegeta! Stop sneaking up on me, you freaky monkey!" She took a good look at his appearance. He didn't look too good, all bruised and scratched.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Whatever onna. Anyway you are to come with me this instant."  
  
Bulma folded her arms, narrowing her eyes. "And why in Kami's world would I want to go anywhere with you?!"  
  
By this time Vegeta was growing impatient, "Onna, the gravity room is broken and you must fix it!"  
  
As soon as the words left Vegeta's mouth, Bulma's reaction was priceless! She stood there with her mouth opening and closing, as if she was trying to say something, but no sound would come out. She looked like a fish that had been out of the water for too long, and this thought amused Vegeta greatly. That is until she exploded.  
  
Finally Bulma found her voice and started screeching at the top of her lungs. "WHY YOU LITTLE TAILESS MONKEY! YOU BOUGHT THE GRAVITY ROOM WITH YOU?!? OF ALL THE IDIOTIC AND SENSELESS THINGS TO DO! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO FIX IT?! OOH I COULD JUST KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! WHAT I WOULDN'T DO TO HAVE ENOUGH STRENGTH SO I COULD KICK YOUR ASS! YOU DERANGED LUNATIC JACKASS OF A MONKEY TROLL!!!!!!" With that she lunged forward trying to strangle him.  
  
By this point Vegeta was shocked at her sudden outburst. With the speed of light, he grabbed her wrists before they could close around his throat. He yanked her close, growling in her ear.  
  
"Onna you might as well fix it rather then sit around on your ass all day. THIS is why I bought you here. What, you think I kept you alive for anything other than that?" With that he 'lightly' shoved her back. True he was being mean, but he needed to knock at least SOME sense into her.  
  
The realisation slapped Bulma in the face like a rubber glove. She sighed, after all she didn't really have anything else to do, she might as well fix the blasted machine! Plus she was being a little cruel to him. *Certainly not the way to get the Vegeta I know back. Maybe if I got MY Vegeta back, I could ask him to take me to the new Namek-sei and use their Dragonballs to wish back planet earth and everyone killed..* She smirked at the thought of her new plan. Of course the only way to do this, was to get Vegeta on HER side.  
  
Bulma smiled sweetly, "Fine Vegeta, lead the way" She chuckled inside at his confused expression.  
  
Sneering, he grabbed Bulma and started to fly towards the gravity room. "About damn time you agreed onna."  
  
Bulma yelped as they started flying high in the sky, she wrapped her arms tightly around Vegeta's neck squeezing her eyes shut. "If you drop me, I swear I'll hunt you down and beat you to a bloody pulp!"  
  
Vegeta looked at her and chuckled evilly, "As if you could! But I wouldn't have it any other way, onna."  
  
Bulma frowned *What did he mean by that?*  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Shaking her head she felt a light tap on her shoulder, turning around she saw Vegeta standing before her. *Well speak of the devil!*  
  
"Onna.. I have something to tell you."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Oooh! *gasps* Is Vegeta finally going to tell her the truth about Earth?? Mwahaha!! That was my sad attempt at a cliff hanger, have I got all of you on the edge of your seats? (probably not LOL).  
  
Next Chapter: Find out if Vegeta tells her about earth!! And this fic is slightly becoming more serious, but it will still have some humour in it. In a later chapter there might be a rape. But is it Bulma's rape? Wait and find out.. ~scary music come on~ (What would you guys say about that? If you don't like it LET ME KNOW so I can change it. Thanx!!  
  
Vegeta: ~Still knocked out cold from when JluvsVeggie hit him with the frying pan. TWICE~  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~laughs evilly, grabs her make up and starts putting some on Veggie, making Veggie all pweety!!~ Mwahahaha  
  
~King Vegeta enters to see JluvsVeggie putting make up on HIS son~  
  
King Vegeta: ~growls, disgusted~  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~growls back giving evil look~ Don't make me hit you too!! ~raises frying pan~  
  
King Vegeta: ~sweatdrops~ Continue! ~runs for his dear lil life~  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	12. Someone in the shadows

A/N: Hello (AGAIN lol!) Well how did you like my little cliff hanger in the last chapter? Ya'll know I put up the chapter's fast so it doesn't matter if I have a cliff hanger or not hehe. Oh thank you for getting me to the 50 review mark! ~extremely happy, starts going hyper~ Happy Reading!! I WANT MORE REVIEWS (hee hee only joking..~makes big eyes~pweety please?)  
  
This Chapter: Is Veggie gonna tell Bulma the truth about Earth? And who is the dark figure at the end? Read and find out!!  
  
Disclaimer: GAH!!!! It really is sad that I have to keep writing this. I don't own DBZ so don't sue me! :P  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta, waiting for him to speak. "What is it Vegeta? I'm a little busy right now, as you can see. Anyway, weren't you in the conference room? What's your problem and why are you looking at me like that and-"  
  
Vegeta decided to cut Bulma off, her questions were not helping! "Enough onna!"  
  
At this Bulma raised her eyebrow and waited for him to speak.  
  
Vegeta cleared his throat, still thinking whether or not he should tell her. "Onna, I- the gravity room is broken again. Fix it." He quickly turned to leave, leaving a confused Bulma behind. He realised he couldn't bring himself to tell her, no matter how much he wanted to.  
  
Bulma sat still for five minutes wondering what was wrong with Vegeta. *What was all that about?* Shrugging, she continued working on her new project, she smirked proudly. But the nagging thought's about Vegeta still wouldn't leave her. He had been acting very strange this past month!  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was now Bulma's second week on Vegeta-sei and the King had FINALLY given her some work. She had been appointed head of the science department, just the way she thought it would be! All day she had been busy modifying the Saiya-jins rejuvination tanks, and she hadn't noticed how the time was passing quickly. When she looked out of the window she saw that it was dark and raining. *Great and I've got to walk outside to get back to the main building! Just what I needed, to get wet!*  
  
Putting the finishing touches to the machine, she started to clear up. Humming, her thoughts wandered to Vegeta. *That man just gets weirder everyday.. I've got a to find a way to get him to agree with my plan!* Sighing, she finished clearing up and walked slowly out of the lab. Just before leaving she looked up at the sky and saw that it had stopped raining and now the sky was clear, devoid of any clouds. She also saw the two moons of Vegeta-sei shining brightly. *Thank Kami. At least I won't get wet now. But how strange, it was raining only a few minutes ago, and now the sky is clear!*  
  
She walked at a leisurely pace, through the gardens towards the palace, not bothering to hurry. She stopped at an unusual silvery flower, looking both ways to make sure she was alone, she bent down to smell the flower. She touched the flower softly, lost in her thoughts.  
  
Vegeta had been watching Bulma since she had left the palace labs. It was dangerous to be walking around at night, even if she was on the palace grounds. He started to walk towards her, she had actually been acting like the old Bulma this past week. *That onna is up to something..* He stepped beside her, clearing his throat to make his presence known.  
  
Bulma looked up as she heard someone clear their throat. Her eyes met Vegeta and she stared blankly back. *Great another chance for me to work on Vegeta's charater some more hehe*  
  
Bulma smiled slightly, "And what brings you here Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta stared at Bulma for several moments, instead of answering he just grunted.  
  
Bulma shrugged, *Well he's a happy bunny!* "What do you want Vegeta?"  
  
"It's late, you shouldn't be wandering around at this hour." He tried to avoid eye contact but Bulma just stared at him with her wide blue eyes.  
  
Anger quickly got the better of her, "Well I'm so sorry MASTER! I didn't know I had to go back to the palace at a certain time."  
  
Vegeta snorted at her out burst. "I am merely saying this for your protection onna."  
  
"And why should you care about what happens to me?" She snapped back, looking into his eyes. There she saw a flicker of concern hidden in the onyx depths. *He really is concerned about my well being?!*  
  
"My god.." She breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe all hope wasn't lost.  
  
Vegeta frowned, "What was that?"  
  
Bulma bit her lip at the slip up, "N-nothing.. So are you going to take me back to the palace?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, the hint of concern in his eyes gone. "Find your own way back onna." He turned towalk away, when Bulma's voice stopped him.  
  
If Bulma wanted him to follow her plan, she had to get closer to him. On impulse she called out to him, "Wait!"  
  
He turned around, raising an eyebrow. "What is it now, onna?"  
  
*Oh brother, talk about cold!* "If it's so dangerous, then maybe it would be a good idea if you walked with me.. Please?" She cringed inside as she said that word.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Very well, onna." He saw her smile happily and all of a sudden, he felt happy too. "But don't get used to it!" He added quickly. He never remembered feeling happy in his life, well not this happy anyway. *Hmph, the Prince of all Saiya-jins, happy? That will be the day I die!*  
  
Together they walked in silence towards the palace. After ten minutes of silence, Bulma was beginning to get uncomfortable.  
  
"So Vegeta.. How was your day?"  
  
Vegeta glanced at Bulma, slightly surprised. "Fine."  
  
*Ugh, this is gonna be harder than I thought!* She cleared her throat. "What did you do? Anything interesting?"  
  
After she said that, Vegeta stopped in his tracks. "Are you feeling alright onna?"  
  
Bulma stopped walking, looking at him confused. "I'm fine, why?"  
  
Vegeta growled, "Then stop babbling!" He continued walking.  
  
Bulma sighed, giving up. *Well I tried!*  
  
Vegeta stole a glance at Bulma's profile and smirked. He could very easily get used to this.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Sighing, she decided it was time to stop working. She was beginning to develop a headache from all of the work. Just then she felt her stomach start to grumble, it was already dark! She quickly got up and packed everything away, it was almost time to go anyway. Some of the workers were still there so she didn't have to lock up, which she hated doing!  
  
She quickly stepped outside and concluded that if she jogged she'd reach the palace in fifteen minutes, instead of thirty. *Thank Kami I'm wearing comfortable clothes!*  
  
Smiling she set her watch to time herself and started to jog towards the palace. She saw a different route and decided to take this route than her usual one. The path was well lit and it looked safe. *Ah what the hell!*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After ten minutes she saw that she was nowhere near the palace and she realised she was going deep into a forest. She stopped jogging and looked around. *Hold up, I don't remember this being part of the palace..* She took in her surroundings suspiciously. *Oh great just what I needed, to get lost in the middle of nowhere and at night no less!* She shook her head at her foolishness. She shivered slightly from the cold. Sighing she turned around and started jogging back to where she first started.  
  
Five minutes into the jog, she heard a russling sound behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks. Bulma turned around peering into the darkness, but found nothing, *Must have been my imagination. The sooner I get back to the palace, the better!* She started jogging again faster this time, not looking back, afraid of what might jump out from the shadows.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hiding amongst the trees, the former Saiya-jin guard watched as the blue- haired woman he knew as 'Bulma' ran back towards the palace. *So close and yet so far..* His mind hissed at him. His appearance was disheviled from the rough nights sleeping in the forest. For a month he had been observing the blue haired woman from afar. It was time he got to know her a bit better. He smirked evilly, *I'll teach that fool of a King to steal MY mate! He treasure's his guest dearly, well let's see what he'll do when his precious guest is harmed* He gave an evil laugh. He had been planning this for a very long time and now, it was time to put the plan into action...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: UH OH, who's this guy? And what's this about King Veg stealing HIS mate?!? The plot thickens mwahahaha!! Please tell me if Vegeta gets too OOC, I'm trying not to let that happen but it's hard :( Another sad attempt at a cliff hanger! Mwahaha..~evil laugh dies out~ sorry.. :P  
  
Next Chapter: We learn more about the mystery Saiya-jin! And will Bulma ever learn the truth about Earth? Who knows? (Except me mwahaha!)  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~Hums continuing to put make up on Vegeta, notices as he starts to wake up, runs to the other side of the room~  
  
Vegeta: ~wakes up with stars floating around his head~ What the hell have you done to me? ~touches face in horror~  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~giggles at Veggie's face~ Aw you look like a doll hee hee  
  
Vegeta: ~chases JluvsVeggie around the room~ I'm gonna kill you!  
  
JluvsVeggie: You can't catch me ner ner!! ~sticks out tongue running for her life whilst waving bye to the readers~  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	13. Queen Khyiriana

A/N: I'm back again!! How did you guys like the new character hehe! Thank you for the reviews (you guys keep me motivated to write!) I'm trying really hard to keep going! And once again a BIG thanks to the people who review every chapter!!!!!!!! ~feels eyes start to glisten~ hehe  
  
This Chapter: It's more about King Veg and the mysterious guard but will still have B/V of course!! Sorry if you wanted more B/V in this chapter, but don't worry, they'll get their turn in the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: :P don't sue cuz I am a very very poor person (lol)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kavo stared at the brilliant burning fire he had built, feeling an insane rage bubbling in the pit of his stomach. It had been twenty-six long years of suffering and pain, knowing that he had lost the one thing he held dear to him. Twenty-six years of living in hell, and now a month living in the wilderness. He had no one he could turn to or share his heartache with. *The King made sure of that* he thought bitterly. Thoughts of his King brought him further rage and he let out an animal scream into the depths of the night, where no one could hear other than him. *Khyiriana was MINE!! He will pay dearly for taking her away from me! And to think, I was their personal guard!*  
  
The truth was, Queen Khyiriana was never Kavo's. It was just an infatuation, an obsession he gained from all of those years protecting her. Of course she never knew of his attraction towards her. The Queen had been blissfully ignorant of the whole situation and even thought of him as a bother. The relationship had all been in Kavo's mind. He became insane with love for her. He told himself over and over again, that had not been for the King, then Khyiriana would be his. But the Queen only had eyes for her King, and it would remain that way until the day she died..  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~Flashback~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sighing the Queen entered her bed chamber to see her mate standing infront of the window, looking down on his kingdom. Dark hair cascaded down her shoulders in soft spikes and her large eyes had joy hidden in their onyx depths. She rubbed her stomach smiling knowingly. She was one month pregnant, only ten more months to go! She drew a deep breath as she saw the troubled look on her mate's face. Slowly she walked up to him, entwining her arm in his.  
  
She didn't like seeing him so troubled, "What is bothering you so much, that you have been staring out of this window for the past hour?"  
  
King Vegeta merely shrugged his shoulders and looked at his mate, "You do know he is..infatuated.. with you, don't you?"  
  
Queen Khyiriana looked at her mate in confusion, "Who Vegeta..?"  
  
King Vegeta growled looking away, baring his teeth. "That guard of ours, Kavo. Don't tell me you've never noticed?" His voice quickly rising.  
  
Queen Khyiriana laughed and placed her head on her mates shoulder, "It will pass and he will grow tired with his infatuation."  
  
He rolled his eyes mumbling, "For your sake, I hope you're right.."  
  
"What is this?" she lifted her head up with a mischievious smile playing on her lips, "Do I see a hint of jealousy in my King." She chuckled shamelessly, kissing him softly on the cheek.  
  
The King snarled and pushed her away, "This is not a matter to be dealt with lightly, woman!"  
  
She let out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head. "NOTHING is taken lightly with you Vegeta! Why must you always think terrible thoughts when we have such happiness on the way, for example, our child!" She growled, her anger starting to show.  
  
The King stared at his mate and smirked, "Well all I can say is that it better be a daughter, god knows I've tired with males on this planet." He said, completely switching the subject.  
  
The Queen noticed this and smirked back. *So you want argue, my King. Then so be it!* "A daughter? No, no, no Vegeta. You are quite mistaken. We will have a son." She folded her arms with a smug expression.  
  
He growled, "We will have a daughter!"  
  
She quickly stepped towards him, closing the gap. "SON!"  
  
His eyes flashed deviously, "DAUGHTER!"  
  
The Queen tilted her head, pressing up again him. She reached up wrapping her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, purring. "A son.."  
  
King Vegeta chuckled, "You have the gift of persuasion woman. Fine," he sighed defeated, "It is a son you shall have."  
  
She laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips, "You always were sore loser, Vegeta."  
  
He sighed and looked back out of the window, lost in thought. "Can I at least get rid of him?"  
  
Khyiriana frowned, "Who, Kavo?" She sighed shaking her head, "If it puts your mind at rest, then do what you will.. I see him as no harm.."  
  
He snapped his eyes back to look at her. "Then it is decided, he will be appointed somewhere else."  
  
She raised her eyes towards the heavens. Anger flashed in her eyes momentarily, "Enough!" She shoved him hard against the wall. She looked at him with a hint of playfulness and spoke more quietly, "Enough.. I tire of this conversation! Now, fight!"  
  
For once the King forgot about his problem, as he lunged towards his mate. Before his fist could make contact with her jaw, she kicked him hard in the stomach. As he fell he grabbed her ankle, yanking her to the ground on top of him. Straddling him, she punched him hard on the jaw. He quickly took hold of her wrists and threw her off of him. He looked down at her, now on top and reached down kissing her roughly.  
  
Khyiriana smiled against his lips. "We're on the floor," she said in between kisses, quite breathlessly.  
  
The King chuckled, "And your point is?" He left a trail of kisses down her neck smirking as she moaned in pleasure. He paused looking into her eyes, "Surrender and I'll let you live." He laughed out loud as he saw his mate scowl.  
  
"How do you always manage to ruin our good moments?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"Easy, by being me!"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him and pushed him off her. Standing up, she starightened out her dress. King Vegeta watched as she did this and could tell she was annoyed, *Since when is she NOT annoyed!*  
  
The Queens head snapped up, "I heard that!"  
  
King Vegeta chuckled at this. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a 'forgive me look'. She pouted, looking back. Gently, he cupped her face in his hands and gave her a long tender kiss. He projected his feelings for her through their bond, and she returned it.  
  
She pulled away slightly and smiled. "It's going to be a long night."  
  
King Vegeta smirked, "I know," he sweeped her off of her feet and walked towards the bed, cradling her in his arms.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~EndFlachback~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma stared at the photographs of her friends and family. It was almost midnight and she was sitting in her room, with her memory chest open. She closed her eyes as she felt the tears threaten to spill.  
  
A knock on her bedroom door brought her out of the painful memories. Frowning, she stood up and opened the door slowly and carefully. She came face to face with Vegeta!  
  
She stood shocked and stared, only able to utter one word. "Yes?"  
  
Vegeta looked back at Bulma, his jaw twitching. "Onna, I demand you let me in!"  
  
Bulma snapped out of her surprised state, retorting. "Why should I, jackass?"  
  
Instead of waiting for her to let him in, he pushed his way past her.  
  
Bulma gasped at his rudeness, "HEY, what do you think you're doing?" she stomped in after him.  
  
"Onna, there is something you must know." He looked her dead in the eye.  
  
She tapped her foot impatiently. "Well, what is it? Spit it out! I would like to sleep ya know."  
  
He paused for a moment, growling. "Grr.. Earthisnotdestroyed." He said, in one breath.  
  
Bulma blinked twice, trying to register what he had just said. "W-what did you just say..?"  
  
Vegeta snarled, "Exactly what you heard onna!"  
  
Bulma felt her eyes water, "Why should I believe you..?"  
  
He sighed, "When you first woke up, I didn't know what to say. So I told you I destroyed your pathetic planet, when in truth it was still there. After I am crowned King, we shall return and there I shall defeat the androids. After the androids are defeated, you shall remain on planet earth and I will return here." He looked up slowly, waiting for her to start screaming. But she did no such thing.  
  
She looked at the floor, feeling faint. "Why did you bring me here, without my consent? And.. why did you wait one month to tell me?!"  
  
Vegeta stood, mouth agape. He was sure she would start screaming! "I needed to be here for the coronation, but I also needed to train for the upcoming battle. I brought you here so you could enhance the technology on this planet and fix the gravity room, if it ever malfunctioned during my training." He had also brought her for another reason, of course he'd rather not tell her just now.  
  
Bulma looked at him, her features beginning to twist in fury. "Why did you lie?"  
  
"It was the only way to get you to stay onna."  
  
At this Bulma calmed down and said quitely, "I would have stayed, had you just asked Vegeta. But you're too proud to ask aren't you?" She looked up accusingly into his eyes.  
  
He tried to avoid her gaze, but he just couldn't and he stood rooted to the floor. Bulma walked up to him, reared her hand back and gave him a thunderous slap. He didn't flinch and it probably hurt her more than him.  
  
Bulma looked at her throbbing hand, cradling it she slumped to the floor, sobbing in relief.  
  
Vegeta realised that now was his opportunity to make ammends. He crouched down next to her and overcoming his pride, he placed a hand on her back and rubbed gently. Bulma looked up, surprised by this action. "You asshole!" Choking on a sob she buried her face in his chest and threw her arms round his neck. A slight smile graced Vegeta's lips as he wound as arms around Bulma's waist. *At least she doesn't hate me.. Hmph, as if anyone could resist me!*  
  
Bulma took deep breaths, Vegeta had FINALLY gotten over his pride and he showed this by comforting her. As idiotic as he may be and as dumb as he was for lying to her, she forgave him. She sighed resting her head on his firm shoulder. They remained like this for the next half hour and when Bulma lifted her head looking into his eyes, and gasped at what she saw there. Hidden in his onyx depths, she finally saw the love he held in there.. For her.  
  
She backed away slowly, suddenly very scared of what might happen and very scared of him. Did she really love him? But how could she, after all her put her through? He was a murderer, he was heartless! But all these thoughts faded as she looked into his eyes again. And it dawned on her, *I do love him.. I don't know how or when.. But I DO*  
  
Vegeta looked at her, confused. "Onna, what..?" He saw the scared look that crossed her face.  
  
Bulma gulped, "I-It's late and I'm tired, can I please go to sleep..?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Very well onna, we shall be returning to earth at the end of the year."  
  
Bulma nodded mutely, she looked up hopefully. "Do you think that I could contact Earth tomorrow?"  
  
Vegeta grunted an affirmative. He walked to the door and paused before he left, not turning around. "Good night.. Bulma." He smirked as he heard her squeak good night in return, and left the room.  
  
As soon as Vegeta left the room, he breathed a sigh of relief. *At least the onna does not hate me.. Now, how to make her mine..?*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*He said my name!! Something is definately not right.. Oh well, there goes my plan. And Earth isn't destroyed! YES!!* She started doing a happy dance around the room but stopped when she heard laughing from behind her. Turning around fearfully, she saw King Vegeta chuckling at her standing in the doorway.  
  
Bulma sighed, "What is it with everyone coming into my room tonight?!"  
  
King Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this statement. "You know that he loves you, don't you?"  
  
Bulma nodded, looking at the floor. "I thought Vegeta was incapable of love.."  
  
"Everyone is capable of love, Bulma."  
  
She looked up at him, "Even you..?"  
  
King Vegeta smiled slightly as he remembered his mate, Khyiriana, "Maybe.."  
  
Bulma realised she didn't know anything about Vegeta's mother and she had to ask, "Why wasn't Vegeta's mom wished back with the rest of the Saiya-jin race?"  
  
He raised his eyes at the ceiling, "She died of natural causes. During Vegeta's birth, therefore she could not be wished back. That is what Vegeta had told me."  
  
Bulma felt saddened by this news, "Oh.. I'm sorry." Her voice trailed off, not knowing what to say.  
  
King Vegeta snorted, "Don't be. Now sleep. You still have to show me your new project." Then he left the room as fast as he came.  
  
That night, King Vegeta had a restless sleep, whereas Bulma's was peaceful for the first time since this whole ordeal began.. For now.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kavo growled crazily. Thought's of the King with his mate, driving him beyond the points of insanity. He laughed evilly as he thought of the different ways he could hurt the King. He would take the King's little guest, hide her and then he would crush her spirit and destroy her, the way the King destroyed him! After he would send back the woman, a living corpse of her former self. He roared with laughter as he tried to imagine the King's face when he would recieve his little present, *Yes, perfect. Now all I need is to capture the girl..*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~Flashback~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
King Vegeta awoke, he looked down at his mate as she slept. Their limbs were tangled together as were the sheets, from the previous night of love- making. He smirked as he recalled the events of last night. Gently he stroked her cheek, brushing away the hair that covered her face.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and in came the royal guard, Kavo. "Your Majesty, we have a problem-" He stopped mid-sentence as he saw HIS mate laying across the King, NAKED. He growled, anger flashing in his eyes. He was brought back to the present by the King's barking voice.  
  
King Vegeta was momentarily surprised, but soon found his voice and exploded in anger. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY PERSONAL CHAMBERS, WITHOUT MY CONSENT? GET OUT. NOW!!"  
  
Kavo held back from strangling his King. But his eyes never left the Queen, who was now wide awake, thoroughly confused and trying to cover herself quickly with the sheets. "Forgive my intrusion, your Highness.. But a riot has broken out on the other side of the planet and you are needed urgently." He bowed looking only at the Queen, the glint of insanity and lust never leaving his eyes, and left.  
  
Growling, King Vegeta quickly got up and threw on his armour. Without saying a word, he started to walk out of the room, when a soft voice stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Vegeta.." Queen Khyiriana called out softly to him.  
  
He turned around, waiting impatiently. "What is it? Make it fast."  
  
She sighed and wrapped the sheet around her body as she walked up towards him. "I understand now. About why you were so concerned last night.. I saw something strange in Kavo's eyes. He seems a little off.." She looked up fearlessly waiting for a response.  
  
He frowned at his mate, "What are you getting at?"  
  
Reaching up, she kissed him goodbye. She knew he would be gone for a long time. "Be careful.. He might turn on you."  
  
He kissed her softly, with so much passion. Pulling his lips away, he nipped at her nose. He chuckled as he heard her growl and bite his chin. The sign of being bonded in the Saiya-jin race. "I will return as soon as this is sorted out and I'll deal with him when I return." He gave her a final kiss and turned to leave.  
  
Unbeknownst to the pair, Kavo stood watching the exchange. An unexplainable rage starting to surface. He hid as the King left the room. *She is mine!! No one can have her!* He growled as he walked past the Queen's room.  
  
The Queen stood in the doorway watching the retreating figure of her mate. Just then, Kavo walked past. He stood there staring for two miuntes, lust clouding his eyes. She conciously wrapped the bed sheet around her tighter. She snapped at him, "What are you doing, elite?"  
  
"Nothing, my Queen." Kavo lowered his eyes as he felt himself hardening. The sound of her voice making his heart pound faster.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there! Proceed with your duty." With that, she slammed the door in his face.  
  
"As you wish, Queen Khyiriana.." With that, he turned to follow the King, to make sure he never returned to his Queen. *Now is my chance..*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Queen Khyiriana ran towards her mate as she saw him enter the palace gardens. She laughed, running up into him, "You're back!!"  
  
King Vegeta chuckled as he took his mate into his arms and spun her around. "Don't get too excited!"  
  
She smiled and planted a long kiss on his lips. Sighing contently, she mumbled, "It's been three long months! Is everything settled?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes.." His face clouded up in thought.  
  
She held his head touching her forehead to his, "Something's bothering you again.."  
  
He growled. "It's Kavo.."  
  
She frowned as she heard his name, "What about him..?"  
  
King Vegeta smirked, "The fool tried to attack me in the second week I was there. As you can see, he did not succeed in his mission."  
  
"What is to become of him now, Vegeta?" She asked, cautiously.  
  
"He is charged with treason. Right now he's in the palace dungeons. The execution will be next week."  
  
The Queen gave a pained expression, "I had hoped it would come to this.."  
  
He lightly kissed her cheek, "But it has.." He took her arm, placing it in his and led her back to the palace. *We have a lot of catching up to do.. Khyiriana.* The Queen smirked as he projected his thoughts to her.  
  
"You haven't called me by my name for a long time.." She looked up at him wistfully. He reached down and kissed her temple. *Yes, we have a lot of catching up to do, my King.* She heard him chuckle deviously in agreement.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~End Flashback~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She felt a hand clamp down on her mouth, her eyes flew open in fear. Bulma groaned as her scream became muffled. She struggled against the large person. All of a sudden she felt something hard hit her against the back of the neck, and everything became black...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: WOW, that was the LONGEST chapter I've ever written!! I'm sorry to the people who wanted to see more B/V action, but this chapter was mostly about The King and Queen, so :P. I like their relationship, it's different from the one where she gets killed by King Vegeta. What do you guy's think of Kavo? He's a lil freaky ne? Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Next Chapter: Will Vegeta save Bulma? (DUH!) And what will happen to Kavo when the King sees him again. Also, more flashbacks!  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~faints from writing too much~  
  
Vegeta: ~stops chasing JluvsVeggie and sweatdrops, turns to face the readers~ Well..That's all folks!! I killed your precious writer. No more chapters about me MWAHAHA!  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	14. Escape

A/N: Sorry I put this up late, but I've got so many things to do! I got my exam results today.. I PASSED!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO!! Thanks to ALL the reviewers!! I luv you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep reviewing hee hee!  
  
This Chapter: Veggie looks for Bulma and there's more flashbacks, cuz I love the Queen's character :P hehe. And the King confronts the Krazy Kavo hehe sorry, had to do that! Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I sound like Akira Toriyama? Please refrain from suing! hee hee  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kavo threw the tiny human female over his shoulder, smirking at her lightness. He came quietly and left quickly with the unconcious female. Entering the cave that he had occupied for the past month, he dumped Bulma down on a pile of leaves. He had to knock her unconcious, for fear of her screaming for help. He sat down across from her and watched as she slept, unaware of the danger she could be in when she finally awoke.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~Flashback~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Almost a week after King Vegeta's return, all hell broke loose. Kavo had escaped from the palace dungeons and the King was becoming anxious for the safety of his mate and unborn child.  
  
Queen Khyiriana watched with an amused smile as her mate paced around their room restlessly.  
  
She tilted her head and commented thoughtfully, "Vegeta.. Please stop pacing around the room. You're making me feel rather quesy," she joked slighlty.  
  
King Vegeta whipped his head towards his mate, where she was sitting on the bed and growled at her. "You think this is funny woman?"  
  
She lowered her head slightly, "No.. But honestly if you keep worrying like this, you will dig yourself into an early grave!" She made a silly face at him, her attempt to get him to cheer up.  
  
But it didn't work. "How can I not worry?!" He roared at her, "If I leave your side for one moment, I know Kavo will be all over you. He'll take you against your will, you know that don't you?"  
  
She stared a him for several moments, "What I cannot understand is, how did he escape..?"  
  
"I don't know, he must have found a secret passage. He know's this palace better than you or myself. A civil war has broken out in the south as well. I can't be in two places at once.."  
  
The Queen bit her lip. "I'm strong and if he tries to do anything to me while you're not around, I'll fight him.."  
  
"You are the strongest Saiya-jin female, but his power matches yours. I'm not taking any chances by leaving you alone."  
  
"But-"  
  
He cut her off quickly, "No buts Khyiriana! I've told you haven't I? That's it. End of discussion." He frowned at her face. "Don't look at me like that! And don't you dare make that face at me woman!"  
  
She chuckled, "Come." She held out her arms, waiting.  
  
King Vegeta sighed. There were too many things happening, good and bad. Slowly, he slid onto the bed to embrace his mate. He gently bit her nose and she returned the gesture by nipping at his chin.  
  
She let go of him slowly, much to his disappointment. Turning around, she slept with her back to him, one hand laid protectively on her stomach. He watched her as she fell into a deep sleep, worry clouded his face once again. Shaking his head he slid down and spooned her from behind, placing his hands on her stomach. *How I can I leave you by yourself, knowing that Kavo will take you away from me the moment he sees his chance..*  
  
Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard a soft whisper in his mind. *You worry too much, my love*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~End Flashback~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta knocked on the door to Bulma's room impatiently. "ONNA! Get your lazy ass up!!" He growled. This was the first time in one month that she had slept in. "ONNA!" Rolling his eyes, Vegeta turned the door knob and stormed in.  
  
What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
Bulma's room was in shambles. Things had been knocked over and Vegeta saw that a struggle had occured near the bed. *What the hell happened...* He looked around for any clues, carefully sniffing the air at the same time. He frowned in disgust. He could smell Bulma's scent but with that he could also smell something quite odorous. He scanned the room, his eyes resting on the mirror. He snarled as he read the jagged words written in blood, SORRY KING, TOO LATE! KAVO. *Who the fuck is Kavo?*  
  
He quickly walked out of the room, in search of his father whom he found in the throne room.  
  
Swinging the door open with force, Vegeta shouted out for his father. "Old man! We have a problem."  
  
King Vegeta looked up, brow creased. "What is it Vegeta, I'm a little bit busy for your-"  
  
Vegeta cut him off getting impatient. "I don't give a shit. Who the fuck is Kavo." Vegeta saw the King pale considerably.  
  
"Where did you hear about him..?"  
  
"Follow me." He turned to walk back to Bulma's room with the King in tow.  
  
King Vegeta stood in the doorway of Bulma's room in complete shock. He growled as he read the message left on the mirror. *Kavo..*  
  
Vegeta was watching his father's reaction very closely. If he didn't know any better, then he would say that his father knew this Kavo person. He grew annoyed at the King's lack of speech. "Well old man? Who is Kavo, and what the fuck is he doing with MY mate?"  
  
King Vegeta stared at his son, trying to find the words. "He.. He's a traitor to the throne. He must have gotten wished back with the rest if us. I killed him, for treason."  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "What exactly did he do?"  
  
The King coughed, his throat suddenly dry. "He was my most trusted guard until he tried to kill me and.. tried to rape your mother. He was insane, he thought he was in love with her. Thought I stole your mother away from him."  
  
Vegeta stared blankly at his father. This was the most he had heard about his mother. "But why did he take Bulma?"  
  
"He must have known she meant something to me. He know's you're stronger than him. So he wouldn't dare come near you. But Bulma.. she is weak and easy to harm. He's going hurt her, to hurt me." His voice was flat and distant.  
  
Vegeta snarled, "I'm going to go find her. He can't have taken her far."  
  
King Vegeta looked at his son, "How are you going to find her?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "A little trick I picked up while I was on earth." He spun around on his heel, leaving a dazed King in Bulma's bedroom.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
King Vegeta walked the halls of the palace in a complete daze. He couldn't believe after all he had done, Kavo would show up. He stopped infront of his old bedroom, he had not step foot in there since his mate had died. *This cannot be happening.. Not again..* Memories began to wash over him, coming floods. He opened the door and slowly stepped in..  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~Flashback~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He opened the door and slowly stepped in.. Another week had passed and Kavo still hadn't shown up. For the past two weeks he was at his wits end, worried about the safety of his mate. This was the first time in two weeks that he had left his mate's side and the situation was grating on his nerves.  
  
"Woman!" He called out to her. He looked around the room, frowning at her absence. "Woman," he called out again, into the spacious bedroom. He walked across the room, starting to panic, towards the en suite bathroom. Kicking open the door, he peered in through the steam and called out again, "KHYIRIANA!"  
  
Queen Khyiriana looked up from the large round bath tub in surprise. She saw her mate standing in the doorway, looking as though someone had just pinched his butt. The Queen raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow, "What is it, Vegeta?"  
  
King Vegeta scowled, "Woman! Are you purposely trying to give me a heart attack?"  
  
The Queen laughed heartily at this question, "I had hoped you wouldn't find out that I was planning your demise!" She saw his face turn red in anger and burst into peels of laughter, "You are a strange man, Vegeta. I mean honestly, if I wanted you dead, I'd poison you!" Again she started laughing at his expression.  
  
"You and you're silly jokes. Sometimes you act as though you are a child!"  
  
She flashed him a smile, "But that is why you love me, my king!"  
  
He frowned at this and simply grunted, "Enough foolishness. And hurry up! I'll never understand why you love baths so much. You know Saiya-jins can go days without having baths and yet you insist on having one every day!"  
  
She made a 'Eew' face at her mate. "I'll be out in ten minutes." As he turned to leave, she thought of something. "And can you open the bathroom's balcony doors?" She saw him looking at her blankly and she rolled her eyes at him and added, "So some of the steam can escape." He snorted but complied. As he left called out a thank you to him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Queen Khyiriana stepped out of the large round tub. Drying herself off she rubbed some scented oils onto her skin, shivering at the tingling sensation. She began to hum the tune her mother used to sing to her. She wrapped a towel around herself and didn't bother putting on any clothes, because she knew they'd come off as soon as she got into the bed anyway. She smirked at this, shaking her head. Humming softly to herself and her baby, she walked towards the bathroom's balcony doors. Just as she was about to close them, a figure jumped at her from the shadows.  
  
She gasped in surprise as the figure pounced on her, knocking her down on the ground. She lay there paralysed, too shocked to move as she saw a glimpse of Kavo's face.  
  
He crushed his mouth to hers, incase she tried to scream. A glint of insanity flashed in his eyes and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You're mine now." He stated, crazily. He punched her hard in the stomach, knowing full well she was pregnant.  
  
As soon as he did this, Khyiriana whimpered, unable to scream as now his hand was covering her mouth while he traced disgusting, hard kisses down her throat. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realised what he was going to do. He was going to bite her and claim her! Gathering as much strength as she could, for she had a stinging pain in her stomach, she powered up and kicked him hard in the groin, before he could enter her. Throwing him off of her, she screamed bloody murder, too tired and in pain to do anything else.  
  
King Vegeta was there in an instant. He saw his mate lying on the floor, clutching her stomach and Kavo on the other side of the room, still in much pain from the Queen's kick, clutching his groin. He roared in anger and shot a ki blast towards Kavo, disintigrating him completely. Kavo was no more.  
  
He quickly rushed towards his mate, worry clouding his every feature. "Khyiriana! What did he do?"  
  
She clutched her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting the water to seep out from them, for fear of being weak. "Our baby.." she whispered and gasped as another wave of pain engulfed her body.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~End Flashback~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma moaned as she came to. She felt as though someone had cracked her skull open. Slowly she opened her eyes, and found herself lying on a pile of leaves. *What the..?* She tried to sit up but soon found she couldn't move. So she just lay there, trying to recall what happened. A sudden movement in the corner caught her attention. She shut her eyes, willing it to go away. But sadly this was not to be.  
  
"You're awake then, wench?" A voice hissed from the corner of the room.  
  
Bulma swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. "What do want from me?"  
  
The dark figure laughed, but it wasn't the merry sort. *More like crazy and deranged lunatic laugh* thought Bulma wryly. The figure spoke, "My quarrel is not with you. It is with the King. But you are the means for my revenge."  
  
Bulma frowned, she had to keep him talking! "W-what did the King do to you, that you have to use me for revenge?"  
  
"Foolish girl. You ask to many questions. The King destroyed my life and stole the one thing I held dear to me."  
  
Bulma slowly sat up, her motor skill finally starting to work again. "What did he steal?" She looked at her surrounding's momentarily. It was dark, but not that dark. She saw the silohouette of a rock nearby.  
  
"MY MATE!" He roared, making her jump. "He stole my mate, my queen, Khyiriana! And now he shall pay dearly for what he has done to me!"  
  
She licked her dry lips, "But why do you need me? Can't you just go and fight him." She shifted slightly and grabbed the rock slowly, not making it obvious.  
  
He laughed again, if you can even call it a laugh. "Stupid girl, he will suffer more if he is hurt indirectly! He treats you like a daughter, what better revenge than to take away someone he holds dear to him!"  
  
Bulma frowned, she hurled the rock at him and hit him clean on the head. However this helped very little, and only seemed to make the figure more mad.  
  
Kavo's features became distorted with rage, in an instant he was by Bulma's side and slapped her hard, knocking her to the other side of the room. "You will pay for that!" he said menacingly.  
  
Bulma's cheek and side stung, from where she hit the cave wall. She groaned in pain, but as she saw the figure approaching her again, she started to scream with all of her being. She knew for a fact this man was a Saiya-jin and that Saiya-jins had very sensitive ears.  
  
Her scream pierced through the cave walls, paralysing Kavo. He clutched his ear's in pain and was brought down to his knees.  
  
Bulma continued screaming until her voice became hoarse and she was sure that the crazy lunatic who held her prisoner, was writhing on the floor in immense pain. That's when she ran, out the cave as fast as her legs would carry her. Tears were streaming down her face, as she tried to escape from the insane man, not bothering to look back, or to where she was going. She just kept running...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: That was for TigerQueen, who wanted Bulma to fight back, and I used your suggestion about the screaming!! How did you guy's like that chapter? Sorry Bulma wasn't in this chapter a lot, but OH WELL!! That is another LONG chapter finished. Sorry I put it up so late, but I've been busy as hell and this chapter took me an hour and a half to write!!  
  
Next Chapter: Veggie saves the day, but doesn't kill Kavo! WHAT! Why not?! You'll find out in tomorrow's chapter MWAHAHAHA!!! And find out what happens to Queen Khyiriana and the baby. (Is she carrying Vegeta, or another child? For example his would-be older sister/brother?) Ya never know!  
  
Vegeta: ~dances around the room, now that he's made JluvsVeggie faint!~  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~smirks Vegeta style and wakes up~ Hey Veggie! While you were dancing, I wrote another chapter MWAHAHA (thanks to the reader's who woke me up!!). And it's got YOUR parents being all lovey dovey hee hee!  
  
Vegeta: ~looks at JluvsVeggie in horror and falls to his knees~ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Stay Tuned!!  
  
review, Review, REview, REView, REVIew, REVIEw, REVIEW!!!! (thank you hee hee) 


	15. At last!

A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the delay in updates BUT it's fanfiction.net's problem. THANK YOU for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow never thought I'd get this many. Happy reading!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ so don't sue!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta scowled as he concentrated on Bulma's ki, he floated up above the palace and closed his eyes. *Hpmh, weakling* He smirked as he locked down on her ki, which was surprisingly rising, and moving deeper into the nearby forest. He blasted off into the direction of Bulma's ki, but frowned when he sensed another stronger ki behind Bulma's.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tears were streaming down Bulma's face as she tried to escape from her captor. The tears blurred her vision, and she stumbled blindly and desperately through the forest. She didn't know how far behind he was, but she knew he was gaining on her FAST, *Damn, how do I get myself into these messes?*. As soon as she thought this, she was tackled to the ground by the burly Saiya-jin.  
  
Kavo snarled as he tackled Bulma to the ground. He was more than angry, he was downright pissed! He shoved her hard onto the ground and straddled her, punching her in the stomach. He was surprised at how weak the female was, she did not have any ability to fight back. *Other than her damnable screaming!*  
  
Bulma screamed as a shooting pain seared through her stomach. *Please Kami.. Help me!*  
  
As if by some miracle, her prayers were answered. She felt the weight of the man being lifted off her. She groaned in pain, and tried to stay concious. Her eyes were open long enough to catch a glimpse of her saviour.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta growled as he saw Kavo punch Bulma in the stomach. He roared in anger and charged at Kavo, knocking him clean off Bulma. For an instant their eyes locked, before she fell unconcious.  
  
He marched up to Kavo and kicked him hard in the stomach,. "Fool. You will not die by my hand. The King will see to your punishment."  
  
Kavo sputtered in rage and pain and smirked. "Ah, the bastard son, OUJI- SAMA" he said with vehemence. "You do know that you were a mistake don't you?" He laughed cruelly as he saw Vegeta's confused expression. "That's right, King Vegeta never wanted you. You were a mistake! Had it not been for you, your mother would have survived. The King told her to get rid of you, but she refused like the fool she was. And look what happened? Killed, by her own son!" Kavo was lying, but Vegeta didn't know that.  
  
A glint of evil flashed in Vegeta's onyx eyes. The words that Kavo had spoken turned his heart into stone, for the second time in his life, towards his father. His father never wanted him. No amount of words could comfort the Saiya-jin Prince, he didn't need them because he found himself not caring at all. Now he knew why his father sent him to Frieza, because he was not wanted. Vegeta growled at the elder Saiya-jin and knocked him unconcious. He then gathered up one unconcious female earthling and one very soon-to-be dead lunatic of a Saiya-jin man.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~Flashback~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
King Vegeta sat patiently as he watched his mate sleeping in their bed, waiting for her to awake. He held his breath as she started to moan and slowly open her eyes.  
  
Queen Khyiriana moaned as she started to feel a familiar pain in her stomach. She then remembered the previous nights' events. She placed her hand on her stomach frowning, she looked to the side and saw her mate sitting by the bed, watching her intently.  
  
"How do you feel?" He asked in a gruff but concerned voice.  
  
"Better, just some pain in my stomach from where Kavo punched me. Nothing that will kill me." She laughed dryly at her poor attempt for a joke.  
  
Anger clouded his face as he heard Kavo's name. He cleared his throat, this wasn't going to be easy. "I have something to tell you.."  
  
Concern filled her eyes, "What is it?" She asked quietly.  
  
King Vegeta sighed, trying to avoid her piercinng gaze. "It's the baby.."  
  
She growled, getting annoyed with his stalling. "What. About. The. Baby?" She said, through clenched teeth.  
  
"When Kavo punched you, he caused a lot of damage to your womb. Thus altering the baby into a dangerous foetal position. If you have a natural birth now, the medic says it could result in your death."  
  
The Queen looked at her mate with grave expression on her face. She could clearly see he was not done talking and saw no need to interrupt him.  
  
King Vegeta continued when he saw his mate's expression. "That is why it has been arranged that we place the baby in an incubator to grow, for the remaining period of time."  
  
She snarled in anger as she heard this. "But Saiya-jin royals have ALWAYS had natural births! How can you tell me that I am to put my child into a third-class incubator!" She spat at him, trying hard to control her anger.  
  
"This topic is not up for debate. The child will be placed into an incubator. That is final." He turned to leave.  
  
"I will NEVER forgive you if you make me place my child in that incubator!"  
  
He stopped walking as she said this and turned around to face her, shocked by what she had said. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't?"  
  
She spoke softly, "You know that one in three unborn Saiya-jin babies placed in that incubator come out with birth defects, disease or are crippled. I will NOT allow my child to endure that. EVER!"  
  
"You could die!"  
  
"I don't care! The well being of our child is more important to me."  
  
"I will not allow you to have a natural birth!"  
  
"Stop being so selfish! The incubator is no solution to my problem. I will not tolerate weakness. I will have this child, even if it kills me!"  
  
He sighed, defeated. "Then so be it." He turned and quickly left.  
  
She watched him go with sadness etched across her face and let a single tear roll down her cheek.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~End Flashback~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta's face held no outward emotion. He had left Bulma with the palace guard, Mik, and told him to take care of her. He was dragging the unconcious Kavo into the throne room, by his hair.  
  
King Vegeta looked up as he saw his son enter the throne room, dragging Kavo behind him. He narrowed his eyes at the unconcious body.  
  
"Do what you want with him. It does not concern me," he said flatly and abruptly turned to leave again.  
  
King Vegeta stared at Kavo, scowling. *So Vegeta didn't kill the little bastard. He won't be alive for much longer though!* King Vegeta sat down staring at Kavo's body, thinking of numerous ways in which he could kill the traitor. For hurting Bulma and.. his mate.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma slowly opened her eyes and winced in pain. *Man, what a headache! I swear if I pass out one more time, I'll set a world record!* She soon realised she was in her room, sighing she chuckled at her situation. *What a fun day* She thought sarcastically. A movement in the corner of the room caught her eye. She called out fearfully, "Wh-who's there..?" She smiled as she saw the figure walk nearer to the bed.  
  
"It's Mik," he said softly. "How're you feeling?"  
  
"Well my whole body aches and I have a HUGE migrane," she snapped. "But other than that I'm just peachy!" She added sarcastically.  
  
Mik backed away slightly. "Oh-kay. Vegeta told me to keep you here and make sure you were feeling ok. Do you need anything?" He asked, showing his concern.  
  
Bulma sighed, "Sorry for snapping at you. Can I please have a glass of water?"  
  
He nodded and walked to her dressing table, pouring her a glass of water. Walking back, he placed the glass into her outstretched hand and sat down on the chair next to the bed.  
  
Sitting up, she took a small sip. She looked down into the glass and frowned. "Do you know who kidnapped me?"  
  
Mik looked up and shook his head, "I don't know the details. Just that he was sort of.. crazy?"  
  
Bulma snorted as she tried to recall what happened, "I'll say!! He is one Saiya-jin that has totally de-railed off the monkey tracks!" (A/N: Does that make sense? lol).  
  
Mik chuckled. "Well you'll soon find out who he was from the King."  
  
"That's right! I remember the guy saying he wanted revenge on King Vegeta.. What a weirdo, I mean get a hobby!"  
  
Mik nodded in agreement but frowned when he looked at Bulma's face, "Is everything ok?"  
  
She sighed, "I.. guess I'm just missing home.."  
  
"Well at least you've found out that Earth hasn't been destroyed!"  
  
Bulma smiled at this,"Yeah, and I get to go home soon, in two months! You are going to come with us right?"  
  
Mik thought for a moment. "Yeah, why not!" He really wanted to see his brother.  
  
Bulma laughed, "You really remind me of Goku!"  
  
Mik looked at her, confused.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "I mean Kakkarot. On earth we call him Goku."  
  
"Oh!" Mik laughed at his stupidity.  
  
Just then there was a soft knock on the door, and Vegeta's gruff voice could be heard from the other side. "Onna?"  
  
Bulma smiled at Mik for him to open the door. Mik quickly opened the door and bowed down on one knee. Vegeta signalled for him to get up.  
  
Mik turned to Bulma and smiled slightly, "Thank you Bulma."  
  
Bulma raised her eyebrow, "For what?"  
  
"Because of you, I'll be able to see my brother!" He bowed again and left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Vegeta scowled at Bulma as she took another sip from her glass of water.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Why is it, that I always have to be the one to save you're ass?!" Vegeta asked in an annoyed tone. He needed a good argument!  
  
Bulma huffed, "I have no idea what you're talking about Vegeta!"  
  
"Hpmh, you know perfectly well of what I'm talking about, baka onna!"  
  
Bulma growled, "Hey, don't diss the victim!! And who are you calling baka, you-you extra-terrestrial Saiya-jin monkey!"  
  
Vegeta smirked, this was the response he had hoped for. He was just getting started, he needed to take his mind off of what Kavo had said. "BAKA ONNA, you're drooling the water onto the expensive carpet!"  
  
Bulma screeched at this, "Why I outta-!"  
  
"You outta what, woman?" He cut in, "You're going to scratch me to death with your pathetic weak human nails?"  
  
"Agh, you never cuss a girl's nails! Of all the low down dirty insults, that takes the cake! Or should I say banana, you overgrown monkey!!!" She was absolutely fuming by now! *Oooh he makes me so mad!*  
  
Vegeta kept smirking as she called him every name under the sun. *I've got you right where I want you onna..* He started to advance towards her, unbeknownst to her.  
  
"I mean come on Vegeta! You'd think-" She stopped talking. She would have continued if it wasn't for the fact that Vegeta had crushed his lips to her's and started kissing her..!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHA finally, they're getting it on!!! It's a cliffy!! I bet you guys were waiting for that one HEH HEH!! Sorry that took so long to get out, but I'm not feeling so good! :( (everyone say 'aww') lol anyway hope you guys enjoyed that chapter!! Please review and let me know what you think of it!  
  
Next Chapter: Find out Bulma's reaction. Is it good or bad? And what does the King do with Kavo? Also more of the Queen and the baby!  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~dances around the room laughing like a crazy gurl!~ WEEE another chapter done!!  
  
Vegeta: ~stares at JluvsVeggie~ I'm stuck on a planet with females that are stark raving mad!  
  
~Bulma enters just as he says this~  
  
Bulma: What did you call me Veg-head!?  
  
Vegeta: I-I don't know what you're babbling about onna! ~starts to back away from Bulma as she looks like she's about shove something up his ass!~  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~stops dancing~ RUN Vegeta. Run like the wind!! ~starts dancing around the room again, waving ChiChi's frying pan around~  
  
~Bulma and Vegeta sweatdrop~  
  
Stay Tuned!! and pls pls pls review! 


	16. Last moments

A/N: Hello! WOW, 111 reviews.. Thank you so much!! I'm glad you guy's are enjoying the story so far!! Well here's another chapter for ya'll!  
  
To catzoid: I know, AT LAST!!!  
  
To Everyone: You guys are the best!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This chapter: Find out Bulma's reaction and what happens to Kavo and the Queen!  
  
Disclaimer: ~sigh~ Don't own DBZ!! (Waaaaa!)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma's eyes were wide open as she felt Vegeta's mouth pressed up against her's. *What the hell is he doing?! This is wrong!* She tried to push him away, but it was like trying to push away a truck! *Oh Kami.. Hold up, this feels pretty nice..* Bulma sighed and gave up fighting. She wrapped her arms around his neck and found herself kissing him back with equal passion.  
  
Vegeta smirked against Bulma's lips as he felt her trying to push him away, *Not a chance onna..* Instead of letting her push him away, he pulled her closer and kissed her even harder. He heard her sigh in pleasure as he let his hands slide down her back.  
  
Bulma sighed in pleasure as she felt Vegeta's hands slide down her back and pull her even closer. Everything aroung her just faded away and all she could acknowledge was Vegeta and him kissing her. She felt his lips pull away and slide down her throat, She stifled a moan. She couldn't stop him, didn't want to stop him and the worst part was, she was loving every second of it!  
  
A knock on the door brought the couple back to reality. Vegeta and Bulma quickly parted, Bulma blushing about their kiss and Vegeta scowling for being interrupted.  
  
Bulma tried to catch her breath, "C-come in!" She stuttered clumsily. Vegeta's kiss had left her practically verbally impaired!  
  
Mik slowly stepped in, trying to no to choke on his chuckles. He heard more than he wanted to! He bowed trying to hide his smile. "Forgive me for the.. intrusion. But King Vegeta wishes you presence in the throne room."  
  
Vegeta scowled at Mik, *How much does he know?* "Very well. You may leave now." He watched as Mik turned to leave.  
  
Vegeta turned to Bulma and just as he was about to speak, they heard a loud guffawed laugh from the corridor. Vegeta smirked and growled quietly into Bulma's ear, "We will continue this later onna. Come," he signalled for her to follow him, trying to contain a chuckle as he saw how flushed Bulma's face had become.  
  
Bulma just simply nodded and followed. The fact that Vegeta had just kissed her, left her in a shocked and submissive state.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
King Vegeta looked down, disgusted, at Kavo. He snarled and kicked him in the stomach, not caring if he did any permanent damage. He looked up as he heard Vegeta and Bulma step into the throne room. "Bulma.Vegeta. Come," he motioned for them to come closer.  
  
By now, Bulma had finally found her voice. "King Vegeta, is everything ok? And who is this guy on the floor?"  
  
Vegeta stared blankly at his father, not forgetting what Kavo had told him. "Get on with it old man. I am not going to be wasting my time jsut standing around here."  
  
Bulma let out an exasperated sigh, "Vegeta! Have some patience!"  
  
King Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his son. He was being more rude than usual. "I wish to know what punishment you have in mind for this traitor?"  
  
Vegeta growled, "Like I said old man, it does not concern me!"  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta with wide eyes, but tried to ignore him. "Well King Vegeta, it really should be your punishment. But if you want my opinion.. Then, don't make the punishment death."  
  
Vegeta snorted at this, "I personally think death is an excellent idea."  
  
King Vegeta ignored his sons' comment. "And why do you say that Bulma?"  
  
"Well, death is a release from his suffering. If you want your punishment to be harsh, then don't kill him. Keep him alive because if you kill him, then he'll be free.."  
  
King Vegeta nodded in understanding, "Very well, he shall be kept in the palace dungeons for his crimes."  
  
Bulma frowned, "You have dungeons?"  
  
King Vegeta laughed at her blissful ignorance, "Of course we do girl." He quickly summoned a guard to take Kavo and lock him up in the dungeons.  
  
Once that was taken care of, the trio stood awkwardly together. Bulma bit her lip, she had a nagging question that she just had to ask!  
  
"Um, may I ask you something, King Vegeta?" Both looked up at Bulma waiting for her carry on speaking. Bulma swallowed, "Why did Kavo want revenge on you..?" She asked, cautiously.  
  
King Vegeta sighed and motioned for Bulma and Vegeta to take a seat at the large round marble table. "I was waiting for you to ask me this."  
  
Vegeta sneered at his father, "I already know what happened old man, I do not wish to listen to your sob story again."  
  
King Vegeta frowned at his son, "You haven't even heard half of the story. Sit down boy, and you shall know what happened."  
  
All three sat down at the large table and Bulma and Vegeta waited for the King to tell them the story of Kavo and his treacherous ways.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
An hour had passed and King Vegeta had just told them of his argument with his mate, about their child. Bulma and Vegeta were listening intently as he spoke of their last argument, word for word.  
  
Once he finished telling them of the argument, Bulma felt as though she had to say something, "That's awful!! You mean because of Kavo, you lost your mate?" She felt a tear roll down her cheek as he nodded. "Can you tell us what happened before she passed away?"  
  
By this time, Vegeta was sitting at the table with his arms crossed and a scowl plastered to his face. *So, Kavo had lied..* He looked at his father "Get on with it old man!"  
  
King Vegeta sighed, "Very well.."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~Flashback~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next sixth months had passed uneventfully for the King and Queen of the Saiya-jin race. The civil war had come to an end and everything seemed to finally be peaceful.  
  
That is until the day the Queen went into labour.  
  
For the last sixth months, King Vegeta had been worried sick about the safety of his mate. He knew that there was a big risk in her dying due to labour complications.  
  
King Vegeta was walking in the palace gardens, when he saw a guard run up to him frantically.  
  
"Your highness, the Queen has gone into labour! She has requested your presence right away, she does not think she will be able to survive!" The guard huffed, tired from all the running.  
  
King Vegeta got a sinking feeling in his stomach as the guard told him the news.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
King Vegeta strode up to his room, when he was stopped by a mid-wife, "Sire, the baby is in perfect condition. He is strong too and is prophesized to be the Legendary!"  
  
King Vegeta growled, "What of your Queen?"  
  
She lowered her eyes, "Forgive me your majesty, but it does not seem that the Queen will live to see your son grow.. She has lost a large amount of blood and does not have long, I'm afraid."  
  
King Vegeta paled... *NO, this can't be happening..* He pushed aside the mid-wife and quickly entered his room. He froze, shocked as he saw his wife lying in a semi-concious state, looking pale and sickly.  
  
She turned her head to look at her mate and smiled weakly, "I guess I will not survive to see my son grow up and become the Legendary.."  
  
He looked blankly at his mate. Could this be the same fiesty woman he had come to love? He didn't think it was possible. Slowly, he sat down on the bed and watched as his mate try to fight for her life. "I warned you.. Khyiriana."  
  
Her breathing became shallower and she chuckled, "I know. But look at what you've gained Vegeta. A son, not only a strong one but the Legendary! Be proud my King, for he will need to be guided in the future by you." She coughed, her voice becoming throaty.  
  
King Vegeta shook his head, feeling an immense pain in his chest. It was their bond. And he knew that she was slowly dying.. "Foolish woman. You leave me here with a son and no one to mother or nurture him."  
  
She took long deep breaths, "Look after him Vegeta. Don't be cold towards him, he'll need you." She felt her eyelids start to droop.  
  
King Vegeta started to panic as he saw his mate's eyelids start to shut, and he couldn't hold in his emotions anymore. "Khyiriana, STAY WITH ME! Fight to stay alive. Don't leave me," he choked.  
  
The Queen laughed dryly, "Vegeta, I fought my battle when I gave birth to our son. Be happy that I put up with a fight that I knew I could not win.."  
  
He leaned in and gently kissed her forehead, holding her in his arms now. "What have you done to me.. my queen.." He held back his tears, not wanting to shame his mate any further.  
  
She smiled sadly, "You grow weak with emotion." He gave her a pained look and she quickly added, "My love.." She reached up and placed a final kiss on his lips.  
  
He looked at her with a piercing gaze, "You will be a greatly missed Queen.."  
  
"I know.." She smiled happily this time, she rested her head on her mate's shoulder and she knew it was time. She could feel her entire body system begin to shut down. "I'm so tired Vegeta..." She closed her eyes, no longer able to hold them open.  
  
He held his mate tightly as he heard her whisper faintly into his mind *I love you, Vegeta..*  
  
Befor the connection was lost, he projected his thoughts quickly to her, *I love you too.. Khyiriana. Until we meet again, my Queen..* Then the link was completely broken. He knew she was dead. The searing pain in his chest had increased.  
  
He looked down at his mate as she rest there peacefully in his arms, never to wake again. For the first time in King Vegeta's life, he let a tear roll down his cheek and fall onto his mate's lips. He didn't move, for what seemed like hours. He just sat there, holding his mate close and rocking her. This was their last shared moment before she was cremated...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~End Flashback~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
King Vegeta stared at the table. He had not shared this memory with anyone, and today he had bared all for his son and guest.  
  
Bulma's eyes were red from crying as she heard him speak of his last moments with his mate. "How terrible.." She whispered, with tears still flowing down her face.  
  
Vegeta sat in stunned silence at everything his father had just said. He could not believe his father would ever show that kind of emotion. *How pathetically weak!* But deep down he knew he felt saddened by what he had just heard.  
  
King Vegeta stood up, he needed some fresh air. "Excuse me. I'm going for a walk." He turned and left Vegeta and Bulma sitting alone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta frowned as he watched Bulma crying, "Give it a rest onna. It wasn't that sad!"  
  
Bulma shook her head,"Vegeta, you're such an insensitive bastard! Do you know that?"  
  
He smirked, "Of course I do. That's why I'm me!"  
  
Bulma started to get angry again. "For Kami's sake Vegeta, have a little compassion. You pea-brained twit of a monkey."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes at her, *She seems to like the word monkey a lot!* "Onna, compassion is for the weak. Like yourself." He stated.  
  
Bulma sneered, "I am NOT weak!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"GAH!! AM NOT AM NOT AM NO-"  
  
Vegeta quickly pressed his mouth up against hers, again. This seemed to be the only method to get her to shut the hell up!!  
  
Bulma moaned as she felt Vegeta's mouth cover her's. *Here we go again!*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Okay people I need answers, LEMON: Yay or Nay? Please review and let me know!! Thank you! Well that was another chapter done! YAY. It was pretty depressing, ne? Anyways review and let me know what you thought of it. Thanx a bundle!!  
  
Vegeta: ~Stops JluvsVeggie from dancing round the room~ Why do you want to put a lemon in this story? Who's going to eat it?  
  
~JluvsVeggie and Bulma sweatdrop~  
  
JluvsVeggie: Um well-  
  
Vegeta: I want a lemon!  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~turns bright red~ *OMG! How do I tell him I don't mean THAT sort of lemon..!* It's.. It's..  
  
Bulma: ~turns to run~  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	17. The bond NOT a lemon

A/N: Well here is today's chapter! After much deliberation and consideration, I've come to the conclusion that a lemon would NOT fit in this story. However all of the people who wanted a lemon, DON'T FRETT!! I'm going to write another story for you guys which has a lemon content and it follows the DBZ time and it's called 'Too Much, Too Soon.' (I'm still working on the plan for that!) ^_^ Happy Reading!!  
  
To the people who wanted a lemon: In this chapter you guys will get a lil taste of how I write lemons. So if you like it so far then let me know. And if you want me to write 'Too Much, Too Soon' let me know as well, so I know that I'm not wasting my time, Thanks a bundle!!  
  
Thank you to all the reviewers! I'm glad you gave me your opinions. Keep reading, I have a feeling a new enemy is about to show up hee hee!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish!!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma felt tears seep out from under her eyes as Vegeta pressed his lips up against hers. The story that King Vegeta had told her had left her quite emotional and she needed comfort.  
  
It just so happened that Vegeta was offering that comfort.  
  
Bulma sighed against his lips. He pulled away slowly and looked down into her eyes. Bulma was shocked by what she saw hidden in his eyes. She saw raw animal lust and something else, something more. Her eyes became round and large.. She saw need and.. love?! Her heart was pounding against her rib cage. Licking her lips, she shivered as he softly wiped away the tears on her cheek.  
  
"Vegeta," she whispered, slightly afraid of the look in his eyes.  
  
Vegeta growled and brushed his lips roughly over hers. "Let's take this to a more.. private place." He said gruffly.  
  
Bulma gulped but simply nodded, completely lost for words.  
  
He smirked and in one swift movement, pulled her up against him.  
  
She squeaked as she felt herself pressed up against him. Taking a deep breath she looked down, unable to keep eye contact anymore. *What are you doing?* Her mind screamed at her, but her body had a mind of its own. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
He smirked slyly as her gathered her up into his arms. *You're mine now onna!* He rose up off the ground and flew out of the throne room, towards his own bedroom. Once inside, he slowly let her down.  
  
Bulma looked up, every part of her mind was telling her to stop, but she just couldn't. As soon as he let her down, she tilted her head and ran her hand down the front of his face, where she traced her fingers along the faded scars. She couldn't believe how soft his skin felt, reaching up she kissed him hard and deep.  
  
He looked at her oddly and pulled his lips away, trailing kisses down her neck.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and bit her lip. *Kami.. What am I getting myself into?* She held her breath as her pushed her down onto the bed, undressing her as he did so.  
  
Moving on top, he looked down into her eyes, "Last chance onna, tell me if you want this to stop," he growled as he said this.  
  
Bulma opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't say a word. The look in his eyes rid her of any doubt she felt. Instead, she smiled slightly and let her fingers run lightly down his back. Her eyes widened in surprise as she thought she heard him growl.. Or was it purr?  
  
He chuckled as he looked at the expression on her face. He leaned down and whispered gruffly into her ear, "There's no escape now onna.."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma groaned as she woke up. She looked up at the ceiling and frowned, *This isn't my room..* She closed her eyes again, feeling completely exhausted for some odd reason, and tried to fall asleep again. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she rolled slightly to her left and bumped into something warm and hard.  
  
Her eyes flew open and met a pair of dark onyx eyes. She screamed sitting up. There was Vegeta sitting with his arms crossed, scowling and naked! She gasped as memories of the previous night came flooding back.  
  
~Her hands slowly slid down his back. She grinned as she heard him purr into her ear. Gently she stroked the spot where his tail used to be, and felt him shudder against her. Before he had any control over his actions, he found himself biting down on her neck hard, drawing blood.  
  
Bulma looked at him fearfully, what he was doing hurt her immensly, but strangely enough she found it pleasurable as well!~  
  
Bulma lifted her hand up to her neck slowly, dreading what she might find. She winced in slight pain as she traced the bite mark. "H-how did this happen?"  
  
Vegeta smirked at her, "You didn't seem to be complaing last night onna."  
  
Bulma paled considerably as he said this. "I-I didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
Vegeta's face darkened, his eyes glittered with anger. "It's too late now," he growled.  
  
Bulma frowned, "What do you mean?"  
  
"We've bonded."  
  
Bulma's mind tried to process what he had said. She was taught this on the spaceship coming to Vegeta-sei..*Hang on..!* "But thats for life!" She blurted out.  
  
He gave her a strange look, "Isn't this what you wanted, onna?"  
  
She sighed, "I do.. But with you?! I never thought in a million years that we'd be.. life mates, let alone together!"  
  
He grunted, "Well obviously you wanted this to happen, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to bond."  
  
She shook her head and looked down. Gasping, she pulled the sheet up to cover herself. "I just need to get used to the idea.." She choked, *Great, I can't believe I just slept with Vegeta and I'm friggin naked ~sigh~ Where the hell's the bathroom.. I need to pee!*  
  
Vegeta's voice interrupted her thoughts, "The bathroom is on your side of the room."  
  
Bulma looked up, confused. "Uh, thanks, I think. She looked around the room, trying to find at least one piece of clothing. *Great, where the hell are my clothes? I don't want a repeat of last night to happen!*  
  
Vegeta looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "I do."  
  
"Huh? You do, what?" She asked completely lost.  
  
He smirked at her deviously, "I want a repeat of last night to happen.." He folded his arms, waiting for her to realise what was happening and enjoying her reaction.  
  
Bulma's jaw dropped and she screeched, "How the hell did you know what I was thinking?!"  
  
He scowled, "Stop your screeching woman! It comes with the bonding. You were taught this, or have you forgotten?" He said, sneering at her.  
  
"I did not forget.. I just didn't.. remember!"  
  
He rolled his eyes and got up off the bed, shaking his head. This was not the reaction he had hoped for!!  
  
Bulma gasped and covered her eyes, "Vegeta, do you mind?"  
  
He smirked at her modesty, "Like you haven't seen any of this before onna!"  
  
She blushed as she saw images of last night fly through her mind. She sighed as she saw him walk towards the bathroom, "Wait!"  
  
He frowned, turning around to look at her, "Make it fast onna!"  
  
She swallowed and let a smile slowly spread across her face. "I.. just wanted to say that, I need to get used to it. Everything's happening so fast."  
  
He grunted in response.  
  
She continued, still smiling. "Maybe you could help me get used to the idea.." He raised an eyebrow at her, "Tonight," she added, blushing slightly for effect. *I'm such a dork! But let's see how he reacts hehe!"  
  
"You are anything but a dork. A loud mouthed crazy blue haired onna, but not a dork."  
  
She glared at him, "Quit reading my thoughts Veggie boy!"  
  
He glared back, "Then don't call me Veggie boy!"  
  
She wrapped the sheet around her and got up, walking slowly and seductively towards him. *What is she up to now..?* He tried to pick at her thoughts, but couldn't find anything.  
  
She smirked at him, "I'm not up to anything, Veggie!" She said sweetly.  
  
He looked at her blankly, "Stop calling me that ridiculous pet name onna!"  
  
She flashed him a cute smile, "Stop calling me onna then, VEGGIE!" She stopped infront of him and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. She smiled and quickly walked into the bathroom, slamming the door in his face.  
  
Vegeta stood infront of the bathroom door, gaping at it. He growled, "Onna! Get the hell out of there this instant!" He snorted in disgust, *Women! What a waste of space!*  
  
"I heard that!" Bulma called out from behind the bathroom door.  
  
Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms, leaning back on the door. He shook his head, he had finally gotten what he wanted..  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Sorry that was so short!! I've been so busy! I'm trying really hard to get you guy's a chapter every night! Anyway how did you like that chapter? Was Vegeta too OOC? Sorry if he was!  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~looks for an escape root~  
  
Vegeta: I demand to know what type of lemon you're talking about woman!!  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~gulps and pretends to faint~  
  
Vegeta: ~snorts and folds arms~ Pathetic weakling. I know what a lemon is. It's a fruit that is acidic and yellow!! ~lifts head up proudly~  
  
~Audience sweatdrops~  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	18. Speaking without tongues

A/N: Hello loyal readers! Wow chapter 18, who'da thunk it? hehe. Anyway thank you for all of the reviews, I really appreaciate it!! Happy reading!  
  
This chapter: Bulma and Veggie interact more and her relationship with Veggie is improving! And more humour? (well I find it funny!) There's a new project Bulma has and.. A new enemy!  
  
Disclaimer: ~Tries to hunt down Akira Toriyama and ask if I really can own DBZ!~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma stepped out of the bathroom, still smug from having won her latest argument with Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked up and growled as he saw Bulma step out of the bathroom.  
  
Bulma glared at him, "Don't growl at me!"  
  
He frowned, "What the hell took you so long onna? I could have been out of there in ten minutes."  
  
"Hey! Looking this beautiful is hard work, and I like to take care of my appearance unlike some people, not mentioning and names-VEGETA!"  
  
"Hmph." He brushed past her, stepping into the bathroom and quickly closed the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma smiled, she couldn't believe how easy he was to wind up, *Just like me..* She laughed at the irony of this. Sighing, she looked around the room trying to hunt for her discarded clothes. She began to grow more and more irritated. She stomped around the room, frustrated, clad only in a towl. She froze as she heard a grunt from behind her.  
  
She pouted, "Oh stop grunting Mr-bigger-than-thou-Saiya-jin Prince!"  
  
He shook his head, "What are you still doing in your towel onna?"  
  
Bulma scrunched up her nose, "I'm dancing around singing 'tra-la-la' like a friggin pixie!" She said sarcastically, "What does it look like I'm doing Veggie? I can't find my clothes!"  
  
"For the love Kami onna, STOP calling me that stupid pet name! Unless your puny brain hasn't realised, your bedroom is down the hall. Hurry up and get dressed, you have to show my father the project you've been working on."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, "How was I supposed to know that my room was down the hall, VEGGIE BURGER!!"  
  
He growled, "Grr, onna get dressed and meet me in the throne room!" He grabbed her elbow and pushed her out of the door, slamming the door in her face.  
  
Bulma shrieked and kicked the door, *STUPID VEGGIE!! How dare he kick me out of OUR room.. our room..? hmph, JERK ASS* She made sure she projected her thoughts to him.  
  
Vegeta pulled on his training gear, scowling. The woman bugged him to no end! What had compelled him to take her as his mate? His eyes widened, snarling as he heard her thoughts and growled in frustration, *WOMAN, GET OUT OF MY MIND THIS INSTANT!!*  
  
*NO WAY YOU RETARDED MONKEY MAN, MAKE ME!* she screamed back into his minds.  
  
He shook his head, and put up a mental wall to block out her thoughts.  
  
Bulma stared at the door frowning, *Vegeta.. Vegeta? Hello, anybody there in that cob-webbed mind of yours, besides your pea sized brain?* She let out an exasperated sigh as she felt the connection completely disconnected. *Better watch your back Oh Mighty Saiya-jin Prince! This is all your fault so you better deal with the consequences!*  
  
Vegeta smirked as he heard Bulma's last thought. He quickly put up the mental wall again and thought to himself, *Wrong onna, you better watch YOUR back.* He chuckled deviously.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma ran down the hall to her room, hoping not to bump into anyone on the way. Unfortunately for her, lady luck was not on her side today. She ran head first into a tall figure. "Oof," she stumbled back slightly, rubbing her nose and looked up.  
  
Mik tried to hide a blush that was creeping through his cheeks, "Uh-um, I- You need clothes!" he stuttered, clumsily.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "Ah jeez, yeah I know I need clothes Mik!"  
  
He looked at the floor, "Why are you running down the hall in a towel and out of the Prince's room, no less?"  
  
"Cuz I...can't get any hot water in my shower. So I thought I'd use Vegeta's" There was no need to tell him of what was going on between the two, yet anyway.  
  
"Right well, I'll get out of your way." He stepped aside and let her pass, watching her retreating figure. He frowned, *That still doesn't explain why she didn't take any clothes with her..* His jaw dropped as he realised what was going on.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma drew a shaky breath, *Did he suspect anything..? NAH!* She quickly stepped inside her room and took out some clothes. *Hmm.. Let's see.. Ah hah!* She pulled out a baby blue tank top and a pair of khaki combats. As soon as she put on the clothes, she stepped out of the room and headed down the hall and down the stairs to the throne room. Upon entering, she was greeted by two scowling faces.  
  
"Bulma, may I ask what took you so long?" King Vegeta's eyebrow twitched as he asked.  
  
Bulma frowned, "I got a little.. distracted." She gave a sly look to Vegeta, who smirked. *You're father's not a morning person is he? hee hee* She projected her thoughts to him.  
  
He snorted, holding back a smile. *Very observent, onna!*  
  
She chuckled at this.  
  
King Vegeta looked at his son and Bulma, confused. "Am I missing something?"  
  
Bulma tried to hide her smile, "Nope!"  
  
King Vegeta looked at her oddly, "Hn, well Bulma, you've been working on a project and I wish to see how it is coming along." He truned to Vegeta and said, "You may go train now boy, and remember what I said!"  
  
Now it was Bulma's turn to look confused. "Heh?"  
  
"Do not concern yourself onna. Once you've shown my father the 'project' of yours, meet me in the gravity room. It needs an upgrade." Vegeta said and quickly left, before she could object.  
  
Bulma looked at the King, confusion only showing on ther face, "Did I miss something?"  
  
King Vegeta merely shrugged his shoulders, but inside he was chuckling.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma was in her genius scientist mode. "So you see, with this device you can protect your planet. I mean you don't want to have a repeat of last time, do you?" She asked skeptically.  
  
King Vegeta stood, stunned as he looked at the tiny remote control in Bulma's hand. *This little device is all it takes to save the planet.. But this is a blow to the Saiya-jin pride! We cannot hide behind ki shields.* He cleared his throat, "Very impressive Bulma... But-"  
  
She flashed him a big smile and cut him off, "Thank you King Vegeta. Now I know what you're thinking! You're thinking 'Saiya-jins are a warrior race. They do not hide from their enemies' and you're right," she said mimicking how Vegeta would sound.  
  
"BUT, in order for your PLANET'S survival (not race) you need this ki shield. It's invisibility shield makes it so your enemy doesn't attack the planet, like Frieza, but it also has an absorbtion and reflection shield, so it bounces back any large ki thrown at the planet or absorbs any small ki. It also transfers the small ki's energy through a generator, creating electricity to ALL parts of your planet! So please don't think that you would be cowering in fear. You're just merely protecting the planet. The people can still go out to battle.." She held her breath waiting for his response to her back-up speech.  
  
King Vegeta nodded, thoroughly impressed by what he saw, "Your intellectual skills are amazing Bulma... But I'm still going to beat you at chess, mark my words!" He chuckled and patted her shoulder, before leaving.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma smiled as he left. *Why can't Vegeta be more like his father and appreciate a good thing when he sees it?*  
  
*Because, unlike my father I'm not a complete baka, onna!* Vegeta's voice rang through her mind.  
  
Bulma jumped in surprise and she mentally sent him a picture of her making a silly face at him, *Whatever Veggie, and don't be so mean to you father. Oh and one more thing, STOP COMING INTO MY MIND, YOU NO GOOD SEDUCING HORNY ASS MONKEY!* She screamed the last part through her mind and she smirked as she saw him mentally wince.  
  
*Grr.. onna, you're trying my patience!! Come to the gravity room, you need to upgrade it.* With that he quickly put up a block on his thoughts, before she could say anything else to insult him and make him regret his actions.  
  
Bulma pouted, like a spoilt five year old little girl, and stomped her way to the gravity room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta had set up the gravity room on an empty piece of grass, in the palace gardens. He was doing his push ups in 800 times earth gravity, he smirked at the vast improvement he had made. *Those tin cans won't know what hit them! Kakkarot wasn't much of a challenge back on earth when I confronted him. I wonder how strong he's gotten..*  
  
As he did another push up, Vegeta found himself being flung towards the ceiling. He stopped, his entire back merely centimetres away from the ceiling of the gravity room and growled, absolutely furious.  
  
Bulma looked up and saw Vegeta looking down at her, arms folded and scowling. She giggled nervously, "Uh, hiya!"  
  
Vegeta flared his nostrils as he floated back down to the floor of the gravity room. He glared daggers at his new mate, "Onna, never and I mean NEVER do that again, got it? You could have gotten me killed with you stupid automatic shut down feature!" He literally spat at her.  
  
Bulma looked sheepishly at his angry face, "Gomen Vegeta," she said softly. But then she frowned, "Now wait just a second! YOU called ME in here, so technically it's your fault!!"  
  
He shook his head, amazed at her gall. "I don't think so! It's your fault."  
  
She crossed her eyes at him. "Neh neh na neh neh!!"  
  
He grunted, "Childish baka!"  
  
"Ooh..Why you little.. go see a shrink! You crazy vegetable head!"  
  
He rolled his eyes at her, "Onna?"  
  
She stopped ranting and looked at him, "What?"  
  
"Are you finished babbling insults at me?"  
  
She raised her eyes to the ceiling, "Maybe.. Why?"  
  
"Well, I seem to recall that you wanted to contact earth and let them know how you were. Am I right?"  
  
Bulma nodded, "Vegeta.. Did they let you take me, or did they try and stop you?" She couldn't wait to talk to her friends and family back home.  
  
He raised his eyebrow, "Foolish onna, I told them that I would bring you back in three months and they agreed. Well your father did anyway. Kakkarot needed a little persuasion."  
  
"You didn't.. kill him, did you?"  
  
He snorted, "You're more of an idiot than I thought onna! No, I merely kicked his ass!" He chuckled at the memory.  
  
Bulma looked at him with big eyes, "Vegeta..?"  
  
"Hn?" He said smirking, folding his arms and standing in his usual pose.  
  
Bulma dropped her head and looked at the ground, barely whispering. "I want to go home.."  
  
Vegeta's smirk faded as he heard her utter those words. Frowning he wanted to scream at her 'YOU CAN'T! YOU'RE STAYING HERE ON THIS PLANET, WITH ME!' but instead he simply grunted, "Soon."  
  
Bulma looked up slowly and nodded in understanding. She suddenly felt very depressed.  
  
He looked at her and saw how sad she looked. *Tough* he thought, hiding the thought from her. "Onna, I need you to upgrade the gravity machine from 600 to 10,000."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened, "NO WAY! That's too much, even for you!"  
  
"Onna, don't argue, just do it!"  
  
She shook her head profusely, "Nuh-uh, you could get killed.. I don't want that to happen," she added quietly.  
  
He stared at her for a moment, "Fine. 8,000 times earth's gravity then."  
  
She shook her head again.  
  
He let out an exasperated sigh, "5,000. Final offer onna. Either that or you NEVER get to go home!" He smirked at her expression.  
  
Bulma looked at him, horrified. "Ok Ok! 5,000 times earth's gravity." She sighed, "But don't blame me if you end up dead and at King Yemma's desk, awaiting judgement!"  
  
He scowled at her, "Once you've finished upgrading, I'll show you how and where to contact earth."  
  
Bulma smiled, "Thank you Veggie." She leaned close and kissed his cheek, chuckling as she saw it slightly redden. She quickly shooed him out so she could get started and then go speak to her friends! *He's really quite sweet..When he wants to be!!* She smirked, she was getting used to the idea of being his 'mate' as he had so strangely put it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A short figured creature paced the main control room of the large spaceship, that was completely hidden from any other being.  
  
Another form stepped in and bowed before the shorter figure. "Everything is going to plan Lord Otari." The figure hissed with a strange heavy accent.  
  
The short figure, Lorg Otari, chuckled evilly. "Good. Those idiotic Saiya- jins won't know what hit them. We attack as soon as we get more details. Dismissed!" The taller figure bowed and left the room.  
  
Lord Otari looked out of the window and grinned, *Be on the look out Saiya- jins! I have no idea of how you're kind have come back into existence but I assure you that it won't be for very long!* He glared at the planet Vegeta-sei, *Your entire race shall be wiped out.. Again!* He threw his head back and laughed. His laugh echoed eerily around the empty room...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: MWAHAHA a cliffy!!! This chapter was a bit longer! You guys like? was Veggie OOC? If so then please review and let me know what you think. Who's this new evil enemy? Wait and find out!!  
  
Next Chapter: Bulma phone's home and we learn more about the evil Lord Otari. (Is he really evil? Or just out for revenge!)  
  
~JluvsVeggie is still lying on the floor~  
  
Vegeta: I mean, how many different types of lemon are there? ~tries to convince himself there's only one type of lemon~  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~gets up off the floor and tries to explain~ Uh, I don't mean the food type of lemon Veggie.  
  
Vegeta: Then what the hell do you mean?  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~panics, grabs a banana and waves it infront of Vegeta's face~ You are getting sleepy.. Very sleepy...  
  
Vegeta: ~feels his eyes start to droop as he becomes hypnotized~ ^@_@^ {zzzzzzzzzzz}  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~chuckles evilly as her plan is working~ When I snap my fingers you will be friendly and totally OOC and will forget about the whole lemon conversation!! MWAHAHA!!  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	19. A shock

A/N: Sorry for the late update!! Life is hectic but I'm trying to get you guys a chapter a day! Anyway thank you for the reviews, I luv you guys!! This chapter is going to be a shorty, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Happy Reading!!  
  
This Chapter: Bulma and Vegeta have an interesting conversation and she contacts Earth.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. This fic is a figment of my imagination!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta growled and pounded on the door of the gravity room. "ONNA!! How long does it take to upgrade the damn thing?" He started pacing around on the piece of grass. Bulma had been working on the gravity room for two hours and Vegeta was getting restless.  
  
Just then the door of the gravity room hissed open, and out stepped Bulma with grease smudges on her cheeks. Vegeta hated to admit it, but she looked good, *No.. Beautiful!*  
  
Bulma snorted as she heard his thought, "Yeah, yeah save it for a rainy day you horny lil monkey!"  
  
Vegeta glared at her, he completely forgot to hide his thoughts from her! He kept his composure cool and crossed his arms. "About damn time you got out of there onna. What did you do, fall asleep?"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "Well, if this is the thanks I get, then next time you can just upgrade the stupid machine yourself!!" She wiped off a bit of grease from her cheek and quickly smudged it over Vegeta's nose and giggled.  
  
Vegeta growled as he tried to rub the grease stain off of his nose, "Onna stop being so childish! I must have been insane to take you as my mate!"  
  
"No, you must have been in-Saiya-jin!" She burst out into peels of laughter, she looked at his blank face, "Don't you get it? In-Saiya-jin, insane? Well.. I thought it was funny." She quickly sobered up as she realised she wasn't going to get him to laugh.  
  
He flared his nostrils, "Ha ha," he said sarcastically. But inside he was chuckling, *You are a strange one, chibi onna.. But I like it when you laugh.* He, of course, hid this thought from her and denied that he ever thought such a thing.  
  
Anger flared in Bulma's crystal blue eyes, "Lighten up Vegeta, it was a joke! Stop being such a flake! Honestly, someone would think you had a piece of wire stuck up your ass!"  
  
He ignored her last comment, "You still have to contact Earth."  
  
Bulma paused, losing most of her anger towards the prince, "Oh yeah. Well..?"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
She let out a exasperated sigh, "Are you gonna show me where to contact them from?"  
  
"Follow me," he started to walk towards the palace.  
  
Bulma frowned at his abrputness. *What bit him in the butt..?*  
  
Vegeta snorted, "Nothing 'bit me in the butt' onna."  
  
Bulma stiffened as she walked next to him through the palace gardens, "Kindly stay out of my thoughts, thank you very much."  
  
Vegeta gave her an impassive look and a deathly silence fell between the couple.  
  
Bulma chewed on her bottom lip, there was one question she had to ask.  
  
Vegeta sensed that Bulma wanted to ask something, "Spit it out onna."  
  
She gave him a surprised look and took a deep breath, "Vegetadoyouloveme?" She said in one go.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks and frowned, "What type of question is that?"  
  
She shrugged, "It's a simple question," she said, stopping besides him.  
  
He looked at her indifferently, "You are my mate. That is all."  
  
"Yeah.. But do you love me?"  
  
"Onna, I do not ~feel~ love or any of your earthling emotions."  
  
Bulma frowned at him, "But then how do you expect to stay with me for the rest of your life, if you don't love me?"  
  
Vegeta felt his temper start to flare, she was asking too many questions. Questions he didn't have the answer to. "Onna, you are my mate. I will protect you and the heir to the throne of Vegeta-sei, from harm."  
  
Bulma's jaw dropped, "Huh..? You've lost me completely."  
  
"You will carry my child, Vegeta-sei needs an heir to the throne, once I am King."  
  
Bulma laughed bitterly, eveything was becoming so clear. "So that's why you've taken me as a 'mate'. So you can have a precious heir to the throne. Well screw you Vegeta, you're not getting one from this gal!"  
  
He growled, "Grr.. Onna this topic is not up for debate. Besides it's too late anyway. You're already pregnant."  
  
Bulma exploded in a fit of rage. "WHAT??!"  
  
He winced internally.  
  
"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? WE WERE ONLY TOGETHER FOR ONE NIGHT?!?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "Well obviously one night is all it takes onna. Or didn't you know that?"  
  
Bulma's rage quietened, she felt her energy drain as the news sunk in. "I'm gonna be a mom.." Vegeta frowned at her. She looked up with tears in her eyes, "But- I-I'm not ready to be a mom!!"  
  
He was rooted to the spot. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting. He was waiting for her to rant and rave, but she never did.  
  
She felt tears leak out from under her eyes, "H-how can I be a mom? I'm too young! I don't even know if I'm in love with you and you certainly don't love me! I can't believe you're just using me to breed!" She put it crudely.  
  
Vegeta's face became blank. The words she had uttered struck a raw nerve. For a brief moment, pain flashed through his onyx eyes, but this went unnoticed by Bulma. "Isn't this what you wanted? You are the one who thought you were ready to have a family?" he said gruffly.  
  
She tried to hold back the tears, "Yeah in the future! This is too soon.. I'm only 24, how can I be a mother?"  
  
He frowned, "You learn, that's how." He said flatly and continued walking towards the palace, with a teary eyed Bulma trailing behind.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
By the time they reached the palace, Bulma was starting to get used to the idea of being pregnant. She had no idea just how much she had hurt Vegeta's feelings when she said she didn't know if she could love him. Of course Vegeta wasn't going to admit he was hurt by her words, but they did cut pretty deep.  
  
They stepped into a room with large monitors. Bulma watched as his fingers flew over the keys. She was amazed her actually knew how to run the piece of equipment. *Who'da thought he'd have a brain?* She carefully hid this thought from Vegeta. Just then, the screen started to fuzz.  
  
He turned to her with an emotionless face, "It should connect within a few minutes."  
  
Bulma couldn't help but notice the hidden hurt in his eyes, as she looked at him closely. She had been blinded by shock before to realise it, but now she saw. She had actually hurt his feelings! "Vegeta..?"  
  
"What?" He asked, coldly.  
  
"I'm sorry.. But we should have talked about things before you got me pregnant! We really need to talk about this.. Soon."  
  
Before he could answer, a face appeared on the screen. Bulma turned to face the screen, happiness radiating from every feature. "DADDY!"  
  
Dr. Briefs looked back at the screen, shocked as he saw his daughter standing there smiling, and Vegeta scowling. "Bulma?!"  
  
She laughed, she missed her father so much, and missed spending time with him! "Hi. How are you? How's mom? How's Chi Chi, Goku and Gohan? Where's Yamcha and Krillan?" A whole blurb of questions poured out from her mouth. Eager to talk to her father.  
  
Vegeta scowled, *What can't I make her this happy...?* He ignored this thought, grunting. *The Saiya-jin Prince shouldn't have to make anyone happy!*  
  
Dr. Briefs laughed, his daughter hadn't changed one bit! "Well, why don't you ask some of them for yourself. Chi Chi is here with Goku and Yamcha, they're having lunch."  
  
Bulma's face dropped as she heard him mention lunch. She missed her mother's cooking dearly. "Can you please get them? I really want to speak to them."  
  
Dr. Briefs got up and disappeared from the screen. Suddenly, Chi Chi jumped infront. "Bulma Briefs, how dare you leave for so long without telling us!"  
  
Bulma chuckled, "Not my fault Chi!"  
  
A worried look crossed Chi Chi's face, "Are you ok? We were so worried about you and how you were. We haven't heard from you in over a month!"  
  
"I know Chi, I'll be home soon though. Don't worry! I can't wait to come back. It's really nice here but.. I miss home so much!"  
  
Chi Chi looked to her left, "Oh Yamcha's here, he wants to speak to you!" She got up and moved out of the way so Yamcha was infront of the screen.  
  
Bulma smiled as she saw her former boyfriends face. "Yamcha!!" She squealed happily.  
  
Vegeta held back the urge to pound his fist into the screen. *How dare he smile at MY mate!! I'll kill the little runt!* He growled, a new feeling overcoming him. Was it.. jealousy? *Hmph the Saiya-jin Prince does NOT get jealous.*  
  
Yamcha smiled back at the screen, relieved. "Bulma! You're ok! I was so worried about you!"  
  
Bulma smiled a little sadly, "How comes you never came to visit me after we broke up..?"  
  
Yamcha became serious, "I was training babe. I'm really sorry, I wish I was there with you now.. Everyone misses you so much."  
  
"I miss you guys to.. How's the rest of the Z gang?"  
  
"They're good, all busy training.. Uh hey Bulma, Goku wants to speak to you. Take care ok? Bye!!" He move out of the way to let Goku take his place.  
  
"Hey Bulma and Vegeta, how's it going?!"  
  
Vegeta snorted, "Fine Kakkarot. We shall be returning in two months time. You better have become stronger."  
  
Bulma glared icily at Vegeta, and turned back to talk to Goku. "How are you Goku?"  
  
"I'm great! Everything over here's good too. Gohan's getting a lot stronger as well!"  
  
She smiled, "That's good! Hey, where's Master Roshi?"  
  
"Probably on his pervy little island," muttered Vegeta.  
  
Goku gave a wide smile, "He's at his island.. Bulma, I'm really sorry! But I smell food! Gotta go! See you in two months time!!" With that he dashed off, leaving Bulma and Vegeta staring at the screen.  
  
They both sweat-dropped.  
  
Vegeta was about to cut off the connection when Dr. Briefs face appeared again. "Make it fast onna." He said to her.  
  
Bulma frowned at his odd manner, she turned back to her father. "Daddy, I invented some great new things! I'm bringing home a copy of the designs. I think it should be useful for the Earth's safety as well as over here!"  
  
He smiled at his daughter, "That's great dear, I can't wait to see them. Listen your mother is calling everyone for lunch, she sends you her love. I'll see you in two months ok?"  
  
"Dad..?"  
  
"Yeas honey?"  
  
"Nothing," she thought about telling him she was pregnant. But then decided against it. "See you soon. I love you!"  
  
"I love you too honey, bye!" With that he cut off the connection.  
  
Bulma stared at the blank screen, frowning.  
  
Vegeta stood with his arms folded, "Are you finished staring at the screen onna? Because I have training to do."  
  
Bulma nodded, not in the mood for an argument. "I'll see you at dinner.."  
  
Vegeta stared at her for several moments. "Very well." He stepped out of the room and walked to the gravity room. Just then, he heard Bulma's thoughts.  
  
She looked at him leave and sat down on the nearest chair. She finally saw her friends and father but.. Why did she feel so empty and alone? *I'm pregnant.. With Vegeta's child.* She laughed at the irony. *~sigh~ Does he even love me or is he just using me? Do I love him..? I've been hurt too many times, how can I trust him with my heart..? I guess I'll have to trust him.. For the sake of our child..* She unconciously projected her thoughts to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta growled as he heard her private thoughts. How could he tell her that he loved her? He grimaced at the thought of love, *Disgusting earthling emotions. What a waste of time!* He entered the gravity room and cranked up the G-force, and began training under heavy pressure. He had to get her to trust him.. But how?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: MWAHAHA Bulma's pregnant!! How'd you guys like that chapter? I know it's too soon for her to be pregnant BUT its my story hee hee. REVIEW and let me know hehe! There was lot's of B/V in this chapter ne?  
  
Next chapter: When learn more about the evil Otari. (Sorry but this chapter was more about Bulma and Veggie!)  
  
JluvsVeggie: Wake up and you will be totally OOC whenever you see a banana! ~snaps her fingers waking up the now hypnotized Vegeta~  
  
Vegeta: ~wakes up snarling~ What the f*** did you do to me-? ~stops as he sees the banana JluvsVeggie is holding~ Hello. How are you?  
  
JluvsVeggie: I'm fine thank you. How are you today Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: Very well. I say, lets have some tea and crumpets!  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~tries to hold in laughter~ Yeah sure Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: I like bunnies. Has anyone ever told you that I like bunnies? And flowers too!  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~bursts out laughing and starts rolling on the floor clutching her sides~  
  
~Audience sweat-drops anime style~  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	20. Vegeta's decision

A/N: Hey again!! Once again, I would like to thank all the reviewers for taking the time out to review my fic! I'm so happy that this fic has got such a positive response! I'm doing another fic that sort of follows the normal DBZ timeline and I'm trying not to make the characters OOC. It's another B/V and it's called 'The Proposition' (title is still pending) Anyway, on with the story! Happy Reading!!  
  
This Chapter: We learn more about Lord Otari and Bulma comes to grips with being pregnant! Will Vegeta show his feelings for her, or hide behind his emotional mask?  
  
Disclaimer: @_@ don't own DBZ ^_^ please don't sue! O.o  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lord Otari looked out of the window and stared at the pinkish clouds of Vegeta-sei, from outer space. He smirked, soon there wouldn't be a Vegeta- sei...  
  
He sneered at the beautiful planet. *Sickening! But how is it possible.. How is Vegeta-sei back in existence? It's a miracle.. I thought it was blown up by Frieza?* He held so much hatred in his heart for the Saiya-jin race and their planet, but mostly for their Prince. He was sure that his soldiers were just making a mistake. Vegeta-sei couldn't just appear from out of no where! And yet, here it is. The planet in all its wonderous glory. He bared his teeth at the beautiful planet. *We shall soon meet again Prince Vegeta. I have become much stronger since we last met. I shall have my revenge now, and I will destroy your home planet like you destroyed mine!* Sadness clouded his eyes as he thought of his planet.  
  
Lord Otari was from the planet Arket. They were a quiet species, not really taking interest in anything outside their world. They were a mixture of healer's and fighters. But the healer's outweighed the fighters. The Arket-jins had smoothe blue skin and deep purple eyes, they were all very beautiful people, although most of them were short. They had no hair on their bodies, apart from their heads, which was also purple. They looked just like humans apart from their skin colour and height. Everything on their planet was peaceful until one day ten years ago, all of that changed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It had been a fairly quiet day, nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Lord Otari was sitting across from his wife, talking with her. Something he hardly ever had time to do anymore, what with the threat of Frieza and all.  
  
Lady Lilah, Lord Otari's wife, was beautiful. She was short, shorter than him but slender, and for Arket-jin standards she was considered quite a catch. A small kite shaped diamond was embedded on her right cheek, signifying her status next to her husband's. He smiled at his wife, whom he had not seen in two weeks. "Tell me Lilah, how have things been in my absence?"  
  
She frowned, "Frankly, I'm quite bored! This came for you" She said, handing him a piece of paper.  
  
He looked at the paper, "What is this?"  
  
Lilah sighed, "A summons from Lord Frieza. He says you are to join him in his treaty. We have no choice."  
  
He creased his brow, "Very well. If that is what he wishes then that is what he shall get."  
  
"I don't see why we must force ourselves to be slaves for that cretin lizard!" She exclaimed. She was quite clever for an Arket-jin woman, and she hated being a follower. "I know he is strong, but we have the power of magic on our side! We can beat him, I know we can!" She was also a little foolish when it came to knowledge of battles and strength.  
  
Lord Otari shook his head, "Calm down Lilah. It says here that Lord Frieza is sending one of his men.. Hm, Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei.. Oh wonderful, a Saiya-jin!" He said sarcastically. He didn't like Saiya-jins very much, they were too blood thirsty for his liking, and now he would have to entertain one for a week! Thankfully their kind had been destroyed when a meteor struck the planet and there were only three soul survivors. At least this is what Lord Frieza had told him.  
  
She grinned at her husband, "Oh come now, they're not that bad!" She said mischieviously, "They are quite handsome as well! Or so I've heard.."  
  
He looked at his wife in slience, "That was not amusing, Lilah."  
  
She giggled, just then the doors to the throne room burst open and in stepped a short Saiya-jin prince, very angrily. They both looked up shocked.  
  
Lord Otari frowned as he stood up. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, this was going to be fun. "I have been directed by Lord Frieza to destroy and dispose of anything on this planet that is not worth keeping." He glanced at the beautiful lady sitting quietly on the throne, next to her husband. An evil smirk spread across his face.  
  
Lord Otari spoke out, "We have been given the summons, you do not have to stay here. We agree to his demands."  
  
"His demands have changed. He has no use of you anymore. I was ordered to clean this planet of anything not worthy." He looked at Lady Lilah. A look of pure evil crossing his face, "Starting with YOU!" He shot a small round ki ball, straight at her heart.  
  
She fell down clutching her heart, eyes wide. It was an untimely end for the Queen of the Arket-jin's.  
  
Lord Otari watched in horror as his wife fell to the ground. One moment she was standing, alive and now she was.. gone. She had no means of defending herself and yet, Vegeta had killed her mercilessly. "YOU MONSTER!" He screamed at the Saiya-jin Prince.  
  
Vegeta laughed cruelly, "Relax you blue smurf! They were orders from Frieza. She was blinding your ability to rule." He flashed Lord Otari a smirk. "See you in hell." And then he left, just as soon as he came.  
  
Lord Otari sunk to his knees as he cradled his wife's dead body. He knew what was going to happen now. His whole planet would be destroyed. He shook with anger, he had to get off of the planet.. He had to get revenge..  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^EndFlashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lord Otari closed his eyes as he relived the painful memory. After Vegeta had left, chaos ensued. He stepped out of the palace to find that Frieza's men were attacking the palace gaurds. He then decided that there was no way he was going to survive the attack, and so he fled with most of his trusted guards and their families and a few commoners. They took a spaceship and flew off into space, and watched as their planet was blown to pieces..  
  
So for the past few years, the few Arket-jins that survived the massacre, travelled like space gypsies. Moving from one planet to the next, until they finally found an uninhabited planet. This is where they live now, on Lilah-sei... They had help from many of their neighboring planets, and were provided with food and fuel. They slowly began to rebuild their race, but the pain of loss had been embedded deep in Lord Otari's heart and he vowed for revenge against the one person that took away his happiness...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was now dark on Vegeta-sei and Bulma was sitting on the balcony of her room, looking out of her windows and at the two moons of the planet. One moon shone a bright blue, the other like earth's, a milky white. She sighed as she gazed up at the clear sky. She could see so many stars, it was beautiful and quite breath taking. She was thankful her room, like all the other's were on the top floor of the palace. She sighed again and a smile spread across her face as she saw a shooting star.  
  
Standing up from the chair she was sitting on, she walked to the railing of the balcony and tilted her head up, closing her eyes to make a wish. She knew it was silly and childish, but she couldn't help herself as she muttered under her breath,  
  
"Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have this wish, I wish tonight.." She paused and thought for a moment.  
  
Whispering she said, "Kami, if you can hear me from all the way over here, then you're more brilliant than I gave you credit for.. I wish that when the androids come, everyone will be ok. I hope I'm not the only survivor.. I don't want to be alone." She then thought of something else, *Oh and about the whole Vegeta thing, that was so not funny! Look at the mess I'm in.. I wish that I could trust him and that sometimes, he would open up to me. That's all I ask of you.* She sighed again. She really needed to talk to him about the whole situation, *Where the hell is he?*  
  
"Right behind you, onna." Vegeta said in a low voice.  
  
Bulma jumped ten feet high spinning around, "What is it with you Saiya-jins and hiding in the shadows?! Honestly Vegeta, sometimes you scare the crap out of me, whether it's intentional or not!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I enjoy scaring you onna. It's the highlight of my day." He stated simply.  
  
"Well, it's not nice and certainly not funny!"  
  
He frowned at her, "But I find it funny," he said much too cruelly for Bulma's liking.  
  
She fidgeted uncomfortably and turned back around, looking at the moons. "How long were you standing there?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders standing next to her, "Long enough."  
  
Silence fell between the couple, Bulma sighed.  
  
Vegeta was beginning to get irritated by that, "Onna, stop sighing! That's the fourth time you've done that."  
  
"What's it to you Veg-head?" She asked, annoyed.  
  
"It's annoying, that's what!"  
  
Bulma stomped her foot, getting frustrated. "Argh, YOU are so annoying and obnoxious, and you expect me to have YOUR child? AS IF!" Bulma's hand flew to her mouth, she couldn't believe she had just said that. That was cruel, even for Vegeta's lack of emotions.  
  
His face became stony, but his jaw twitched in agitation. He growled and started to rise up off the ground, to fly away.  
  
Bulma mentally slapped herself, "Wait, Vegeta!" She grabbed his wrist before he could fly away.  
  
He snarled at her, "Let go onna!" He shrugged her off effortlessly, but in the process pushed her back hard enough so she hit the outside of the room's wall, hard. He watched in horror as she was flung backwards, her head making a clunk sound as it snapped back against the wall and watched as she crumpled to the floor, unconcious, like a rag doll.  
  
Bulma fell to the floor groaning from the pain, her last thought before becoming unconcious was, *What did I do to deserve this..? I didn't mean what I said..*  
  
He growled as he heard Bulma's last thought, before she fell unconcious. *Shit, stupid weak earthlings! Baka onna, getting me angry. It's all her fault!* But inside, he was panicking and worried about how she was.  
  
He cursed himself as he took her into his arms and walked into her room, gently placing her on the bed.  
  
*What have I done..? Now how will she trust me?* He smirked wryly at this thought. He knew she was right about one thing though, she didn't deserve any of these things happening to her, it was all his fault.  
  
He raised his hand, flaring up his ki slightly and placed it on her abdomen. He paused, not knowing whether or not he should rid her of the one thing that was keeping her with him. If he raised his ki just a tiny bit more, she would be free from him and the unwanted child...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: NOOOOO!!!!! Veggie can't kill the baby!!!! What an evil cliffy, ne? How did you guys like that chapter? Sorry it was so short! Is Veggie gonna kill the baby? :( Hope not, but I already know MWAHAHA! Oh and I'm only gonna put up the next chapter if you guys get me to the 200 review mark! Otherwise it'll be a long wait, hee hee.  
  
Next Chapter: Find out of he really gets rid of the baby (well very small foetus lol)... He might, you never know!!  
  
Vegeta: ~still OOC~ Excuse me, what do you find so funny?  
  
JluvsVeggie: Um ~giggles~ nothing Veggie!  
  
Vegeta: ~smiles, not like himself~ Has anyone ever told you how I love the name Veggie?  
  
~enter Yamcha~  
  
Vegeta: ~runs up to Yamcha and gives him a big hug~  
  
Yamcha: Huh..? ~looks horrified~ O.o  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~laughs evilly, snapping her finger so Vegeta wakes up from trance~  
  
Vegeta: ~snaps out of the trance to find himself hugging Yamcha~ WHAT THE HELL?!?!  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	21. To love and to be loved

A/N: LOL you guys are so funny! I was only joking about the 200 review thing. Wild pit bulls couldn't keep me away from updating this fic! But ARIGATO anyway!! Anyway, I know you guys don't want me to kill off chibi Trunks.. ~sigh~ Sorry! ~smiles hiding a secret~  
  
To J~Kat : Thank you for the review! To answer your question, baka means idiot/stupid, onna means woman. And for other words: Arigato means thank you and bakayaro means asshole (hee hee). Ne? is like yes/no/eh? Hope that helps in the definition department. Sorry for confusing anyone who didn't understand!  
  
This Chapter: Find out if Veggie kills the baby.. Lord Otari won't be making an appearance for a while (he's waiting for the right moment to attack!)  
  
Disclaimer: Grr..  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He raised his hand, flaring up his ki slightly and placed it on her abdomen. He paused, not knowing whether or not he should rid her of the one thing that was keeping her with him. If he raised his ki just a tiny bit more, she would be free from him and the unwanted child...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He sat there on the bed, next to Bulma with his ki flared for half an hour, just sitting there watching her as she lay unconcious. He was still contemplating the pros and cons of what he was about to do. Questions flew through his mind. How will Bulma react? Will she forgive him? Will she ever be his?  
  
Just as he was about to raise his ki even more, Bulma began to stirr. "Mmm.. Mom, put the A.C on, I'm boiling!" Bulma slowly opened her eyes focusing them on a pair of onyx eyes, staring down at her. She yelped in surprise but stayed absolutely still, frowning as she felt his hand on her abdomen. "V-Vegeta.. What are you doing?"  
  
He quickly moved his hand away and lowered his power level, "Nothing."  
  
Bulma sat up slowly, "Why was your hand hot?"  
  
He tried to avoid her gaze, "I was thinking whether or not I should rid you of you of your 'burden'," he looked back into her eyes, emotionless.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened as she realised what he meant. "You.. were going to kill OUR baby..?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "It's not even classified as a baby onna. It's a foetus."  
  
"I don't care," Bulma spat at him. "It's still a baby to me. And how DARE you try to get rid of it? You put it there MR, so YOU can deal with it!!" She was absolutely furious, her eyes flashing with anger.  
  
He glared at her, "Well a while ago, you didn't want anything to do with MY child. Isn't that what you said onna?" It was now his turn to be angry.  
  
Bulma felt all the anger drain from her and she looked down, "I didn't mean it.."  
  
He laughed bitterly, "Yes you did."  
  
She shook her head, looking into his eyes earnestly, "NO! I didn't mean it... I was just angry, and I say stupid things when I'm angry.." She said softly. "I'm sorry.." She moved closer and placed a hand on his cheek.  
  
His face remained emotionless on the outside, but on the inside he could feel his chest tighten. He didn't say anything, couldn't say anything, instead he just looked at her with intense eyes. He should be the one apologising, not her, he hurt her. Not moving, he asked, "You earthlings are so weak, how is your head?"  
  
Bulma took her hand away from his cheek, much to his disappointment. "It'll be ok.. You hurt me.." She said softly.  
  
He looked at her blankly.  
  
She looked back into his eyes and smiled slowly, "But, I hurt you. So we're even now."  
  
He snorted, "You did not hurt me onna. Nothing can ever hurt me!"  
  
Bulma laughed at this, "No Vegeta, admit it. I HURT you!"  
  
He waved his hand, as if brushing her comment away, "Baka onna. How many times do I have to say, NOTHING hurts the great Saiya-jin no Ouji.." He continued his usual speech, oblivious to Bulma who was zoning out.  
  
She sighed, *Good, things are back to normal* she thought, hiding it from him. Bulma tilted her head and let the smile on her face fade as she stared at the man sitting next to her, still ranting on about how he was the strongest warrior and no one could hurt him.  
  
She smirked and thought back to just a month ago, when she fell ill. For three months she hadn't seen Vegeta, since her birthday. She didn't admit it at he time, but she had missed him. And with Yamcha's absence, her life seemed unusually quiet. She didn't realise it, but it was dealing with Vegeta that kept her always on the go and busy. When he left for those three months, she felt completely alone and useless. She didn't realise she had gone into depression, until the night she became unconcious. Now her life was in complete shambles, because of one man.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened. Could it be she was in depression, because of Vegeta? Because she missed him? *Oh Kami, Am I really in love with him..?*  
  
Vegeta stopped talking when he realised he didn't have Bulma's attention. "Onna, snap out of it! Are you still in shock from getting hit on the head?"  
  
Bulma shook her head, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
Vegeta saw the scared look she had, "What?" he asked, cautiously.  
  
"N-nothing," she stuttered.. She was in love with VEGETA!! How could she have been this blind?  
  
He frowned at her, "It's late. Get some sleep." He got up off the bed starting to walk towards the door. Just as he reached the door, Bulma found her motor skills and jumped out of bed after him.  
  
"Wait!" She called out, putting her hand on his shoulder. She felt him tense under her touch, as he turned around to face her.  
  
He was now frowining, "What is it onna?"  
  
Bulma prayed to Kami she was doing the right thing, on instinct she reached out and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close.  
  
Vegeta was completely surprised by this, even though he didn't show it on the outside. He made no movement to hug her back, and just let her hug him.  
  
Bulma smiled secretly as she rested her head on his shoulder. She raised her head looking up into his eyes. She moved her face closer to his. She couldn't see any emotion on his face, but in his eyes she could see the tiniest hint of love and pain from his past. She could the passion and lust building, as her face neared his. This was why Bulma came to love the proud and annoying Saiya-jin no Ouji. Because of his onyx eyes.  
  
She placed her hand on his cheek and gently pressed her lips against his. This was the first time they shared a kiss where they both felt the same. Their previous kisses, for Bulma, had mostly been about passion and lust. But this time, as she kissed him gently, she kissed him with love. She knew everything would work out fine.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes as he felt Bulma trail soft kisses along his jaw line. He was still in complete shock, even though he didn't show it on the outside. *What the hell's gotten into her?*  
  
Bulma heard this thought and chuckled. She kissed his earlobe, whispering. "This is all your fault.. So deal with the consequences.." She trailed her mouth back to his, kissing slowly and softly.  
  
Unconciously he wrapped his arms around her waist, nibbling on her bottom lip, as he led her to the bed.  
  
Tonight would be different from last night for the couple. Last night was filled with raging passion and heated lust, but tonight would be slow and gentle. Both of them taking pleasure in one another, mind, body and soul.  
  
Tonight would finally be the night that both of them had waited and craved for. To love and to be loved...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes to find himself holding Bulma, whose head was resting on his chest. He smirked as he thought of the previous night. His mission was now completed, he had promised himself that he would have Bulma no matter what. He had finally gotten what he wanted. He looked at her as she slept, gently he brushed back a piece of stray blue hair, *You're mine now onna.. You can forget about going back to your pathetic mud ball of a planet.* He smirked again and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Slowly untangling himself from her, he got up wrapping a towel around his waist, and left. He had a lot of training to do.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: OMG I'm sorry that was so short! I've been grounded and I'm banned from using the computer! Don't ask why. I did something naughty ^_^ (AGH damn my parents!!!) There's no cliffy today, I'm being nice cuz I don't know when I'll be able to update lol.  
  
To Raven the Dark Angel: I know what you mean!! But trust me, the baby is Trunks! Thank you for the review! :)  
  
Please review if you have time. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry, but there will be no skit between me and Veggie today. I'll try and update tomorrow. I'm sorry (in advance) if I don't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	22. King Vegeta finds out

A/N: BWAHAHA, I'm back ^_^ my parents couldn't keep me away from this for very long. I was grounded cuz I missed curfew ~sigh~ (I have a 12 a.m curfew. THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!) but I just pouted the whole day yesterday and so they gave in, so I'm able to update today WAHOO! Thank you guys so much for the reviews. They really mean a lot to me, and make me smile!! Especially Bunni Girls lil skits (LOL) and Aiya, who joins in with my Veggie skits, I LOVE them! Thank you so much to the people who review EVERY chapter, ya'll are the best!! Anyways, on with the story. Happy Reading!!!  
  
This Chapter: King Veg finds out about Bulma and Veggie!  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is this really crappy computer. If you want to sue, be my guest, but I do NOT own DBZ!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma yawned as she sat up in bed. She smiled as she thought about the previous night. She looked over to the other side of the bed, her smile soon turned into a frown. *Where the hell did he go this time? Can't that man stay put!!*  
  
Vegeta growled, he was partly through his training when he heard Bulma's voice in his head. He projected his thoughts to her, *Onna, shut up! I'm trying to train.*  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes as she heard Vegeta's voice. *Is it my fault that you Saiya-jins have this stupid bondy thingy?*  
  
*Grr, onna, I'm trying to train. SHUT UP!*  
  
Bulma stuck her tongue out at him mentally, *Not until you tell me you love me!*  
  
Vegeta frowned, he was beginning to get a very large headache. *I will say no such thing onna.*  
  
*And why not Veggie? You certainly didn't mind SHOWING me that you loved me last night!* She giggled, sending him a mental image of the previous night.  
  
Vegeta smirked. This was one verbal spar he knew he wasn't going to win. *Onna, stop distracting me!*  
  
*~sigh~ Ok Veggie, but only cuz I love you!*  
  
Vegeta shook his head in disgust. He would never know why humans made such a big comodity of love. He quickly put up a mental wall, before he was forced to say anything that might make him gag.  
  
Bulma was in too much of a good mood to let the sour prince ruin the day for her. She sighed as she slowly and painstakingly got out of bed. She would have killed for a lie in right now, but she had to make copied blue prints of her new invention that she had made for King Vegeta.  
  
She quickly showered and threw on her casual lab clothes. She looked down on her dressing table and saw the choker Vegeta had given her to wear. Surely she didn't have to wear it now? Was she still considered as a slave? But she was going home in just under two months time.. She shrugged her shoulders, leaving it on the dressing table and walked out of her room humming a tune.  
  
Little did she know, the Saiya-jin Prince was very much against her returning back to Earth.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma had almost reached the entrance to the lab, when she was greeted by Mik. She smiled at him, "Hey Mik!"  
  
"Hey Bulma! Why are you late today?"  
  
She frowned, "Uh, I had a rough night." She chuckled inside, it wasn't exactly a lie.  
  
He sniffed, he could have sworn he smelt Prince Vegeta around the area. "Right," he said whilst looking around.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Bulma looked back at him, concerned.  
  
He looked towards her, his eyes widening by a fraction. "I, have to go.. Guard. Yeah. I'll see you soon!" He frowned as he walked away. *The earthling female and Prince Vegeta have mated.. This is not good. What will the King say when he finds out? Cross breeding is forbidden.. I better go tell him.* He made a detour towards the throne room. Bulma was his friend and he was doing this so that in the long run she wouldn't be hurt.  
  
Bulma stood in the same spot as she saw Mik walk away. *Weird..* She shook her head as she entered the lab.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
King Vegeta looked out of the window in the throne room, towards the palace gardens. He let a small smile grace his lips as he thought of the many times he had walked through them with his mate. He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a knock on the large doors, "Enter." He said gruffly.  
  
Mik entered the throne room and got down on one knee. "Your highness, I have some news that might interest you."  
  
King Vegeta raised his eyebrow. "Continue."  
  
Mik stood up and looked him squarely in the eye. "It has come to my attention that Prince Vegeta and the earthling have.. mated. What is your opinion on all of this, sire?" There was no nicer way to put it.  
  
King Vegeta frowned on the outside, "Leave." But he was chuckling on the inside. He tried to surpress his laughter.  
  
Mik was thoroughly confused, but nodded and turned to leave the room. *That was odd.. I at least expected him to throw a tantrum.* He scratched the back of his head (A/N: Goku style LOL) and continued walking down the hall towards his guards' station. What confused him even more was that he was sure he had heard the King start to laugh!  
  
As soon as Mik had left the throne room, King Vegeta couldn't hold the laughter in any longer. He sat down at the large round table, which was occupied by a home-made chess board and looked at it, laughing like there was no tomorrow. *Finally my proud, arrogent son and his stubborn guest have mated! They have been dancing around each other for the past month, that even I felt the need to interfere!* He chuckled again as he looked at the chess board, thinking of the times Bulma had beat him at the game. *Yes.. She will make an excellent Queen.*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The day passed with nothing remotely interesting happening. That is until dinner time came around...  
  
Bulma walked towards the dining room at a fast pace. She was late for dinner with King Vegeta, and he had specifically requested that she be there. *I wonder what he wants from me..?*  
  
She quickly entered the room and was surprised to find Vegeta sitting at the table, arms crossed and scowling. She had to admit, he looked pretty good even though he was scowling. *Kami..*  
  
Vegeta smirked and looked up at Bulma, as he heard her thought. *I heard that..* he growled into her mind.  
  
Bulma frowned and flipped him the bird in her mind, quickly putting up a mental wall. She chuckled as she saw his scowl deepen.  
  
"Ahem," King Vegeta cleared his throat. "I suppose you're both surprised as to why I've called you here, together, for dinner."  
  
Vegeta sneered at his father, "Make it fast old man. You interrupted my training."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "Vegeta, please refrain from making your rude comments!"  
  
"I'll do as I please, onna." He growled at her.  
  
"I'll do as I please onna," Bulma mimicked him, making a face. "Whatever Vegeta. You can such an-"  
  
"AHEM." King Vegeta was thoroughly amused by the conversation, but now was not the time for the two mates to engage in verbal sparring.  
  
Bulma closed her mouth as she heard King Vegeta clear his throat. "Sorry," she said sitting down. "What did you wish to speak to us about King Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta raised his eyes towards the ceiling, when he realised Bulma's guard was momentarily down. *Onna, you can be such a kiss ass sometimes.*  
  
Bulma glared at Vegeta and put the mental wall back up again.  
  
King Vegeta looked back and forth at his son and mate. He chuckled as he realised they were communicating through their bond.  
  
Both Bulma and Vegeta looked towards King Vegeta in confusion, as they heard him chuckle.  
  
King Vegeta composed himself and got straight to the point. "Have you to bonded?"  
  
Bulma spat some of her water out that she was drinking and Vegeta almost choked on a piece of food that he had been chewing. "WHAT?" They both asked in unison.  
  
KingVegeta looked calmly at them both, "It was a simple question."  
  
Bulma looked down at her plate, uable to answer.  
  
Vegeta merely growled, "And what's it to you if we have, old man?"  
  
King Vegeta was in one of his mischevious moods, and decided to play a little game. "It is unacceptable boy!" *Hmm, let's see how much I can push him before he tries to hit me.*  
  
Bulma just sat and looked at her plate, *He's going to kill me...* She paled considerably at the thought.  
  
Vegeta sneered, "And why is it unacceptable, FATHER?" Putting as much emphasis on the word as possible. How dare his father question his choice in HIS mate?!  
  
King Vegeta glared at his son, "Wouldn't you rather have a Saiya-jin female for a mate, rather than this.. this sorry excuse for a creature?" He said in a mocking tone.  
  
Bulma's temper flared, and she beat Vegeta to crunch. She stood up with force, shaking her fist at King Vegeta. "HOW DARE YOU? I am NOT a sorry excuse for a creature! I happen to be the most intelligent being that you could ever dream of knowing! And who do you think made the device that could someday save your sorry ass and planet, HUH?"  
  
King Vegeta looked at Bulma with large eyes. Well, he certainly wasn't expecting her to retort to his remark. Vegeta just simply grunted and sat back, letting Bulma take over. She made him very relaxed when she was angry, for some strange reason.  
  
Bulma glared at King Vegeta, defiantly, with her chest heaving up and down.  
  
King Vegeta started to chuckle, which turned into a thunderous laugh.  
  
Bulma's anger dissipated and she looked at King Vegeta in utter confusion, as did Vegeta.  
  
"Old man, get a grip. What do you find so amusing?"  
  
King Vegeta started laughing more at this, "Thank you, you two very much. I have not laughed this much in a very long time." He brought his laugh down to a chuckle.  
  
"What is going on?" Bulma demanded, sitting back down.  
  
"You did not honestly think I was serious, did you Bulma?" King Vegeta looked at her expectantly. He saw her even more confused look, "I'm sorry you thought that."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened as he realised his father was merely joking. "That was not funny, old man!"  
  
"Oh but it was, Vegeta. The look on your faces were priceless." He thumped his son on the back.  
  
Vegeta frowned as his father thumped him on the back, *Father has gone completely insane!*  
  
It was now Bulma's turn to frown, "You didn't mean what you said?"  
  
"Of course not!" King Vegeta exclaimed, "Would like to know how I really feel about all of this?"  
  
Bulma nodded, unsure of what the answer might be.  
  
"I approve." he stated quite simply  
  
Vegeta remained stoic but smirked.  
  
Bulma's mouth was hanging open in amazement, "Y-you do?"  
  
"There is, however, one formality."  
  
Vegeta looked at his father suspiciously, "And what is that?"  
  
King Vegeta smirked at his son, "Bulma will stand trial against a female Saiya-jin warrior. If she wins the tournament, then in two months time along with your coronation, will be hers. She will only be crowned Queen if she wins."  
  
Vegeta exploded, "WHAT?!? Are you insane? She won't stand a chance!"  
  
King Vegeta shook his head calmly, "It is also a battle of intelligence, not just strength Vegeta. And if she's as clever as she says she is, then she will just have to use her intelligence to win." He looked at Bulma, "There are three rounds. First round is intelligence, second round is stamina. And last but not least, the third round will be a face-off between you and the female warrior. Do you accept this challenge, Ms. Briefs?"  
  
Bulma set her jaw firmly, "I accept."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: WAHOO chp.22 done!!! Wow, challenge huh? That should be very interesting indeed hee hee! Don't worry about Lord Otari, he'll be making an appearance soon! What did you guys think of that chapter? Please review and let me know!  
  
Next Chapter: The tournament is coming up soon and Vegeta shows Bulma how to throw a decent punch!  
  
Vegeta: ~snaps out of the trance to find himself hugging Yamcha~ WHAT THE HELL?!?!  
  
~Yamcha sweatdrops backing away from Vegeta~ : Um, I was just revived. Please don't kill me!  
  
~JluvsVeggie stands in the corner giggling~  
  
Vegeta: You weakling! How dare you touch the Saiya-jin no Ouji?! ~raises hand, ready to shoot ki blast~  
  
JluvsVeggie: Oh Veggie!! ~holds banana behind her back~  
  
Vegeta: WHAT?  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~waves banana infront of his face and laughs as he goes into another trance @_@~  
  
Vegeta: @_@ Has anyone ever told you that you look handsome? ~directs this to YAMCHA!~  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~raises her eyebrow at the readers, and sweatdrops~  
  
Stay tuned!!  
  
Extra:-  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~grabs Bunni Girl and bonks her on the head with Chi Chi's frying pan~ that's for the numerous times you've bonked me!!  
  
~JluvsVeggie grabs every single reader/reviewer and starts bonking them with Chi Chi's frying pan~ (you guys are great, really!) THANK YOU! 


	23. Too hard

A/N: Hello, it is story time once again! Hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm kinda relieved that I haven't gotten any flames yet! LOL, now that I've said that, I probably will get one! On with the story, Happy Reading!!  
  
This Chapter: Bulma has two weeks to prepare for the tournament. Veggie shows her how to fight, after much persuasion (lol).  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma bit her lip as she stood outside of the gravity room. Last night, she had accepted King Vegeta's challenge, but she wasn't so sure now. *I can't win against a Saiya-jin! She'll kill me before I can say 'you look like a baboon'. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..* She took a deep breath before knocking on the door of the gravity room.  
  
Vegeta growled as he heard Bulma knocking. "Onna, get lost!"  
  
Bulma yelled through the door, "Vegeta open up! I.. Need your help," she made a face as she said this. Bulma didn't ask for anybody's help and now she had ask Vegeta, of all people.  
  
Vegeta smirked. This was the first time she had asked for his help. He turned off the gravity and watched as the door opened with a hiss.  
  
Bulma stepped in cautiously, chewing on her bottom lip.  
  
Vegeta scowled, "Well get on with it onna! I haven't got all "  
  
"Can you.. teach me how to, fight?" She looked up with big round eyes, pouting her lips. This face always worked with her folks, why not Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her, trying his hardest not to smirk at the expression on her face. "And what's in it for me?"  
  
"I get to live.."  
  
He waved his hand, "Pass."  
  
Bulma started to get annoyed. "Vegeta!" she screeched.  
  
"Stop your screeching onna. Fine, I will train you. I doubt that it will help-"  
  
Bulma cut in,"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence!"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Well, don't just stand there and pout. Let's start training!"  
  
Bulma frowned, "Right now..?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
Vegeta was beginning to lose his patience, "Yes, right now. Go and put on suitable clothing, then we will begin. And stop making that damn face onna!" He steered her out of the gravity room so she could go and get changed.  
  
Bulma sighed as she saw the door close in her face. This was going to be a LONG two weeks. She quickly ran back to her room, threw on a white t-shirt and grey joggers, and quickly ran back, as fast as she could. In twenty minutes Bulma was back at the gravity room, huffing and puffing for air. She knocked on the door, and stumbled in as it opened.  
  
"What took you so long?" Vegeta frowned at Bulma, who was now flushed and gasping for air.  
  
"I-can't-breathe-do-ran-far-fast-too-old-" She said in between large breaths, she took one last long deep breath and crumpled to the floor. She lay there looking up at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Vegeta looked at her stony faced, *Disgusting!*  
  
Bulma stuck her tongue out, not quite yet recovered. "I-heard-that-ass- HOLE!"  
  
"Get up!" He barked.  
  
Bulma jumped at the harsh tone of his voice. Her breathing slowly returned to normal and she stood slowly to her feet. She looked at him cautiously.  
  
"I will not tolerate this weakness, onna! Your species are a disgrace when it comes to fitness and strength."  
  
"EXCUSE ME? I just haven't had the time to stay fit..." She pouted putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hmph. Petty excuses! For the next two weeks, you will live under my schedule. You will be up at dawn," Vegeta raised his hand to stop Bulma from saying her comment. Glaring at her, he continued. "As I was saying. You WILL be up at dawn. NO EXCUSES. Then you will begin your training regime. Three laps, around the entire palace gardens,"  
  
Before he could continue, Bulma cut in. "No way!! You're supposed to teach me how to fight, not to run!"  
  
"Grr, how do you expect to fight when in only twenty minutes of running, you have become an asthmatic fish, gasping for air?"  
  
Bulma didn't say anything, he had a point.  
  
He continued, scolwling, "After your run, for the first week I shall teach you the simple moves and techniques that are necessary. The second week, you will be working in different gravity conditions. Is that clear?"  
  
Bulma nodded, lost for words.  
  
He smirked. "Good. Now, you've already run to the palace and back, I may as well teach you a few simple techniques. First, you will need to know how to punch. Show me what you can do and punch here," he pointed to his jaw.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath. She balled up her fist and threw her fist at Vegeta.  
  
He shook his head in disgust, and in one swift movement grabbed her wrist beofre it connected with her jaw.  
  
Bulma huffed, "Hey! Why'd you stop it?"  
  
"Onna, this is the most ridiculous way to punch that I have ever seen. Firstly, spread your feet apart appropriately." He watched as she did this, "Ok now, make sure your thumb is on the outside of your fist. Good. Now put your weight into it. Ready? Now!" He lowered his power level, so that she wouldn't hurt herself.  
  
Bulma threw all of her strength into the punch. It connected perfectly with Vegeta's jaw. She raised her eyebrow as she saw him stay perfectly still, apart from wiping the tiny bit of blood from his mouth.  
  
He smirked, "Not bad."  
  
Bulma stood up tall, proud that she had just hit Vegeta.  
  
Soon he was scowling again, "But it's still not good enough. Saiya-jin women are ten times more powerful than earth females. This would be like a minor itch to one."  
  
Bulma's face dropped, "Great. I'm gonna be beaten until I become mashed potatoes or worse, turned into goo!" she muttered under her breath.  
  
He rolled his eyes at her, "Show me how you kick."  
  
Bulma sighed and lifted her leg up, twisting to the left as she kicked, completely missing Vegeta. "How was that?"  
  
Vegeta stared at her, disbelieving. "THAT was not anything onna. What the hell was that?!"  
  
"It was a kick!" She exclaimed!  
  
"It looked more like that wretched movement you humans call dancing!" He shook his head. This was going to be a VERY long two weeks.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~4 hours later~  
  
Bulma literally fell/stumbled out of the gravity room. They had been training for so long, and she was ready to give up. *This reminds me of gym class back in high school.* Her limbs were aching from the hours of endless torture and they still had to go for a final jog around the palace gardens! What made it even worse, was the fact that Vegeta offered little words of comfort.  
  
Vegeta's tolerance was starting to thin, "ONNA, GET YOUR ASS MOVING!"  
  
"I'm moving," she mumbled, on the verge of tears.  
  
He growled and grabbed her wrist, roughly yanking her to move at a faster pace.  
  
That's when Bulma snapped, "THAT'S IT!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH. LET GO!"  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow at her, "Giving up so soon? And it's only the first day." He stated calmly yet visibly irritated by her childish antics.  
  
Bulma felt her head throbbing, she was tired and hungry and Vegeta was being way too mean, even for him. "I can't do this.." She whispered. She was unable to stop the flow of tears that came.  
  
Vegeta froze as he saw the tears rolling down Bulma's cheek. He frowned uncomfortably at her, they both stood silent on the garden path, neither of them moving or saying a word.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Uh-oh, will Bulma go through with the tournament? Who knows! Mwahaha. I am so sorry that was short, but I start my new school tomorrow, and I feel sick to my stomach. I'll have to make new friends and that scares the crap out of me! I'm feeling sick as I'm typing this! I'm not sure if I'll be able to put up a chapter tomorrow, but I promise I will try. Thank you and please review and let me know what you guys think of that chapter!  
  
Next Chapter: Find out if Bulma continues her training (or not).  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~dances around the OOC Vegeta, singing~ It's getting hot in herrrreee, so take off all your clothes!  
  
Vegeta: @_@ ~sings~ I like the flowers, I like the daffodils. I like the mountains, I like the rolling hills! I light the fire side when the lights are low.. Singing doowop a doowop a doowop a do!!  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~stops dancing and singing~ Where did Yamcha go?  
  
::By now, Yamcha has already ran away from the two lunatics singing::  
  
~Vegeta and JluvsVeggie shrug at eachother and continue dancing and singing.~  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	24. Fight Fight Fight!

A/N: Hello everyone. I'm sorry for not updating last night, but I just couldn't do it! I'm especially sorry to Kim! Anyway, here is the next chapter of my lil fic. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, they mean a lot to me. I started school and, I'm making new friends (already have my lil group lol). There's a lot of work, so I'm trying to do this fic and school work so please bare with me! Anyways, on with the story. Happy Reading!!  
  
This Chapter: Bulma makes her decision, with a lil persuasion from Vegeta. And who's this strange person Bulma meets?  
  
Disclaimer: ~yawn~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta froze as he saw the tears rolling down Bulma's cheek. He frowned uncomfortably at her, they both stood silent on the garden path, neither of them moving or saying a word.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma sniffled slightly bowing her head, not daring to look up at Vegeta. She hated crying infront of him, but this was too much! She looked up, nervously.  
  
Vegeta sneered in disgust, but his expression softened, if only a little, as Bulma slowly lifted her head up to look at him, "Onna, if you do not compete in this tournament then you will never become Queen of Vegeta-sei."  
  
"But I'm not strong enough to fight a Saiya-jin woman! I mean look at me, she could snap me like a twig!"  
  
"Grr.. That is why I am training you baka onna!"  
  
She looked at him seriously, "Don't call me baka onna, Vegeta."  
  
"And why not? BAKA ONNA."  
  
She was beginning to get irritated, "Beacause it's annoying! And besides I happen to be a genius!"  
  
"Keyword word is 'happen'. Right now, you are weak and pathetic AND you seem to have the IQ of a fruit fly."  
  
She lunged at him, screaming in rage. "TAKE THAT BACK YOU BRAINLESS BABOON!"  
  
Vegeta smirked and dodged her pathetic attempt to hit him. His plan was working, "Then prove to me that you can do this tournament!"  
  
"FINE! Wait until I win this tournament and I'm Queen of YOUR planet! You better watch your back monkey boy!" She stomped off, leaving Vegeta stunned but proud of his tactics. He was good, very good!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It had been two hours and Bulma was still stomping through the palace gardens muttering to herself, cursing Vegeta. *Just wait and see Vegeta! I'll beat that lil Saiya-jin hussy, if it's the last thing I do!*  
  
Vegeta was back at the palace when he heard Bulma's thought. *Onna, are you still raving on about the blasted tournament?!*  
  
Bulma stopped in her tracks as she heard Vegeta's voice in her head. She started to scream, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD VEG-HEAD! YOU DON'T CARE IF I LIVE OR DIE IN THIS STUPID TOURNAMENT. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!* She fell to her knees, not in the mood for another verbal spar with the all-mighty Prince of Saiya-jins.  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow and put up a mental wall. *Feh, stupid woman. Getting worked up for nothing! As if I'd really let her hurt herself.*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma sighed as she felt the connection to Vegeta fade. She sat on her knees, still not moving. She looked up at the sky, it was already getting dark! Getting up, she started to walk back towards the palace, oblivious of anything else, until she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, my fault. I didn't see you there." Bulma tried to smile politely, but all she could manage was a frown.  
  
"No, forgive me. I should be more alert." The creature hissed at her.  
  
"Your not Saiya-jin!" *No DUH Bulma, he's a friggin plant!* She shook her head at her silliness.  
  
"You're quite right, Ms..?"  
  
"Briefs, Bulma Briefs. What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Otari, I am a guard."  
  
"Weird, I thought only Saiya-jins were supposed to guard the palace?"  
  
The short blue skinned man smiled eerily at her. "You are quite mistaken Ms. Briefs, I was hired as a guard from my home planet, because of my.. special powers." Lord Otari couldn't think of an excuse, as he tried to throw Bulma off of his trail. He had worked too hard and long to get this far and he was not about to let a stupid human ruin it for him!  
  
Bulma frowned, "Oh, well nice meeting you. Otari..?"  
  
Lord Otari nodded and quickly walked off, *That was too close..*  
  
Bulma stared at his retreating back. *What an odd little man..*  
  
She shrugged and continued walking back to the palace. She only had two weeks to prepare for the tournament!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma yawned as she entered her room, it had been a long and tiring day!  
  
She yelped as she felt strong firm arms encircle her waist. She was about to scream when she felt a hand clamp down on her mouth.  
  
"Must you always scream at everything onna!" Vegeta hissed into her ear, still not taking his hand off her mouth.  
  
Bulma's chest heaved up and down, her heart beating at a fast pace. *You idiot, are trying to scare me to death?*  
  
Vegeta smirked, still standing and holding her from behind, "It was worth a try," he whispered gruffly into her ear. He removed his hand from her mouth, slowly.  
  
She tried to pull away, starting to get annoyed. One minute he was G.I Jo- Vegeta, and then next he acts like he's Cassanova! "Let go Vegeta, what's your problem?"  
  
He released her and flipped her to face him, his face darkening. "Onna, I suggest you get rid of your harpy attitude."  
  
Bulma stared at him, wide-eyed. "Why are you constantly having mood swings? I hope you won't be like this when we go back to Earth!"  
  
"Who said YOU were going back to Earth, onna?" He spat back.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course I'm going back to Earth, I live there for Kami's sake!"  
  
"Wrong! This is your home now. I refuse to let you go back to the damned planet. You stay here." He said menacingly.  
  
Bulma gulped, "Vegeta, Earth is MY home. I have to go back."  
  
"And what do you suggest I do with this planet? Blow it up again?"  
  
"No-"  
  
"You are MY mate onna and are carrying MY son and he heir to the throne of Vegeta-sei, so you stay on this planet."  
  
"Vegeta! I can't stay here forever, I'll go insane and I'll miss home too much!!"  
  
He growled at her, "This discussion ends here!"  
  
"But Vegeta-!"  
  
He cut in, "END OF DISCUSSION!" he roared.  
  
She winced at the tone of his voice, but kept quiet. She wasn't angry, shocked but not angry. On some level she was secretly pleased that he didn't want her to be away from him, it showed just how much he loved her, even if he could never put it into words.  
  
She smiled inside and decided to give in, for now. "Ok Vegeta, you win. I'll stay here, BUT I'm going to visit Earth, and you can't stop me doing that." She looked into his eyes and could tell he was shocked by her sudden change of heart.  
  
He remained impassive, "Deal."  
  
She smiled seductively, "Now, what are you doing in my room? Is there something you wanted?"  
  
He smirked evilly, knowing exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next week was the usual, Vegeta pissing Bulma off more and more in the day, but making up for it at night. Hint, hint.  
  
The tournament was drawing closer and closer and Bulma's strength was steadily increasing, much to her amazement.  
  
Vegeta had taught her the basics of Karate and Tai-bo and every other known form of martial arts. She was also training herself mentally as well as physically, much to her relief. Earth was not mentioned between the couple. Bulma thought she would leave it until as late as possible. She couldn't make him choose between her home planet or his home planet, could she?  
  
Vegeta found himself growing further attatched to Bulma, the more time he spent with her. And to be honest, he was slightly afraid. These emotions were still new to him, and he just couldn't express them, as they repulsed him. He only showed Bulma 'affection' (if you can call it that) at night, when the world was in slumber and only the two of them existed. He had to admit that he was slightly impressed by Bulma's progress, for a weakling she had great promise. If only she stopped whining and concentrated!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The tournament was now almost two days away, and Bulma was extremely nervous. She had been on this planet a little over a month and she had barely been outside the palace walls! She was keen to see what the rest of the Saiya-jin population were like. She wondered if they were like King Vegeta and Mik, or if they were mean like Vegeta. She giggled at the thought of mini-Vegeta's running around Vegeta-sei, renound for using the words 'onna' and 'baka'.  
  
She slipped and fell onto her backside.  
  
Vegeta growled, "Onna. Concentrate! You only have two more days, do you have a death wish?"  
  
She pouted, standing up and rubbing her sore bottom. "Sorry, just have a lot on my mind."  
  
Vegeta felt a smile tug at his lips, which he refused to show. "Concentrate." He threw a light punch to her stomach.  
  
She screeched, curling up into a ball. "VEGETA!"  
  
"What?" he asked innocently. Well, as innocent as he could be, which was not a lot.  
  
"The baby!" She wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "It's Saiya-jin. Nothing will happen to it."  
  
"I don't care! Punch my stomach again and I will personally put you in the rejuvination tank!"  
  
He smirked at the tiny woman before him. "Nan de mo, onna!"  
  
"Don't 'whatever' me! I'm serious!"  
  
He shook his head, "Enough! Train more, talk less."  
  
She huffed but gave him her best right hook, back-kick combo. She smiled, she definately felt stronger and much more fitter than before. They had been slowly making the gravity more and more, to be honest, she felt powerful. They were already on 25G's. *I AM BULMA-WOMAN. HEAR ME ROAR! GRR..* She giggled at her mantra.  
  
Vegeta sniggered as he heard Bulma's thought. *Crazy onna,* he thought secretly.  
  
Both were content and oblivious to what was happening around them, little did they know, it may have been too late to stop the trouble that was heading their way.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lord Otari had been hiding and observing the human and the prince for the past two weeks, unbeknownst to them. He smiled evilly, *Soon, I shall have my revenge. Be careful Prince Vegeta, payback can be such a bitch!*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: I have used Bunni Girl's idea (THANK YOU GURL! I really appreciate it) and it will be coming up in the next chapter! I luv ya'll so much, thank you for taking the time out to read and review. What did you think of this chapter? Let me know!  
  
To everyone: People, I'm not sure if I should continue this fic. The school work load is just too much. However, if you want me to continue, please let me know, so that I know I'm doing this fic for a reason and for you guys! I need votes, continue or not? That is the question.  
  
Next Chapter: Tournament time! Meet the Saiya-jin woman Bulma is up against AND Lord Otari strikes at the worst possible moment!!  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~snaps Vegeta out of his trance~  
  
Vegeta: What the hell have you been doing to me woman? ~wakes up from his trance to find himself dressed in a pink 'bad man' shirt.  
  
JluvsVeggie: Nothin...... ~looks innocent~  
  
Vegeta: Don't 'nothin..' me! You're ALL against me. I'll kill you all! DIE EVIL PEOPLE DIIIIIEEEEEEEE. ~points finger at readers and JluvsVeggie, ready to shoot~  
  
JluvsVeggie: *Uh-oh.. He's gone insane! I liked him better OOC!* ~looks at the readers frantically~ BANANA, I NEED A FRIGGIN BANANA!! WHO'S GOT A DAMN BANANA...?  
  
Stay tuned!!  
  
Extra:-  
  
To Bunni Girl: Don't poke me, ~pokes her back with a stick~ I'm writing as fast as I can teehee.  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~bows down to all the readers/reviewers~ I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy (of your compliments. LOL) 


	25. Tournament begins!

A/N: I'll keep this short and sweet, THANK YOU for the reviews! On with the story! Happy Reading!  
  
This Chapter: The beginning of the tournament!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. So don't sue!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma paced around her room feeling completely sick. The tournament was less than two hours away and she was a wreck. She had become much stronger, but she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to beat her opponent. *I'm gonna be turned into minced meat! She's going to crush me like a bug..* She started feeling sick at the thought.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in!" She called out, still pacing the floor of her bedroom.  
  
Jenna entered the room, carrying Bulma's clothes. "Bulma, Prince Vegeta has sent these clothes for you."  
  
Bulma frowned and looked at the feminine Saiya-jin armour. "Thank you."  
  
"And, he said that you are to meet him and King Vegeta in the throne room in half an hour. It seems that they want to introduce you to your opponent."  
  
She stared wide-eyed at her friend, "Thanks," she mumbled.  
  
Jenna nodded and left the room, she understood that this was a big day for Bulma and that she was nervous, which was understandable.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma took her time dressing in the royal blue armour. It was like a body suit, only with shorts. She looked at her self in the mirror and rolled her eyes, *These Saiya-jins can be such hentai's sometimes!* She sighed reaching for a head band to tie her hair back.  
  
She felt butterflies in her stomach, she had to get to the throne room!  
  
She ran out of her room and down the hallway, running down the large flight of stairs. She smirked secretly. The good thing about training with Vegeta, was that it actually paid off! Now she could run to her hearts content, without becoming winded.  
  
She almost ran straight into the closed door of the throne room, blushing she stopped herself just in time, before she made a fool out of herself.  
  
Vegeta's head snapped up as he found Bulma burst through the doors of the throne room, *You're late onna* He growled into her mind, he enjoyed making her angry at the worst possible moments.  
  
Bulma looked at him blankly and put up her mental wall. She was determined for it to stay that way the whole day!  
  
Vegeta frowned but ignored the fact that Bulma had brushed him off, *Baka*  
  
King Vegeta smiled secretly as he saw Bulma burst through the doors, *This is going to be interesting!* "Bulma, so glad of you to join us!"  
  
"Sorry, King V-I mean-Vegeta"  
  
King Vegeta cleared his throat, "Bulma, it's time to meet and greet your opponent. She will be challenging you on the three areas of the tournament."  
  
Bulma was determined not to be afraid anymore, "Ok, where is she?" *Bring out the lil bee-atch. It's time to kick some monkey butt! I've trained too hard to lose THIS fight!* She let this thought slip.  
  
Vegeta choked back snigger as he heard this thought. This was going to be very interesting!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
King Vegeta called out for a servant to bring Bulma's opponent.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened as she saw a tall figure step into the throne room, *Kuso..*  
  
King Vegeta took the female Saiya-jins hand and brought her up to Bulma, "Bulma, this is Letice (A/N: Get it, lettuce? LOL). Letice, this is Bulma Briefs."  
  
Letice looked at her opponent, *So this scrawny little human has mated with the Prince. How very interesting.. Never mind, she won't be around for very long.* She bowed her head slightly in respect, "Pleasure."  
  
Bulma nodded back, "Yeah," she managed to squeak out. She looked at the female Saiya-jin in awe. She was tall and slender, yet muscular. Her jet black hair framed her face, coming down in waves. Her tail whipped behind her in an amused fashion, but her eyes.. Her eyes seemed cold and dense. A black void of nothing. A void of no emotions, just empty and cruel. Bulma had never seen a woman so beautiful, yet so frightening.  
  
Letice smiled evilly, "Not much of a vocabulary I see. Are you sure you're a renound genius?"  
  
Bulma snapped out her trance, "Of course I am! Let's just get this over with ok?" She turned to King Vegeta, "Shall we go to the stadium now?"  
  
King Vegeta nodded and motioned for his son to take Bulma's arm.  
  
Just as Vegeta was about to take Bulma's arm, Letice stepped in front of her taking Vegeta's arm. Vegeta raised his eyebrow at Bulma, who seemed like she had steam coming out of her ears.  
  
Bulma cleared her throat, "Excuse your RUDENESS!!" She huffed and reached for King Vegeta's arm instead, who was thoroughly surprised by this. She smiled at him slightly, *Better stay on the good side of the In-Law hehe. I have better tactics!* She stuck her tongue out at Letice's back.  
  
Letice turned around calmly, "Don't think you'll win, human." She sneered in disgust as she said this.  
  
"I have every intention of winning." Bulma growled back.  
  
King Vegeta intervened, "Now, now ladies. Save it for the stadium."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The stadium was in walking distance of the palace. This was the first time Bulma had been outside of the palace walls, she was amazed at the vibrant culture she saw.  
  
The group of four were surrounded by guards for their protection. Even if they didn't need it. Bulma walked arm in arm with King Vegeta, while Letice and Vegeta walked ahead.  
  
She absorbed her surroundings like a book. They walked through the town centre, which had market stalls set up, ranging from games and clothes, to food! She sniffed the air and was surprised to find traces of tangy spices wafting in the breeze.  
  
Nearly every Saiya-jin had stopped to stare at the quartet, making their way down to the national stadium. Only the elite had been allowed to attend. Commoners were prohibited, so they merely watched as the four disappeared into the large doors of the stadium.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta hated crowds, even if they were his race, he still wasn't comfortable around other people. He also didn't like the fact that Letice was clinging onto him like a bad odor, even Bulma understood where to draw the line. It was safe to say he was glad that Bulma was his mate, even though he refused to show it to anyone, particularly her!  
  
Letice frowned, she had tried her best to get Prince Vegeta to like her. It seemed as though she was failing. *He's been blinded by that little human witch! This is just not acceptable, I refuse to lose!*  
  
King Vegeta smiled in amusement at the angry frown on Bulma's face as she watched Letice drool over his son. He leaned down slightly and whispered into her ear, "Come now Bulma, save your anger for the tournament."  
  
Bulma sighed and let the angry expression on her face fade. She whispered back, "Your right I suppose. Would you be terribly upset if I beat her to a bloody pulp?" She asked in a menacing tone.  
  
King Vegeta was shocked, he had never seen Bulma act this way before. maybe there was hope after all! He chuckled, "Be my guest Bulma, be my guest!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The quartet walked into the centre of the stadium. Bulma's mouth hung open in shock. The stadium was like the Colleseum in Rome! It was huge and round, with thousands of seats. All of which were full with elite in high class Saiya-jins.  
  
The crowd cheered as they saw their King and Prince step into the centre of the stadium.  
  
King Vegeta let Bulma step aside, as he walked up onto the large round podium. He raised his hands to silence the buzzing crowd.  
  
As soon as the noise quitened down, his voice boomed out loudly throughout the stadium. "Fellow Saiya-jins. It is an honor to stand here as your King on this exciting day!" The crowd murmmered in agreement. He waited for them quieten again, "As you all know, my son has chosen a mate. Today is judgement day. You will see for yourself, whether or not this female is worthy enough to be your Queen in one month's time. There are three rounds. Intelligence. Stamina. Strength. This shall be a very interesting tournament. Let the games begin!" He roared to the now cheering crowd.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma felt her stomch do flip-flops as King Vegeta announced the starting of the games. She had no clue whatsoever to expect in the intelligence and stamina round, it was safe to say she felt like puking. She looked over at Letice who was still drooling over Vegeta, but still managed to give her an evil smirk. Bulma smirked back, in a not so friendly way. *You're ass is mine you piece of Saiya-jin female scum!* She watched as Vegeta and his father sat in the royal box, eager for the games to commence.  
  
She gulped back her fear, and walked onto the podium to her first task.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Letice smirked, she could tell that the human was afraid. This gave her an overwhelming sense of power. She was going to enjoy beating the weakling human senseless in the third round! She walked confidently to her first challenge.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Sorry that was so short, I promise to finish off the tournament chapter soon! I've decided to make my A/N's short. I've noticed that it's annoying when people have LONG A/N's. Please review this chapter, thank you!  
  
Next Chapter: Bulma and Letice are head to head with the first challenge, but what is it?  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~runs around the room with Vegeta chasing her, screaming~ BANANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!! ~takes a deep breath~ HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: ~smirks evilly~  
  
::Even though JluvsVeggie is about to die at his hands, she swoons. Crazy or what?::  
  
~audience sweatdrops anime style~  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	26. Rounds 1 and 2!

A/N: Wow, 300 reviews! Thank you so much! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this fic, as much as I am writing it! Here's the next chapter. Happy reading!  
  
To Starr Reku-jedi-knight: KILL YAMCHA!!!!!!!!!! LOL  
  
To Aiya: How did you know..? That's creepy LOL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The crowd grew silent as it obsereved the two females walking to the centre of the stage. The silence was deafening to Bulma, her palms were starting to become sweaty and her heart was thumping on her rib cage like a wild bass line. She squinted as she looked around her at the people in the stadium seats. She could tell that some were doubting her capabilities, by the look on their faces. *I will not be scared! I am going to kick her lanky Saiya-jin ass!*  
  
Letice smirked as she watched Bulma closely. She could tell that the little human was becoming more and more nervous. *You're going down weakling!*  
  
Bulma walked onto the podium to face her first task against her opponent. She gasped at what she saw, a chess board!! She burst out laughing, like a crazy woman. She thought that this would be more difficult, but it was as easy as apple pie!  
  
Letice looked at Bulma, who was laughing and cocked her eyebrow, *What is that earthling laughing about?* "This is too easy!" She exclaimed.  
  
Bulma looked at her, confused. "But I thought Saiya-jin's didn't know how play chess..?"  
  
Letice smiled evilly, "You're right human, but I was prepared for this. I have been taught EVERYTHING about the different planets, including their cultures and mindless entertainment. You are just lucky that King Vegeta chose something from your home planet, and not something different!"  
  
Bulma frowned, *Ok, maybe this is going to be tougher than I thought.. But she's a stupid monkey slut, she can't possibly beat me at this game!* "Nan de mo, Saiya-jin. I'll beat you. Just wait and see! Then you can go running home to your momma with your tail between you legs!" She chuckled as she realised that not only was this phrase a metaphor, but that the Saiya-jin female actually DID have a tail!  
  
Letice growled in anger, "You better watch who you insult, human. Or I'll send you back to your pathetic planet with permanent brain damage!"  
  
The crowd sat, stunned at the verbal spar occuring between the two females on the large podium. They had never seen a weakling insult a Saiya-jin before and live! They were quite impressed by the earthling female's gall.  
  
The referee stepped onto the podium to stop the fight that was about to break out between the two ladies. "Ok, let's get this show on the road! Ladies, takes your seats and begin!"  
  
Bulma smirked, "FINE!" She stomped to the centre of the podium, where the chess board was set up.  
  
Letice growled, "FINE!" she followed Bulma to the game and sat down, furious.  
  
The referee looked around the stadium and smirked, yelling. "Elites and Second-class Saiya-jin's, enjoy the show! The tournament begins now, go right ahead ladies!" He put much emphasis on the last word as he could. Both females glared at the referee/commentator, who sunk back into the corner of the podium.  
  
Bulma looked down at the chess board and frowned, "I'll 'lady' you in a minute, jerk-ass," she muttered under her breath. She looked up and addressed her opponent, "You can go first LETTUCE, you'll need all the help you can get!"  
  
Letice snarled, "Fine, you pathetic weak human. But you will regret ever letting me go first!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma fidgeted in her seat. It had been three long excrutiating hours of chess and they were still playing! Only a few pieces remained on the board and both rivals were glaring at eachother evilly. *BRAINLESS MONKEY BITCH!* Bulma screamed out mentally, with venom.  
  
Vegeta cocked his eyebrow as her heard Bulma scream out into his mind. he growled and projected his thoughts to her, pushing past the mental wall. *Onna, CONCETRATE. You'll lose if you keep hurling insults at her.*  
  
Bulma pouted out her bottom lip, *Vegeta, get out of my head, your not helping!* she hissed back through their bond.  
  
Vegeta scowled as he watched from his seat in the stadium. *Nan de mo, hurry up onna, I'm losing precious training time because of this!*  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes as she eyed Letice, putting her mental wall back up again forcefully. He could be such an ass sometimes.. But he did have a really cute ass.. She shook her head at the thought, this was not the time to be thinking of Vegeta's ass!  
  
Letice stared back cruelly *BLUE HAIRED FREAK!* She could tell she was losing, and it was her move. She had been staring at the board for twenty minutes and she hadn't made a move!  
  
Bulma tapped her foot impatiently, "Hurry up! Kami, your like a damn snail!"  
  
"Silence weakling!" Letice growled back, making her move.  
  
Bulma blinked at the board several times, before comprehending what was happening. A slow, evil smile soeard across her face. She moved her Queen, slamming it down into position and screamed at the top of her lungs, "CHECKMATE! I WIN!! IN. YOUR. FACE. YOU. BITCH!!!" She did a little victory dance.  
  
The entire crowd's mouths were gaping open at Bulma's exclamtion and at her doing a little dance on the podium. The silence was broken by the murmmers that errupted from the crowd. They were shocked that the weak earthling had won this round. They clapped, with doubt.  
  
Letice stared blankly at Bulma doing her victory dance, "It's not over yet human! We still have two m ore rounds to go, and mark my words. I WILL BEAT YOU!"  
  
King Vegeta chuckled as he sat next to his son in the Royal box. It had been quite an amusing game of chess.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, *About time! Maybe I could go train for a while..* His thoughts wandered off to training and of defeating the androids.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The referee smiled, unsure of what was going on. He came back onto the podium and addressed the crowd, "The winner of that round is Ms. Briefs! Next round is stamina. In which they will have a test of endurance. The stamina round is all about fitness. They will have to run a fitness course that is set up. It includes twenty laps of the stadium, five thousand push ups and five thousand sit ups! Ladies take your marks, the person who completes the task the fastest, wins!"  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
Bulma and Letice walked to the start line of the tarck in the stadium. Bulma couldn't believe they had to do so much, she was unsure if she would be able to win.  
  
Letice smirked, she knew she would be able to win this round! Stamina and strength were her best abilities. Something that Bulma did not have!  
  
They stood at the start line, ready to be given the signal to begin.  
  
As soon as the gun shot was heard, both ladies were sprinting as fast as they could. The crowd cheered in excitement at the race taking place. Even though they cheered half-heartedly, at least they were still cheering. In truth, the Saiya-jin crowd were waiting imaptiently for the third round to begin. They wanted to see a good fight!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta growled and stood up as he watched the two females run laps around the stadium.  
  
King Vegeta looked up at his son and frowned, "What's wrong, boy?"  
  
Vegeta glared at his father, "This is ridiculous! I will not waste my time watching such a trivial tournament when I have training to do!"  
  
King Vegeta glared back, "Sit down boy! This is not some 'trivial' tournament. It is tradition. Your mother had to do a tournament as well."  
  
"I don't care," Vegeta spat back with venom. He was losing his patience with the entire thing. "This is a waste of time. She is already my mate, she WILL be Queen no matter what!"  
  
"Foolish boy! This tournament is so that I can see if she is worthy or not to be the new Queen of Vegeta-sei. Whether or not she wins or loses the tournament is not of importance. This tournament is purely for me to make a worthy decision."  
  
Vegeta shook his head at his father, "Your a nut-bag, do you know that old man?"  
  
King Vegeta smirked, "Of course I do! Now sit."  
  
Vegeta sneered but sat down unwillingly. He smirked as he watched Bulma run laps around the stadium, but frowned as he realsied she was already three laps behind Letice.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma watched in horror as Letice completed her twenty laps with ease. She still had three more to do! Growling she pushed herself harder, making herslef run faster.  
  
Letice smirked evilly as she watched Bulma continue to run round the stadium. *Hmph, this round is mine weakling!* She went onto the podium to begin her push ups.  
  
Bulma grunted as she ran her last lap, *This stadium is huge! I'm gonna kill Vegeta.. If I ever make it out of here alive!* She shook her head at the negative thought. She grimaced as she saw that Letice was already on her two thousandth push up! *I'm going to lose this round..*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Sorry that was so short, but I have guest coming over! Will Bulma win or lose round two? Find out next chap!  
  
Next Chapter: The results of round two and three (meow, as Bunni Girl put it LOL).  
  
~There will be no skit as JluvsVeggie was killed by Vegeta!~ LOL  
  
Vegeta: ~turns to readers and smirks menacingly~ And your next!!  
  
::JluvsVeggie comes from beyond the grave:: RRRUUUNNN!!!!!!!!! Run for your little lives! 


	27. Rest

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Please forgive me, lol! Anyway, on with the story. Happy Reading!!  
  
This Chapter: Results of round 2!  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma quickly ran onto the podium where Letice was already doing her push ups. She fell to the ground and frantically tried to catch up.  
  
Letice smirked as she saw that Bulma was still only on her push ups. By now she had gradually progressed onto the last stage of this round. She quickly completed her sit ups and jumped up, screaming at the top of her lungs, "FINISHED!!"  
  
Bulma fell down on her face as heard Letice scream out. *Kuso!* She lay on her stomach, on the podium, panting. She felt her energy completely drain. *This is not happening! I refuse to lose!*  
  
Vegeta scowled as he saw Letice finish before Bulma. He tried to send her a thought but frowned when he realised she had kept her mental wall in place. *Grr.. You only have one chance left onna*  
  
The referee's voice boomed out through the cheering crowd. "SILENCE!" He waited until the noise of the crowd had died down to a hushed whisper. "The winner of Round Two is Letice!" The crowd cheered upon hearing that their fellow female warrior had won the round. The referee continued talking, undeterred.  
  
"So far the score is even. Round Three will commence at nightfall, when the two moons of Vegeta-sei will be present. Until then, the festivities continue as normal. You are all free to leave the stadium, but you must be back before the rise of the moons, or you will not be able to witness the historical battle between the Earthling and Saiya-jin." He crowd errupted in to applause, they loved to see a good fight.  
  
Bulma frowned as she watched the Saiya-jin crowd begin to exit the stadium. She stood up slowly, in pain. At least she had four hours to rest!  
  
Letice smiled evilly at Bulma, who was limping down the podium. *I'm going to win, wealking* She walked off, not in any pain, to continue training.  
  
King Vegeta watched the crowd depart from his seat. He watched Bulma limp off of the podium and felt his mouth twitch, trying to hold back a small smile. *Only one more round Bulma..* He got up and exited through the private route for Royals.  
  
Vegeta folded his arms and waited for the crowd to disappear. As soon as they were gone, he flew down to where Bulma was limping. He flew down in front of her, blocking the path of the exit.  
  
Bulma glared at Vegeta as her flew down in front of her, "What?" She asked, somewhat agitated.  
  
Vegeta sneered, "That was pathetic onna! What the hell happened?"  
  
Bulma sighed as she felt a headache begin to form, "Move out of my way Vegeta."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her, "And what if I don't BAKA ONNA?"  
  
She screamed in frustration, stomping her foot. "MOVE IT YOU STALE PIECE OF VEGETABLE, BEFORE I PERSONALLY RIP YOU ANOTHER ASS HOLE!!"  
  
Vegeta smirked at her outburst. Grunting in response he stepped closer and threw her over his shoulder. By this point Bulma was screaming in protest, "What do you think your doing? Put me down you big dope!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he growled in a menacing tone that made Bulma instantly close her mouth.  
  
He looked round and flew in the direction of where the palace was located.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma hung limply on Vegeta's shoulders as he landed on the balcony of her room. Her energy had all but disappeared, she didn't even have the strength to insult Vegeta anymore!  
  
Vegeta walked through the large doors and towards Bulma's bed. He threw her down and looked at her impassively. "Sleep." He quickly turned and left, heading for the palace gardens towards the GR. He had already wasted enough training time!  
  
Bulma sank down into her bed, exhausted. She felt a small smile creep up onto her face. Even though Vegeta had been rude, obnoxious and blunt, she knew he cared. She could tell by the look in his eyes. She was getting better at reading his emotions through his eyes, if not their bond. She wanted to laugh, but found she had no energy to. Vegeta could sometimes be sweet in an egotistical maniac killer, sort of way.  
  
Her guard was momentarily down and Vegeta heard her thoughts. *Onna, I am anything but sweet* He hissed into her mind.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, *Nan de mo!* She quickly put up the mental wall before he could retort.  
  
Vegeta growled as he entered the GR. Bulma thought she had him all figured out, but she was wrong! *I am not sweet or cuddly like that stupid thing on her father's shoulder! What was it called again? A cat?* He frowned as he cranked the gravity up to begin training.  
  
Bulma yawned and turned on her side to fall asleep, she felt her eyelids begin to close and projected her last thought to Vegeta, as she thought he was disappointed in her. *I'll win the next round, you'll see..*  
  
Vegeta stopped, mid-kick, as he heard Bulma's thought. Soon he felt the connection fade, as fell into a deep sleep. He shook his head and smirked, *You don't have to, onna.*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lord Otari had been keeping a watchful eye on the couple all day. Round three was going to start soon, it would soon be time for him to get his revenge.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: OMG, that was so short!! Sorry but school has been bringing me down. I would write more, but I just don't have the energy. I don't even have the energy to check for mistakes or write my lil skit! I'm trying.. Was Vegeta OOC? Let me know!  
  
Next Chapter: Hopefully this will be longer, if not, sorry! Round 3 and Lord Otari strikes! 


	28. Round 3

A/N: Wow, it's been a long time since I last updated. Fanfic.net closed cuz of 9.11, out of respect and then it wouldn't let me access yesterday! I'm very sorry for making the last chapter so short! I've had to get my priorities straight and education comes first, even though I don't want it to lol. Thank you guys for reviewing, it keeps me motivated! This chapter is for all you dedicated reader's. Happy Reading!!  
  
This Chapter: Bitch fight hehe. And will Lord Otari strike?  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma stretched out as she slowly awoke from her slumber. A sleepy smile spread across her face as her thoughts drifted to Vegeta. She sighed, gently touching her stomach but groaned as she realised she still had to fight Letice in the third round.  
  
Vegeta punched his imaginary opponent and sneered as he sensed Bulma waking up. *Finally. Now we can finish this ridiculous tournament!* He completed a back kick whilst spinning around. He knew he was getting stronger, and that was all he cared about, nothing else. Well, that's what he told himself.  
  
Letice looked up at the sky from her training area. The two moons of Vegeta-sei were shining brightly in the midnight-blue sky. She smirked, the time had come for her to whip some weakling ass! She wasn't going to let Bulma become Queen of Vegeta-sei.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A knock on the door brought Bulma back from her thoughts. She shook her head, standing up and carefully opened the door. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Vegeta standing there, scowling. She pulled the door wide open and placed a scowl on her mouth to match his.  
  
"Don't you have anyone else to bother with your sour-puss face?" She asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
Vegeta growled, "It's time onna. Don't get yourself killed." He smirked as he saw her face pale.  
  
"I'm going to win." She grit her teeth, grinding them together.  
  
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, "We'll find out soon enough, let's go." He turned and walked away, haughtily.  
  
Bulma gaped after him, *The nerve of the little fu-*  
  
Vegeta grunted, cutting Bulma off. *Don't even think it!*  
  
Bulma stomped her foot and put up her mental wall, following Vegeta down the hall.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
King Vegeta turned around and tried to smile as he saw the sour looking face of his son and his fuming daughter-in-law behind him. They completed each other nicely. He chuckled at the thought of what his grandchild might be like.  
  
Bulma stormed up to King Vegeta, "Let's get going! I'm sick of this stalling, 'wait for the two moons of Vegeta-sei,' my ass!"  
  
King Vegeta raised his eyebrow, "I take it you did not rest well?"  
  
"Damn right!" She snapped back.  
  
King Vegeta cleared his throat, realising to back off.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes at Bulma and her melodramatic ways. "Enough mindless talk. We go. Now!"  
  
Neither Bulma or King Vegeta argued with him, they could tell when to pester him and when to leave him alone and do as they were told. And now was the time to do what they were told!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma watched as Vegeta and his father took their seats in the Royal Box. Just as she entered the centre of the stadium, which had been cleared of the podium, she saw Letice standing there with her arms crossed, smirking. Bulma unconciously balled her fists up. Her blood began to boil as she saw the sick smirk on Letices' face. She couldn't wait to punch her slutty ass to kingdom come. She took in her surroundings, trying to vibe off the atmosphere, which was tense and with a hint of excitement buzzing around.  
  
She walked purposely into the large ring, narrowing her eyes at Letice. She now stood in front of her opponent, she clenched her jaw firmly to show she wasn't phased by the whole situation, when in actual fact she was quivering like a leaf, on the inside.  
  
Letice grinned evilly, she could tell that Bulma was afraid. And she was going to use this to her advantage.  
  
The referee walked to the centre, inbetween to two glaring women. He cleared his throat, as his voice boomed over the crowds excited chatter. "Round three will commence soon. Rules are simple, hand to hand combat only and the loser must admit defeat, then and only then will the winner be determined. You will start fighting as of, NOW!" The crowd silenced immeadiately. The referee chopped the air between Bulma and Letice, signalling the beginning of the fight.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta sat in the Royal box, frowning. He was slightly beginning to worry about the situation. He hoped that his father knew what he was doing.  
  
King Vegeta watched Bulma's actions like a hawk. He smiled knowingly at what he saw. He knew what was going to happen  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma felt her stomach do flip-flops as the refree signalled for the round to begin. Before she had time to think or react, Letice was all over her. Bulma staggered back as she was punched squarely in the jaw. Her cheek started to throb in pain, "You bitch!" She screamed, "At least wait for the stupid referee to move!"  
  
Letice smiled, not so sweetly. "Silence weakling. I am going to enjoy beating you to a pulp!"  
  
Bulma's mind sped past the techniques that Vegeta had taught her, now completely going into auto-pilot 'girly' mode. She did the one thing that came naturally to all women. She lunged towards Letice, extremely pissed off, and grabbed a handful of silkly black hair. She yanked it with all her might, earning a yelp from Letice.  
  
Letice screamed as her hair was being pulled off, "LET GO YOU LITTLE WEAKLING BITCH!"  
  
Bulma growled and gritted her teeth, "GIVE UP YOU STUPID WHORE OF A SAIYA- JIN!" She screamed out into the very silent and stunned audience.  
  
Letice spun around quickly and punched Bulma hard in the stomach.  
  
Bulma flew back, releasing her grip from Letices' hair. She lay on her stomach, winded. Slowly, she tried to stand up as fast as her body would let her. But Letice was onto her in seconds, jumping on her back, she slammed Bulma's head down onto the sandy floor of the stadium.  
  
Bulma groaned in pain as she felt the blood trickle down her cheek, she lay motionless.  
  
Vegeta stood up quickly as he saw Letice slam Bulma's face into the ground. He growled, ready to fly into the centre of the stadium and personally put Letice six feet under!  
  
King Vegeta glared at his son in warning.  
  
On seeing the look from his father, Vegeta sat down reluctantly. *Onna, move! Don't just lay there!* He projected his thoughts to her adding, *How pathetically weak are you? I thought you were much stronger than this. Obviously I was mistaken about this!*  
  
Bulma shook her head as she heard Vegeta's thoughts. Even when she was beaten to a bloody pulp, he still managed to find a way to taunt her. "NO!" She screamed out, pushing Letice off of her back. She raced towards the stunned Letice and slapped her hard, sending her crashing into the stadium wall. She stood, chest heaving and silently stunned at the strength in her own anger.  
  
Letice's moutch twisted into a furious scowl. She stood up slowly, brushing away the dust of the wall from her clothes. She was going to make Bulma pay! But before she could register what was happening, Bulma was already way ahead of her.  
  
Bulma closed the gap between her and Letice, before Leice could get her bearings. She punched Letice hard in the face and then kicked her in the stomach, doing a series of moves that Vegeta had taught her.  
  
By now Letice was on her knees, coughing up blood. "How did you get this strong weakling? You don't have ki! I refuse to be beaten." She started to gather up her strength and shot a ki beam at Bulma.  
  
Bulma screamed and dodged it, so it scraped across her shoulder. She held her right arm as it hung limply at her side. She held back tears which formed from the pain and called out, "Not fair! Only hand to hand combat allowed! Ki beams/blasts are NOT allowed!"  
  
The referee stood and nodded as he heard Bulma call out. "That will be noted. Continue fighting!"  
  
Letice charged at Bulma, who was now helpless in defending herself. She was punched until she was black and blue and couldn't stand up any longer. She fell to the ground and lay there as she watched Letice tower over her in triumph, "Give up weakling and maybe I shall spare your petty life" She turned to the crowd and laughed manically, "Are you sure you want this weakling to be your Queen?" She screamed out into the silent crowd.  
  
Bulma watched, mesmerized by the agitated swaying of Letice's tail. Her eyes opened wide in realisation as she remembered Goku. Gathering up what little strength she had, she reached her hand up from the ground and grabbed Letice's swinging tail.  
  
Letice spun around slightly as she felt a tug on her spine. She howled in pain and fell to her knees.  
  
Bulma laughed hysterically and relieved, "Look who's the weakling now, slut!" She yanked Letice's tail hard, almost ripping it off.  
  
Letice screamed blue murder and started wriggling in agony on the floor. She looked up with large eyes as Bulma's face which was twisted in fury.  
  
Bulma pulled hard on the tail with all her strength, not letting up. "Admit your defeat you piece of Saiya-jin trash!"  
  
The crowd watched in awe as ther saw Bulma's tiny petite figure towering over Letice's slightly large-boned figure. They couldn't believe that the earthling had managed to get a female Siaya-jin warrior onto the floor, wriggling in agony.  
  
Bulma laughed again, completely in control with the adrenaline taking control over her actions, "SAY IT BITCH, SAY THAT I WIN AND I'LL LET GO!"  
  
Letice screamed again, tears leaking from her eyes, "FINE. YOU WIN, YOU WIN. YOU ARE STRONGER. NOW LET GO!"  
  
Bulma yanked on her tail one last time, earning a shrill piercing scream from her opponent. Panting, she let go of Letice's tail and fell to the floor, all the energy drained out of her. Her face and body were covered in large bruises, as were Letice's. She lay on the floor of the stadium, brathing heavily and looking up into the night sky of Vegeta-sei. She had won, she couldn't believe that she had won.  
  
The crowd's mouth's were hanging wide open, even Vegeta's mouth was slightly agape. Never had they seen such a strange fight in their lives.  
  
The referee ran to the middle where Bulma was laying and gently tried to pull her up to a standing position. He was in as much shock as the audience were. "Ms. Briefs wins the tournament! Meet the future Queen of Vegeta-sei!" He had to admit that he was impressed by the little earthling woman.  
  
The silence was deafening, before the crowd errupted into raptoruous applause for their new Queen. Not only was she strong, but she had a foul mouth as well, which they liked!  
  
King Vegeta as the referee announced Bulma as the winner. *Congratulations, my Queen.* He nodded for Vegeta to fly into the centre to retrieve Bulma, it had been a long day.  
  
Vegeta understood, and with silent pride went to retrieve his mate and the future Queen of Vegeta-sei.  
  
Letice lay in the same crippled position as she watched Vegeta fly down towards them. She stood up in agonising pain, but decided not to register it. Instead, as she stood next to Bulma, she hung her head in shame for her defeat.  
  
Vegeta eyed Letice with slight disgust, but Bulma noted the flicker of pity the shone beneath. She was getting very good at reading Vegeta's mentality, even if she was on the verge of fainting.  
  
Vegeta nodded at Letice as she spoke in a mumble, "Forgive me Saiya-jin no ouji. You have a worthy mate," She looked up slightly ashamed.  
  
Bulma stood stunned at this admission. Maybe Letice wasn't so bad after all. She felt kind of bad for almost rippinng off her tail. "Sorry," she apologised to Letice, who was shocked at the apology.  
  
Letice shook herself back into bitch mode, "Nan de mo!" But realised as Vegeta glared at her that this was her future Queen, "Forgive me, I forgot my place." With a final look at Bulma, she turned to leave the stadium, never to be seen again.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta who was standing in front of her. She swayed in as if in a drunken state, "Vegeta LOOK! There's two of you." She fell to the floor, fainting from exhaustion.  
  
Vegeta smirked as he scooped up Bulma into his arms, before she fell to the ground. He frowned slightly as he noted the bruises covering her body. He flew up to his father, with Bulma still in his arms. "Enjoy the rest of this festival old man. You can sort out the formalities, I'm taking the onna to the rejuvination tank."  
  
King Vegeta nodded not saying anything, in a silent understanding. He stood up and turned to the crowd, addressing them for one of the last times as King of Vegeta-sei.  
  
Vegeta didn't stick around to hear what his father was going to say. Instead he blasted off into the night, towards the palaces' medical centre.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lord Otari had watched with amusement as he saw the earthling female bring the female Siaya-jin warrior to her knees, *Just how the all should be, on their knees.* His thoughts lingered back to Bulma, *Forgive me earthling woman, you are an innocent in all of this and yet I must make you suffer to make Vegeta suffer the loss of his mate, as I have!*  
  
He followed Vegeta back to the palace, out of sight and put of reach, waiting to make his move.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Well what do you guys think of that chapter? It's much monger than the one's before! Sorry of there are some spelling errors, I just don't have the time to go over it and check it throughly. Please review and let me know what you think!  
  
::JluvsVeggie's ghost is still roaming the fanfiction.net website warning everyone of a very evil Vegeta::  
  
::Unbeknownst to her, Vegeta was shown a banana by one of the reader's::  
  
Vegeta: ~singing~ oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know? Hit me baby one more time! ~bends down to give Yamcha a hug who is being tortured by Starr Reku-jedi-knight!~  
  
Yamcha: ~sits crying listening to Barney's song and getting hugged by Vegeta. Sobs like a baby~ Somebody kill me now?  
  
Vegeta: Don't worry buddy! Sing along with Barney, we love Barney! @_@  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	29. Worst possible moment

A/N: Hello again! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I'm amazed I'm getting such a large (positive) response. I know a lot of you have been waiting for me to get my butt in gear and hurry up with the story! Anyway, on with the story. Happy Reading!  
  
This Chapter: Lord Otari makes his move :(  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own DBZ! (NOT!)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta carefully peeled off Bulma's tattered clothing and placed her into one of the many rejuvination tanks, in the medical room, hooking her in. He frowned as he looked at her bruised body. *I should have never let this get out of hand.* He reached out and sensed for the second ki inside of Bulma. Sure enough it was there, and growing stronger by the minute. He smirked at the thought of having a son to train. *Of course he will be stronger than Kakkarot's imbocile of a brat! I'll make sure of it!* He glanced at Bulma's face for a brief second, worry flashing through his eyes. It would go undetected by any other person, save for Bulma, but she was presently unconcious. Vegeta shook his head, smirking again.  
  
He pressed the large red button and watched as the thick azure liquid made its way up the tank, surrounding Bulma like a cloud and blanketing her body in its dense liquid form. He moved his face closer to the tank, to get a better look at her. He stared at the mass of blue hair that began to swirl around her pale, yet angelic face.  
  
Vegeta's face twisted into a frown, *The brat better not inherit that ridculous unruly blue hair! To think, a Saiya-jin with blue hair? He'd be the laughing stock of the planet!* He grunted and took one last look at Bulma, before leaving the room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lord Otari watched from the window as Vegeta left Bulma alone in the room, already in the rejuvination tank. He grinned evilly, he knew his time had come for revenge.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As Vegeta was walking down through the palace gardens, towards the GR, he crossed paths with his father. He snorted in acknowledgment.  
  
King Vegeta merely nodded at his son and cleared his throat before asking, "Is Bulma being treated?"  
  
"Hn," Vegeta answered back, not really wanting to talk with his father. He had taken the tournament thing too far!  
  
"Come now, surely you still can't be angry at this." King Vegeta argued.  
  
Vegeta growled at this question, "Leave it, old man! I am in no mood for you sick sense of humour right now. Go bother someone else."  
  
King Vegeta grew desperate, "It was tradition Vegeta! I had to make Bulma do the tournament, for the sake of the people on this planet! She was in no immeadiate danger, you know that. It's not as if her and Letice were fighting to the death!"  
  
Vegeta glared at his father, "Enough of your petty excuses! You are a crazy old fool, you're not fit to be King anymore. At least in one month's time you won't be King!" He stalked off towards the GR, leaving the King gaping after him.  
  
King Vegeta sighed, he knew his son would come around sooner or later. He just hoped that Bulma would forgive him, when she was healed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It had been two hours of waiting and finally Lord Otari creeped into the palace medical room unnoticed. He walked down the row of tanks, towards where Bulma was placed. He stood in front of the tank and looked blankly at Bulma's bruised form, clad only in her underwear. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, still watching the beautiful creature before him. *No wonder Vegeta took this earthling as a mate. She certainly is beautiful.. Too bad she won't be able to live long enough to see his reaction to her dying!* He cackled into the empty room, a slight echo reverbrating from the walls. He looked at the control panel of the rejuvination tank and smirked at what he saw.  
  
He could have his revenge right here and now, he didn't care if he survived the ordeal or not. All he craved was the thought of revenge for his dead mate Lilah.  
  
He reached his hand out to the button marked 'Oxygen Off' and placed his finger lightly on the square button. He looked at Bulma's face. If he pressed the button then she would surely suffocate in there. He overcame his guilt and hastily pushed the button down. Immeaditaely the whole system shut down, but the azure liquid still remained in the tank.  
  
The oxygen mask was pulled from Bulma's face and her eyes shot open. She quickly closed them again to get rid of the stinging sensation. *What the hell is going on?* Just before she closed her eyes she caught sight of the guard she had bumped into two weeks ago. She felt her throat begin to close up and she began panicking as she realsied what was happening. She was suffocating! She was going to drown in this disgusting green goo! Bulma started thrashing inside the tank, frantically. She forced her eyes open again and tried to look for an escape route. She gave up all hope as the realisation hit her, that she was going to die.  
  
Lord Otari watched as Bulma thrashed around in the tank, trying to find a source of air. *Such a shame..* He shook his head, and turned to leave. But just as he was walking down the hall, he came face to face with Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta growled and looked at Lord Otari suspiciously, "Who are you and what are you doing in this part of the palace?"  
  
Lord Otari smirked, there was no need to hide what he had done. "I think you better go check on your mate," he hissed.  
  
Vegeta looked blankly at Lord Otari and finally it registered into his brain who was standing in front of him, "Otari," he said under his breath.  
  
Lord Otari was stalling Vegeta so he wouldn't make it Bulma in time to save her. He laughed, "Of course, Prince Vegeta. It has been a long time has it not?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you think I'm doing here?" He countered back.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened as it dawned on him. He sensed that Bulma was awake through their bond and he could also sense that she was in a state of panic. He could feel her slowly slipping away, gradually dying. He didn't take any notice of Lord Otari who was now calmly walking back to his spaceship. He simply raced towards the door of the medical room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta rushed towards the tank that Bulma was held in, he could tell she was on her last breath. He looked at the control panel frantically and growled in frustration to see that it had been jammed with something.  
  
Through the panic, Bulma sensed Vegeta enter the room. She knew he wouldn't be able to save her, it was too late, she stopped thrashing and floated in the liquid. She projected her last thought to him, *I love you Vegeta-chan...*  
  
Vegeta grew more frustrated as he heard her thought. *NO, I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN! YOU WILL NOT DIE ONNA!* He found himself screaming into her mind. He shook his head at his stupidity. Drawing his fist back, he slammed it into the glass of the tank. It shattered into a million pieces and the liquid came oozing out, along with Bulma.  
  
Bulma started to wheeze as she lay in the pool of green. It was already too late, even as she tried to take in some air, the green liquid had already entered her lungs and it was no use.  
  
Vegeta fell to his knees and watched in horror as Bulma tried to breathe, wheezing. He cradled her head in his lap, not knowing what to do and feeling utterly helpless.  
  
Bulma felt her heart beat begin to slow down, the less she breathed. She looked up into Vegeta's onyx eyes and saw the pain held in there. She saw the pain from his childhood and the pain of the present. She smiled softly at his downcast face and projected her final thought to him, *Everything will be ok, Veggie-chan...* She chest stopped moving and her mouth was still fixed into the same soft smile but her eyes were hollow, devoid of any emotion or feeling.. Or of life.  
  
Vegeta's face became stony. He had failed as a mate and a Prince, to protect the future Queen and heir to the throne of Vegeta-sei. He looked blankly at his mate's pale lifeless face and stared into her dull blue eyes, no longer surging with life and fire. He let out a long breath he was holding back, and placed his hands over her eyes, closing them.  
  
He picked her limp form up and carried her to his room, placing her softly on the bed, he gently kissed her forehead and left the room to kill the one person that took away his only source of happiness.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Bulma's dead.. WAAH! Sorry if Veg was OOC, but it's my fic lol.  
  
Next Chapter: Vegeta gets Otari!  
  
::Vegeta is still hugging Yamcha and singing along to Barney::  
  
Stay tuned!! (next chapter will be up later tonight, hopefully!) 


	30. Silent rage

A/N: Hey again LOL, wow two chapters in one day, who'da thunk it? Anyway, Happy Reading!  
  
This Chapter: You know who gets killed by Vegeta!  
  
Disclaimer: Ya'll know by now!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta sniffed the air in the hallway, he could smell Lord Otari's scent. Growling, he followed the scent out into the palace gardens, he scanned the area with his sensitive night vision. Vegeta was in a state of pure rage. A rage so great that he remained silent, not saying anything for fear of his mentality snapping. He calmly floated up into the night sky and looked down on his beautiful planet. His eyes focused on something small and round, nestled in the forest close by to the palace, *A space pod...* He blasted towards the tiny round pod, just in time to catch Lord Otari who was entering the pod.  
  
Vegeta's blood began to boil. Growling, he yanked Lord Otari out by his neck and threw him on the ground, "Where do you think you're going, Otari?"  
  
Lord Otari looked calmly at Vegeta, "Back to Lilah-sei, my work here is done."  
  
Insane rage flashed through Vegeta's eyes, "You're not going anywhere you little blue shit!" He narrowed his eyes.  
  
Lord Otari nodded, he knew his time had come. "Very well Prince Vegeta," he said, as he got into his fighting stance.  
  
Vegeta scowled at him, the pain he was feeling was tearing him up, "Why did you do it Otari?" He asked, almost in a pained voice.  
  
Lord Otari's cold expression softened a little, "Why do you think I did it, Saiya-jin no Ouji?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head, in a flash his hand was around Lord Otari's neck. "Tell me." He growled into his ear.  
  
"A life for a life," Lord Otari stared emotionlessly into Vegeta's eyes.  
  
Vegeta stared back, his grip loosening as he took in the words. His memories raced back to when he last met Lord Otari, and he remembered how he killed Lord Otari's mate. The words 'A life for a life' suddenly made sense to him. Vegeta cocked his eyebrow, "I was going to torture you slowly to death. But I'll make this as quick as possible." He let go of Lord Otari.  
  
Lord Otari stumbled back, slightly shocked at Vegeta's announcement of showing slight mercy. *He's changed..*  
  
Vegeta raised his hand and blasted a hole through Lord Otari's heart, the same way he killed Lord Otari's mate. "See you in hell," he said as Lord Otari fell to the ground, dead. Vegeta got the strange feeling that he had already said the exact same words to Lord Otari when he had killed Lilah.  
  
He looked unforgivingly down on Lord Otari's lifeless body, *I hope your revenge was worth it, you little shit! Because I WILL get my mate back.*  
  
He flew back to his room with a heavey heart, not at all satisfied that he had killed the person who took away his happiness. He sat down on the bed, next to Bulma's lifeless form. He looked at her faded bruises. She looked as though she were sleeping, had it not been for the coldness of her skin.  
  
Gently, he brushed away the stray strands of blue hair from her face. He had made her life a misery, first by bringing her to Vegeta-sei without her consent, then getting her pregnant, then making her fight for him and now.. Getting her killed. It had been a tumultuous two months for him, and painful in more ways than one. Not only had he lost her, he had also lost his future son. He gazed, stone faced, at her pale face. He knew what he had to do. He had to go back to Earth and wish her back with the Dragonballs.  
  
But then, something smacked him in the face like a rubber glove. He had already used the Earth's Dragonballs to wish back Vegeta-sei. He would have to wait a whole year to summon the dragon again and then, it would already be too late!  
  
His shoulder's slumped in defeat. He was stuck and didn't know what to do. He placed his hand softly on Bulma's cheek. Vegeta knew he had to go to the one person he hated the most, for help. And that was Goku. But his pride kept telling him not to go back to Earth. *Why the hell should I go back to Earth?!* He didn't need anyone's help in getting Bulma back. He would rather stroke Dr. Brief's cat then go to Goku!  
  
He took Bulma into his arms and stalked out of the room towards the docking area, where the spaceships were held.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: *GASPS* Will Vegeta get over his pride and ask Goku for help? Or try and find another method of reviving Bulma? What did you guy's think of that chapter? Short but sweet ne?  
  
To Starr Reku-jedi-knight: Yes I think it's a good idea, LOL!  
  
Next Chapter: Find out where Veggie is going!  
  
Vegeta: ~snaps out of trance~ I'm going to kill you all ~points to the frightened little children and namely Yamcha~  
  
~Bulma enters and starts singing at the top of her voice, along with Barney's~  
  
Vegeta: Please make it stop!! The HORROR, THE HORROOORRR!! ~falls to knees putting his hand over his ears~  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	31. Entrance into heaven

A/N: Sorry this took so long to put up. I'm just exhausted and tired and depressed. Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! Happy Reading.  
  
To Aiya: No it hasn't been several months, you're counting the 3 months when Vegeta 'disappeared' so that technically it means he still has to wait a LONG time to revive Bulma, which he doesn't want to do (lol) Thanx for the review, hope you enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
This Chapter: What's Veggie gonna do?!?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta held Bulma's limp form in his arms tightly, and walked at a brisk pace towards the docking area. He knew if he flew there, he would be detected by one of the guards, something which he did not need.  
  
Unfortunately for him, just as he was entering the large spaceship, he was stopped by a coughing sound from behind. Vegeta held on tightly to Bulma and stiffened his back, turning around.  
  
Vegeta growled at the two people he saw before him, "What?"  
  
Mik and King Vegeta looked at eachother with worried expressions.  
  
King Vegeta pointed to Bulma's lifeless body in Vegeta's arms, "What is going on, son?" He had to admit that he was shocked at the image he saw before him. He felt a pang of guilt stab his chest. "How did this happen Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta smirked ironically, "A life for a life," he repeated the words Lord Otari said to him.  
  
Mik looked sadly at Bulma, "What will happen now Vegeta no Ouji..?" He couldn't believe that Bulma was dead, it was all to soon.  
  
Vegeta looked coldly at Mik, "I will return soon. Do not worry about your future Queen. Everything will be as it was."  
  
Mik looked at his prince, thoroughly confused. "Forgive me, but I do not understand."  
  
Vegeta shook his head, he always knew that Goku was a little slow in the thinking department, but Mik was even worse! He explained slowly about the Dragonballs and their wishes and how he was going to travel to the new Namek to wish Bulma back, so that Mik could understand.  
  
King Vegeta listened intently at Vegeta's plan. "You cannot go alone. Take someone with you."  
  
Vegeta frowned, "I do not need anyone's help."  
  
King Vegeta nodded, "I know, it is merely for the company. So you do not go insane by yourself. The new Namek-sei might be quite far off from here. Ten light years away if I recall."  
  
"Yes but it will only take three days to reach it in this ship!" Vegeta tried to reason with his father.  
  
"Vegeta, I demand that you take Mik." Both Mik and Vegeta looked at the King as if he had set his tail on fire and started dancing around.  
  
"As you wish, my King." Mik bowed. He was going to follow any orders he got from his King.  
  
Vegeta turned and walked swiftly aboard the spaceship, as he walked he called out, "Are you going to fly this ship or not, third-class?" He continued walking down the hallway, leaving Mik to find his own way.  
  
Mik followed Vegeta onto the spaceship and walked into he central part, where the flight controls were held. It was a good thing he knew how to navigate a ship. He sat down and started switching on various buttons.  
  
King Vegeta stood on the side lines, watching as the ship was ready to take off into space. He still did not understand how Bulma's life was taken, but he knew that if his son succeeded then she would be with them very soon, and take her rightful place as Queen.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma lowered her head and twiddled her thumbs together. She sighed as she looked up again and smiled sweetly at King Yemma, the halo around her head shining even more brightly.  
  
King Yemma coughed and tried to hide a blush that was forming, "Ah yes, Ms. Briefs. Everything seems to be in order here," he scanned down the list of Bulma's deeds. "You will enter heaven, Ms. Briefs."  
  
Bulma smiled sadly again, fluttering her fluffly white wings. "Thank you King Yemma..."  
  
He frowned looking at her sad face, "You should be more happy, you're going into heaven!"  
  
"I.. Forgive me but, I don't want to be here. I want to be alive. I.. Want to be with Vegeta."  
  
He raised his eyebrow, "Oh I see. Vegeta, eh? The same Vegeta who altered the balance in the book of destiny by reviving his planet, for his own selfish reasons?'  
  
Bulma pressed her lips together tightly, she held her head up high, "Yes, that's exactly who I'm talking about!"  
  
King Yemma stared at her long and hard, if he was honest then he would say he felt very sorry for the sad female in front of him. "There is nothing I can do, I'm afraid. You will have to enter heaven Bulma."  
  
Tears started to form in Bulma's eyes. "I know he'll wish me back. Can I ask you a favour King Yemma?"  
  
King Yemma nodded for her to continue.  
  
"Could you please let me keep my body and send me to King Kai?"  
  
He looked at her puzzled. "Why would you want to go to King Kai?"  
  
Bulma looked at him and smiled secretly, "I will tell you when the time comes. Please King Yemma?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. This was going to be very interesting. He was eager to find out what the blue haired woman had in mind.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta walked down the hall of the large space ship towards the isolation chambers, still carrying Bulma. He entered the room and laid her down in one of the preservation pods that was built in Saiya-jin ships. This prevented the body from decomposing. This was needed, as many elites who died in battle, had to be brought home to be properly cremated in the traditional way.  
  
Closing the glass door of the pod he stared through the cold mist, just making out Bulma's outline. He shook his head in disgust, *How could I have let this happen?* He hid his emotions behind his stony mask, not even daring to show a glimpse of worry. *You will be brought back, onna.* He turned and quickly left the room before he would do any more damage to his pride.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Sorry that was so short, but I'm getting serious writers block... HELP! I have ideas, I just can't write them down into words ~bashes head on keyboard over and over~ Oh and what is Bulma up to? heh heh heh...  
  
Please review and.. HELP?! 


	32. Secret passenger

A/N: Hi, thank you for the great reviews. I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but it's the only way I can get them out frequently, otherwise you'd have to be waiting for a long time. Anyway, enough babbling. Happy Reading!  
  
To Starr Reku-jedi-knight: Yes you can use my banana idea! I love your fic so far, LOL! Kill Yamcha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, I have nothing against him but, he just gets in the way lol. Oh and I want full credit for the banana thing ok? ^_^ Thanx xxx  
  
To butterflyV: That is a surprise!! (hint hint with Bulma and the baby) hehe  
  
(Some people asked for a glossary of words and meanings, this is for them).  
  
Glossary:-  
  
Saiya-jin no Ou = Saiya-jin King. Saiya-jin no Ouji = Saiya-jin Prince. Onna = Woman. Kuso = Shit. (I think? LOL) Bakayaro = Asshole. Baka = Stupid. Nan de mo = Whatever. Otousan = Father. Okaasan = Mother. Oozaru = Big monkey (lol)  
  
Anyway- OWARDS!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma tapped her foot impatiently, "Well?"  
  
King Yemma sighed, "Oh alright then, but I demand to know what you are up to!"  
  
Bulma beamed at him, "I will, thank you so much!" He shook his head and pointed his finger at her, zapping her to King Kai's planet.  
  
In a flash Bulma was gone. King Yemma frowned and looked at the long line of souls waiing for judgement. He grumbled and hid behind his large book, "Next!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta walked towards the ship's main control room. He still couldn't come to terms with Bulma's death. The pain in his chest increased as he thought of her. He frowned and clutched his heart, stopping mid-stride. His eyes widened, *The bond..* He slumped down onto the floor in the middle of the hallway. They had not been bonded by the Saiya-jin Royal ritual. Which meant that because their bond was still relatively new and a Saiya-jins new mate died, then the remaining mate would suffer a great deal of pain and gradually become insane.  
  
*Kuso!* His thoughts wandered to his father. He hadn't gone insane when his mother passed away. Vegeta grunted, he knew it was because their bond was sacred and was completed in the Royal ritual. He cursed himself, at his ignorance and stupidity. If he didn't revive Bulma soon, then he would surely lose most of his sanity.  
  
He blocked out all images and memories of Bulma from his mind. Once the throbbing pain in his chest subsided, he quickly stood to his feet and walked into the control room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mik strapped himself into the large seat and waited for Vegeta no Ouji to join him. This ship was smaller than the one he navigated from earth to Vegeta-sei. He looked up as he saw the door open.  
  
Vegeta scowled and nodded at Mik. "Prepare for take off, elite." He didn't know why his father insisted on Mik taggin along. He thought back to the bond he had with Bulma and realised why his father had persisted on Mik coming with him.  
  
Mik looked at Vegeta, surprised that he had elevated his title from "third- class' to 'elite' but he was not one for arguing. "Yes, sire."  
  
Vegeta took his seat and strapped himself in.  
  
Mik flipped a few switched and waited for the power to generate. He took note that Vegeta was ready, and flipped the booster switch on. He held on to the arm of his seat tightly as he felt the roar of the engine increase. The ship started to shake violently as it rose off the ground.  
  
Vegeta tensed and braced himself for the bumpy lift off.  
  
They were now in space and the ship was hovering above Vegeta-sei's atmosphere. Vegeta looked at Mik and started reciting the coordinates for Namek-sei.  
  
Once the coordinates were in place, the ship blasted off eastwards, now on autopilot. Vegeta silently hoped that the Namek-jins would help him, even if he had to force them. He frowned and looked at Mik. "Connect the intercom link to Vegeta-sei."  
  
Mik raised his eyebrow but did as he was told.  
  
Vegeta looked at the screen with a blank expression.  
  
King Vegeta pressed the switch to the intercom and was suprised to see his son on the onther end. "What is it Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta grunted as he saw his father's image appear and ask the question. "I have a request, Otousan."  
  
King Vegeta was surprised by this show of respect, he certainly hadn't anticipated it. He nodded, "Go on."  
  
"Make sure no one know's of the onn- Bulma's death. It is not necessary and will only cause further upheavel."  
  
King Vegeta nodded in understanding. He looked closely at his son, trying to look for any tell-tale signs that he might be losing his sanity.  
  
Vegeta caught this and scowled, "I haven't gone crazy yet father. No need to check, that is why you ordered Mik to join me, is it not?"  
  
King Vegeta smiled wryly, "Bring her back safely, Vegeta." he was very upset about the news of Bulma's death and seeing her body made it all too real.  
  
Vegeta's jaw twitched in agitation, but he nodded and severed the link.  
  
Mik sat back, watching the exchange between father and son. He was thoroughly confused by their love/hate relationship.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta unstrapped himself and stood up, leaving the control room. As he was nearing his Royal chambers, he frowned as he felt another ki coming from inside. As he tried to open the door, he found that he couldn't. He kicked the door open and was shocked by what he saw.  
  
Letice scrambled off of the bed and stuttered, "I c-can explain, your highness." She bowed down in shame.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her, "So, explain."  
  
"I was too ashamed to return to my home so I thought that I coud hide here.. I didn't know that this ship was going to be in use.."  
  
Vegeta scowled at her. *She had better watch herself.* He partly blamed Letice for Bulma's death. Had Bulma not needed to be healed, then Lord Otari wouldn't have got his chance to.. He stopped mid-thought as he felt a familiar pain in his chest. He staggard slightly.  
  
Letice looked worriedly at Vegeta, "Is everything ok, sire?" She went to his side and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Vegeta growled and slapped her hand away, "Get out!" He couldn't believe her impertinence.  
  
Letice hung her head and scurried out of the door, finding herself walking towards the ship's main control room. She could not have been more mortified. First she lost to a weak human and now Vegeta hated her. She opened the door and froze as she saw the most handsome looking man she had seen since Vegeta, looking out of the large window and staring out into space.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and looked around smiling as she found herself on King Kai's planet. She felt a slight tug and realised that King Kai's planet had increased gravity. Lucky for her, she trained with Vegeta!  
  
She saw King Kai sitting under a tree, deep in meditation. A mischievious smile spread across her face. She creeped up slowly to where he was sitting, and just as she was about to scream in his ear, he spoke.  
  
King Kai knew of Bulma's arrival but he decided to humour her, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ms. Briefs!" He chuckled as he saw Bulma fall back.  
  
Bulma was caught off guard. She fell back, completely taken by surprise. Huffing, she stood up and dusted herself off, "King Kai, I need your help."  
  
He raised his eyebrow at her and waited for her to continue speaking.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: How did you guys like that chapter? What is Letice doing on the ship and will she fall for Mik? (heehee). And just what is Bulma up to? What's going to happen to Vegeta? You'll find out soon enough! Please review this chapter, it will be much appreciated! Oh and does anyone know what LMAO means? lol.  
  
Vegeta: Woman, this story is rubbish! As if I would take that baka onna as my mate! ~growls~  
  
JluvsVeggie: Oh Veggie, stop being a grouch! ~gives Vegeta a much needed hug~ You were deprived as a child weren't you?  
  
Vegeta: ~bursts into tears~ Yes *sniff* Yes I was *sniff sniff* ~hugs JluvsVeggie back~ Will you tell me a bed time story? Pwetty pwease?  
  
::What JluvsVeggie doesn't realise is that Vegeta is still under hypnosis::  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~pats Vegeta on the head~ I knew you'd come around Veggie Weggie!  
  
~Readers/Reviewers sweatdrop at JluvsVeggie calling Vegeta, 'Veggie Weggie'~  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	33. Bulma's back

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. Happy Reading!  
  
To GREG: No I'm NOT a 'BULMA HATER' as you so delicately put it. Would I write this story if I was? And if this story sucks so much because of that, then I'm sorry. You don't know what is going to happen in future chapters, so please don't judge my story just because I killed Bulma. I hope you continue to read this story, even if it sucks because you never know when Bulma might be revived! Oh and F.Y.I, Bulma is still in the story (just cuz she's dead doesn't mean I've cut her character from the story). Thank you for the review though! ^_^  
  
To Vegeta's True Love: I loved your long review LOL.  
  
To Everyone: I love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep reading!  
  
This Chapter: Twist! MWAHAHA...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma was caught off guard. She fell back, completely taken by surprise. Huffing, she stood up and dusted herself off, "King Kai, I need your help."  
  
He raised his eyebrow at her and waited for her to continue speaking.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma took a deep breath, "I need your help in contacting Dende on the new Namek-sei."  
  
King Kai looked at her surprised, "Why do you want to contact him?"  
  
Bulma sighed, "I need to tell him to revive me with the Namek-jin Dragonballs. You see Earth's Dragonballs are out of comission, and I don't exactly know what Vegeta's plan is so I figured I would take matters into my own hands. I realised this whilst I was waiting for judgement. So will you help me?"  
  
King Kai nodded, "I see. A very ingenious plan Bulma. Very well you may contact Dende, with my help."  
  
Bulma smiled gratefully, "Thank you so much!" She was ecstatic by now.  
  
King Kai closed his eyes and began to focus on Dende's energy. He smiled knowingly as he felt the connection become stronger, "Put your hand on my shoulder," he said to Bulma.  
  
Dende, who was still quite young, looked up confused as he felt a gentle probing in his mind.  
  
"Dende?" King Kai's voice rang clearly through his Dende's head.  
  
Dende shook his head, "Yes?" he called out uncertainly to the lake before him.  
  
"Dende, this is King Kai. I have someone here who wants a favour from you."  
  
Dende nodded, "Who is it King Kai and what do they want?"  
  
Bulma decided it was time to annouce her presence, "Dende, it's me Bulma."  
  
Dende's eyes widened in surprise, "Bulma! What are you doing at King Kai's place?"  
  
Bulma shook her head, it was not the time for a gossip! "It's a long story. Listen I need to ask you to do me a favour. Will you help?"  
  
Dende was now confused, "Sure, what is?"  
  
Bulma got ready to explain everything to Dende, she wanted to be revived as soon as possible.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mik turned around as the door opened. His jaw dropped in surprise as he saw the beautiful female standing in front of him. "Wha-?" was the only thing he could manage to utter from his mouth.  
  
Letice wanted to laugh at his inability to talk, "Sorry, I didn't think there was anyone else on this spaceship."  
  
Mik's mouth was opening and closing, with no sound coming out.  
  
Letice frowned at him. She thought he would have more verbal skills, rather then stand there and gape like a fish. "Is that all you're going to do the entire time I'm here? Or should I put you out of your misery and blast you to the next dimension," she snapped at him.  
  
Mik shook his head, as if coming out from a trance. "Who are you and what are you doing on this ship?"  
  
"That is none of your business. But if you must know, my name is Letice and I was the future Queen of Vegeta-sei's opponent in the tournament. Where is the earthling anyway?"  
  
Mik frowned, "Don't you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"She, died." He couldn't think of any other way to put it.  
  
Letice froze, she couldn't believe what she was being told. Bulma was dead..? "How?"  
  
"I'm not inclined to say," he walked with his head bowed to his pilot's seat.  
  
Letice sighed, still in shock and followed him, sitting down in the empty seat next to him. They sat there in a companionable silence.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta stared at the ceiling of his room. He was beginning to become agitated. The loss of Bulma was cutting into his training time and he still had androids to defeat! He frowned, the sooner he got her back, the better.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{3 days later}  
  
Bulma opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by a plush green land. She smiled at the sight she saw before her. All of the Namek-jin's that stayed at Capsule Corp with her were standing in front of her, smiling warmly. It felt good to be alive again. She had only been dead for four days, but it felt like a life time and it was good to be alive again!  
  
She tried to connect with Vegeta but found that she couldn't. She realised he had blocked out all thoughts of her. *Well, he sure has gotten over me fast!* She thought glumly.  
  
Dende smiled with joy as he saw Bulma's figure step out from the light. They had used two wishes, one in transporting her soul to Namek-sei's station and the second for actually reviving her. They still had a third wish left. "Bulma, it's so good to see you again!"  
  
Bulma nodded and smiled, "Thanks, it's good to see all of you again! You have to come and visit Earth again sometime."  
  
The eldest Namek cleared his throat and chuckled, "Only if we get to play golf again!"  
  
Bulma laughed warm-heartedly, "Sure thing!"  
  
Dende tugged on Bulma's sleeve, "We still have one wish left Bulma. What should we do?"  
  
Bulma sighed and thought for a brief moment. The mention of Earth had brought back the feeling of homesickness. "Could you ask the dragon to send me back to Earth, at Capsule Corp?"  
  
Dende nodded and turned to the dragon, speaking in his native tongue.  
  
The large dragon growled and his eyes flashed a brilliant red. "Your wish will be granted." As he said this, a warm light enveloped Bulma and she found herself begin to feel woozy. "Goodbye everyone! Thank you for everything." This was the last thing she said before she found herself slipping into an unconcious state. Her final vision was of all the Namek- jin's waving goodbye to her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta growled as he felt his thoughts begin to pull towards Bulma. He put up a complete mental block, ignoring all implications of Bulma's existence. It had been four days since Bulma's death and he was starting to feel the real pain of losing her. He didn't like the idea of being dependant on another being one bit! He walked into the control room to find Mik and Letice in deep conversation.  
  
As Letice and Mik realised that Vegeta had entered the room, they both stopped talking, stood up and bowed in respect.  
  
Vegeta grunted for them to get up. "How long until we get to Namek-sei?"  
  
Mik looked at the large computer that was built into the wall. "According to this, it says we shall be entering Namek-sei's atmosphere in three hours sire."  
  
Letice kept her gaze on the floor. She didn't dare look up at Vegeta, for fear he would kill her. She knew he didn't like her at all.  
  
Vegeta sneered at Letice in disgust for her cowardice. "Very well. I shall return in three hours, until then I am not to be disturbed."  
  
He walked away, leaving two very stunned Saiya-jins behind.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta walked into the room where the isolation chamber was. This was where Bulma's body had been stored. He hadn't gone to look at her since he last put her there, but this time he couldn't stop himself. He pressed one of the buttons on the control pannel, and a glass coffin slid out from the wall, cold steam and mist escaping along with it. What he saw or what he didn't see as the case may be, made his blood run cold. Bulma's body was gone, it was nowhere insight. He frantically opened the other chambers and they all came up empty.  
  
Growling insanely, his head snapped towards the direction of the control room. In a blind rage he flew out of the isolation chamber and phased into the control room. For a brief second he paused as he saw Letice and Mik in a passionate embrace. This only fueled his anger.  
  
He ripped Letice away from Mik and slammed her body to the floor.  
  
Letice whimpered in pain, one minute she was in a happy embrace and the next she was being slammed to the floor like a rag doll.  
  
Vegeta's started to breathe heavily, "What have you done to her, bitch?" What he didn't know was that his anger was being enhanced by the fact that he thought his mate was dead. The stages of insanity were beginning to show.  
  
Mik stood rooted to the spot, he couldn't believe the scene unfolding before him.  
  
Vegeta snarled, "I SAID WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" He slammed his fist into Letice's gut.  
  
Mik snapped out of his shock and raced towards Vegeta before he could do any more damage. "Vegeta no Ouji, what is wrong with you?" He tried to hold back Vegeta from killing Letice and much to his disappointment, it wasn't working.  
  
Vegeta roared and pushed Mik away with little effort, he contiued his assualt on Letice.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" Letice screamed out in agony. She tried to punch back but found that she couldn't.  
  
"You lie!" Vegeta shot back, "What have you done with my mate's body?" Insanity flashed through Vegeta's eyes for a brief second. He felt something inside of him snap.  
  
Letice tried to defend herself from the enraged prince. "I haven't done anything.." She croaked as he choked her, she slipped into an unconcious state.  
  
As Vegeta saw Letice become unconcious, he let his grip on the throat loosen and let her drop to the floor. The rush of insanity left him as he realised that Letice was telling the truth. He looked blankly at Mik, who was sprawled out on the floor from having attacked him. As soon as he came, he left, not knowing of what to make of this mystery. *How could Bulma's body just disappear? What the hell is going on?*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma opened her eyes to find herself staring into worried faces. She squealed as she got up. Looking around she realised she was in her room in the Capsule Corporation compund. She laughed hysterically as she saw her mother and father and wrapped her arms around them in a death grip, hugging them close.  
  
"Mom! Dad! I'm so happy to be back home!"  
  
"Oh Bulma, it's so good to have you back!" Her mother gushed in her ditzy way.  
  
Relief showed clearly on everyone's faces. The entire Z gang were present. She let go of her mother and father and turned to look at her friends. They were all smiling now and they eached hugged her one by one.  
  
As Goku hugged her his eyes became large and round like buttons. He spoke in his child-like voice, "Bulma, you're pregnant!!"  
  
The entire Z gang stared at Bulma, shock written all over there faces.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Was that too fast paced? Sorry if it was but I was advised by some people to make the plot go faster :( How did you guys like that chapter? Review and let me know.  
  
Vegeta: ~snaps out of his trance as JluvsVeggie is hugging him and telling him a bedtime story~ What are you doing baka onna?!? Get off me wench! ~gets evil 'I'm going to kill everyone' look in his eyes~  
  
JluvsVeggie: Uh oh..  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	34. Reactions

A/N: Hello, here's the next chapter! Oh and did I mention that I put up another fic today called 'Voodoo' it's by far my favourite! LOL, you don't have to read it if you don't want to :( Please read it and review?  
  
Warning: There will be attempted humour in this chapter! LOL  
  
Answer to questions: Vegeta doesn't know Bulma's alive because he put up a strong mental wall so they can't communicate. And because Trunks is inside Bulma, he was revived along with her so yes she is still pregnant (no need to worry all you Trunks fans! I love him too!). Let's just say Vegeta's not too happy when he finds out he's gone on a wild goose chase! He is still losing his mentalitly because he still 'thinks' that Bulma is dead. I hope that answers any queries you guys had!  
  
Hentai = Perve  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As Goku hugged her his eyes became large and round like buttons. He spoke in his child-like voice, "Bulma, you're pregnant!!"  
  
The entire Z gang stared at Bulma, shock written all over there faces.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yamcha choked on the gum he was chewing, "WHAT?! What do you mean she's pregnant?"  
  
Bulma's mother squeezed her eyes shut with joy, "Oh dear that's wondeful!!" She hugged Bulma.  
  
Bulma smiled, "Thanks mom, but this wasn't how I wanted to tell you guys." She glared at Goku for announcing HER news.  
  
Goku rubbed the back of his head, "What's wrong Bulma? Why are you giving me that scary look?"  
  
Bulma growled at Goku.  
  
Everyone froze as they heard Bulma growl.  
  
Chi Chi stepped closer to her friend timidly, "Uh, Bulma did you just growl? At Goku?" Chi Chi was wondering what had gotten into her.  
  
Yamcha waved his hands in the air, "HELLO! Who care's if she growled, can we please get back to the issue. How the hell did you become pregnant?" He directed this towards Bulma.  
  
Bulma smiled sweetly, "Why, Yamcha. Don't you know how females become pregnant? And here I thought you were the master of Sex-Ed." She batted her eyelashes at him, chuckling to herself as she saw him turn beet red.  
  
He frowned at her response, Bulma was behaving so strangely.  
  
Krillan coughed, "So Bulma, who's the father?"  
  
Bulma sighed, she was scared of what their reactions might be. "Vegeta."  
  
She looked at all of their reactions. Goku smiled knowingly, Chi-Chi blinked in shock and Gohan was distracted by a pretty butterfly that was outside the window. Bulma's mother smiled in her ditzy way and her father had on an uncomfortable look. Krillan whistled at the news and Yamcha, well lets just say he started to hyperventilate and Puar had to go to his aid. Piccolo remained in his meditative state in the corner of the room. He didn't give a rat's ass if the father was Vegeta or that old hentai Master Roshi, although he did shudder at the thought of Master Roshi and his hentai ways. He was glad that Master Roshi and his pet pig were busy on their little island and so therefore hadn't shown up.  
  
All in all, apart from Yamcha, everyone had seemed to take the news well. Bulma smiled, relieved that only Yamcha had something against this news.  
  
"Bulma how could you, and with Vegeta?!" He said in between large breaths.  
  
Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, having overcome the shock. "Oh get a grip you moron!"  
  
"Congratulations Bulma," her father said hesitantly. "Does this mean he'll be staying with us at the compound.. For the rest of his life?" He wasn't too keen on Vegeta spending the rest of his life at Capsule Corp.  
  
Bulma remembered what Vegeta had said to her. "Um, I don't think you'll have to worry about that Dad."  
  
Dr. Briefs raised his eyebrow at her, "Oh?"  
  
"Vegeta says that I'm to stay on Vegeta-sei.." Her voice trailed off.  
  
By now Yamcha was fully recovered, "That bastard wants you to leave Earth forever?"  
  
Chi-Chi hit Yamcha at the side of his neck, rendering him unconcious. "Oops, I guess my hand slipped." She said sarcastically. Adding, "That will teach you to swear in front of my Gohan!"  
  
Everyone ignored Yamcha's body laying on the ground and turned their attention back to Bulma. She felt kind of bad for him, she didn't know he would take it this bad.  
  
Bulma's mother clapped her hands together gleefully, "My baby's all grown up and having a baby of her own. How wonderful!"  
  
Dr. Briefs took his wife by the elbow and led her away from the crowd, "Come along dear. Now where's that delicious iced-tea you make? We'll see you downstairs Bulma." He took his wife away as quickly as possible.  
  
Krillan smiled at Bulma, "I'm happy for you Bulma. So tell me, what's Vegeta-sei really like?"  
  
Bulma stood up from her bed and went into detail about her time on Vegeta- sei. She mentioned everything that had occured, from Kavo to Lord Otari. She ushered everyone towards the large living room downstairs. It felt so good to be back on Earth that she had almost forgotten that she stilll hadn't told Vegeta she was alive.  
  
Chi-Chi looked at the large antique clock in the living room, "I'm sorry Bulma, but we have to get going. Gohan still has a lot of studying to do."  
  
Gohan started to whine, "But MO-OM, I already did my homework"  
  
Chi-Chi gaped at her son, "Don't talk to me in that tome of voice Gohan." She grabbed his ear and twisted it. "This is all your fault-" She said turning to Goku, continuing to rant and rave until they were out of the door.  
  
Piccolo had left already and so the only remaining people were Krillan, Puar and Yamcha who was now no longer unconcious but in a state of glazed shock.  
  
Bulma sighed and sat back in the sofa, "So that was my time on Vegeta-sei, pretty crazy huh?"  
  
Krillan nodded in agreement, "I'll say! Hey Bulma, it's getting late and we really have to get going." He stood up and pulled Yamcha to his feet, who was now in a zombie-like state. Yamcha stood up wordlessly.''  
  
As they neared the door, Krillan turned around to ask Bulma something he forgot to ask earlier. "Hey Bulma, how did you tell Vegeta you were still alive?"  
  
Bulma's jaw dropped. She had completely forgot about that! What was she going to do?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Sorry that was so short but I was busy working on my other fic 'Voodoo' which I've posted up! How did you guys like that chapter? Sorry if it was a little slow, I'll try to speed it up next chapter.  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~starts to sing at the top of her voice, Nelly's song feat. Kelly, adding her own words.~ I LOVE YOU AND I NEED YOU, VEGGIE I LOVE YOU, I DO. AND IT'S MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER KNOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: ~starts writhing on the floor in agony unable to kill JluvsVeggie or the readers/reviewers~ my ears my poor poor ears..!  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	35. Solution

A/N: Hey, thank you for the reviews, here's the next chapter. Happy Reading!!  
  
Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama owns DBZ not me!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As they neared the door, Krillin turned around to ask Bulma something he forgot to ask earlier. "Hey Bulma, how did you tell Vegeta you were still alive?"  
  
Bulma's jaw dropped. She had completely forgot about that! What was she going to do?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma all but pushed her guests out, "ThanksforcomingoverI'llseeyoulater!"  
  
Krillin found himself nearly being thrown out of the large house. "Bye Bul- " The door slammed in his face, "-ma." He shrugged and looked at Yamcha pitifully still standing in shock. Shaking his head, he led Yamcha away from the house.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma raced into the kitchen. "DAD!!!"  
  
Bulma's father looked up from his cup of tea, "What is it princess?"  
  
"Where's the intercom, I need to get in touch with Vegeta-sei!"  
  
Dr. Briefs looked at his daughter confused, "It's in the space-tech lab where we keep all the other equipment. Why do you want to get in touch with Vegeta-sei?"  
  
Bulma started to walk away quickly, "No time to explain, I'll let you know later!!" She practically ran out of the front door towards the Capsule Corp laboratory compound.  
  
Quickly entering the lare lab. she looked around and spotted the intercom on the far side of the room. She ran up to it and furiously punched in the coordinates for Vegeta-sei. She watched as the screen began to fuzz and focus. She smiled in reliep as she saw King Vegeta's shocked face staring back at her.  
  
King Vegeta had been in his throne room when he recieved the signal on the intercom that someone was trying to make contact. He pressed the button, and as the screen began to focus, a shocked expression settled on his face. "Bulma!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"B-but how? Did Vegeta revive you already, but what are you doing back on earth?"  
  
Bulma frowned, "What do you mean, has Vegeta already revived me?"  
  
King Vegeta looked at her oddly, "He went to Namek-sei to revive you, isn't he there with you?"  
  
The words finally sank into her. How could she have been so stupid? Now Vegeta was on a spaceship on his way to Namek-sei and he'd never know she was alive and it would be all her fault! She felt a pain in her chest as she thought of Vegeta. She had thought that she missed her home planet, but now she realised that she missed Vegeta more. She just wanted to be with him and she didn't care where she was. "No.. He's not here with me. I would have been revived before he even got to Namek-sei."  
  
King Vegeta raised his eyebrow, "So he has no clue that you are alive? What about your bond?"  
  
Bulma shook her head dejectedly, "He's put up a mental wall, I can't seem to break through it. It's like he's tried to block out all thoughts of me."  
  
"He does so within reason, Bulma."  
  
Bulma's eyes snapped back to the King's. "What do you mean?"  
  
King Vegeta went into detail about the bonding ritual and what was happening to Vegeta.  
  
Bulma gasped as she heard what Vegeta was going through. "Please contact Vegeta from your link, I can't do it from here. You have to tell him that I'm alive!"  
  
"I will Bulma." He paused for a moment, "Will you be returning to Vegeta- sei, Bulma?"  
  
Bulma thought for a moment and spoke softly, "I will be, tell Vegeta to change his course to Earth. Tell him that I'll be waiting for him here.. I hope that our bond is still intact so I can contact him through it, but incase I can't, could you please let him know, everything?"  
  
King Vegeta nodded and severed the link.  
  
Bulma saw the screen go blank and she sank down into the nearest chair. She stayed there for a good hour, *Please forgive me Vegeta, I just didn't think this would happen.. Kami, how I want to be with you right now!* Crystalline tears ran down her cheeks but not a single sob was uttered from her lips, for the pain was too great to be voiced.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
King Vegeta got over the shock that Bulma was still alive. *So, she beat my son to it!* He mused. It had been nearly five days since her death, he frowned. *I wonder if it is too late..?* He shook his head, trying to rid the awful thoughts and punched in the coordinates for Vegeta's ship. He had to get into contact with his son, before he became completely insane!  
  
The screen blurred into focus and Miks face appeared, "King Vegeta!" He exclaimed, and saluted.  
  
King Vegeta nodded in respect, "Elite. How goes my son?"  
  
Mik frowned and turned his head towards Letice, who was covered in large bruises. "He's not faring too well your majesty."  
  
"Bring him to the link so I may speak to him."  
  
Mik looked at the screen, uncertain. "He has locked himself up in his chambers. He refuses to come out and he is malnourished. It will not be a pretty sight."  
  
King Vegeta growled, "Do as I say, elite! Tell him I have some news of importance regarding your future Queen."  
  
Mik bowed his head, "As you wish sire." He got up off his seat and turned to leave the control room.  
  
King Vegeta sat back in his seat patiently and waited for his son to appear.  
  
Letice, out of sight from the link, grabbed Mik's arm, "Don't," she whispered, thoroughly afraid for their safety.  
  
Mik gently pried off her fingers, "I have to, it's an order." He said softly, so that the King wouldn't hear. He motioned for her to step outside of the room, Letice followed.  
  
They closed the door so that King Vegeta couldn't hear their conversation. Letice scowled at her mate, "You can't get him! He'll kill you."  
  
"Letice, be reasonable." He looked at her intently.  
  
She sighed, "Very well, but I'm coming with you. We don't know how he might react."  
  
They both made their way to Vegeta's chamber, unsure of how he was going to behave.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Sorry I have to stop the chapter there, something has come up and I have to go. I'll see you guys next chapter!  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~stands over Vegeta's body, that's wriggling on the floor~ MWAHAHA, I have the POWAAA (power lol) ~challenges the readers~ Think you can take me on? Bring it on!!!  
  
~Everyone sweatdrops~  
  
::Has JluvsVeggie gone insane?::  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	36. Love is in the air

A/N: Wow, 501 reviews. You guys have no idea how happy I am! Thank you so much. I luv you guys!!! Anyway here's the next chapter. Happy Reading!  
  
To Starr Reku-jedi-knight: OOC means Out Of Character. Sorry I didn't answer you before, it totally slipped my mind lol.  
  
Aishiteru = I love you  
  
Shimatta = Shit  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ! But if I did I'd make sure Veggie was in it more and killed less often LOL.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They closed the door so that King Vegeta couldn't hear their conversation. Letice scowled at her mate, "You can't get him! He'll kill you."  
  
"Letice, be reasonable." He looked at her intently.  
  
She sighed, "Very well, but I'm coming with you. We don't know how he might react."  
  
They both made their way to Vegeta's chamber, unsure of how he was going to behave.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta growled as he stared at the dark blue wall of his room. It had almost been five days since Bulma's death, but it felt like an eternity. He hated himself for ever bonding with Bulma, he hated her for being dead. He knew it wasn't her fault she wasn't alive. It was all his fault. And because he knew that, he hated himself even more. Cursing himself, he banged his head against the wall of the room, where he sat huddled in the corner.  
  
Vegeta was in a terrible state. He looked haggard and worn out and it seemed as if he had aged in appearance. He hadn't been out of his room ever since he found that Bulma's body was gone from the isolation chamber's. He didn't have a clue where it went, *Dead bodies just can't get up and walk away! Maybe I have gone insane..* He grimaced as he remembered having injured Letice. *She desereved it! No one touches the Saiya-jin no Ouji's mate.* His head snapped towards the door as he heard the sharp sound of knocking.  
  
He stopped banging his head against the wall and let out a deep growl. "Leave me be!"  
  
Mik looked at Letice, worry written on his face. He raised his voice and spoke throuh the door. "Sire, your father is on the intercom link. He wishes to speak with you."  
  
Vegeta shot a ki beam at the door of his chambers, a scowl graced his face as he saw Letice and Mik standing there looking at him through the large hole in the door. "I have no purpose in seeing him. Now, leave me be before I blow a hole through your head."  
  
Letice hid behind her mate, cowering before her prince. *Damn, he's one crazy-ass bastard!*  
  
Mik gulped and bowed his head, "With all due respect sire, the King say's it's urgent and that it has something to do with.. Bulma."  
  
As soon as Vegeta heard her name spoken, he snarled and phased in front of Mik, grabbing him by the throat and cutting of his air.  
  
Mik's feet were dangling off the ground and he tried profusely to loosen Vegeta's grip, but it was to no avail.  
  
Vegeta looked at him in disgust and growled menacingly into his ear, "Never, and I mean NEVER speak her name again, you got that third-class?" He said with vehemence, "She is your Queen and if I ever hear you speak her name out of context then I will personally rip out your intestines and feed them to your little girlfriend." He glared daggers at Letice, who was still cowering. He knew they had mated, by the mark on her neck.  
  
Vegeta grunted and threw Mik to the floor, working purposely slow towards the control room.  
  
Mik gasped for air as soon as Vegeta was out of sight. He looked grimly at Letice, who was looking skeptically at him, "Well I think that went well." He said sarcastically.  
  
Letice shook her head and helped her mate up from the floor, "He's lost it completely. I mean I knew he was power mad before, but it's gone beyond the point of scary. Just stay away from him next time, ok?"  
  
Mik nodded, "I'll remember that."  
  
Letice let a small smile grace her lips as she led Mik towards the room where the rejuvination tanks were kept.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta walked into the control room, frowning as he saw his father on the screen, "What is it old man?"  
  
King Vegeta shook his head at his son's lack of manner's, but he knew that right now he was going through a lot. "Vegea I have some news that might interest you."  
  
Vegeta looked at him passivley, "Get on with it."  
  
Kind Vegeta frowned as he took in his sons' appearance, shaking his head he cut straight to point, "Vegeta, Bulma is alive."  
  
Vegeta stared intently at the screen, narrowing his eyes. "Is this some sort of joke." He said, more of a statement than a joke.  
  
King Vegeta shook his head, "No it's not. I'm surprised you didn't know when she was revived. Your bond is still intact, she told me she was trying to get through to you but that you had blocked out all thoughts of her."  
  
Vegeta's heart froze as the realisation sunk in. "You mean, she's alive? Well then where the hell is she?"  
  
The King grimaced, "She's on planet Earth. She told me she was revived on Namek-sei and from there she was transported to Earth."  
  
Vegeta exploded in fury, "WHAT?!? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I'VE BEEN TRAIPSING MY ASS ACROSS THE UNIVERSE FOR NO DAMN REASON? AND WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING ON PLANET EARTH? WHY DIDN'T SHE WISH TO BE WITH ME! BAKA ONNA, WAIT 'TIL I GET MY HANDS ON HER!! MAKING ME THINK THAT I WAS LOSING MY MIND, JUST WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE'S PLAYING AT?" He took a deep breath as all of his anger was released in one go.  
  
King Vegeta winced as he saw his son unleash his fury, "Now, now Vegeta. Calm down. The important thing is that Bulma is alive and well. At least she isn't, dead anymore."  
  
Vegeta's anger at Bulma dissipated as he heard this. "She still should have wished to come straight to me. Baka onna," he grumbled almost pouting like a little child.  
  
King Vegeta chuckled, his son had taken the news better than expected! "Just open your mind to her again. Maybe you can contact her through telepathy. She also told me to tell you to change your course to planet Earth, she wants you to come and pick her up. She will be returning to Vegeta-sei with you." He reached over and switched off the link, leaving Vegeta to his thoughts.  
  
Vegeta swtiched the screen off and made his way slowly to his room. He looked at the door of his room, still with a large hole in it. Just as he was about to step in, he saw Mik and Letice walking his way. Vegeta was not going to apologize, that he knew for sure. "Elite!" He barked at Mik.  
  
Mik walked up to Vegeta, still slightly afraid from their last encounter. "Y-yes sire?"  
  
"Change the course of the ship towards planet Earth."  
  
Mik looked at him confused.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Just do as I say."  
  
Mik looked at Vegeta for a moment and bowed his head in agreement, he and Letice made their way back to the control room.  
  
Vegeta looked at the hole in his door. Frowning, he walked to another room and occupied that for the time being. As he closed the door behind him, he let out a long awaited sigh of relief. He felt as if a whole weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He walked towards the large bed and sat on it, Indian style. Closing his eyes, he focused his energy on contacting Bulma.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma was getting into bed at the exact moment she felt a gentle probing in her mind. She shook it off and got into bed, sighing as she snuggled under the covers.  
  
Vegeta growled in annoyance as Bulma pushed him away. He focused more and this time forcefully pushed himself into her mind, *ONNA! Can you hear me?*  
  
Bulma gasped as she heard a voice in her mind, *VEGETA!?* She cried out mentally.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, *No it's just your imagination! Of course it's me baka onna.*  
  
Bulma felt tears prick the back of her eyes, the loss of being close to Vegeta was making her emotional. *Vegeta.. Stop joking! I wish you were here right now..*  
  
Vegeta growled *Then why the hell didn't you wish to be with me after you were revived?*  
  
Bulma sniffled, *Because, I missed home a-and I just didn't think!* Tears started flowing down her cheeks.  
  
Veget felt Bulma's sadness weighing down on him, suffocating him. *Onna get a grip. I'll be arriving at Earth in a few days, now stop you incessant crying!*  
  
Bulma smiled through her tears, *You're such an ass Vegeta!*  
  
*And you're a crazy loud mouthed onna, who was too stupid to realise that I would have revived you anyway. But no, you had to interfere with your ingenious ways!*  
  
Bulma stuck her tongue out at him mentally, *Stop being so sarcastic bakayaro!*  
  
*Don't even start swearing at me onna!*  
  
Bulma smiled happily, as she felt her eyelids become heavey. It had been a long day for the little blue haired genius. *Bakayaro, bakayaro!*  
  
Vegeta grunted and relaxed back into his bed, *Is that all the swear words you have onna? Pathetic!*  
  
Bulma gritted her teeth, *Oh I got plenty more where that came from, shimatta head!!*  
  
Vegeta chuckled inwardly at this, he never realised just how much he had missed Bulma, until he had lost her. He didn't say anything to her last thought, but he knew his presence could be felt in her mind and vice versa. It was comforting to know that in a few days he would be reuinted with the one person he cared about, of course he would never tell her this.  
  
Bulma smiled sleepily, sighing as she felt Vegeta's presence in her mind. *Vegeta..?*  
  
*Hn?*  
  
She whispered quietly into his mind, barely audible, *I miss you..*  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow, *Don't go mushy on me onna! You know I can't stand it.*  
  
Bulma giggle softly into his mind.  
  
Vegeta felt his chest tighten in happiness. The sooner he got to Earth, the better! He frowned as he felt Bulma's tiredness. He hadn't realised that it was her bedtime. *Onna, go to sleep.*  
  
Bulma pouted, *No..*  
  
Vegeta was confused at her refusal. *Why not?*  
  
*Cuz, I wanna talk to you.* She yawned again.  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow at her childishness. *Onna, don't be a fool.*  
  
She made a face at him in her mind, *I'm not a fool!*  
  
Vegeta paused for a moment, in thought. *Are you still with child?* He asked reluctantly, not wanting to admit he cared.  
  
Bulma smiled knowingly at the hidden meaning of his question. *Yes I am. Goku felt the ki when he hugged me. Everyone seemed to take the news well.*  
  
*Kakkarot hugged you?!* He shot up from his laying position.  
  
Bulma grinned, *Chill Veg-head!*  
  
*Tell him never to touch you again, or I will personally rip his spine out!* He pictured kicking Goku's butt and ripping his spine out.  
  
Bulma grimaced, *Vegeta, keep your vengeful visions to yourself! It's upsetting the baby*  
  
Vegeta grumbled quietly to himself. *So how did your weakling ex-mate take the news?*  
  
Bulma giggled and flashed him a mental image of Yamcha's expression and reaction.  
  
If Vegeta wasn't so proud, he would have fallen on his ass laughing! But because of his pride, he remained stoic. *Good.*  
  
Bulma yawned again to herself.  
  
Vegeta noted this and frowned, *Onna I'm cutting off the link now. I have to train.* He just didn't want to let her know his real reason for cutting off the link.  
  
Bulma couldn't help feel a little disappointed but she knew how important training was to him, *Ok, but don't train too hard!*  
  
Vegeta shook his head, not bothering to reply. She was constantly harping at him for training too hard.  
  
Bulma felt herself fall into a deep sleep, but just before she fell asleep she mumbled something into Vegeta's mind. *Aishiteru Vegeta-chan...* She smiled to herself, as she let sleep overcome her.  
  
Vegeta felt himself holding his breath as Bulma uttered those words. He was glad she had fallen asleep, the thought of reciprocating the words made his stomach churn. But that didn't mean that he didn't feel the same way. He wanted to smile so much, but as always his pride held him back. Staying true to his word, he got up off the bed and walked towards the training area of the ship, *I know you do.. Bulma-chan* he said quietly to himself, in reply to Bulma's words of affection. He had a lot of training to catch up on, he had to be strong if he wanted to defeat the androids and stay alive.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: AWWW sweet chappy. Another long chapter completed WEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! How did you guys like it? Please review and let me know. Sorry if it was a bit slow and Veggie was OOC, but I had to develop Bulma and Vegeta's relationship!  
  
To Debido: I made this chapter longer, aren't you happy? LOL oh and I will do the Android/Cell saga if you want me to?  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~starts prancing around the room extremely happy, but not singing anymore~  
  
::Vegeta has finally recovered from his horrible torture of being sung to::  
  
Vegeta: ~shudders~ Ooh the horror! ~stares at JluvsVeggie, ready to blast her for her damned singing. Raises his hand, gathering his ki~  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~turns to Vegeta~ Hey Veggie, what are you doing?  
  
Vegeta: ~hides ki ball behind his back~ Nuthin!!  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~shrugs and continues dancing around the room~  
  
::JluvsVeggie is oblivious to the fact that Vegeta is about to blow her to the next dimension. There is an appeal to the Readers/Reviewers to save her life, or she won't be able to write anymore!::  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~starts shaking her booty to imaginary music~  
  
::Ok so maybe you don't have to save her?::  
  
Stay Tuned!! 


	37. Reunion and Feelings

A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I am having so much fun writing this fic. Anyways, on the with the story. Happy Reading!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ. Can you guys tell I'm getting annoyed? lol  
  
To Iris: Aishiteru means 'I love you' and LOL means 'laugh out loud'. Thanx for the review!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It had been three days since Bulma had last spoken to Vegeta. Ever since the last night they had spoke, Vegeta had avoided all contact with her. She had never missed being with anyone in her life as much as she did with Vegeta. She was glad to be back on Earth, she spent some much needed time with her friends and enjoyed the facilities that Earth had to offer, such as the shopping malls! However, when she thought about it, she would rather be with Vegeta anyday. And if that meant she had to live on Vegeta- sei and rule as Queen, then so be it.  
  
The third day had ended and it was two a.m. in the morning. Bulma was on the balcony of her room looking up at the night sky. She saw a shooting star and got an odd sense of deja vu. She smiled, knowing that she didn't have to ask Kami for anything, because she had everything she needed. She had someone who loved her, even though he didn't show it, and she was going to be a mother.  
  
Bulma sighed, sitting back in her grandmother's antique rocking chair, which was postioned carefully on the balcony. She rubbed her stomach absently and gazed out into the vast expanse of the universe before her. She stared intently, trying to guess where Vegeta was.  
  
Her eyes widened as she saw a large ship entering the Earth's atmosphere. She hadn't expected Vegeta to get back to Earth so quickly. She gaped as the ship landed, not far from the Capsule Corp compound. She tried to contact Vegeta through their bond, *Vegeta? HEY Veggie. Answer me dammit!*  
  
Vegeta was in the control room of the ship and had just landed the ship near the Capsule Corp compound, when Bulma's voice rang through his mind. *Grr, onna stop your harping!* He put up a stronger mental wall, blocking out Bulma. He shut down the ship's power and along with Mik and Letice who were in front of him, made his way out of the ship  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes as Vegeta cut off the link. She got up off her precious rocking chair and stepped back into her room, walking through the compound and out of the front door towards the ship.  
  
Bulma folded her arms as the door of the ship hissed open and the plank rolled out. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Vegeta to get out. She was surprised to see Mik walk out, followed by Letice. Bulma's eyes narrowed as she saw Letice.  
  
Ignoring Letice, she smiled happily at Mik, "Mik, I can't believe you're here!" She stood in the same spot as Mik and Letice made their way down the ramp towards her.  
  
As Mik reached Bulma he smiled and bowed in respect, Letice did the same.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and pulled Mik up, giving him a warm hug instead.  
  
Letice growled softly as she watched Bulma hugging Mik.  
  
Mik's eyes widened in surprise at the warm gesture but returned it. "It's good to see you alive my queen."  
  
Bulma released him from the hug and rolled her eyes, "Please, cut the formalities. It's just Bulma to you ok?" She turned to Letice, "What are you doing here?" She asked with venom in her voice.  
  
Letice lowered her head and did not say anything. "Forgive me your highness." If she talked back to Bulma, then she knew Vegeta would burn her to a crisp.  
  
Bulma simply huffed at Letice.  
  
Vegeta cleared his throat from behind Bulma, having snuck around, "AHEM!" He coughed loudly into her ear.  
  
Bulma jumped in fright and whirled around, her heart thudding in fear. "YOU JACKASS!" She screamed.  
  
Mik and Letice stood, shocked at the lack of respect Bulma showed to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta winced, *Not in front of them onna.* He didn't say anything to her insult, but remained stoic. He stood looking at her face and body, checking if she was harmed or not. He couldn't remember her looking this beautiful before. *Maybe death makes you more beautiful*, he mused cryptically, hiding the thought from Bulma. In truth, he was relieved to see Bulma alive and well, instead of dead in his arms. As much as she screeched and harped at him, he would never wish for any form of harm to come upon her.  
  
Bulma sucked her breath as she heard his voice in her mind, *Fine, I'll deal with you when we get back home. Away from interruptions!* She thought back, angrily. She glared at him as he just stared at her.  
  
Mik and Letice were watching Bulma and Vegeta's faces intently. They had a feeling they were communicating through their bond, but neither of them were certain. Mik coughed, "Forgive me, but how long will we be remaining on Earth?"  
  
Vegeta snapped out of his trance, for the first time acknowledging Mik's presence. He frowned, "Not long."  
  
Bulma's head snapped up towards Vegeta, "Why not?"  
  
Vegeta set his jaw firmly. "The androids will be arriving soon. You will not be on this planet when I fight them and-"  
  
"But Vegeta," Bulma cut in, "I have to be here! Otherwise it would be like I've deserted everyone."  
  
Vegeta growled, "No arguments." He stated firmly.  
  
Bulma gaped at him and shivered as she felt a slight breeze. Sighing she turned to Mik, "We better go, it's late and I don't have any answers for my parents if they see you here."  
  
They all nodded in agreement and made their way towards the Capsule Corp compound.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma showed Mik and Letice their rooms, she was still clueless to their realtionship and therefore didn't realise they only needed one room.  
  
Once they had settled in, Bulma walked to her room with Vegeta in tow. She let him in first and followed, locking the door behind her. She turned back to Vegeta, tears glistening in her eyes. She stared at him in pain, up until now she had bottled up all the emotions she felt from seeing him.  
  
Vegeta had been doing the same. He would have been embarrased to show Bulma any emotion whilst Mik and Letice were still around.  
  
She bit her bottom lip as it quivered uncontrollably. "I want answers Vegeta." She walked over slowly to the bed and sat down, waiting for him to reply.  
  
Vegeta's face held no emotion as he walked to where Bulma sat, and sat awkwardly next to her. Instead of saying anything, he placed his index fingers on her temples and flashed her images of his story with Lord Otari and his reason for revenge.  
  
Once he was done, he took away his hands and looked at Bulma intensely, waiting for her reaction. He was sure she would be angry and upset with him.  
  
But instead, Bulma was simply saddened by what she learned. "Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" She whispered.  
  
"I did not think it was relevent." He said coldly.  
  
Bulma was hurt, "Why? Why do you keep pushing me away Vegeta? Why do you have to hide your feelings for me."  
  
His mouth was set into a grim line, "I am not like your weakling ex-mate. I will never show you my feelings." He said the last word in a disgusted tone.  
  
Bulma sighed, she knew she wouldn't be able to get through to him tonight. She was just glad to be alive and be with him again, even if he did infuriate her.  
  
Vegeta stood up and walked out onto the balcony, sitting in Bulma's rocking chair.  
  
Bulma watched him with a heavey heart. She followed him out and gently sat in his lap, like a little child.  
  
Vegeta was surprised by this action, but remained silent.  
  
Bulma snuggled her head into the crook between his shoulder and head, content on being close she wrapped her arms around him shivering slightly from the cold.  
  
Vegeta grew more and more amazed by the little female in his arms. Noticing that she was shivering he unconciously wrapped his arms around her and flared his ki slightly.  
  
Bulma smiled as she felt the warmth spread around her. "Vegeta.. Why can't I stay here on Earth when the androids arrive?" She mumbled.  
  
Slowly he stood up, cradling Bulma in his arms and carried her towards the large bed. "It's dangerous, that's why."  
  
Bulma pouted as he carefully placed her on the bed. She slid under the covers waiting for him to join her, not wanting to spoil the mood by arguing. She would deal with that issue in the morning.  
  
Vegeta stripped down to his boxers and slid under the covers. As soon as he was in, he felt Bulma curl up against him and trail kisses down his jaw. He smirked at this, he could definatley get used to this.  
  
In one move he pinned Bulma underneath him. Bulma smiled up innocently, *What, can't handle a little female dominance?* She giggled at his expression.  
  
He scowled at her *I can handle anything. But I'd rather not become a weakling like-* He flashed her picture of Yamcha. Then he sent her an image of him torturing Yamcha.  
  
Bulma laughed out loud at this, she looked up happily into his eyes and softly pressed her lips into his. *You really don't like him, do you?*  
  
Vegeta pulled his lips away and looked down at her skeptically *You think?* He thought, asking sarcastically.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and chuckled *He's not that bad!*  
  
Vegeta growled at this thought and claimed her lips again, trailing kisses down her neck and smirked as he felt the ki of his unborn son. He never knew that one person in the entire world could make him feel this way. He could only express his feelings for her through physical actions. He could never and he would never voice his feelings for her.. Ever.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Good place to stop? lol. Sorry for the delay in update. Can we all say 'awwwww' that was another chapter for all the romantics out there! Sorry it was short. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, I don't think it was as good as it could have been :( Oh and sorry if Veggie was OOC, but it's my fic, so please don't say he's OOC, because I know he is! (I think lol).  
  
Next Chapter: Who are these two strangers? Not another enemy!!!  
  
Vegeta: ~shoots his ki ball at JluvsVeggie who is still shakin' her booty~  
  
JluvsVeggie: AAAAHHHHH!!  
  
::Will she die or stay alive to write more chapters?::  
  
Stay Tuned!! 


	38. Breakfast Rendevous

A/N: I'm back with another chapter. Thank you so much for the great reviews, they make me so happy in my depression!  
  
Sorry for the late update but things have been pretty bad around here, parent trouble, you know the drill. Life sucks at the moment, if any of you bother to read this, I'm doing really bad in college.  
  
Chemistry is hard, who the hell wants to know about stoichiometry?! Biology is hard, it's all damn hard. Who cares what a disaccharide is and why is there so much chemistry in biology?! COME ON PEOPLE, WORK WITH ME HERE. I'M HAVING A MELT DOWN. MY BRAIN IS TURNING INTO MUSH! Sorry, just needed to vent lol. Anyway enough babbling, Happy Reading!  
  
Oh and to top it all off, when I was writing part of this chapter yesterday, NONE of it got saved cuz my computer went awol!!!!! So I'm having to rewrite the whole f***ing thing!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Grr..  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma's eyes twictched as she felt the sun's morning light beam down on her face. She groaned and turned to sleep on her stomach, to find herself pressed into Vegeta. She smiled sleepily at the realisation that Vegeta was still with her in bed and not training. Sighing, she relaxed and used him as a pillow, starting to fall asleep again.  
  
Vegeta had been awake long before Bulma had turned and pressed herself into him. He had been thinking, he found himself thinking a lot lately. As much as he had wanted to get up and leave Bulma alone in bed, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Images of her drowning in the rejuvination tank flashed before him and held him to the bed. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her again. The mere thought of it sent a slight wave of panic through his mind. He opened his eyes slowly and watched as Bulma fell back into a deep sleep, with a grin plastered to her face.  
  
He frowned on the outside, but inside he felt serene. Most of his life had been dedicated to being a slave and a murderer. He had lost count of the different planets he had been sent to purge. One of the many reasons why he had all but forgotten Lord Otari, until he tried to kill Bulma. This was the first time that he actually felt at peace with himself.  
  
Bulma shifted again and was just about to fall asleep when she heard Vegeta's voice.  
  
Vegeta growled in annoyance, "Onna stop your fidgeting!"  
  
Bulma sighed, knowing it was too good to last. She groaned and buried her head in his chest, pulling the covers up over her head and mumbled, "MmmGo'wayVegeta."  
  
Vegeta shook head in disgust, but was chuckling inwardly at her childishness. "Get your lazy ass up and start making some food." As he said this he felt his stomach growl.  
  
Bulma's eyes snapped open as she heard the loud growl of Vegeta's stomach, sounding like a herd of elephants were trampling through it. "Damn Vegeta, what did you do, starve yourself for the past week?" Bulma regretted what she said as soon as she saw the expression on his face.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her but remained silent.  
  
She lowered her eyes and quietly mumbled an apology. She still made no attempt at moving, enjoying the closeness. After ten minutes of further silence, Bulma slid out of bed and wrapped a robe around herself. She bent down and gently placed a kiss on Vegeta's lips and quickly padded along to the kitchen to see what was happening with breakfast, before he could give her a sarcastic comment about being 'too emotional'.  
  
Vegeta merely sat up in bed and smirked at her retreating form.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma stepped into the kitchen to find her mother already preparing the morning's breakfast.  
  
Bulma's mother turned and smiled at her, "Good morning sweetie! How did you sleep?"  
  
Bulma grinned, "I slept great, thanks mom."  
  
"Ok, now you just take a seat while I finish making breakfast."  
  
Bulma frowned and looked at the quantity of food her mother had prepared. It was enough to feed six hungry Saiya-jins! *Does she know..?* She didn't comment on the amount of food, and she didn't have to.  
  
"Oh Bulma dear, your Saiya-jin friends are out in the back yard. I think they said they were training, whatever that is, do you want to go call them in for breakfast? The man looks a lot like Goku, so handsome, don't you think?" She giggled shamelessly.  
  
Bulma cringed, "Did they introduce themselves to you?"  
  
"Actually, I kind of walked in on them in the guest room. It seems as though they were quite busy!" She giggled again, not even asking how and when they came and to be quite frank, not caring.  
  
Bulma quirked an eyebrow, "Busy?" She echoed. *They were in the same room? What the hell is going on!?*  
  
But Bulma's mother was back to being in her own world and cooking again, not taking any notice of the perturbed look on her daughter's face.  
  
Bulma pulled the gown around her tighter and walked through the large glass doors that led to the back yard. She stopped short as she saw Mik and Letice in close contact, and what looked like a meditative state. She couldn't believe that Mik, who was kind and sweet, was together with Letice, who was just a plain bitch.  
  
Shaking her head, she walked slowly towards them.  
  
Mik heard the slight russle of the grass, taking note that someone was approaching, he opened his eyes to meet Bulma's. He smiled warmly and nodded.  
  
Letice kept her eyes closed. She didn't need to open her eyes to know who was approaching. She knew it was Bulma, from her scent. She wreaked of Vegeta. She shuddered at the thought of what went on last night. Slowly, she opened her eyes and focused them on Bulma's face, which was now frowning at her.  
  
Bulma returned her gaze to Mik's, "Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
Mik's cheek reddened, but he nodded again and released Letice from his hold. Taking a deep breath, he began to tell Bulma what had happened.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta had finally moved fom his comfortable position on the bed and had showered and dressed in his blue gi, which he found in his old room. He made his way towards the kitchen, the smell was becoming too tantalizing and was making his mouth water.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the kitchen. He watched as Bulma smiled at Letice and gave her some more food. Vegeta still had something against Letice, and he had no clue as to why Bulma was behaving so nicely towards her.  
  
He silently entered the kitchen, with his arms crossed, and sat down in his usual place. He observed Bulma's mother and noticed no change in her sickeningly sweet attitude, he also saw that Dr. Briefs was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Bulma turned and smiled at Vegeta as he entered the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready," she said as he sat down. She began placing food on Vegeta's plate when the phone rang.  
  
Bulma picked up the phone, "Moshi Moshi." She smiled as she heard ChiChi's voice on the other end, "Good morning Chi! Yes..Okay.. I see.. Sure that won't be a problem.. Hey I have someone here who would like to meet Goku," She grinned at Mik, "Now would be good..sure..Ja ne!" As soon as she hung up the phone, the entire Son family had instantly transmitted into her kitchen.  
  
Letice stared in shock at what she just saw and Mik's jaw hung loosely as he saw a mirror image of him standing right before him.  
  
Vegeta simply grunted at his rival's appearance. He saw no change in Goku's idiocy and he smirked inwardly at this. *Still the same naive Kakkarot. Just the way it should be!*  
  
Goku caught Mik's eye and stared back with large eyes, "No way!" He said stupidly.  
  
Bulma smirked at their reactions. She had been waiting for this for a long time.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kinjal hugged her brother as she cried herself into a frenzy.  
  
Ota looked at his little sister crying, his face was set in a hard scowl. He tried to calm her down, but it was to no avail. *You will pay Saiya- jins. Mark my words, you WILL pay.*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Sorry that was so short, tomorrow's chap will be longer (hopefully). How did you guy's like that chapter? Please review and let me know. Thank you!  
  
::JluvsVeggie is lying on the ground unconcious from Vegeta's ki ball attack::  
  
Vegeta: Mwahahaha, I've got you now you evil story writer! Let's see how you make me OOC when you're unconcious, MWAHAHAHEGHH- ~coughs, choking on laugh~  
  
~Bulma walks in the room past Vegeta, eating a banana~  
  
Vegeta: NOOOO not again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! @_@  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	39. The power of a lullaby

A/N: Sorry if the story is getting too slow, I will try and speed it up. People made suggestions that I should get my butt in gear and move things along. Thank you for the reviews! Happy Reading!  
  
OOC = Out Of Character.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing-I'm poor, very very poor.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta, Mik and Letice had now been on Earth for over a month. Mik was just getting to know his younger brother and his family. He found that he was like Goku in many ways. He had enjoyed spending time with his nephew and sister-in-law, even if she was a scary lady at times. He never understood why Goku put up with ChiChi's constant lecturing and bickering. He also wondered why he put up with Letice's constant bickering. But love made you do strange things.  
  
Every day since she had been here, Letice had been complaining to Mik about returning to Vegeta-sei, but Mik was reluctant to leave his new found family. And there was also the fact that they were only to leave when Vegeta told them they could. Both Letice and Mik were content in their training regime, so Letice decided (at last) to forget about Vegeta-sei and concentrate on becoming stronger.  
  
Vegeta had informed Mik and Letice of the androids and gave them strict instructions to train and become stronger. Even if Vegeta was already a Super Saiya-jin, he didn't have a clue how strong the androids would be. He trained harder than ever, even neglecting his realtionship with Bulma at times, he was training hard for many reasons. Some of which he would never voice.  
  
Vegeta was now back into his training routine, the one where he hardly slept and only ate and trained all day long. Bulma was beginning to get agitated at this, she was constantly worried about his health and safety. Who knew how serious his injuries would be. She knew the androids were arriving soon and she also knew that Vegeta would make her leave planet Earth and return to Vegeta-sei. She didn't want to leave everyone on Earth behind, to get killed by the androids, she had to do something to help! But as much as she tried to wrack her brain on finding something to help with, she came up empty handed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^A few months later^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma was now at the end of her second trimester of her pregnancy. She hadn't seen, or spoken to Vegeta in two weeks. Her stomach had expanded and became considerably round, much to her misery. The fact that she hadn't seen Vegeta in two weeks also wasn't helping.  
  
Lately, she had become very emotional, getting upset at the slightest little thing. For example, the other day she was watching television when they showed a corny romance movie, which she had already seen. The first time Bulma had watched the film, she was passive and was disgusted by the film's romance, but when she watched it that day she found herself bawling her eyes out at the end of it.  
  
Every night for the past week, Bulma had positioned herself in the kitchen with plates of food. Waiting and hoping for Vegeta to walk through the back patio door. She always left it unlocked for she knew he always came home, no matter what the time. But he never came when she was awake, and every night she would feel her heart ache a little more as she returned to their room. She could no longer hear his thoughts or feel his emotions and this scared her. She didn't know what was going on and she was afraid to find out.  
  
She sat at the kitchen table, staring at the cold plates of food. Sighing, she sat back and gently rubbed her stomach. She smiled sadly as she felt the baby kick, if only Vegeta had been there. She swirled the last bits of milk in her glass and looked at her own untouched plate of food. *Another dinner without him.. Why the hell does he spend every waking hour in that damned GR..?*  
  
Her face lost the sad smile and became drowned in memories. She remembered the first few weeks with Vegeta, after she was revived. They had been the happiest of her life, never had she felt so close to him and never had their bond been so strong. But now, she was beginning to wonder what was going through his mind. She hated the fact that he was acting more distant with her than ever. He hardly even touched her anymore, let alone looked at her. She laughed wryly, *Have I become so insignificant..?*  
  
Just then the back door slid open and Vegeta stepped in, sweaty and haggard looking from his non-stop training. He looked at Bulma sitting by herself at the kitchen table and then looked at the clock. *What is she doing up? It's one in the morning*  
  
Bulma looked up slowly, locking her eyes with his. She held her breath as she saw concern swimming in their onyx depths.  
  
Vegeta didn't need to ask Bulma what was wrong, he knew that she understood what he was thinking. He frowned to himself, lately he felt as though the connection of their bond was fading slightly, even though he occasionally heard her thoughts, he knew that she couldn't hear any of his.  
  
Bulma stood up wordlessly and began reheating the food, not replying to Vegeta's questioning look. He shrugged his shoulders and walked to the nearest bathroom down the hall.  
  
Vegeta had showered and returned to the kitchen to see Bulma standing next to the steaming food. He sat down silently as she handed him his dinner.  
  
Once this was done, she gave him a slightly pained looked and spoke softly, "Goodnight." She turned, placing one hand on her protruding stomach, and walked slowly to the bedroom.  
  
Vegeta froze mid-bite as he caught the pained look on Bulma's face, *What the hell is wrong with her?* He thought nochalantly, but deep down he felt her sadness and was worried by it. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong to her, so he was confused by her behaviour.  
  
Finishing off the last of his food he looked around, wondering what he should do with the dirty plates. Shrugging, he left them on the table, Bulma's mother would deal with it in the morning, as she had every other morning.  
  
As Vegeta entered the room he shared with Bulma, he noted that she still wasn't asleep. He could tell by her breathing. He sat down and watched her 'sleeping' form, staring at her blankly as she rolled over so that her back was to him.  
  
Bulma squeezed her eyes shut as heard Vegeta enter the room. She turned ont her side so that her back was to him, she didn't have anything to say to him, as much as she wanted to, she just couldn't find the words.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, confused by his mate's strange behaviour, and lay down on the bed to catch up on some much needed rest.  
  
Bulma felt a tear roll down her cheek as she heard him silently laid down beside he, not uttering a word.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
King Vegeta was pacing around in his throne room. Vegeta-sei had been under attack from Arket-sei. An all out war had broken loose in his son's absence, and he was the reason for it.  
  
The children of Lord Otari, Kinjal and Ota, had declared war on Vegeta-sei three months ago due to their father's death. Even though they were a weak race, they were still considered powerful in magicks (A/N: Yes I know, it's meant to be spelt that way), and they had used their abilities to their own advantage. King Vegeta didn't want to call upon his son for help, he had already contacted Earth a few weeks before the war and told him that the ceremony for him to become King had been delayed. This was why Vegeta remained on Earth with Bulma.  
  
He silently thanked the Gods of Vegeta-sei that Bulma had invented the ki shield to protect the planet. The only concern now was that he had to find a way to leave the planet with his soldiers to fight against the Arket- jins. If they left detected, then he was sure that the Arket-jins would attack in full force, combing all of their powers together and destroying the Saiya-jin army in one chant.  
  
The energy reader on the ki shield was showing that it was becoming weak. He knew that the Arket-jins were finding a way to destroy the field using their powers.  
  
King Vegeta growled in frustration and slammed his fist on the oval table.  
  
The Saiya-jin council member's looked up in surprise at the sudden noise.  
  
King Vegeta growled and slammed his fist down again, "Dammit, we don't have much time!"  
  
The Saiya-jin military general stood, clearing his throat. "Sire, I say we attack head on. We've been tip-toeing around them for too long."  
  
King Vegeta shook his head, "What do you think we've been doing for the past three months you idiot!"  
  
The General lowered his head, "Forgive me."  
  
King Vegeta lowered his tone, "If we send out any more slodiers, the entire race will be depleated. Those Arket-jin bastards have dark forces on their side and they're afraid of a little hand to hand combat. Without magick, they are nothing. But because they have magick on their side, they are a very deadly and we have no idea what tricks they might pull."  
  
The eldest member of the coucil stood from his seat, "If I may be allowed to make a suggestion, sire?"  
  
King Vegeta nodded.  
  
Lega cleared his throat, "I think that it is time to call upon the help of our Prince, the Legendary. It seems as though he is the only one that will be able to help us now."  
  
King Vegeta was deep in thought at the suggestion. He knew what he had to do, for the safety of his people.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma was in her room getting ready to go to her lab. It seemed like she hadn't done any work for a long time. She fastend the clips of her maternity overalls and tied a black bandana around her head. She looked at her reflection and pouted at the large round stomach. But she had to admit that being pregnant gave her a healthy glow and made her face more beautiful.  
  
She was going to try and do something productive, instead of just sitting around eating peanut butter and pickle sandwiches and getting fat. The pregnancy had left her with some strange cravings. She pushed all thoughts of Vegeta to the back of her mind.  
  
Outside in the back garden, on the way to her lab, she saw that the GR was already turned on and in full use.  
  
Sighing, she entered the lab compound and began tinkering on a new invention.  
  
Bulma had been in her lab the entire morning, when a flashing signal on the intercom caught her attention. She smiled as she realised that it could be King Vegeta. She hadn't heard from him in a very long time. She switched on the screen and was shocked to see the King's worn out face staring back. "Big V!" She said happily, but hesitantly as she saw the tiredness on his face.  
  
King Vegeta tried his best to smile at the future Queen of Vegeta-sei. "Bulma. Is Vegeta there?" He cut straight to chase.  
  
Bulma frowned at the image of the King, "He's training. Why? Is everything ok?  
  
King Vegeta sighed, "Please call him for me, tell him it's urgent and that I need to speak to him NOW and in private." He smiled inwardly as he saw Bulma's large stomach. He would soon have to crown Vegeta, or else the child wouldn't be considered an heir to the throne.  
  
Bulma nodded, dumbfounded and quickly walked out of her lab towards the GR.  
  
She knocked in an urgent manner on the door of the GR, "Vegeta!! Open up, NOW!! VEGETA!!"  
  
Vegeta growled in the middle of his flip. He caught the urgent tone in Bulma's voice and yanked the door open, "What is it?"  
  
Bulma looked at him crossly, "You're father's on the intercom. He said he wants to talk to you about something urgent and in private. You better go talk to him," she snapped, whirling around and stomping off towards the kitchen to get some lunch.  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow at Bulma's retreating back and shook his head at her starnge behaviour.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta walked briskly into the lab and faced his father for the first time in a long while. "What is it old man, and it better be good. You've interrupted my training and I do not need you hassling me."  
  
King Vegeta sighed, "Vegeta, I need your help."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma sat on the rocking chair on the balcony, rubbing her stomach. It was now night time and late. Today she hadn't bothered to wait for Vegeta, she hadn't spoken to him since the confrontation in the GR, so she had no clue as to what his conversation with King Vegeta was.  
  
She rocked back and forth at a slow pace, stroking her stomach and singing her unborn child a japanese lullaby her mother used to sing to her:  
  
"Nemure yo, ii chibi hana! (Go to sleep, you little flower!)  
  
Niwa ya makiba ni (When all are sleeping-)  
  
Tori mo hitsuji mo (Even the birds and the sheep)  
  
Minna nemureba (In the gardens and in the fields-)  
  
Hoshi wa mado kara (The stars this evening)  
  
Gin no hikari o (Will pour their silver light)  
  
Sosogu, kono yoru! (Through the window)."  
  
As she faded the song out, she felt Vegeta's presence next to her. She didn't need to turn to look at him. Instead she gazed at the stars before her. She knew she had to talk to him about the way he was acting, she didn't know if he was ingnoring her intentionally or not.  
  
The slight breeze caused some of her hair to fly across her face and she closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears.  
  
Vegeta had flown onto the balcony whilst Bulma was singing the lullaby. He had never heard anything so beautifuly sung before and he was compelled to ask her to sing more, but he stopped before he embarassed himself. He knew that she acknowledged his presence but he remained silent, waiting for her to speak.  
  
She sighed and began to speak, "Why does it feel like I'm drowning, Vegeta?"  
  
He frowned at the question but remained silent.  
  
She continues in a soft sad voice, still slowly rocking back and forth. "Lately I feel like I've been on a sinking ship and, I'm trying to stay afloat, but I can't and I find myself sinking." She tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. "You barely even look at me, let alone touch me lately.. Have I done something wrong?" She looked at pleadingly as she whispered.  
  
He leaned back against the wall of the compound, next to the doors of the room, silently stunned by her words. He had no idea she felt this way, not even with their fading bond. He thought the only reason their bond had been fading was because of the stress of her pregnancy, but he knew better now.  
  
As he stayed silent, Bulma stood and quickly tried to brush past him so he wouldn't see her tears.  
  
In one swift motion, Vegeta grabbed Bulma's upper arm and softly pulled her closer to him, as close as her stomach would allow.  
  
She looked up at him, slightly taken aback at his forwardness. This had been the first time in months that he had touched her.  
  
Vegeta softly wiped away the few tears that stained Bulma's cheeks, "Foolish onna," he said gruffly.  
  
Bulma let out a sob and threw her arms around him, pressing her face into his chest.  
  
Vegeta chuckled inwardly as he felt Bulma's stomach poke him slightly. "You really aren't that much of a genius are you?"  
  
She whacked him and choked back another sob.  
  
He carefully scooped her up into his arms and carried her slowly into the room, "Onna, pack your things."  
  
As he put her down, she gave him a puzzled look.  
  
Vegeta looked at her seriously, "We're going back to Vegeta-sei."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Well that was a long chapter!!! How did you guy's like that chapter? I thought the lullaby was really sweet, and it was great how it brought those two closer together hehe. If you were wondering it was taken from the book 'Memoirs Of A Geisha' It is an amazing book!  
  
Anyway please review and let me know what you think. Thank you and see you next chapter, Ja ne! 


	40. Back to Vegetasei

A/N: Hello again. Wow, look at how many reviews I have! I am forever grateful to the people that review, thank you!! Anyway I had a Biology test today (I know I've failed!). I just dowloaded episode 254 of DBZ and all I can say is LOL. Bulma's face just cracks me up when Dabura is acting all nice! Anyway on with on with the story, Happy Reading!!  
  
Otousan = Father.  
  
To divadynamite33: Thank you for the review. Ja ne means Bye.  
  
To anyone who wants to learn a few Japanses words: Please go to this site, it's all there. http://www.angelfire.com/dbz/bulmasdream/japanese.html  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma blinked several times at Vegeta as he placed her gently on the bed. "What do you mean, 'We're going back to Vegeta-sei'?" She fidgeted, trying to get into a comfortable position.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "It means exactly what I said!"  
  
Bulma frowned, "When are we leaving?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
He stared at her, "Tomorrow."  
  
Bulma felt her blood pressure rise. She didn't need the extra tension, "And HOW do you propose we get there?! I mean, your spaceship is out of comission since my dad took it apart, what are you going to do zap yourself there?" She said sarcastically.  
  
Vegeta gave a contemplative look.  
  
Bulma eyes widened as she the answer smacked her in the face. "You're going to ask Goku if he can teleport us there?"  
  
He growled, "Wrong onna. Not ask, TELL him to teleport us."  
  
In her agitation she stood up, "But the androids are going to arrive soon and you have to be here! You can't just go back to your planet."  
  
"Hpmh, you make it sound as if it's the end of the world."  
  
She let out an exasperated sigh, "Because it will be if you don't stay and fight the androids!!"  
  
He waved at her dismissivley, "You think too much. Besides, we have to go. There is no choice in the matter." He face darkened considerably and Bulma noticed this.  
  
"What's going on Vegeta?"  
  
He grimaced, "Vegeta-sei is under attack. I have to go and destroy the attackers."  
  
"But surely your father can handle it, I mean aren't you guys supposed to be strong-" The look that Vegeta gave her made her cut off the sentence.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "Take what you need. You will not be returning to Earth anytime soon."  
  
She walked up to him closer, standing an armslength away. "But I can't leave everyone here Vegeta! I can't let them die.." Her voice trailed off and she looked to the floor.  
  
He snarled at her compassion, "They will be revived with the dragonballs! What more do you want?! You are going back to Vegeta-sei and have our the brat there. End of discussion."  
  
Bulma slumped down onto the bed, defeated. "But, Chi Chi and my parents, they're not warriors!"  
  
"Neither are you."  
  
"If I stayed then I could figure something out! Like, I don't know, something to shutdown the androids. I mean they are after all just machines and you know I'm good with machines!!" She tried one last time.  
  
The death glare that he gave to her made her sulk and look away. It was obvious that she had lost this arguement. She hastily slid under the covers, switching off the lamp and turned her back to him, trying to fall asleep. She made no notion as to move and but she listened as Vegeta entered the bathroom and turned on the shower.  
  
As she heard the door close, she opened her eyes and lay back staring at the dark ceiling, before her eyes started to droop.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, still wet from the shower. He looked at Bulma sleeping peacefully. Slipping on a pair of boxers, he chucked the towel to the floor and softly slid under the covers. Hoping he wouldn't wake up Bulma, he was not in the mood for another bickering session.  
  
He watched her stomach bob up and down slightly as she breathed, facinated that there was actually a living being inside. He focused on the ki of the child and smirked, *The brat's going to be strong. He should be able to start training when he is four.*  
  
Bulma's eyes snapped open as she heard Vegeta's thought. This was the first time in month's that she had heard his thoughts. She turned on her side to face him and she could tell that he was startled by her sudden conciousness.  
  
She raised her eyebrow at him, "Four? I don't think so!"  
  
"Why not onna? He needs to learn to fight."  
  
"Yeah, but that's too young," she turned her back to him and brought his arms around her so that he was hugging her from behind.  
  
Vegeta was none to pleased with the sudden movement. Now he wouldn't be able to look at her face, he thought secretly. "Well what age do you suggest then?"  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and mumbled sleepily, "When he's sixteen.."  
  
Vegeta's jaw dropped, "SIXTEEN?! Have you gone insane woman?! That's far too late!"  
  
Bulma winced at the octave Vegeta's voice was at, she felt the baby kick, "Vegeta!! Stop your whining, you're upsetting him with your nasty voice!"  
  
Vegeta 'hpmhed' and started grumbling about 'no son of his was going to be a weakling'.  
  
Bulma was just about to fall asleep when she felt Vegeta breathing heavily into her ear, as if waiting to say something. She sighed, "What is it? Spit it out."  
  
He glared down at the top of her head, still holding her from behind. "I wasn't going to say anything baka." He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but it was quite difficult because of how close he was to Bulma.  
  
"Vegeta..?" She asked softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you mind terribly if, my parents, Chi Chi and a few other's from Earth cam to Vegeta-sei with us? Only until the whole android thing is over." She added quickly.  
  
Vegeta tightened his grip on Bulma and plastered a scowl to his face. Not that she could see it, but it was still worth a shot.  
  
"If they do, you will go back to Vegeta-sei without complaint." He stated firmly.  
  
Bulma snuggled back closer, a small smile playing on her lips. "I will."  
  
When Vegeta didn't reply, she took it as a sign that the conversation was over. She rolled her eyes, *Big lug's probably conked out from all the training he's doing! Baka.* She closed her eyes and let sleep come over her.  
  
Little did she know, was that Vegeta was awake and had heard her little thought. He smirked inwardly and unconciously pulled her closer.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In the morning Bulma was running around the house, well trying to, and she was gathering her parents' things, as well as some of hers'.  
  
"Mom, Dad, come one! Vegeta will be back soon with Goku and we need to get everything together!" She stuffed some of her things into a large bag and walked as fast as she could into the large living room.  
  
Bulma's mother walked in with a wide smile, "Oh Bulma, it's so wonderful we're going on holiday!! How long did you say it would take us to get there agin?"  
  
Bulma gaped at her mother's stupidity. This trip was by far a holiday, "It will only take us a short time mom."  
  
Dr. Brief's walked into the living room where his family had gathered. "Bulma. I'm still not so sure that this is such a good idea."  
  
"Dad, I know your're worried about leaving the Capsule Company but we have to go. It's now or never. Don't worry about a thing, Hamto will look after everything, remember?" Hamto was a personal friend of the family's.  
  
Dr. Briefs shook his head, still unsure about leaving his precious company behind.  
  
Bulma grinned, "You know dad, they have labs there and they need people to upgrade the tachnology. If you'd be up to the challenge I'm sure they won't mind you creating more of your fantastic inventions." She was trying to butter him up now.  
  
Dr. Briefs pondered the thought for a while and broke out into a smile, "Well, I'll be happy to help develop their technology, if you're sure they don't mind?"  
  
She smiled at her father, "Positive."  
  
Mik and Letice entered the living room, looking flushed.  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes at them, "And just where have you two been?" She asked in a motherly tone.  
  
They both looked at eacother and then back at Bulma, "Training," they said in unison.  
  
Bulma smirked knowingly at them.  
  
Just then, Goku teleported into the living room along with a scowling Vegeta and bemused Chi Chi and Gohan. She frowned as she noticed that Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar hadn't joined them.  
  
Goku's face broke into his childish smile. "Hey Bulma! All set?"  
  
Bulma nodded and turned to her parents, raising her eyebrow in question. They nodded and smiled perplexed at Goku's sudden appearance.  
  
Bulma looked at Goku questioningly, "Where are Master Roshi and the others?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her blankly, "They decided to stay on your worthless planet. They did not wish to leave."  
  
Bulma felt her heart sink, but she knew it was their decision and that she couldn't force them to come.  
  
Vegeta looked at everyone impatiently, "Well? Are you baka's ready? Hurry up! We haven't got all day."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Bulma said, whilst looking at Gohan. "Chi Chi, are you taking Gohan with us? Doesn't he have to stay and help fight the androids?"  
  
Chi Chi smiled, "He just wants to see Vegeta-sei. He'll be coming back with Goku once we've settled in."  
  
"Oh-"  
  
Vegeta cut in, "Enough! Let's get going."  
  
Everyone shook their heads at Vegeta's impatience. They all connected together and watched Goku intently, waiting to be transported to another planet.  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta, "How will I know your father's ki signiture?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head is disgust, "Because it's the strongest one on the damn planet!"  
  
Goku made his eyes rounder, "Oh," he said putting his index and middle finger to his forehead. They all phased out and began their one second journey towards Vegeta-sei.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
King Vegeta was walking through his palace gardens, lost in thoughts of worry for his planet. Just as he took another step forward, he was stopped by an entire congregation of earthlings and four Saiya-jins, that had appeared out of nowhere. He stood gaping at his son and his mate. "By the Gods of Vegeta-sei, what the hell is this?"  
  
Vegeta smirked at his father's surprised reaction. "We thought we'd stop by. I told you I would be here sooner than you think."  
  
King Vegeta nodded mutely, not wanting to know how they appeared out of nowhere. He spoke to his son, hiding his surprise, "Vegeta take them into the palace. I wish to speak with Bulma alone."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes but complied this once, when he was stopped by Letice.  
  
Letice looked at King Vegeta and bowed, "With all due respect sire, I think that I should return to my home with Mik and announce our bond."  
  
The King stared, surprised by the sudden development, "Very well, you may go."  
  
Mik turned to Goku and smiled in a goofy way, "Well brother, I know you are returning to Earth in a few days, so let me know and we will return with you to fight against these androids."  
  
Goku nodded happily and waved goodbye to his older brother.  
  
Mik thumped Gohan on the back hard, "I will see you soon big guy!"  
  
Gohan smiled at his uncle. He liked this on better than the one who had tried to kill his father. "Bye!!"  
  
Everyone waved goodbye to the two mates and drew their attention back to Vegeta, who led them through to the palace.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma stood next King Vegeta and waited until everyone were out of hearing distance. "What is it King Vegeta?"  
  
He looked at her large stomach and smiled slightly. "I think you better start calling me something less formal don't you?"  
  
Bulma smiled, unsure. "Um ok, like what?"  
  
He contemplated for a moment, "How about Otousan?"  
  
Bulma smiled broadly at this. "Ok, Otousan. What did you want to talk about?"  
  
King Vegeta looked at her intently, "Bulma, I was hoping that you would forgive me."  
  
She frowned, "For what?"  
  
"For putting you through the tournament. If you hadn't been badly injured then you wouldn't have needed to be healed and you wouldn't have.. Died."  
  
Bulma waved away his comment, "It's in the past Otousan. What matter's now is that I'm here."  
  
He smiled at her, the future Queen of Vegeta-sei. He knew she would make an excellent Queen. "Your coronation will be a few days. You need to be crowned before your son is born, or he won't be considered an heir to the throne."  
  
Bulma shifted her weight and thought deeply, "Whatever you think is best, Otousan." She reached up and gave him a small hug, "Oh and you still owe me a chess game!"  
  
He chuckled at the tiny female, "Very well. But I have to warn you that I have been practising!"  
  
Bulma laughed warm-heartedly but her face soon became serious. "Vegeta told me that you're having problems here. He didn't say what, is everything ok?"  
  
King Vegeta sighed, "Long story my child. However I do need your help, if you are up to it?"  
  
Bulma smiled, "Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Do you think you could increase the strength of your planet ki shield?"  
  
Bulma thought for a moment and slowly nodded, "I should be able to modify it. Please tell me what is going on?"  
  
He looked up towards the sky, "War." He said, barely audible.  
  
Bulma looked at him, with a worried expression. She sighed, resigned and took his arm, both walking slowly towards the palace, and in deep conversation.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kinjal chanted in an ancient language.  
  
Ota watched his sister as she tried to break through Vegeta-sei's ki shield.  
  
Kinjal looked up and smirked, "It's working, the shield is getting weaker and soon we'll be able to curse them all for taking our father and mother!" She resumed her chanting.  
  
Ota watched his sister intently. Soon he would make the Saiya-jin pay for all their suffering.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma blinked sleepily and stumbled into the large room which was the royal couple's chamber. She had been working on the ki shield all day, tyring to make it stronger. But every time she made it stronger, it kept getting weaker. She was growing frustrated by the minute!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kinjal shrieked in annoyance. "Every time I make the shield weaker, it becomes stronger tenfold! What the hell is going on?"  
  
Ota's eyes narrowed as he looked out of the window of their spaceship. "I don't know sister, I don't know. These Saiya-jin's are tricky but not smart. Keep trying."  
  
Kinjal closed her eyes and began chanting again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma yawned as she collapsed on the large bed next to Vegeta. Sitting up and looking at his laying figure.  
  
Vegeta rolled over to face Bulma, his expression stony but with worry swimming in his eyes.  
  
Bulma held her breath as she found herself becoming lost in those onyx eyes. "Long day.." She whispered. She stared at the new cuts Vegeta had required from the day's training. She traced her hand lightly over them, gently stroking. "Looks like you had a long day too."  
  
He merely grunted but kept his eyes fixed on her's. "I'm not the one that's about to have a brat."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes at his use of the word 'brat' but smiled as she saw his cover up for being concerned. She lay down next to him and placed her head gently on his chest. "Thanks for being so concerned." She said, chuckling.  
  
"Who said I was concerned?"  
  
She smiled and looked up at him, "Your eyes did."  
  
Vegeta growled and closed his eyes.  
  
Bulma giggled, she knew he hated being nice. She reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips, teasing him.  
  
His eyes snapped open, desire burning in them. "Not now onna."  
  
She smiled playfully, "Why not? You haven't been with me in months.."  
  
He frowned and looked at her stomach.  
  
Bulma notcied this and laughed loudly. "Is that why you stayed away from me for the past few months?"  
  
He glared at her, not liking being laughed at.  
  
Bulma smiled and hugged him, "Vegeta," she mumbled into his ear softly, "It's ok, we can do things like we always have.." She stroked his ear with her lips, teasing softly.  
  
He scowled at her comment and teasing, "Baka onna, not telling me before!" He grumbled a few more choice words but was cut off by Bulma's administrations.  
  
She trailed kisses down his jaw line and chuckled at the response.  
  
He surpressed a shudder and pinned her down under him, her stomach poking against him slightly. "You're mine onna. No one does that to me and gets away with it!" He said growling, with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: WEE another long chapter done!! It was sweet in some placed and Veggie MAY have been OOC, but OH WELL! Sorry if there are spelling mistakes, just don't have time to check it! How did you guys like that one? Please review and let me know!  
  
Thank you for the reviews. Keep reviewing!!! 


	41. Hint of nerves

A/N: I'm back again! Don't you just wish I was never addicted to fanfics? !! Oh and word of advice, anyone thinking of majoring in Chemistry, DON'T!! It's suicide I tell ya, SUICIDE!! The MOBO awards are on tonight, YAY! Go watch it at MOBO.net, LL Cool J will be there and all these other famous people! Anyway, on with the story, Happy Reading!! (Written on 01/10/02)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma threw her screwdriver down in frustration, just as she did this King Vegeta stepped into the lab with her father.  
  
King Vegeta looked at her concerned, "What is the matter Bulma?"  
  
She frowned, "It's this stupid ki shield. Every time I make it stronger, it goes back to being weak again!"  
  
Dr. Briefs shook his head at his daughter, "Bulma calm down. All this stress cannot be good for you!"  
  
Bulma scowled at her father, "I know that Daddy!"  
  
King Vegeta cleared his throat, "And in any case Bulma, we need you to lower the force on the ki shield."  
  
Her eyes widened, "WHAT?!"  
  
King Vegeta winced, "Please Bulma just do it."  
  
She looked at him blankly but flipped the shut down button halfway so the shield was up on half power. She hoped King Vegeta knew what he was doing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As soon as the battle between Lilah-sei and Vegeta-sei had begun, it had ended when Vegeta intercepted. Because of him, the war was over and now Vegeta-sei were the sole rulers of Lilah-sei, having defeated Kinjal and Ota.  
  
Vegeta didn't kill them, he had learnt from past mistakes. Instead he let them live. The near death experience that had occured for Kinjal and Ota had left them quite shaken. They were advised by King Vegeta to be submissive and no harm would come to them.  
  
Kinjal and Ota complied to the requests made and decided that negotiation was best. Even though they had magick on their side they came to the decision that there had been enough blood shed and that enough was enough.  
  
In the month following, Bulma's seventh month of pregnancy, it had been decided that Vegeta and Bulma would be crowned King and Queen of Vegeta- sei.  
  
Bulma and Kinjal had become very close in the past month and Ota was the only person Vegeta tolerated, aside from Bulma, to be around him.  
  
Goku and Gohan returned to Earth along with Chi Chi, as soon as it was certain that the war had ended. Chi Chi feel in love with Vegeta-sei but the thought of being away from her Goku and Gohan made her heart break and so it was decided that she would return to Earth with them.  
  
Mik and Letice took up lodge on the palace grounds, in the elite soldiers quarters. They had officially bonded and it was announced that Letice was pregnant with their first child, much to the joy of Mik.  
  
After everyone had settled down, Bulma and Vegeta's relationship became even closer. They no longer pushed eachother away or hid behind false facades. Although the bickering was still there. Bulma had gotten even closer to King Vegeta and for this she was grateful.  
  
Bulma's mother had taken quite a fancy to the palace gardens and so she spent most of her time there. She enjoyed the peacefulness of her surroundings and admitted that she had never seen such beautiful flowers such as the ones in the gardens. However, even though she enjoyed being on Vegeta-sei, she secretly wished she was back on Earth.  
  
Dr. Briefs had found a new companion in King Vegeta and they both got along extremely well, even if they only had one thing in common and that was Bulma. He enjoyed discussing matters of politics with King Vegeta and they became quite close. He was still worried about the company back on Earth and had come to the conclusion that the sooner he could get back to Earth, the better.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kinjal ran into Bulma's royal chamber with a long white flowing dress. "Bulma, hurry up!! The coronation is in an hour and you still have to wear your dress!"  
  
Bulma looked up from her dressing table and sighed, "K, calm down! Sheesh, you're more nervous than me!" But she was hiding her real feelings.  
  
Kinjal layed out the white sheer dress neatly on the large bed.  
  
Bulma stood up nervously, "I can't do this!" She blurted out  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Will Bulma go through with it?!? Sorry for the delay and the short chapter, please don't be mad but I'm having a few problems in the home. I'm sorry... Everything is going downhill! (Written on 02/10/02) 


	42. King, Queen and Androids

A/N: Hello again, I'm back with a longer chapter. I'm really very sorry for the delay but things have been completely mad, you know how it is. And I've had major writer's block! Anywho, Happy Reading!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own zip, zero, nuttin of DBZ!! But I DO own some of the characters that were made up by me!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kinjal laid out the white sheer dress neatly on the large bed.  
  
Bulma stood up nervously, "I can't do this!" She blurted out.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kinjal looked at Bulma blankly, "What do you mean?"  
  
She fidgeted nervously, "I-I can't do this. It's just too much! I have to get out of here!" she ran to the door, only to be stopped by Kinjal.  
  
"Bulma, what is wrong with you!" She shook Bulma by the shoulders.  
  
Bulma pushed Kinjal back with force, being pregnant with a Saiya-jin child did have its up side.  
  
Kinjal found herself being hurled backwards and felt her head bang against the wall. The last thing she heard was whisper of an apology from Bulma, before everything around her started to fade into blackness.  
  
"I want to go home to Earth! I don't belong here..." She felt tears begin to form in her eyes as she looked at Kinjals body splayed out on the floor. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she ran out of the room and up the nearest flight of stairs.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
King Vegeta paced nervously along the threshold, outside of the religious temple of the Saiya-jin God, Var. The temple could fit two hundred Saiya- jins and only elites and royalty were allowed inside. The crowd was beginning to thicken outside of the temple, all waiting to catch glimpse of their future Queen. The ceremony was to begin in two hours and already people had begun to gather.  
  
King Vegeta kept on pacing restlessly, he had been waiting for this for a long time, and finally it had arrived.  
  
The Saiya-jin priest stepped out of the temple and looked at his King in concern, "Sire is everything alright? You are early, the ritual does not begin until two more hours." He wondered why the King had shown up early. It was normal for Saiya-jin commoners to gather early outside of the temple, but not the King.  
  
King Vegeta growled in annoyance at the holy Saiya-jin, "Nothing that concerns you."  
  
The priest bowed in respect and turned to enter the temple again, leaving King Vegeta to his thoughts. No one was allowed to step foot into the temple until his son arrived. His thoughts went back to Bulma and he found himself smiling slightly. He knew that she would be an exemplary Queen. They both had to be ritually bonded before they could carry out the coronation, but other than that everything seemed to be going fine. Or so he thought.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta was in his bedroom putting on the Saiya-jin royal armour. He could not believe that the time had finally come for him to be ritually bonded to Bulma and be crowned King of Vegeta-sei. If he was honest with himself, he was surprised that this day had come. Never once had he thought that he would be back on Vegeta-sei and about be crowned King! The thought still struck him as strange, his race was revived and for this he was prouder than he had ever been in his entire life.  
  
His thoughts wandered back to his mate, well, soon to be official mate in the eyes of the Saiya-jin council and population. He never imagined that he would be mated to Bulma, but inside he somehow knew that it was right.  
  
Just then Ota burst through the door, "Vegeta, I have some news!" He was winded from running up two flights of stairs and his short legs couldn't carry him fast enough.  
  
Vegeta fastened his armour plate with the symbol of the Royal House carved into the breast, and scowled. "What is Ota, and don't have a heart attack while you're telling me!"  
  
Ota looked at Vegeta and hesitated, "Vegeta, I'm afraid that Bulma has disappeared. I found Kinjal in her room knocked out cold. When she awoke, she told me that Bulma had run away and that she didn't want to go through with the ceremony."  
  
Vegeta stared at Ota for several moments. "Kuso! The onna always has to be dramatic." His eyes narrowed in annoyance. He had not spoken to or seen Bulma in a week. It had been part of the purification ritual of no contact between the pair, because they were already bonded. In order the purify the bond they had to be kept seperate and now Bulma had gotten cold feet and had hidden somewhere and he wouldn't be able to contact her, otherwise the ritual would have to be postponed for another week!  
  
Ota looked at Vegeta with his eyebrow raised, "Is that all you're going to say?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "No baka. I can't get into contact with her or else it will taint the week of purification. She can't have gone far, the woman is seven months pregnant! Go and find her. It will be in your sisters' hands to make her see sense." He already had too much things on his mind and he didn't need this. Already the ritual and coronation were cutting into his training time.  
  
Ota was slightly taken aback, he was sure that Vegeta would have been a little more concerned for the well being of his mate. "As you wish." He left quickly to find his sister. The first thing they had to do was search all five floor levels of the palace.  
  
Vegeta frowned. He felt Bulma's second thoughts a week ago, but hadn't said anything. He just assumed that she would go along with it, not run away and hide from the situation. He felt his temper flare slightly at her childishness but calmed himself down before he did anything he might regret. He looked at the two suns of Vegeta-sei. They would start to set in two hours, and that was when the ritual would begin. He just hoped that Bulma would be found in the next two hours. Shaking his head, he walked out onto the balcony and flew in the direction of the temple.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma found herself walking along the fourth floor corridor of the palace. She had never been up here before, but the place seemed to have a peaceful aura around it. She hesitantly walked into one of the many rooms feeling drawn to it, curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
She gasped at the beauty of the room, as she stepped in. It seemed like a baby's nursery/dressing room of sorts. She figured it must have been one of Vegeta's mothers' private rooms, because it seemed to have a feminine feel to it. Bulma felt slightly awkward, as if she were trespassing. She felt herself being drawn in by the calmness of the place, and could not resist walking further in and sitting on one of the large comfortable chairs that were placed strategically around the room.  
  
She looked around the room in awe. Large satin royal blue curtains hung from the tall windows and there was a baby's crib in the corner, made from expensive looking oak. The room was decorated in ornate furniture, giving the look of a classic style, without it being tacky. Bulma drew in a deep breath and sat back, taking in the beauty of the room. She had cleverly blocked the entrance to the corridor of the fourth floor with her capsule wall and the only person that could enter the long hallway was her. She smiled, satisfied that no one would think to look for her here, and if they tried they wouldn't be able to break down the wall anyway.  
  
She looked down as she felt the baby inside her kick softly. She sighed and rubbed her stomach to soothe the anxious child. Bulma yawned as she noticed the two suns of Vegeta-sei were about to set in an hour. She snuggled back comfortably and let sleep overcome her. For some odd reason, she felt very safe in this strange room. She felt as though she somehow had a connection to it, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kinjal frowned as she rubbed the back of her head. Bulma had pushed her with such an immense force, that her head was still throbbing. Bulma had been missing for almost an hour now, and the ritual was to begin in an hour. If they didn't find her, she knew the news would not be taken well by Vegeta or his father.  
  
Kinjal crossed paths with her brother on the third floor of the palace.  
  
Ota looked at his sister in earnest as he walked up to her, "Anything?"  
  
Kinjal shook her head, "Nothing! It's hopeless."  
  
He sighed, "Well it's like Vegeta said, she can't have gone far. Have you tried the fourth floor?"  
  
Kinjal nodded, "It's strange, the whole corridor is blocked off by a wall. I can't get through and I don't think that Bulma would have been able to either. She's definately not there."  
  
Ota's head snapped up, "Her lab?"  
  
Kinjal thought for a moment, "It's worth a shot."  
  
Ota paused for a second, "Would a tracking spell work?"  
  
She frowned and shook her head, "I'd need time and supplies, both of which we don't have. We'll have to find her the old fashioned way."  
  
Ota grew frustrated, "What is the use of having powers if we can't use them when they're needed!"  
  
Kinjal stared at him, "Brother, calm down! We will find her, but make sure King Vegeta doesn't find out she's missing, now you go to her lab and I'll try the palace gardens."  
  
With a mutual understanding they both went their seperate ways.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta landed infront of the temple, and nodded as he acknowledged his father. He turned and also nodded to Bulma's father, who had also joined them to see the ritual. Mrs Briefs was nowhere in sight, women weren't allowed to attend the ritual part of the ceremony.  
  
King Vegeta looked at his son with pride, "Enter the temple of Var my son, the ceremony will begin with you and will last for an hour. Bulma will then be summoned and she will join you in the ritual. Once it is complete, you will be coronated. Is everything clear?"  
  
Vegeta nodded in silent understanding.  
  
King Vegeta smiled slightly, "Then, it is now in your hands. You will lead us into the temple."  
  
As if by magic, the large doors of the temple opened and chanting could be heard from inside. Two priests stood on either side of the doors and beckoned the prince and king to enter.  
  
The crowd cheered at the thought of their soon-to-be King. Vegeta stepped into the temple and began to walk slowly down down the long aisle. Behind him, his father followed along with Dr Briefs and behind them, two hundred elite male soldiers followed, all chanting sacred words.  
  
Dr Briefs gulped nervously, he wished that his wife had been allowed to join him, but he knew that it was not part of their custom for women to be present at the ritual, apart from the woman that was to be bonded, in this case, Bulma.  
  
Vegeta stepped on the platform and walked silently towards the priest. He waited until everyone had taken their seats, on the cold stone floor and had stopped their chanting.  
  
The priest began to chant as he started to remove the top half of Vegeta's clothes.  
  
Dr Briefs looked around, completely confused. He leaned in close towards King Vegeta and whispered, "What is he doing? And where is Bulma?"  
  
King Vegeta smirked, "You're daughter will not be here for this part of the ritual. It is an endurance of pain and will last for an hour, until Bulma comes to relieve him from the pain. Saiya-jins strive for war and battle, pain is but a little nuisence. Vegeta will only be crowned King and bonded to Bulma if he can endure the Shi'nah to prove his worth."  
  
Dr. Briefs raised his eyebrow, "What is Shi'nah?"  
  
King Vegeta turned his head and looked at Dr. Briefs, "Burning." He chuckled as he saw the old man's eyes widen. "The Royal house of Vegeta- sei's symbol will be burned into his back, it is rather large. The size of a plate. Bulma's name will then be carved with a knife on the top of his thigh in Saiyago, our written and spoken language. It will be her job to carve it and afterwards drink away any blood that will be shed from the wound. Vegeta will then mark Bulma, in a different manner, you'll understand when you watch it. As you can see, this is why Saiya-jin women are not permitted to watch."  
  
"Bulma won't have to go through pain, will she?" Dr. Briefs asked, fretfully.  
  
King Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Her pain will be minor compared to what my son has to endure."  
  
Dr. Briefs looked back at the raised alter and prepared himself for what he was about to see.  
  
Vegeta didn't know what was in store for him. All his father had said was that there was immense pain involved. If he didn't do this, then he wouldn't be able to bond with Bulma officially or be crowned King. This was something he had to do. *Onna, they better find you soon because once this starts, I won't be able to stop it.*  
  
The priest commanded him to turn his bare back to the congregation. Vegeta did as he was told and stood with his feet shoulder length apart. He gritted his teeth as he saw the smouldering iron tongs with which his back was to be burned with.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma's eyes fluttered slightly as she felt something soft touch her cheek. "Mmm.." She groaned, fighting the urge to wake up from her peaceful slumber.  
  
A soft feminine voice called out from the corners of the room, "Wake up my child,"  
  
Bulma's eyes snapped open as she heard the voice. She looked around the room trying to find the body that belonged to the voice. Her heart started to race as she couldn't find anyone in the room with her. "Who's there?" She called out into the semi-darkness.  
  
The voice laughed.  
  
Bulma shivered at the softness of the voice, it sounded like bells tinkering together musically.  
  
"I'm not here to hurt you my child," the voice spoke again in its soft silvery voice.  
  
Suddenly, the windows of the tall french windows blew open and the satin curtains started to float eerily in the non-existent wind.  
  
Bulma gasped in surprise, slightly afraid of what was happening, "What the hell..?" She watched in awe as she saw that the two suns of Vegeta-sei were about set.  
  
The voice laughed again and Bulma's jaw dropped as she saw bright tiny white spheres of light begin to form together into a figure, on the balcony. She stood there dumbstruck as she saw the most beautiful woman appear before her. A woman that looked slightly like Vegeta, well the colour of the eyes.  
  
Bulma stood up as if in a trance and walked closer to the shining figure. "Who are you?" She asked, feeling slightly more bolder than before.  
  
The woman smiled radiantly, "As of now, that is not important."  
  
Bulma frowned.  
  
"I'm here to tell you that you are making a mistake by not attending the ritual today."  
  
Bulma shook her head, "I can't go! This is not me, it's not my planet or my people. I want to go back home, to where I belong."  
  
The woman with the onyx eyes shook her head sadly, "But that is not your destiny my child. You were fated to live here amongst my people, with my son."  
  
Bulma froze, "You're Vegeta's mother? What are you doing here, I thought you were dead?"  
  
Queen Khyiriana smirked, "Of course I'm dead. Let's just say that the Saiya-jin God, Var, owed me a little favour. He let me come and see you on the physical plane, to talk some sense into you."  
  
Bulma shook her head profusely, "I can't be a Queen like you were! I mean 'Queen Bulma' that doesn't even sound right! I don't know the first thing about being a Queen, and my home-"  
  
"Silence!" Khyiriana cut Bulma off, "You earthlings have too many emotions. You will visit your planet, it is not like my son has banned you from visiting, has he?"  
  
Bulma thought for a moment, "No, not really."  
  
"And as for being Queen, my mate would not have asked you to partake in the tournament if he did not think you worthy of the title. Think about it, my child. I can see that you are very clever, so why must you insist on acting so stupidly and childish?"  
  
Bulma let the words sink in. She was acting a little childish, "I see what you mean, but I don't have the strength to be a Queen for a race of Saiya- jins. Don't you see that Vegeta will have to protect me at all times? He'll never get a moments peace if he has to keep rescuing me."  
  
Khyiriana growled, "You are quite capable to defend yourself. That is no excuse. You have that friend with magical powers, am I right?"  
  
Bulma nodded deaftly, as she wondered what Kinjal had to do with anything.  
  
"Well, get her to teach you some magic, that way you won't feel so helpless all the time. Convince my son to keep training you, after my grandson is born. You see that it is all not so bad in the end?"  
  
Bulma smiled slightly, "No it's not I guess.. I'm sorry, I guess I just got a little scared that's all. Thank you."  
  
Khyiriana smirked, her work here was done. She looked out at the two suns that were setting. "It's time my child. You must promise to look after my family." She looked sadly into Bulma's eyes, "My mate thinks very highly of you."  
  
Bulma looked into the sad eyes of the former Queen, "I know, and I promise to take care of them all, you don't have to worry."  
  
"I know you will. Mention to this to no one, my child." Khyiriana sighed sadly as she realized her time on the physical plane had ended, "Farewell," she said softly, as she burst into a hundred of the bright tiny white sphere's that she had formed from, and floated upwards into the night sky.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kinjal and Ota gaped at Bulma, who was slowly approaching them in the palace gardens.  
  
Bulma smiled apologetically at Kinjal, "I'm sorry for pushing you, slight case of nerves. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Kinjal smiled back at the small earthling with the large stomach, "It's ok, but we better get you to the temple. It's almost time."  
  
Ota smiled, "You had everyone really worried."  
  
Bulma smiled back, "Sorry."  
  
Kinjal took Bulma's arm, "Let's go." She stopped for a second, "Do you remember how to write and speak Saiyago Bulma?"  
  
Bulma nodded "Yup, learnt it all in a week." She straightened out her long white sheer gown.  
  
Kinjal let out a sigh of relief and they began to make their way towards the temple of Var.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta stood sturdily feeling slightly dizzy, he thought he was about to pass out from the pain of the burning on his skin. And he thought that Frieza had made him endure pain, that was nothing compared to this. He ground his teeth together and growled quietly into the large silent temple. He knew that he had to endure the pain without crying out, as two hundred pairs of eyes were watching him.  
  
The symbol was large and it was taking a great deal of time to complete. *Damn priest. If he wasn't a holy man I would have blasted him here and now for touching me with that iron rod!* His jaw twitched in agitation. He hoped that Ota had found Bulma, otherwise he would be one pissed off prince.  
  
Dr. Briefs wanted to gag as he smelt the burning of flesh. *I wish Bunni was here.. I'm think I'm going to be sick* He held back the urge to throw up. He never knew that Saiya-jins had so much belief in their culture as to endure such pain.  
  
King Vegeta's head snapped up and he thought he felt his mate materialize into Vegeta-sei's atmosphere. He could feel her for a good ten minutes, he shook his head thinking he was going senile. As soon as he felt her existence, he began to feel her presence fade away again. *Odd..* He returned to watch his son endure the Shi'nah.  
  
The priest burned the last etching of the symbol into Vegeta's skin. He threw the scalding iron rods before the statue of the God Var, to show the completion of part of the ritual. He spoke out to the congregation, "The first part of the ritual is complete! The Prince's mate must now join him on the alter to finish off the ritual." All this was spoken in Saiyago.  
  
The priest looked around the temple, waiting for the Prince's mate to emerge.  
  
Two minutes of silence passed and the male crowd erupted into small murmurs of inquisition as to where their future Queen was.  
  
Vegeta frowned and turned to face the congregation, his eyes scanning the crowd for any flash of blue hair. He felt his heart sink slightly as he noted that Bulma was nowhere to be seen. It seemed as if there would be no bonding ritual.  
  
King Vegeta frowned slightly.  
  
The large doors of the temple burst open and Bulma walked in with Ota, with Kinjal waiting outside, looking slightly flushed.  
  
The crowd hushed in surprise at the sudden arrival of their future Queen.  
  
Vegeta smirked inwardly as Bulma slowly made woddled her way down the aisle towards Vegeta.  
  
Bulma smiled as she saw Vegeta standing on the alter. She grimaced inwardly as she smelt the residue of burning flesh. She had been informed of what was to happen in the ritual and was not too pleased with the fact that Vegeta had to be physically scarred. But she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it.  
  
Her nerves started to surface again as she felt every male's gaze upon her. She kept looking at Vegeta as she made her way slowly to the alter.  
  
Ota stood in the back as he let Bulma walk towards the alter alone, intrigued at what Saiya-jin mating rituals held.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath as stepped up to Vegeta and looked into his eyes.  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow as he felt Bulma's nervousness. He shook his head slightly, so only Bulma could see.  
  
Bulma caught the movement of his head and smiled slightly. This was the first time in one week that she had laid eyes upon him and she couldn't remember ever seeing him look so handsome as he did at that moment.  
  
Two thrones were placed on the alter, a stool in between the thrones. The priest handed Bulma a bowl of silver water from the sacred river of Vegeta- sei.  
  
Bulma looked down at the bowl and thanked Kami that she knew what she was doing. The priest began chanting in Saiyago again.  
  
Vegeta turned back around, his back facing the congregation once again. Bulma stood to the side of him so that she wasn't blocking anyone's view of Vegeta's burned back with the symbol of the Royal House. She took the sacred water in her hands and rubbed it into his back, massaging the red burns. This was done so that the burns would not blister.  
  
Vegeta looked up at the statue of Var and closed his eyes as he felt Bulma massaging the water into his back. He felt the pain slowly begin to fade away with each rub of her hand.  
  
Bulma grinned inwardly as she heard a soft growl come from Vegeta. She could tell that he was enjoying this immensely. Once all the water had been done away with, the priest took the bowl back and handed Bulma an intricate looking sword. Bulma nodded in understanding as she took the sword. She knew she should be finding this strange, but she couldn't. Instead she proud to be part of something so prestigious.  
  
His burned back still facing the congregation, he lifted his bare leg up and placed it on the oak stool. This mark was not to be seen by anyone else other than Bulma, so the priest turned away and looked out over at the people sitting silently on the floor. He began chanting religiously.  
  
Bulma understood the chanting as commands and she knelt down on her right knee next to Vegeta's bare leg. She slowly began to carve her name in Saiyago on his thigh.  
  
Vegeta bared his teeth as he felt the cold metal pierce his skin. He watched as Bulma strategically carve her name into his thigh.  
  
Once she had carved her name, Bulma watched mesmerised by the blood that was oozing out from the cuts. As instructed by the chanting priest, she dabbed her ring finger of the right hand in the pooling blood on his thigh. She brought up the blood stained tip of her finger to the parting in her hair, and drew a line with the blood through the parting. She bent down and placed her lips on his thigh and began to suck away the blood.  
  
Vegeta watched all of this, completely intrigued that Bulma wasn't gagging at drinking the blood. As this was completed, she stood up slowly and looked at her name engraved on his thigh in Saiyago. She wiped her mouth and smirked. No words were needed for this ritual, actions spoke louder than words.  
  
Vegeta smirked back, but only because he couldn't be seen. He placed his armour back on and turned to face the congregation.  
  
The entire congregation watched intently, waiting for the ritual to be complete.  
  
The priest instructed Bulma to turn and face the two hundred Saiya-jins. As she did this, Vegeta stepped behind her and pushed her hair away to the left, baring the right side of her neck. A hint of a scar could be seen, from when he marked her before.  
  
King Vegeta urged his son mentally to get on with it, *Anytime now Vegeta!*  
  
Vegeta held Bulma from behind and bared his sharp teeth.  
  
Bulma wanted to laugh out loud as she saw the worried expression on her father's face. She braced herself for the moment of pain.  
  
Vegeta brought his teeth to Bulma's neck and bit down hard, drawing blood. He held her shoulders firmly as he heard her whimper from the pain. He drank the blood from her wound as if it were water. Once he finished drinking from her, he felt all her emotions and life story pour into him and vice versa. He saw her life as a girl, her sadness at loneliness, her doubts and fears.  
  
Bulma gasped as she saw images of Vegeta's tortured life when he was with Frieza. She began to feel almost physically sick as she saw what Frieza had done to him when he was only a boy, chanting from the priest was mixed in with images and flashbacks of his life. She slumped back limply into his arms, tired from the exchange of emotions. He had hid all of this from her the first time they bonded, but because of the ritual he was not able to hide it this time.  
  
Tears stung Bulma eyes as she looked up into Vegeta's onyx eyes.  
  
Vegeta looked down at Bulma's limp body in his arms, concern beginning to show in their onyx depths.  
  
Bulma smiled weakly and shook her head to let him know she was alright and stood up, taking his arm as a Queen would to her King. The priest completed the chanting and smiled out to the congregation. "Let the ritual be complete!"  
  
As this was said, the crowd burst into cheers and applause. Bulma started to feel slightly self concious at being cheered at by two hundred males. Vegeta smirked as he saw a blush rise up on Bulma's cheeks.  
  
King Vegeta stood up from his place and walked towards the united couple. "Congratulations. It is now time for you to be coronated." The coronation of the pair was not as long as the bonding ritual . In fact it only lasted for a total of two minutes.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta understood everything that was to happen. Vegeta held out his left hand, whilst Bulma held out her right hand.  
  
King Vegeta took his sword and incision a cut into each of the upturned palms. "Blood to blood. Soul to Soul, as is the will of Var. I pronounce you King and Queen of Vegeta-sei."  
  
As the blood began to seep out from the shallow cuts in their palms, the former King of Vegeta-sei took their hands and placed them together, so that Bulma and Vegeta were holding hands, their blood flowing into each other from the cuts.  
  
Bulma smiled, trying to hide the pain she was in. Vegeta stood tall and held his head high, pride emanating from his every feature. He was now King of Vegeta-sei and Bulma was his Queen.  
  
They walked arm in arm out of the temple to face the Saiya-jin people, for the first time as King and Queen of Vegeta-sei.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Back on Earth}  
  
Dr. Gero looked at his two sleeping creations in the liquid filled pods, from where he was sitting. He cackled evilly, soon he would awaken these monsters and the world would peril for making him suffer.  
  
The pod on the left that was marked 'Android 17' started to flash.  
  
Dr.Gero looked up from the data on his computer, confused. He ran up to the pod to see what was happening. As soon he reached the pod containing Android 17 he gasped as he saw the eyes of the android snap open.  
  
Android 17 frowned from inside the containment pod. He pulled his arm from the restraint and smashed the glass. The liquid oozed out and emptied itself on the floor.  
  
Android 17 jumped out from the pod and smirked coldly at Dr. Gero, "What's up, Doc?"  
  
Dr. Gero yelped and jumped back, "H-how? You're not supposed to activate by yourself!"  
  
Android 17 chuckled, "I did a little upgrading of myself. Never trust a machine, Doc." As Dr. Gero started to back away, Android 17 gripped him by the throat in a flash of lightening. "Now, now. That's not very nice." He squeezed the throat of the doctor, cutting of the air supply.  
  
Dr. Gero started choking and scraping his feet against the floor as he was being lifted up by the throat. *What have I done th-* His thought was cut short as he felt his neck snap and everything went black.  
  
Android 17 laughed menacingly, "Oops, I think I broke him!" He threw the doctor's body to the side like a rag doll and walked towards the pod where his sister was contained.  
  
He frowned as he looked at the different buttons. He pressed the red button and watched as the liquid drained and his sister awoke to the world.  
  
Android 18 opened her blue lifeless. She smirked at who she saw standing in front of her. "Hey Bro." She pulled herself out of the measly restraints and jumped out of the pod, standing next to her brother.  
  
She smiled evilly at him, shaking her blonde hair out of her face. "What do you say we have some fun?"  
  
They both looked at each other and laughed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma padded softly towards the large bed. It was now midnight and it had been a long day for her, what with the ritual and being crowned Queen, oh and the fact that she was pregnant. She sunk down into the bed and sighed, exhausted.  
  
Vegeta followed Bulma and slid into bed with her. He flinched slightly as he felt the burn on his back rub against the sheet.  
  
Bulma turned her head and watched as Vegeta got into bed with her, "Goodnight Vegeta."  
  
He simply grunted and turned to sleep on his side, his bare back facing Bulma.  
  
As the light of the two moons shone through the tall windows, they illuminated Vegeta's back and Bulma could see the burn on his back. She shook her head in worry. Shuffling closer, she traced her hand across the burn and heard him hiss, but not moving a muscle.  
  
"Onna, what are you doing?"  
  
Bulma pouted, "Does it hurt?" she asked softly.  
  
He snorted, "Nothing can hurt me."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and softly traced her lips over the burn.  
  
Vegeta held back the urge to take her there and then, he growled, "Onna, go to sleep."  
  
She giggled, "Oh you like it, admit it!" She said, teasingly. She softly licked part of the symbol.  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he chuckled inwardly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you onna."  
  
"Why what will you do, oh might King of all Saiya-jins!"  
  
Vegeta growled and in one swift movement pinned her down under him. "I warned you," he leaned down and licked the bite mark on Bulma's neck.  
  
Bulma laughed out loud, she had never seen Vegeta so easily trapped into doing something he didn't want to do at that moment.  
  
Bulma looked up with big eyes, "Warned me of what, my King?" She said mockingly.  
  
Vegeta bared his teeth in annoyance.  
  
Bulma couldn't stop smiling, "Oh stop acting like Count Dracula! You already had your fair share of blood at the ritual!"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, "Wench, I'll show you Count Dracula!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mik and Ota were walking down the hallway of the royal chambers in deep conversation but stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
They looked at each other as they heard a shriek come from the new King and Queen's room, followed by girlish squeals and giggles.  
  
They started walking away as fast as they could, both of their faces as red as tomatoes. They swore to each other never to mention that night again to anyone. They ran as fast as they could, escaping further mortification.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: LOL, sorry, I had to do that. A little humor in an otherwise serious chapter! Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in spelling, but I don't have spell check and I really can't be bothered to check it all through again. WAHOO this is LONG so please no complaints about the chapter being short! Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm actually very proud of it and the length lol.  
  
This was to make up for the VERY short chapter before.  
  
To Debido: The androids are here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL  
  
Vegeta: ~stares at the screen mortified~ I'm a pansy! It's official, you've turned me into a f****** pansy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You evil bitch!  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~laughs hysterically~ MWAHAHAHA, I'll show you evil! I'm more evil than Frieza, Cell and Majin Buu put together in a ball of jell-o!! FEAR ME!!!!! MWAHAHAHEGGH.... ~chokes on manical laugh~  
  
::Has JluvsVeggie gone certifiably insane?::  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	43. Many Occurances

A/N: Thank you for the great reviews. Wow this has been the LONGEST I was away, PLEASE FORGIVE ME. ~bows down apologetically~ I had MAJOR writer's block but I'm happy that so many people are reading my story and enjoying it! Anyway enough babbling, Happy Reading!  
  
To Debido: To answer your questions, no I'm not going to include all those androids lol. As for Android 16, I'm not so sure if I will put him in ^_^. I think it would be too complicated if I added all the other androids as well. Oh and I haven't seen any of those movies.. Oops.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Earth}  
  
Everything on Earth was turning upside down. Goku stared grimly, the anger visible, at the television screen. Buildings had been incinerated to ash and people were in hysterics at the new evil that had surfaced. The Androids had only been around for a short time and yet they had managed to cause more damage than any war that would have broken out between feuding countries.  
  
Chi Chi looked at her husband in worry. He seemed very angry, something that he rarely was. "Goku..?" She said almost fearfully.  
  
He looked up, as if acknowledging her for the first time. His face softened slightly as he saw his wife's worried expression. "It's time," he said to himself. As he raised his eyes sadly to his wife he said, "I'm sorry Chi."  
  
She looked at him slightly confused. Before she knew it, he had karate chopped her in the neck rendering her unconcious. He caught her before she fell to the floor. He shook his head smiling sadly, knowing that she would be very pissed off when she awoke. He put two fingers to his forehead and teleported out of their house.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Vegeta-sei}  
  
Vegeta had resumed his training in the GR. It had been one week since he and Bulma had officially bonded and he needed to do some much needed training. Lately he had neglected his routine and now he was constantly chiding himself for having Bulma as his weakness, but that wasn't to say he didn't enjoy her company. He fired a ki ball at one of the droids attacking him and shook his head, trying to rid the impure thoughts he was having about Bulma. He smirked as the droid exploded.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma sat next to her father in law, with a frown on her face. The respected Saiya-jin council sat across from them, putting their case forward.  
  
"We need to conquer new worlds, your highness," he said, referring to Bulma, "New slaves will be needed and our empire needs to grow."  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes at him, causing him to look down. "You had better think of a better reason, Piko."  
  
The former King Vegeta sat beside his son's mate, chuckling inwardly. He had to admit that she was handling the political affairs rather well, even though she had only been Queen for a week.  
  
Piko gulped as he stood in front of his council members. They had put him up to this unruly task. Although the Queen was weaker than him in strength, in truth he was frightened of her. For the past week he had witnessed her temper on more than one account. "W-well, i-it w-wasn't-"  
  
Bulma raised her hand to cut him off. She sighed, "Come back when you have something sufficient to ask from me." They left the throne room without a word. She sat back, feeling the pressure of pregnancy and the thumping headache playing on her brain.  
  
The former King looked at his daughter in slight worry, "Is everything alright Bulma? You look tired, maybe you should rest instead of dealing with this political nonsense. Let Vegeta handle it."  
  
Bulma snorted, "Like he would leave his training to do this! It's highly unlikely." She caught a hint of the hurt expression on his face. "I'm sorry Otousan," she added softly. "You're right, I should get some more rest, but I can't help it. There is so much that's needed to be done!"  
  
He smiled, "Speaking of rest, don't you think you should be resting now?"  
  
Grinning, Bulma stood up. "Sure thing!"  
  
Just then, Goku teleported into the throne room, looking extremely serious.  
  
Bulma gaped at him and Chi Chi's unconcious state, "Goku, what are you doing here?"  
  
Goku looked sternly at Bulma, "I need you to keep Chi Chi here for me. Can you show me a room so I can put her down? I need to explain a few things."  
  
Noticing the seriousness of his demeanour, she summoned a guard to put Chi Chi in one of the guest rooms.  
  
Goku eyed the guard warily, Bulma smiled slightly as she noticed this. "Don't worry Goku, he's a trusted guard."  
  
Goku handed over his unconcious wife, still slightly hesitating. As the guard left with Chi Chi, he focused his attention on the task at hand. "Where's Vegeta?"  
  
Bulma frowned, "He's training, why? What's wrong?"  
  
Goku sighed, "You remember that kid from the future?"  
  
"Yeah.." She said slowly.  
  
"Well it seems as if he was wrong about when the androids would arrive."  
  
Her eyes widened a fraction, "What do you mean?" She asked with a trace of fear.  
  
He sighed, explaining the situation.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta's head snapped up, trying to block a ki blast from the droid. He growled, *Kakkarot..*  
  
Bulma entered Vegeta's mind and realised that he had already sensed Goku. *Vegeta..?*  
  
He growled as he heard Bulma's voice and walked out of the GR, towards the throne room, still only dressed in his training shorts. *What is it?*  
  
She sighed mentally, *Nothing, it's ok. I can sense you coming to the throne room. Do you think you could walk a little faster?* She added sarcastically.  
  
He scowled, *No.* He replied curtly and cut off the link.  
  
Bulma growled out into the throne room. Both her Otousan and Goku gave her strange look. She shook her head in embarassment. "Sorry, Vegeta will be here any minute now." Sure enough, Vegeta entered the throne room, looking thoroughly pissed off.  
  
He scowled at his rival, "What do you want Kakkarot?"  
  
Goku frowned, "I'm sorry Vegeta but I thought you might like to know."  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow. "That's King Vegeta to you, you third-class baka. And what would I like to know?" He said condecendingly.  
  
Goku narrowed his eyes, not in the mood to be nice. "Look-"  
  
Bulma intervened. "Guys! Let's get to the issue. Tell him Goku."  
  
Goku sighed and realised that she was right, "The androids are here. We have to go to Earth to defeat them." He said flatly.  
  
Vegeta frowned, "But they don't arrive for another year. Are you telling me that the purple haired boy lied?"  
  
Goku shook his head, "He didn't lie, just miscalculated."  
  
Vegeta snorted, "So why are you here?"  
  
Goku looked at him in surprise. "To tell you about it. So we can go back to Earth and destroy them together."  
  
Vegeta stared at Goku as if he had a deranged chicken dancing on his head. "I would never fight alongside the likes of you." He said in a menacingly quiet tone.  
  
Bulma shook her head at Vegeta's behaviour.  
  
All this time, the former King had remained silent, not wanting to interfere in his son's business, but just as he was about to say something when Bulma beat him to it.  
  
Bulma glared at Vegeta, "Vegeta, I need you to come with me for a moment."  
  
Vegeta dismissed Bulma by waving his hand, "Another time onna."  
  
She growled at his incompetance. "Now." She said in a quiet and dangerous tone. She walked out of the throne room before he could reply, towards their personal royal chamber. Vegeta followed with a scowl that seemed as if it were permanently embedded in his face. As they entered the room, Bulma shut the door behind her and glared at him icily.  
  
Goku and the older Saiya-jin shifted their positions uncomfortably and stood in an awkward silence, waiting for Bulma and Vegeta to return.  
  
Vegeta let his eyes wander down to her protruding stomach, and back up to her face. He glared at his mate, but didn't say a word.  
  
Instead Bulma did enough talking for the both of them, "I can't believe the way you were acting to Goku! You were treating him like he was so inferior!! How could you? I mean, you're already stronger than he is!! And why won't you help him?! He obviously needs-"  
  
Vegeta cut her off sending her a deadly look. "If you are quite finished onna, get my battle suit."  
  
Bulma silently gaped at him, amazed at his sudden change of heart. She quickly left to retrieve it and watched as he silently began to clothe himself.  
  
She frowned, "Aren't you even going to take a shower?"  
  
He rolled his eyes but didn't reply.  
  
Just as he was about to leave the room, Bulma's soft voice stopped him.  
  
Bulma sighed, "Vegeta, wait.."  
  
He turned around waiting for her to continue.  
  
She smiled softly, "Be careful, I know how hot headed you can get sometimes and it might be your downfall."  
  
Vegeta snorted at this, "Your amount of faith in me is very assuring onna," he said sarcastically.  
  
She looked down, "You know what I mean."  
  
Vegeta growled, "I have every intention of winning onna, and don't you forget it."  
  
She looked up angrily at him, "Oh for Kami's sake! Could you get any more arrogent?"  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
She stomped her foot frustrated. "OOH, you make me so mad sometimes!" She shook her fist at him. "You and your high and mighty Godly attitude! Dammit, why don't you just paint your face green and call yourself Kami!!"  
  
He chuckled inwardly at his mate's anger, secretly pleased that they would be parting on angry terms rather than sorrow. "If you are done ranting onna, Kakkarot is waiting."  
  
Bulma stopped mid-curse and huffed. "Yeah yeah, just an excuse so you don't have to hear me diss you."  
  
He stared at her blankly, knowing deep down he would miss her. "Sometimes I wonder what possesed me to take you as my mate." He turned and left slamming the door, smirking as he heard a string of muffled insults coming from behind.  
  
Bulma opened the door and tried to walk as fast as she could, what with being pregnant, towards the throne room.  
  
In the time that Vegeta and Bulma had been away, Goku and the former King hadn't said a word to eachother, the silence was becoming deafening. Before it became too much to bare, Vegeta entered the throne room, followed by an out of breath pregnant female.  
  
Vegeta growled at Goku, "Let's go Kakkarot."  
  
Goku sent a grateful look to Bulma. He didn't know what she said, but he knew it must have good. "Sure thing V-man!"  
  
"Grr, Kakkarot-!"  
  
Bulma once again intercepted. "Goku, I want you to be careful ok? And take care of Gohan, he's only a little boy."  
  
Goku looked down at Bulma and smiled, "I will Bulma, you know me!"  
  
The two embraced each other as a parting farewell.  
  
Vegeta was not too pleased by this, and anyone could tell from the vein popping up on his forehead, "Enough of this foolishness. Get your hands off my mate Kakkarot, before I disembowel you."  
  
Goku blushed slightly and let go of Bulma, but she just glared at Vegeta and his rudeness.  
  
Vegeta walked up to Goku and placed his and on the taller Saiya-jins shoulder.  
  
Bulma felt her heart jump in her throat. She knew that Vegeta was a pain in the ass, but the thought of him risking his life scared her. She didn't want anything to happen to him. She spoke out mentally, hoping he would hear her. *Please, please be careful Vegeta. I need you here.. Alive.* She was hoping that he would reply, but no such luck.  
  
Vegeta had heard her thought and refrained from replying. He was not very experienced when it came to goodbye's. Normally he would just leave without saying anything. And this is exactly what he did.  
  
As Goku phased out Vegeta took one last look at his mate, before she vanished from his view completely.  
  
Bulma tried to blink back the tears forming in her eyes as the two Saiya- jins disappeared. The former King gently placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze before leaving the room to find Dr. Briefs, his new found friend. He was not good with emotional aspects, he would let her mother deal with her.  
  
As soon as he left, Bulma slumped down into her throne and let a few tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Earth}  
  
Vegeta blinked a few times, clearing his vision. He was greeted with the sight of the entire Z gang looking at him in wonder. He growled, "What are you weakling's looking at?"  
  
No one answered and instead they all looked down at the ground, fear evident.  
  
Vegeta looked around at his surroundings and realised they were on a raised peak, looking over a nearby city. (A/N: Think of the mountain that they all met on, the first time they fought the androids. It's the EXACT same place!)  
  
Vegeta turned to Goku, "Why are we here Kakkarot. I thought we were going to fight those tin cans."  
  
Goku smiled, "We are, but we needed to regroup so I thought I'd call everyone to one vantage point."  
  
Yamcha sneered at Vegtea. Vegeta caught the expression and smirked at him. "What's your problem, weakling?"  
  
Goku spoke before Yamcha could reply. "Come on guys. Lets go kick some android butt!!"  
  
Everyone, other than Goku and Vegeta, looked at each other perplexed.  
  
Goku frowned, "What's wrong?"  
  
Piccolo cleared his throat before speaking up. "Uh Goku, I think you're forgetting something important."  
  
Gohan nodded in agreement, "Yeah dad."  
  
Goku still had no idea what they were talking about and looked at them dumbly.  
  
Piccolo shook his head, "We can't sense their ki's. Remember?"  
  
Goku rubbed the back of his head, "Why not?"  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes at the slightly ignorant Saiya-jin.  
  
Vegeta got to the point, "Kakkarot, you moron! They're not a living organism. They don't have any ki to speak of."  
  
Goku's eyes widened, "Oh yeah! Well then, let's split up and look for them."  
  
Vegeta exhaled, annoyed. "How could someone as dumb as you become a Super Saiya-jin before me?" Shaking his head, he blasted off into the air to search for the two androids, by himself.  
  
Everyone watched, sliently gaping at Vegeta's fast exit.  
  
Goku turned back to the Z gang, suddenly dropping his 'dumb guy' facade.  
  
Seriousness marked Goku's face. "Choutzu and Tien, take the east side. Piccolo, Gohan go south. Yamcha and Krillin you take the west. I'll go north with Vegeta and follow him to make sure he doesn't do anything too hasty. If you find the androids, don't try and fight them alone. Just raise your ki's as high as you can to let the rest of us know your location. Once we know the location, try and hold them off for as long as you can until we come to help. Got it?"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement at his plan. Satisfied, Goku smiled. "Good. Let's go." Before waiting for a response, he took off after Vegeta. Everyone went their seperate ways, secretly hoping that they wouldn't be the ones to run into the androids. They all had an idea of what the androids looked like, from the visuals on TV. That is apart from Vegeta, but he didn't seem to care. As long as there was destruction, there would be androids accompanied with it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Krillin shook his head as he flew with Yamcha westwards, wondering how a pretty blonde woman could be so evil. *She looked so beautiful,* He blushed at this thought, *Get a grip Krillin, she's a monster!*  
  
Yamcha was having entirely different thoughts. *I'm gonna be the one to beat the androids. Not that ass-hole Vegeta! I swear if he tries to steal my victory like he did with Bulma, I'll-I'll,* But Yamcha didn't know what he would do. He knew that Vegeta was a hundred times stronger than him and could crush him in an instant. He just hoped that the androids were easy enough to beat.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Vegeta-sei}  
  
Bulma wiped her tears away and walked out of the throne room, to nowhere in particular. She walked out into the palace gardens and smiled as she saw her mother working on planting some new flowers, alongside Kinjal.  
  
Bulma mother giggled, "Bulma dear!" She waved to her daughter as she approached.  
  
Kinjal looked up and grinned as Bulma approached them, "Hey!"  
  
Once Bulma reached them she smiled down at their handiwork. "Hi, wow you guys have sure been busy!"  
  
Mrs. Briefs smiled again, "Oh it's just wonderful dear! I can't believe how big these gardens are. I'm also thinking of creating a vegetable patch, what do you think? Do you think that handsome old man would mind if I grew some vegetables?"  
  
Bulma smiled, slightly confused. "What handsome old man, Mom?"  
  
Her mother giggled, "Oh you know, Vegeta's father. What's his name again?"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "His name is Vegeta as well Mom. And gross!"  
  
Bunni Briefs giggled again, "His name is Vegeta too? How ironic!" She laughed at her daughters paled face, "Oh come now Bulma, far be it from me to recognise a handsome man when I see one. And that is one gorgeous man. I can see where Vegeta gets his looks from!"  
  
Kinjal guffawed out loud as she saw the former King and Dr. Briefs came stood behind Mrs. Briefs. She bowed her head when Bulma glared at her and continued planting the white tulip seeds, still chuckling to herself.  
  
Bulma shrieked, "Mother, please! He's right behind you with Daddy!"  
  
Mrs. Briefs' eyes grew wide and turned around slowly. Sure enough, standing behind her was her husband and the former King, looking red with embarassment. The former King cleared his throat and looked at the ground.  
  
Mrs. Briefs clapped her hands in excitiment, "We were just talking about you! You know, you would be a perfect match for my friend Lilly! She's very pretty and about your age, slightly younger, and you would be perfect for her. So masculine and rugged and-"  
  
Bulma interrupted as she saw the desperate look on her Otousan's face, "Mother, how about going to the cook's kitchen and making everyone some of your famous lemonade?"  
  
Her mother tilted her head and smiled, "That's a wonderful idea Bulma! Be back in a jiffy!" She hummed as she walked away towards the palace.  
  
Bulma smiled sadly as she caught the relief on his face, "I'm so sorry Otousan. She can be a bit too forward somtimes."  
  
The former King shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Dr. Briefs laughed, "That's my wife! I better go follow her, in case she gets lost." He took his leave and followed his wife, still laughing at the shocked and embarassed expression on the fomer King's face.  
  
The former King drew a deep breath, "Thank you Bulma. Are all Earth females, besides you, as -happy- as she is?" He shuddered at the thought.  
  
Bulma had to laugh in spite of herself. "No, just her. It's a wonder how I didn't turn out like that!"  
  
He shuddered at the thought. "I'm glad you didn't."  
  
Bulma head turned towards one of the many windows of the palace as she heard screaming and cursing.  
  
Kinjal stood up, frowning. "What was THAT?"  
  
Bulma's eyes widened, "Chi Chi!" The two females quickly made their way into the palace.  
  
The former King looked blankly at the two females who were now rushing towards the palace. He shrugged and began walking in the opposite direction, doing anything to avoid another confrontation with Dr. Briefs' mate.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Earth}  
  
Android 17 looked cruelly at the crying little girl with pigtails infront of him. He turned to his sister, "How pathetic. Are all living life forms so annoyingly loud?"  
  
18 shrugged, "I don't know and I don't care. This city is totally dead, I say we head that way," she pointed westwards.  
  
The little girl was still crying for the death of her mother. 17 narrowed his eyes at the child. "Will you shut up!" He was about to deliver a punch to the girl, when 18 stepped inbetween them. "What do you think you're doing, Sis?"  
  
18 glared at him, "Leave the girl, 17. She's just lost her mother."  
  
17 glared back, "All the more reason to kill her. What's wrong with you lately? You're no fun."  
  
She looked down wistfully at the little blonde girl, who had now stopped crying. Her eyes hardened again, "Things change. C'mon, let's go. I'm bored of this place." She blasted off towards the west, her brother in tow.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta flew at his maximum speed, growling as he felt Goku's ki behind him. As Goku caught up and flew alongside him, Vegeta growled, "What do you think you're doing Kakkarot?"  
  
Goku shook his head, trying to keep up with Vegeta's speed. "I'm not doing anything Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta looked sraight ahead at the rocky terrain in front of him. "Stay out of my way Kakkarot." He said menacingly.  
  
Goku whistled, "Jeez Vegeta, you'd think after you got stronger than me you'd downplay the hostility!"  
  
"Grr.. Shut up, imbolcile."  
  
"Sorry," Goku mumbled, *What bit him the Royal Butt?* He thought sulkily.  
  
Vegeta caught Goku's sulking, "Stop your childish behaviour Kakkarot. It's sickening."  
  
Goku shrugged, "It wouldn't kill you to be nice, ya know!"  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth, "For the love of Var, SHUT UP!"  
  
Goku looked at him curiously, "Who's Var?" he asked innocently.  
  
At this point, Vegeta felt like ripping his hair out. Instead he increased his speed so that he was slightly ahead of Goku and would have to listen to his incessant chatter.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Piccolo and Gohan landed near a stream next to the third town towards the southward bound direction. "Piccolo, we've been looking for ages! I'm getting kinda tired."  
  
Piccolo looked at the untouched town across from the stream. "It seems as if the androids haven't hit this area yet."  
  
Gohan nodded in agreement, "But they've gotta be around here somewhere!"  
  
Piccolo looked down and smiled at his innocence, "It's a pretty big planet kid."  
  
Gohan sighed and knelt down, placing his hands in the water. Getting a sufficient amount, he brought the water to his lips and to a long deserved sip. Wiping the wet hands on his body suit, he stood up and looked around as he felt a familiar ki. "Hey, aren't we near Capsule Corp?"  
  
Piccolo frowned slightly, "Yes."  
  
Gohan started to raise himself off the ground. "Do you feel that too Piccolo?"  
  
Piccolo nodded, "Seem familiar?"  
  
"Yeah." Gohan floated in the air just above Piccolo and waited for the Namek to join him. Together they both flew in the direction of the familiar ki, at Capsule Corp.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Vegeta-sei}  
  
Chi Chi was screaming and beating the poor, stunned Saiya-jin guard with a pillow. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY GOKU? ANSWER ME!!!" She hit him again and again.  
  
The poor Saiya-jin guard known as Peao, growled. He wanted to blast the loud female but he was afraid of what his Queen might say, so instead he tried to protect himself from the insane female earthling.  
  
Bulma rushed as quickly as she could into the room. "Chi Chi!"  
  
Chi Chi froze with the pillow high above her head. "Bulma?" She asked, perplexed.  
  
Kinjal snickered at the beating that the Saiya-jin guard had recieved from the tiny earthling.  
  
"Chi, what are you doing to poor Peao? Leave the poor guy be!"  
  
Chi Chi dropped the pillow and looked down, mumbling an apology.  
  
Bulma choked back a giggle, "Peao, you may leave now. Thank you for looking after Ms. Chi Chi."  
  
Peao bowed down with as much dignity as he could muster and exited the room, as far away from the alien people as he could get.  
  
Once he was gone, Bulma and Kinjal burst into fits of laughter.  
  
Chi Chi remained serious, but broke into a smile when she saw her friend laughing until the point of tears.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath, "Did you see his face! Man that was FUN-E!" They all laughed heartily togther.  
  
Once the hilarity of the situaution ended, Chi Chi gew serious and began to grill Bulma. "Bul-chan, what's going on. Why am I here, and where's Goku?"  
  
Bulma fell silent and sighed, "Better sit down Chi-chan, this is going to take some time."  
  
Kinjal helped Bulma towards the three chairs in the corner of the room. Strategically placed in a triangle. Chi Chi also helped and once Bulma was seated, they both took their seats.  
  
Bulma exhaled slowly and began her long explanation, "Well you see.."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Earth}  
  
"You!" Gohan shouted out at the semi-tall figure standing beside the large Capsule Corp dome.  
  
Piccolo narrowed his eyes slightly, "Why are you here?"  
  
Mirai Trunks smiled nervously, "Hi guys! I thought I would come and see how you guys were doing.. That's all."  
  
Piccolo shook his head, "Why did you lie to us about when the androids would arrive?"  
  
Trunks looked at the Namek-jin in shock, "The androids are here?"  
  
Gohan nodded, "Yeah and they've already started to go on a major rampage!"  
  
Tiny beads of sweat formed on Trunks' forehead. He looked up at the sky in anguish, "This can't be happening!" He looked back at Piccolo, wanting a question answered. He remembered that he had already been concieved by now, so there was no harm in asking. "Where are the Brief's family? And Vegeta?"  
  
Piccolo knew exactly why he wanted to know. "Vegeta is here, searching for the androids. The Brief's family are on Vegeta-sei."  
  
Trunks gaped at the older male, "Come again?"  
  
Piccolo frowned, "If you're Bulma and Vegeta's son, shouldn't you know about the entire Vegeta-sei ordeal?"  
  
Mirai Trunks fell to his knees, "No that wasn't supposed to happen! In my time there was no Vegeta-sei and every single one of you died, apart from my mother! What the hell is going on?!"  
  
Piccolo looked at the teenager from the future in slight pity. "You tell us kid. Vegeta revived his planet and is King -and- he's stronger than Goku. Goku still hasn't had the need for his heart medicine either. And your mother is Queen of Vegeta-sei."  
  
Trunks shook his head in disbelief. "This is insane. I should have gone back into the past. Not create a new dimnsion!"  
  
Gohan frowned, "Uh, guys. Why is Krillin's power level sky rocketing?"  
  
Piccolo and Gohan looked at each other in worry.  
  
Trunks looked up and caught their worried expressions. "What's wrong with you two?"  
  
Gohan's mouth formed a little o, "Uh-oh." Piccolo blasted off in the westward direction as fast as he could.  
  
Gohan looked at Trunks, "C'mon, I'll explain on the way!" He followed Piccolo's suit and blasted off after him.  
  
Trunks' brow furrowed but he followed without saying a word.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Krillin gulped at Yamcha's lifeless body at his feet. *Shit..Kuso! Why did Yamcha have to go and act like Action Man!* He looked up fearfully into two cold sky blue eyes.  
  
17 kicked away the beaten body of Yamch and chuckled sickeningly. "Well baldy, it seems as though you're friend sure was in a hurry to get killed!"  
  
Krillin powered up so his ki was higher than ever. The androids didn't sense this, of course. "You evil, sick, twisted tin can!"  
  
17 laughed sadistically, while 18 looked at her fingernails. He laughed sadistically, "Now now baldy. No need to get so emotional. I say you fight while you still got a chance."  
  
Just then, Choutzu and Tien were by Krillin's side.  
  
Tien looked at his friend in worry, "You ok buddy?"  
  
Krillin nodded but gestured towards Yamcha's lifeless body. All three of Tien's eyes widened in shock. "Shit.." Krillin nodded grimly in agreement.  
  
Choutzu shuddered.  
  
18 looked up at the new arrivals, suddenly interested. "Hmm..Useless."  
  
Everyone became silent as this was the first they had heard from the female android.  
  
Tien wondered what she meant, but soon found out when he looked down at the gaping hole in his chest. He stumbled back gripping at his chest. Everything around him began to fade away.  
  
Choutzu gaped at his dearest friends' bloody body sprawled out on the floor. "YOU BITCH!" He shrieked as he lunged towards 18.  
  
Before he could so much as land a punch on her, she grabbed him and snapped his neck like a twig.  
  
Krillin stood immobile by what had occured before him. He cried out mentally still powering up, *Goku where are you?!*  
  
17 looked at Krillin in slight confusion, "What are you doing baldy? You look like you have a bad case of constipation!"  
  
18 looked at Krillin and burst out laughing as she saw his scrunched up face. (A/N: Remember, the androids can't SEE or SENSE ki. LOL)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Both Vegeta and Goku stopped mid-flight as they felt Krillin's power level reach the highest it had ever reached for a human, particularly him.  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta seriously.  
  
Vegeta frowned, "Why the hell is chrome-dome's ki sky rocketing?"  
  
Goku shook his head and blasted off in the westward direction to where Krillin was. "Follow me."  
  
Vegeta caught up with little effort and was now side by side with Goku. "Explain Kakkarot."  
  
"I told everyone to increase their power level of they found the androids."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "At least chrome-dome isn't just a waste of space! More than I can say for that baka weakling."  
  
Goku didn't bother replying but focused on the task at hand. Getting to Krillin and Yamcha as fast as he could. He stopped again mid-flight, realising once again how dense he could be.  
  
Vegeta stopped with him, slight confusion written on his face, "What now Kakkarot?"  
  
Goku didn't say anything, instead he grabbed Vegeta's arm and focused on Krillin's ki. They were both teleprorted to where Krillin's power level was.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Vegeta-sei/Earth}  
  
Bulma was now in her room alone, after having explained everything to Chi Chi. Both women were now thoroughly depressed with having the knowledge that their husbands/mates may die at the hands of the androids.  
  
Bulma sat on the bed and began trying to contact Vegeta. She reached out as far as her mental ability would let her. *Vegeta.. Please Vegeta, can you hear me?*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta was teleported in front of the two androids, alongside Goku.  
  
Goku looked at Krillin to make sure he was ok. So far, he was ok. But that was more than he could say for Yamcha, Tien and Choutzu. Goku growled as Krillin powered down. "I thought I told you not to fight!"  
  
Krillin's eyes were glazed over with shock. "It's not my fault.. They attacked us-"  
  
17 was surprised at the sudden appearance of the two extra males. One tall and the other only slightly shorter. "Oh look sis, more things to kill!"  
  
18 eyed the two new recruits suspiciously. "I don't know, they seem strong."  
  
17's eyes glistened, "That means more fun!"  
  
Vegeta growled, wanting to get to the fighting. He was about to pounce on the boy with the black hair but the blonde female next to him smirked.  
  
18 spoke out to Vegeta, "Hey flame guy. Pick on someone your own size!"  
  
Vegeta sneered, "Fool, you dare to insult me! Once I'm through with you I will gladly take you to my mate. I'm sure she could make better use out of you. A kitchen appliance, perhaps? Or maybe a servo-bot. My planet needs all the lowly servants it can get."  
  
At the mention of Bulma her thoughts came streaming into Vegeta's mind. *Vegeta.. Please Vegeta, can you hear me?* He shook his head, forcing up a strong mental bond, but not before replying, *Onna, get the fuck out of my mind! Unless you want to feel the pain of my battle injuries, GET LOST.* Sometimes he wondered how someone as intelligent as Bulma could be a complete brainless dodo. He quickly forced her out of his mind, just before he was punched in the jaw by 18.  
  
18's fury grew at this insult. She punched him in the jaw and knocked him off balance.  
  
With this starting blow, 17 went straight for Goku and punched him in the abdomen.  
  
The battle had begun.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma's jaw dropped as she heard Vegeta's voice ring loudly into her mind, *Onna, get the fuck out of my mind! Unless you want to feel the pain of my battle injuries, GET LOST.* She felt her bottom lip quiver from anger and fear. Anger at his harsh tone and fear for the safety of his life.  
  
*FINE-!* She screamed at the mental wall, *YOU INSENSITIVE BRAINLESS MONKEY!!* In truth she knew she shouldn't have tried to contact him. But she just couldn't help herself. She choked back a sob and buried her face into the nearest pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chi Chi also sat in the guest room, alone. She looked out at the setting suns and sighed. *Oh Goku.. Take care of Gohan. If anything happens to either of you, I'll never forgive you or myself!*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Earth}  
  
Gohan, Piccolo and Mirai Trunks reached the location to where an immense battle was occuring between Goku and 17 and Vegeta and 18.  
  
Both Saiya-jins looked worn out, both in their Super-Saiya-jin form. And yet the Androids didn't seem to have a scratch on them.  
  
17 held Goku in a head lock and looked at his sister, "What do ya say we finish this sis?"  
  
18 smiled as she kicked Vegeta in the kidney, knocking him to the ground. "Definately!"  
  
Krillin had been watching the entire fight with a mixture of awe and fear, but with more fear. He watched as Goku and Vegeta were being beaten mercilessly.  
  
The Androids didn't notice the new trio arrive and were still busy pounding their opponents into the ground.  
  
Mirai Trunks grimaced as his father plummeted towards the ground, being kicked in the kidneys. The trio approached Krillin, who finally took notice of them.  
  
Krillin shook his head, "Thank Kami you guys are here. They're both losing!"  
  
Piccolo growled, "This will not do but I have a plan."  
  
Three pairs of eyes were now on the wise Namek.  
  
Gohan growled as he noticed he-is father in a headlock. "What is it Piccolo-san?"  
  
Piccolo set his mouth in a grim line. "Trunks, Krillin and I will distract them. Gohan I want you to help your father and give this senzu bean. Give one to Vegeta as well" He threw the beans at Gohan, which was caught without effort.  
  
Gohan nodded, "Then what?"  
  
"Tell Goku to teleport us to Kami's lookout on my signal, ok?"  
  
Gohan licked his chapped lips nervously but stayed back, waiting for the right moment to give the senzu beans.  
  
Piccolo, Krillin and Trunks flew up in view of the two Androids.  
  
17 frowned, "What's this, new company?" He dropped Goku to the floor from his headlock, suddenly interested in the new arrivals.  
  
As soon as his father's body hit the ground, Gohan ran up to him and pushed the bean in his mouth. Slowly Goku's eyes opened and his wounds faded. "Gohan?"  
  
Gohan explained everything that was needed to be said. He saw Vegeta's lifeless body on the ground and rushed up and gave him a senzu bean as well.  
  
Vegeta chuckled as he felt new energy coarse through his body, *That blonde bitch's ass is mine!* He got to his feet and looked up, surprised to see the boy from the future, Krillin and Piccolo try to fight the Androids.  
  
Gohan watched in awe, when a stray blast hit him, rendering him unconcious.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Gohan groaned and sat up as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. *Kami's lookout?*  
  
He looked around to see Piccolo, Trunks, Krillin, Vegeta and his father standing in different corners of the lookout.  
  
Vegeta was pacing back and forth like a caged tiger, cursing Goku. "What the fuck is your problem Kakkarot?"  
  
Goku frowned, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Vegeta growled, "Saiya-jins NEVER run from the battlefield! What you made me do is unforgivable."  
  
Goku looked down, "I'm sorry Vegeta. But it was Piccolo's idea."  
  
Vegeta snorted, "Imbocile Namek! What does he know?"  
  
Piccolo calmy walked over to Vegeta, "We need to get stronger. I've already fused with Kami and-"  
  
Dende's voice cut through, "Uh, guys. We have a much bigger problem!" Dende pointed downwards as he stood on the edge of the lookout.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"  
  
Everyone looked down through the clouds, at what Dende was pointing at.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cell hissed as he chuckled. He had finally found his precious brother and sister.  
  
17 and 18 fought a long hard battle against the slimy greem creature, but to no avail. They were both swallowed whole through what seemed a large suction tube from his tail.  
  
A roar reverberated through the entire planet with a flash of pink. Large purple energy began swirling around the newly transformed being.  
  
Cell laughed in his new deep, evil voice. "Time to destroy."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta's eyebrow twitched. "Just what we need, a new powerful being!"  
  
Krillin gaped at the scene before him. He couldn't believe that the beautiful blonde girl had been swallowed whole by the ugly green creature.  
  
Unfortunatetly Cell had a ki and to everyone's horror, besides Vegeta, it was an extremely large ki.  
  
Krillin shook his head, "Now what?" He asked to no one in particular.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Vegeta-sei}  
  
Bulma awoke to a sharp pain in her stomach. She threw her head back as she cried out in agony. *What the hell?*  
  
She shrieked again at the immense pain. "MOM! CHI-ANYONE, HELP ME!" She sobbed at the growing pain. It soon began to subside, breathing heavily she looked down between her legs as she felt a slight wetness.  
  
Her eyes turned as large as two shining pennies, she looked up and was greeted by the worried faces of her mother, father, Otousan, Chi Chi and Kinjal. "My water broke.." She whispered.  
  
She felt a contraction coming and squeezed her eyes shut at the pain, *No, this can't be happening!! It's too early, too soon!*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: WEE longest chapter EVER!! Wow, what did you guy's think of that chapter? Sorry if it was long-winded. A bit of humour and some seriousness, was it good? Yay or Nay? LOL. Review and let me know.  
  
Question: What does HFIL mean? Oh and can anyone think of a name for the former King of Vegeta-sei, cuz I'm getting tired of calling him that ALL the time! Any suggestions, let me know PLEASSEEE!!!!!!!! :)  
  
Vegeta: ~stares at screen with googly eyes~ Now that was a chapter! No OOCness for me ~does happy dance~  
  
JluvsVeggie: ~blows kisses to every reviewer/reader~ I LOVE YOU GUYS, MWAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Everyone sweatdrops at the sight of Veggie dancing and JluvsVeggie's ever growing insanity. Isn't that soo OOCness?::  
  
LOL  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	44. Complications

A/N: Hello dedicated readers. I am very sorry that I haven't up dated this sooner. Thank you for your motivating reviews, they keep me going! Here is the much anticipated chapter. Happy Reading!!  
  
To Debido: You're right, fighting is not my forte. Romance is, lol. I'm purposely going fast and you are absolutely right again, it's quality that counts not quantity. Thanks for the review, I'll take everything you wrote into account! I'll try to make the cell fight more detailed. :)  
  
Thank you to Lady Icewolf!!! King Vegeta will now be known is King Regent. (A term for a former King).  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A roar reverberated through the entire planet with a flash of pink. Large purple energy began swirling around the newly transformed being.  
  
Cell laughed in his new deep, evil voice. "Time to destroy."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Her eyes turned as large as two shining pennies, she looked up and was greeted by the worried faces of her mother, father, Otousan, Chi Chi and Kinjal. "My water broke.." She whispered.  
  
She felt a contraction coming and squeezed her eyes shut at the pain, *No, this can't be happening!! It's too early, too soon!*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Earth}  
  
Vegeta growled at the tremendous power he felt coming from Earth. His eyebrow twitched as the realisation hit him. Cell was stronger than Frieza. *Kuso!* His gaze drifted to the purple-haired boy standing a few feet away, who was staring at him. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, getting the odd sensation that he should somehow know who the boy was. *He seems far too familiar*  
  
Trunks looked abruptly down at his boots when Vegeta had caught him staring. He couldn't believe that his 'father' was standing only a few feet away. In Mirai time he had missed his father greatly, and now to have him standing there felt slightly odd.  
  
Goku shook his head at the incredible power emanating from Cell, he looked at Dende in slight hope. "Dende, do you think that it's possible for Vegeta and I to use the hyperbolic time chamber? If we just have enough time to train, I'm sure we can beat this guy."  
  
Everyone, save Vegeta, looked at Goku as if he had sprouted another head.  
  
Mr. Popo decided to add his thoughts. His calm and soothing voice echoed around the Z fighters, "I think that is an excellent idea Goku. With both you and Vegeta training together, I am sure you will be able to defeat Cell. But you must act quickly, it seems as though Cell had already begun his destruction of the Earth."  
  
Goku nodded in agreement. They all looked down from the lookout, seeing that Cell had already destroyed nearly a quarter of the world's population.  
  
Vegeta snorted, "I will not spend the next two years in isolation with that baka!"  
  
Goku's eyes widened, "But Vegeta-"  
  
"No but's Kakkarot. I train alone," He growled out the last three words.  
  
Gohan thought for a moment, "Dad, I could train with you, if Vegeta doesn't want to. I'm sure I could improve and with mom not being here, she can't complain!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Well Kakkarot, that matter is settled."  
  
Goku looked at Gohan comtemplatively, "That's all well and done Vegeta, BUT, you can't possibly train in the chamber alone."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "And why not. Who are you to tell me what to do Kakkarot?"  
  
Goku shook his head, "It's too dangerous, you would need a partner to go in with you! It's a rule that Kami enforced when one of his fighter's died from insanity."  
  
Vegeta 'hmphed', "I am perfectly capable-"  
  
"Actually," Mr. Popo interjected, "Goku is right. It is forbidden for a fighter to enter the chamber alone."  
  
Krillin cleared his throat slightly, "Uh guys, you forgot something."  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow at his old friend, "What is it Krillin?"  
  
Krillin shrugged his shoulders and pointed at Trunks, "What if he goes in to train with Vegeta. I mean he's half Saiya-jin as well, right?"  
  
Gohan's jaw dropped, "That's right! Krillin, what a great idea."  
  
Trunks coughed slightly, his cheeks slowly reddening. "I think it's a good idea too, but only if fa- I mean Vegeta says it's ok."  
  
Vegeta snorted but remained silent. He had completely missed Trunks' slip- up over the word 'father'. Everyone took it as Vegeta's consent.  
  
Goku hesitated for a moment, "Vegeta, do you mind if Gohan and I go in first?"  
  
Vegeta snapped to attention, growling at Goku's request. "Why. So you can become stronger than me?"  
  
Goku sighed slightly, "No Vegeta, you're already stronger than me and you know it."  
  
"Very well. But when it is my turn, I will make sure to become stronger than you."  
  
Goku smiled and nodded. He looked down at his son winked, "Ready Son?"  
  
Dende frowned slightly, "How long do you wish to be in there?"  
  
Gohan looked up at his father, "Dad?"  
  
Goku thought for a moment. "Two days, or two years in the hyperbolic time chamber. Is that ok Dende?"  
  
Dende nodded slowly, "Better start then, time is running short."  
  
Mr. Popo stepped up to the large Saiya-jin and short Demi-Saiya-jin, "Follow me please."  
  
Goku and Gohan follwed Mr. Popo to the hyperbolic time chamber.  
  
Once they were gone, only Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin and Dende remained on the lookout.  
  
Trunks blew a tuft of purple hair away from his face, "So, what do we do for the next two days?"  
  
Piccolo's eyes never adverted from looking down on Earth. He smirked slightly, "We wait."  
  
Vegeta grunted and walked away from the group, prefering to be in solitude. He sat down on the steps of the lookout and entered a deep meditative state, he couldn't help shake the feeling that he was being watched and he could guess by who.  
  
Trunks watched his father meditating, from a distance. The need to converse with him was overwhelming, yet he did nothing to initiate a conversation.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Vegeta-sei/Earth}  
  
Bulma was now in the medical wing of the palace and was screaming blue murder. Nothing the doctor's did helped the pain she was feeling. Tiny beads of sweat formed on her upper lip. She really needed Vegeta by her aide at that moment, so she could kill him! "Get this baby out of me!" She screamed at one of the nurses.  
  
Chi Chi looked at her old friend with slight worry. Her labor pains were not as intense as the one's Bulma was experiencing. She sat on a chair next to Bulma with a cloth, trying to comfort her. "Bulma please, you're only agitating the baby. Calm down."  
  
Bulma glared at her friend, "Calm down? You want me to calm down? WELL I'M SORRY TO INCONVENIENCE YOU CHI-CHI!"  
  
"That's not what I meant Bulma and you know it!" She gently dabbed Bulma's brow.  
  
Bulma took deep breaths trying to calm herself down, much to the relief of Chi Chi.  
  
The Saiya-jin doctor slowly stepped towards Bulma, "Your majesty, it seems as though your gestation period is different to that of a Saiya-jins."  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi looked at the doctor as if he was a lunatic, Bulma narrowed her eyes, "Of course it's different, I'M NOT SAIYA-JIN YOU MORON!"  
  
Chi Chi shook her head, Bulma as beginning to sound more like Vegeta as the days went by. She looked up at the doctor, whose name was Dr. Vegar. "How long will the labor last?"  
  
He looked at his chart and ordered the nurse to hook Bulma up to some fluids, before answering. "According to my calculations, the labor should last for a total of thirty hours."  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi's eyes widened, "WHAT?" They both screamed out at the same time. The entire scene was almost comical.  
  
"But that's impossible, mine only lasted for eighteen hours!" Chi Chi sputtered, trying to make sense of what she was being told.  
  
Another wave of pain came over Bulma and she whimpered as leaned forward slightly to ease the pain. "Chi it hurts, make it stop. I want Vegeta." Her lower lip quivered as she said this.  
  
Chi Chi gently pushed Bulma into a laying position. "It's ok Bulma. Just relax." She turned to the doctor, "Does your planet administer some sort of anesthetic for the pain?"  
  
Dr. Vegar looked at Chi Chi in an odd manner, "Our people do not rely on any pain relieving substance. We are a warrior race, not weaklings."  
  
Chi Chi narrowed her eyes at the slightly incompetent doctor, "If you haven't noticed, we aren't Saiya-jins!!"  
  
Dr. Vegar sighed, "I'm sorry. No such drug is kept on this planet." He placed the chart down and looked at his Queen. "Forgive me your highness, I will check on you in half an hour. It seems as though there are a few complications with the child." He touched her stomach, inspecting it and nodded to himself as if he knew something they didn't.  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi looked at each other, worried expressions dancing across their faces.  
  
********************  
  
Dr. Vegar stepped out of the medical room to be greeted with an onslaught of questions. He spoke above the rowdiness of the crowd. "Her highness seems to be fine, for the moment. It seems as if the birth will be premature." He saw the former King standing in the corner and bowed, motioning him to walk with him further down the hall away from curious ears.  
  
Dr. Vegar smiled sadly, "I'm sorry sire to force your company over here, but I have some news of interest."  
  
Vegeta's father raised his eyebrow, "What is it Vegar?" This doctor had been with the Royal House from the beginning and was very trusted.  
  
Dr. Vegar lowered his voice so only the two could hear, "It seems as though the foetal position of the child is rather.. awkward. It could lead to complications during the actual birth. This is why her majesty is in a great deal of pain."  
  
Images of his own mate's death flashed before his eyes. She had died because of birth complications as well. He could not allow it to happen to Bulma, "What can you do?"  
  
Dr. Vegar thought for a moment, "Place the child in a Saiya-jin incubator and hope for the best. Or just let mother nature run her course."  
  
King Regent thought for a while, "We will just have to wait until any further complications arise." Before the doctor walked away, he called out, "Oh and Vegar, not a word of this to anyone. Not even Bulma, am I clear?"  
  
Dr. Vegar frowned slightly at the decision but nodded in agreement, going back into the medical room to check on his Queen.  
  
********************  
  
Bulma was now running up a slight fever. Moaning, she shifted positions slightly, mentally crying out from the pain. She was slightly afraid to call out to Vegeta but she did so unknowingly before, it was only now that he heard her.  
  
Vegeta was in a deep meditative state when he saw the image of Bulma laying in a medical bed, feverish and moaning in pain. He jolted out of his trance, but the images kept coming and were so strong that he could almost feel some of her pain. Growling, he decided on contacting her to find out what she was playing at. *Onna?*  
  
Bulma stirred into a semi-conciousness as she heard a faint voice in the back of her mind. The voice became louder, and she was abruptly brought back to the present. *Vegeta?*  
  
Vegeta growled, *Is this some sort of joke onna?*  
  
Bulma's temper began to flare, despite the current state she was in, *No you brainless monkey!*  
  
*Grr..*  
  
*Don't 'Grr' me Vegeta! I might be dying here because of you and this catatonic child I'm carrying!*  
  
A sliver of concern laced his otherwise mocking tone, *What is the problem now Onna?*  
  
Bulma lay in the bed as the people that surrounded her bed began to fade away and all that was left was her and Vegeta. She sighed, *I think there is something wrong with the labor, it's just the doctor won't tell me anything. I think there might be a few complications with the birth.*  
  
*You will be fine* He stated simply.  
  
Bulma felt her lower lip quiver again, *What if I'm not Vegeta? What if something goes horribly wrong? I want you here with me, not all the way across the universe!* She sounded like a stubborn child.  
  
Vegeta exhaled, *Onna, things are not well on your planet-*  
  
Another wave of pain caused Bulma to gradually slip into a an unconscious state. She cried out mentally from losing her grip on the bond link with Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta frowned as he felt her presence begin to slip away, *Onna.*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Earth}  
  
Vegeta tried to hold onto the link, but failed. *Damn.* He was slightly aware of the fact that things might not be too well on Vegeta-sei. He only hoped that they were. As he opened his eyes, he saw the purple-haired boy staring at him again.  
  
At this stage Vegeta was beginning to get annoyed, he phased in front of the surprised teen and grabbed his neck, squeezing it tightly and not in the mood for pleasantries. He would rather be back on his own planet than be saving this mudd ball of a planet. He growled at the face of the shocked Trunks, "What are you staring at BOY?"  
  
Trunks winced slightly from the harshness of the tone, "N-nothing, I'm not staring at anything."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "The next time you look my way boy, I shall gauge your eyes out. Understood?" He said in a quiet menacing tone.  
  
A hurt looked flashed across Trunks' face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: OOO Veggies being far too mean to him don't ya think, what's gonna happen when he find's out Trunks is his son from the future?(lol).  
  
Sorry that was slightly short!  
  
Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! Will Bulma find out about her complications? and will it be too late to save her? Find out in the next chappy! 


	45. Impatience

A/N DEDICATION: I am sad to say that this fic will be coming to an end soon.. WAAH! LOL (unless you want a sequel hee hee), but I would just like to thank you guys for reading it, it truly has been a pleasure writing this fiction for myself and for all of you.  
  
Everyone one has been absolutely 100% supportive and have given me such wonderful reviews that I cannot express my gratitude enough. It will be sad when I finish this story, but all good things must come to an end. All I can say is THANK YOU in advance.  
  
Anyway enough of me going on, I'm sure you guys would like to read the story. Happy Reading!!  
  
Disclaimer: MWAHAHA...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What are you staring at BOY?"  
  
Trunks winced slightly from the harshness of the tone, "N-nothing, I'm not staring at anything."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "The next time you look my way boy, I shall gauge your eyes out. Understood?" He said in a quiet menacing tone.  
  
A hurt looked flashed across Trunks' face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta saw the hurt look and utterly confused by the meaning behind his hurt face. His eyes widened slightly, looking into Trunks' eyes. *Those eyes..* Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he growled and roughly pushed Trunks backwards.  
  
Dende decided to intercept, "Vegeta! This is really not a good time for you to be starting a fight with the poor guy."  
  
Vegeta sent a glare towards Dende, that shut him up faster than you could say 'Angry Saiya-jin'.  
  
Trunks backed away from the bitterness of his so called 'father'. If this was what he was really like, then he was glad his real father -was- dead! Trunks looked at his boots and muttered to himself, "Jerk-Ass."  
  
Vegeta heard the quiet comment and snarled at the purple-haired boy, "You are treading on thin ice, boy."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and decided to keep a distance between himself and Vegeta.  
  
Krillin sat near the edge of the lookout, looking down at the clouds. He grimaced as he remembered the pretty blonde android being absorbed by the green creature. He couldn't help feel sorry for her, he saw something in her that he didn't think the other's saw.  
  
Vegeta went back to sit on the steps and meditate, he looked at the large round clock and frowned. The day was coming to an end and Goku and Gohan had been in the chamber for nearly a year. They still had another day/year to go.  
  
He sneered thinking that Goku would once again be stronger than him, with the additional time of two years of training. Sitting down, he focused his mind on training mentally. Every warrior prepared themselves physically as well as mentally.  
  
Vegeta soon found himself becoming impatient, the meditating not working. If he was honest, then thoughts of Bulma were distracting him. He knew that his mother had died from giving birth to him, he just hoped that Bulma would not share the same fate. Because if she did then there would be no way to bring her back.  
  
Growling he stood up and walked to the edge of the lookout. He peered down and scowled as he noticed the mass destruction Cell was leaving behind, not that he cared about this crappy planet, but he was in the mood for a good fight. He flared his ki as he kept looking down.  
  
Krillin, Trunks, Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo all turned to see what Vegeta was doing. The were surprised to see him transforming into Super-Saiyajin.  
  
Krillin looked at Vegeta from his spot on the edge of the lookout. "Vegeta what are you doing?"  
  
Vegeta turned and glared at Krillin, "Enough of this waiting. Warriors do not run from battles or wait. We fight now."  
  
Piccolo placed a look of disgust on his face, "Vegeta. We are nowhere near this creatures' power. If you go to fight him now, you will be killed! Have patience and wait for Goku and Gohan to come out from their training."  
  
Electricity crackled around Vegeta's body, "I give a shit about those two idiots. I am tired of waiting. I don't care about what you pathetic weaklings do, but I am going down to kill that disgusting shitty green creature. And I don't intend on losing."  
  
Without waiting for an answer he blasted down from the lookout and flew down to where he could sense Cell's energy. He made sure that he had put up strong mental walls to block out any thoughts from Bulma, if she ever regained consciousness. Vegeta smirked as the blood began pumping around his body faster, the adrenaline kicking in. He would enjoy crushing Cell into the ground.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Vegeta-sei}  
  
Bulma groaned as she came into consciousness. The room was dark, save for the sunlight coming from the large window and Bulma found herself tucked up tightly in a medical bed. *What in Kami-sama's name is going on..?* She wriggled slightly into a different position and gasped in pain.  
  
Memories of her pained labor began seeping back into her mind. She looked downwards and saw that her stomach was still rather large. Another wave of pain came over her and she realised that the sleeping anesthetic was beginning to wear off.  
  
Grumbling she began shifting her position again and noticed Chi Chi sitting on the nearby chair, sleeping soundly. Bulma wanted a few questions answered so she whispered her friend's name, to try and awaken her.  
  
"Chi Chi.." She whispered, "Chi Chi," she said a little louder. Bulma rolled her eyes. *Jeez, Chich could you be anymore dead to the world?!* "CHI CHI," she said even louder this time.  
  
Chi Chi stirred slightly but made no inclination of waking up. Instead she began mumbling in her sleep, "Uh,ugly dinosaur-should make a meal out of you. Gohan must be hungry-"  
  
Bulma growled quietly, starting to become annoyed at her friend's deep slumber. Reaching behind her, she grabbed an extra pillow and hurled it at Chi Chi's sleeping head.  
  
"YEEOW," Chi Chi screamed as she was abruptly woken up and was now holding the pillow in the air above her head, like a weapon. "Gohan, what have I told you about bringing dinosaurs back into the house!!" Her eyes widened slightly, "Bulma?"  
  
Bulma would have laughed, if she had not been in pain. "Chi Chi, you sleep like a goddamn rock! And what the heck is this about dinosaurs?"  
  
Chi Chi slowed her breathing down slightly, "Well-" She stopped short when she remembered Bulma was in labor, "It's a long story, I'll tell you about it some other time." She rushed to Bulma's side and began dabbing a wet cloth on her forehead. "How do you feel?" She asked gently.  
  
Bulma sighed as the coldness of the cloth brought her slight comfort. "I feel like I'm ready to pop this baby out of me! I know it premature, but really Chi Chi, how bad is it?" She asked, hoping there wouldn't be any complications.  
  
Chi Chi wore a worried expression on her face as noticed that Bulma's fever had increased, "I told Dr. Vegar that I'd get him once you were awake. He has something to tell you."  
  
Bulma nodded mutely and let her friend go to retrieve the doctor, doubts were still swimming in the back of her mind.  
  
Dr. Vegar came back in alone, as he had asked Chi Chi to wait outside. Bulma looked up and him from where she was laying and smiled weakly, "Is everything ok?" The pain was beginning to be more and more uncomfortable.  
  
Dr. Vegar bowed in respect at his Queen. Even though she was weak, her endurance through the labor had been admirable. "Your highness, I have two options to give to you," he remembered what King Regent had said about not mentioning the complications to her.  
  
Bulma nodded for him to continue.  
  
Dr. Vegar looked down slightly unsure, at his chart. He cleared his throat, "One option would be to consider placing your child in an incubator."  
  
Bulma frowned, but remained silent.  
  
Dr. Vegar shifted uncomfortably, "The other option is to give birth to the heir in natural circumstances, but I warn you that there is a fifty percent chance that you might not make it through the birth." He didn't want to add that the other fifty percent determined whether or not the Saiya-jin child survived.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and exhaled softly, her breathing coming in short rasps. After a moment, she slowly opened them and placed them on the face of the tall doctor. "I think you know my answer Vegar."  
  
Dr. Vegar nodded, he knew that the Queen had known about the defects of placing a Saiya-jin child in an incubator. So it was obvious on what her choice would be.  
  
Bulma bit her lip as she tried to oppress some of the pain, "Do you think you could give me a sort of pain reliever."  
  
Dr. Vegar shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid not your majesty. As you remember, our planet does not omit such a drug."  
  
Bulma's head fell back onto the pillow, defeated. A nurse entered the room and pressed a button to make the lights come up to give a dim glow. She began the general procedures and started on checking the state of Bulma's pregnancy.  
  
Bulma watched on helplessly, wishing that Vegeta was with her.  
  
The nurse turned to Dr. Vegar and mumbled something into his ear, Bulma strained trying to hear what she was saying.  
  
Dr. Vegar turned to Bulma and tried to smile, something which he was not used to doing. "It seems your pregnancy is coming along well. You should be ready to deliver the child in the next two hours.  
  
Bulma didn't know whether to jump around with joy or let out a 'whoop' of joy. She opted for the latter. She had been in labor for almost over twenty-four hours and it was starting to grate on her nerves  
  
Dr. Vegar chuckled slightly. He turned to leave the room and allowed the three females waiting outside the room to enter. She sat up, wincing in pain and rested her back against the head rest of the bed.  
  
Kinjal, Mrs. Briefs and Chi Chi all stepped in and crowded around Bulma's bed. They began to fuss and pamper her, Bulma smiled at this.  
  
Chi Chi pressed a cold cloth to Bulma's forehead and was chatting merrily to the other two women. Kinjal began to brush her slightly long and unruly blue locks of hair, while Mrs. Briefs started adorning the room with a few flowers from 'her' precious garden.  
  
Bulma could truly say that she was a very lucky woman, to have the love of so many people and to have the love of her soul mate.  
  
As the sunlight began to stream in at a larger state, Bulma turned her head to the brightened window. She had the sudden feeling of uneasiness wash over her, as if something terrible was about to occur.  
  
As she gazed out of the window and let the three women fuss over her, a frown graced her beautiful face. *Vegeta.. What are you up to?*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Earth}  
  
Vegeta touched down in front of the uncommonly strong green creature. He smirked at the creature's surprise.  
  
Cell frowned at the electrically charged man in front of him. He narrowed his eyes, "Ah, I know you. Dr. Gero provided much information about yourself and the rest of the fighters on this planet. I must say that I am disappointed at the lack of strength this planet holds. I was just coming to look for you. It seems as though you have saved me a great deal of trouble."  
  
Vegeta growled at this comment. "The question is who are you."  
  
Cell smiled, "My name is Cell, another creation of Dr. Gero. He was a brilliant man-"  
  
"Enough chatter! Begin to fight."  
  
Cell sneered, "I don't like being interrupted."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Tough," he charged straight at Cell. "I am going to crush you like the insect you are!"  
  
Cell mirrored Vegeta's smirk, "I'd like to see you try."  
  
The two collided in a great clash of power.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Is Vegeta in way over his head, or can he really beat Cell?  
  
Next Chapter: Vegeta and Cell duke it out and Bulma finally gives birth to chibi Trunks, but a problem arises!  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	46. Birth

A/N: Back with another chapter! Thank you for reviewing and a special thank you to the people who have reviewed every chapter.  
  
WARNING: In this chapter there will be an attempted fight scene. Please don't laugh because I'm not very good at the fighting aspect of fics ~cries pathetically~ lol.  
  
Hope you guys like this chapter, Happy Reading!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Earth}  
  
Everyone gaped at the trail of energy that was left by Vegeta.  
  
Piccolo growled as he gazed down from the lookout, "He'll get himself killed! If he doesn't come back we won't have strong enough fighters to defend the Earth!"  
  
Krillin balled up his fists, his jaw twitching slightly, "Why does Vegeta always think that he can do everything the best? He won't win this fight, the guy is just too stubborn to realise it!"  
  
Mr. Popo and Dende stood silent, neither of them knowing what to do or say.  
  
Trunks snarled at no one in particular, "He's way in over his head!" He couldn't believe his father had been this ignorant, no wonder he got himself killed in Mirai!  
  
Krillin shook his head, "What are we going to do?"  
  
Trunks powered up, "I don't know about you, but I going down there and bringing him back."  
  
Just as he was about to blast off Piccolo stopped him, "Wait! The fight will be already underway and I don't think that even Vegeta can withstand that kind of power. Not if he got beaten by the androids, and this green thing was stronger than them by tenfold!"  
  
Trunks frowned, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Piccolo threw Trunks a few senzu beans, "All I'm saying is that Vegeta won't be in the best condition, give him the bean when you get him away from the creature. And bring him straight back here, got it? Don't fight that thing, or else you'll be killed along with your father!"  
  
Trunks nodded and blasted down from the lookout, towards his father's power signal.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Enough chatter! Begin to fight."  
  
Cell sneered, "I don't like being interrupted."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Tough," he charged straight at Cell. "I am going to crush you like the insect you are!"  
  
Cell mirrored Vegeta's smirk, "I'd like to see you try."  
  
The two collided in a great clash of power.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta kicked the side of Cell's neck with all the power he could muster.  
  
Cell had barely even flinched and chuckled at the pathetic attempt. "Is that the best you can do? Come on Saiya-jin, I thought you were stronger than this!"  
  
Cell swiftly punched Vegeta in the gut. The force was so strong that Vegeta found himself being hurled backwards into a large boulder. He groaned as the impact caused him to be winded. Cell never hesitated and was already pounding Vegeta into the ground.  
  
Vegeta tried with all his might to dodge the blows that Cell was delivering. He couldn't get a hit in edgeways.  
  
Cell kicked Vegeta high up into the air, all the while laughing to his little green heart's content. "Really Saiya-in, this is hardly what I call I challenge!"  
  
The fight continued like this for another hour, with Cell toying around with Vegeta. He was holding back his true power, but he did not let the Saiya-jin learn that.  
  
Vegeta growled as he felt Cell kick him into the air, "You green shit, I'll get you for that!" He gathered some of his power and stopped himself in the air mid-flight. He began concentrating all of his energy into both palms of his hands. He roared at the immense power he found himself generating.  
  
Cell shook his head as he watched his opponent try to gather the minuscule amount of energy. He flew up charged straight his weak opponent.  
  
Vegeta's jaw twitched as he saw Cell charging towards him, drawing back his hand he pushed out the gathered energy with all the force he could muster and called out,  
  
"FINAL FLASH!" He was tired of playing around and hoped this attack was strong enough to destroy.  
  
Cell's eyes widened as the large beam came shooting at him. He put his arms in a cross formation to push back the beam. As the blast hit him, Cell effortlessly deflected it so it exploded around him in a large ball of fire.  
  
Vegeta watched from high in the sky as his attack engulfed Cell's entire form. He quirked his eyebrow waiting for the smoke to clear, thinking that Cell would only be a smudge on the ground.  
  
He couldn't be anymore wrong.  
  
As the smoke cleared Cell smirked and looked up into Vegeta's shocked face. "That almost tickled. Very good Saiya-jin!" He laughed at his own joke.  
  
Vegeta snarled, "Why won't you die!"  
  
Cell tilted his head, acting thoughtful. "It's not in my genetic code!" He began flying at full speed towards Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta took on his fighting stance as Cell approached him. Just as he was about to punch Cell in the gut, he phased out and appeared behind Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked at the empty space in front of him and sneered, "Where the hell-?" He was cut short as Cell kicked him in the spine.  
  
Caught off guard, Vegeta cried out in pain as he felt his spine being crushed. He closed his eyes as the saw the ground rushing up to his face. The impact and force of his body slamming into the ground left him dazed. Shaking his head, Vegeta tried to push himself off of the ground, but it was to no avail.  
  
Cell couldn't help but laugh at the pitiful warrior before him.  
  
Vegeta saw Cell's feet touch down on the ground before him. He growled and tried to push himself up. He stood with great difficulty and looked with pure hatred at Cells grinning face. "I will defeat you!" He said roughly. He tried one more failed punch at Cell's face.  
  
Cell shook his head, slightly impressed at his opponents perseverance. He grabbed Vegeta's flying fist without effort and placed his hand around Vegeta's neck, strangling him. Vegeta feel out of his Super Saiya-jin form.  
  
Vegeta felt his throat constrict, "Coward!"  
  
Cell smirked, "And how am I a coward?"  
  
Vegeta laughed at his stupidity, "You are a coward because you have not fought an opponent with equal strength."  
  
Cell's grip loosened slightly, "How is that so?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, even though his air supply was being cut short. "I can be even stronger than I am right now. But go ahead and kill me, it will just prove that you are a coward."  
  
Cell frowned and threw Vegeta down on the ground. "What do you mean you can become even stronger?"  
  
Vegeta forced his tired body to stand up and face the hideous monster. "Three days is all I need to reach your level. Let me train, unless you are too much of a coward to accept my challenge."  
  
Cell thought for a moment and finally a smirk broke his face, "You think you can become as strong as me in three days? Maybe you have been hit in the head too many times!"  
  
Vegeta shook his head and a cruel look graced his face, "Think what you want. Do you accept my challenge?"  
  
The thought was too tempting to pass up, "Well, I do enjoy a good fight. Very well, I accept your measly challenge, but in three days time I suggest you prepare to be destroyed."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Think what you want Cell," he said mockingly.  
  
Cell sneered at the short man before him, "Three days." He gave Vegeta a once over and laughed at his deformed figure, he turned and flew away.  
  
Vegeta took deep breaths and tried to let enough oxygen in through his passageways. *I will beat you Cell!*  
  
Just as Cell left Vegeta alone on the battle field, Trunks touched down next to him.  
  
Trunks looked, completely shocked at Vegeta's damaged form. "What happened, where's that green creature?" He asked. He saw Vegeta fighting to stay conscious, "Are you ok?" Concern lacing his voice.  
  
Vegeta growled and squinted at the fading figure of the purple-haired boy standing next to him. "None of your business brat!"  
  
Trunks frowned slightly but held out a senzu bean in front of Vegeta, "Here, take this."  
  
Vegeta glared at the bean that was outstretched in front of his face, "Why are you here?" He snatched the senzu bean away and quickly threw it into his mouth, chewing and swallowing.  
  
Gradually he felt the power returning through his limbs. He now glared angrily at Trunks. "Who sent you?"  
  
Trunks shook his head feeling bewildered, "I came of my own accord."  
  
Vegeta growled and pushed past Trunks, almost knocking him over. "Next time if you are looking for praise, go to the other idiot weaklings. I for one, do not need your help." He rose up into the air and began to fly back towards the lookout.  
  
Trunks gaped as Vegeta flew away, he began to grow angry. "You ungrateful bastard!" He called out at Vegeta's retreating form. "You still needed my help though, didn't you?! You still took the bean!"  
  
Vegeta turned around in mid-air and smirked, "The bean's power healed me. Not you, pathetic excuse for a warrior!" He blasted off faster than before, not in the mood to hear the purple-haired boy's complaints.  
  
Trunks growled in annoyance, he could not believe the gall of that man. If this was what his father was like, than he was glad that he was no longer alive! Snarling, he flew after Vegeta back to the lookout. Most of the day had passed and soon Goku and Gohan would emerge from the hyperbolic time chamber.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Vegeta-sei/Earth}  
  
Bulma cried out in pain as a sharp contraction hit her.  
  
Chi Chi looked at her slightly worried and went to go retrieve the Saiya- jin doctor.  
  
Dr. Vegar stepped inside the medical room with a nurse by his side. He motioned for the nurse to check her statistics. He checked the pulse on her wrist, making sure everything was in order.  
  
The nurse sat Bulma up and checked her temperature, she mumbled something to the doctor.  
  
The contractions were now coming at a faster pace with a shorter length of time between them. Bulma took deep breaths as wave after wave of pain hit her poor body.  
  
Chi Chi sat by the bed, holding Bulma's hand cautiously. She had no idea when Bulma would start giving birth but she knew that when she did, she would want to rip something apart. She had felt like this when Gohan was born and she had all but demolished poor Goku's hand.  
  
Chi Chi gave Bulma's hand a reassuring squeeze, hoping her own hand would not be broken during the birth of Bulma's baby.  
  
Dr. Vegar looked at Bulma, a sliver of worry gracing his features. "Your highness, it seems as though you have dilated to the maximum extent. I hope you remember what I told you about giving birth to this child naturally. Are you ready to give birth?" This was a stupid question and he knew it, of course she was ready!  
  
Bumla growled angrily at the doctor and screamed at him, "No, I would like to keep this baby in me forever and live with the pain. What do you think? YOU STUPID IDIOT!" She spat venomously, she pain was grating on her nerves to no end and she found herself screaming at the doctor for no reason.  
  
Chi Chi shook her head as she thought that Vegeta's influence was rubbing off onto Bulma. She shot the doctor an apologetic look for Bulma's rudeness.  
  
A bead of sweat rolled off Dr. Vegar's brow as Bulma screamed at him. He cleared his throat and looked at his shoes, "Ahem, yes well.."  
  
Bulma roared at the top of her lungs, "Get this thing out of me you imbocile!" After this she followed the remark with a string of curses and insults that not even the more evil villains could hear without cringing.  
  
A red glow formed across the bridge of Dr. Vegar's nose.  
  
Chi Chi leaned closer, "Come on Bulma, you can do this. Your strong enough"  
  
Dr. Vegar shook himself out of his embarassed state and began acting more professionally. "Your highness, when the next contraction comes I want you to push with all your might."  
  
Bulma glared evilly at the doctor. "I know what to do you little twit! I DID take lamaze classes on Earth!!" The doctor had now officially become Bulma's personal verbal punching back.  
  
Chi Chi shook her head but sat silently beside Bulma, holding her hand.  
  
A strong contraction hit Bulma and she cried out in pain. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed as hard as she could, screaming out mental curses and hurling them at Vegeta's mental wall.  
  
********************  
  
Vegeta had now returned to the lookout and had taken his former pose of meditation.  
  
When he had returned to the lookout, he was berated by every single question imaginable. He gave a quick summary of the fight, which they had all seen anyway.  
  
He had informed them that the creature was named Cell but that was all. He did not want to keep talking with the pathetic people so he refrained from telling them most of the information.  
  
Once everyone had realised that they would not get any more information out of Vegeta, they returned to their places and continued to act as if Vegeta had not gone down to fight Cell, they let it pass as if it were a brief act of insanity on Vegeta's part.  
  
Trunks glared angrily at the behaviour of his 'father'. He could not believe that he would be so stupid enough to go and fight Cell without proper training.  
  
But then he realised that -that- was what made Vegeta unique. His pride and warrior heritage. It probably did more damage to his pride to sit around and wait then to fight head on, whether or not he lost.  
  
Vegeta had now entered a deep medetative state, he pictured some of his moves in battle and practiced acting them out mentally.  
  
Looking from the outside, you could not tell that there was a raging battle occurring within himself. A battle between himself and a creature that was a figment of his imagination.  
  
********************  
  
Bulma screamed out again mentally, secretly hoping that Vegeta would tear down the mental walls that blocked her from communicating with him. Suddenly she found the real world around her begin to slip away and felt herself tumbling into Vegeta's mind.  
  
Vegeta felt the surrounding in his mind disappear and found himself still in a deep meditative state but falling into Bulma's mind. He winced mentally as he felt the immense pain she was in. Mental images of Bulma laying on the bed in the medical room, shouting curses at the doctor flashed before him. He smirked slightly at this, that until Bulma's screeching voice rang out into his mind. He flinched at the loudness of her voice and secretly cursed her.  
  
Bulma heard the curse and growled. They were both halfway into each other's mind. Images of Vegeta battling a green insect like creature flashed before her. She gasped as she saw this thing hurting Vegeta and she even felt it's great power.  
  
Vegeta saw the faded image of Bulma half lying and half sitting on the bed, about to give birth. He then found himself spiritually transported to Vegeta-sei. *What is it onna?*  
  
Bulma looked up from the bed to see Vegeta towering over her. She frowned, *What's going on Vegeta?*  
  
Vegeta growled *You tell me! You are the one who called me, now what is the matter.*  
  
Bulma felt another wave of pain and she pushed, she found herself between the gateway of the physical plane and spiritual plane. She soon returned back into her mind, no longer in Vegeta's and saw Chi Chi by her side and the doctor urging her to push and yet, Vegeta was now standing right beside her!  
  
She shook her head at the image of Vegeta, bewildered that Chi Chi and the doctor could not see him. *How did you get here Vegeta?*  
  
Vegeta had felt his aura being transported to where Bulma was. His metaphysical state was now with Bulma yet his body remained on Earth. He knew this was happen if Bulma's urgency to be with him grew.  
  
In truth he did not want this to happen, it was only a sign of weakness that showed two mates could not do without each other. But it had happened and so there was no going back.  
  
His ghost-like entity stood beside Bulma and he watched as the doctor grew even more anxious, urging Bulma to push. *Onna, do what the doctor says and push. And stop staring at me like I've just hugged Kakkarot!* he growled at her.  
  
Tears were now flowing down her cheeks and she squeezed Chi Chi's hand even tighter. As she contraction gave way she flopped her head back down, exhausted mentally and physically.  
  
*Onna stop being so weak* He said as he stood by her and watched her cry.  
  
Another contraction came and Bulma gritted her teeth together as she felt as though she were being torn in half. *I am not weak you piss-head! After this, I will never let you touch me again Vegeta. Do you hear me? NEVER!*  
  
He smirked at this as he watched her try and push.  
  
*And stop smirking you ignorant-ass monkey!*  
  
He was on the verge of chuckling but refrained from doing so.  
  
Bulma glared at his entity, *Oh you think this is funny? Wait until you come back to Vegeta-sei, Oh great King! I will become celibate and then no more romp-fest for you mister!* She screamed at him mentally. She pushed again and this time felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulder. She pushed again, ridding her body of the placenta.  
  
Vegeta watched as his son was brought out into the world. He smirked but that soon faded as he saw a tuft of purple hair on the child's head. He cursed as he put two and two together, *Kuso..*  
  
A cry could be heard from the room, but Bulma was unable to see. Her surroundings were beginning to fade and she found herself slipping into unconsciousness. She tried desperately to hold on, but found that she couldn't.  
  
Vegeta frowned as he felt the connection between himself and Bulma fade.  
  
********************  
  
Vegeta's was abruptly brought back to his body on planet Earth. His eyes snapped open in anger, for now he had now clue as to what was happening with Bulma. In the back of his mind he couldn't help get the feeling that all was not well on Vegeta-sei.  
  
He turned his head to the right and his eyes made contact with another familiar pair of blue eyes. He stared intently and closely at the bone structure of the teenage boy and his eyes came to rest on the mountain of purple hair. an image of his son's hair on Vegeta-sei flashed into his mind.  
  
Vegeta growled at the discovery. *My son..*  
  
********************  
  
Chi Chi looked at the doctor anxiously as she felt the grip of Bulma's hand loosening on hers'. "What's going on? Why is she losing consciousness?!"  
  
Dr. Vegar shook his head, he knew something like this would happen. "She was carrying a Saiya-jin child. Her highness has lost an incredible amount of blood. Double the amount that a Saiya-jin female would.  
  
Chi Chi frowned, "But that didn't happen when I gave birth to my son!"  
  
Dr. Vegar nodded, "Yes but the child in her highness was in an odd position. It was dangerous for her to give birth to the child naturally."  
  
Chi Chi snarled angrily, "Then why did you let her?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "It was her choice.."  
  
Chi Chi wanted to beat the stupid doctor down into the ground. She watched helplessly as the team of Saiya-jin medics began to clean Bulma and rush around her trying to stop her bleeding, but it was to no avail.  
  
She went over to the nurse who was cleaning up Bulma's healthy little baby boy. Tears stung Chi Chi's eyes as the hope slipped that Bulma would survive. *I'm so sorry little boy..*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Sorry if that chapter did not make sense to some of you. I wrote this while I wasn't feeling myself and some of it doesn't make sense to me either lol. Personally I'm not very happy with this chapter..  
  
But, what's gonna happen to Bulma? Find out next chapter!! 


	47. Father and son

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up, but I just needed a teeny break from this fic. My creativity for this fic just spiraled downwards and I needed to do something new for a while (i.e Veil)- -- You'll know what I'm talking about if you've read it. Anyway I am back, so please bare with me hehe.  
  
SPECIAL THANKS: I just want to dedicate this chapter to **pan0gwen**. Who has reviewed -every- chapter of this story over a period of days and I just want to say Thank You! It meant a lot that you reviewed every chapter, even if there were 46! lol. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
To EVERYONE: All of your reviews are wonderful and I'm happy that I have gotten such a great response. (Pretty good response for my first fic, don't ya think? Over 800 reviews, wow!)  
  
I Luv Ya'll!! (oops long A/N lol)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Vegeta-sei}  
  
Chi Chi wanted to beat the stupid doctor down into the ground. She watched helplessly as the team of Saiya-jin medics began to clean Bulma and rush around her trying to stop her bleeding, but it was to no avail.  
  
She went over to the nurse who was cleaning up Bulma's healthy little baby boy. Tears stung Chi Chi's eyes as the hope slipped that Bulma would survive. *I'm so sorry little boy..*  
  
********************  
  
Bulma's mother burst into the medical room at the news of what was happening. She looked around frantically, confused by what all the chaos was for. She caught sight of Chi Chi and made her way over as quickly as possible.  
  
"Chi Chi!" She cried, "What's going on? What's happened to Bulma?!"  
  
Chi Chi walked over to Mrs. Briefs, trying to calm her down. "There was a slight complication. Bulma's lost a tremendous amount of blood and they're not sure if she will be alright." Chi Chi's voice trembled slightly at the prospect.  
  
Tears sprung to Mrs. Briefs' eyes, "My poor daughter! What about the baby?" She asked, suddenly remembering.  
  
"He's fine. In fact he's perfectly healthy. He's over there," Chi Chi pointed to the far side of the room, where the nurse had finished cleaning the baby and was now bringing him over to the two women.  
  
The nurse approached the two women wearily, she was not sure if she should hand the Prince of Saiya-jins to a pair of weak humans.  
  
Chi Chi noticed the nurse's slight hesitation. Narrowing her eyes she sent a deathly glare to the female Saiya-jin nurse.  
  
The Saiya-jin nurse shrugged at the glare and handed the baby to the mother of the Queen.  
  
Mrs. Briefs gladly took the baby into her arms. She smiled sadly as she looked down at him, briefly glancing up at Chi Chi she asked a silly question. "What should we call him?"  
  
Chi Chi frowned, "Shouldn't that be Bulma's decision?"  
  
Mrs. Briefs shrugged, "Yes, but we have to call him something. We can't just keep calling him 'him'. He should have a name, even if it is temporary."  
  
Chi Chi stared at Mrs. Briefs in silent amazement, "You make a very good point." She looked at the baby for a moment, "How about Goten?"  
  
Mrs. Briefs wrinkled her nose, "It doesn't suit him. How about, Boxers?"  
  
Chi Chi sneered slightly, "I don't think so, can you imagine 'Boxers Briefs'?" She shuddered, "We could just call him Briefs, don't you think?"  
  
Mrs. Briefs shook her head, suddenly her eyes widened. "I've got it!" She squealed, "Trunks! It suits him perfectly!"  
  
Chi Chi stared at the baby in Mrs. Briefs' arms. She sighed, deciding to agree with the older woman, "Whatever you think is best Mrs. Briefs. I'm sure Bulma might change her mind anyway.." She trailed off realising she had forgotten about her friend.  
  
Both women looked guiltily at each other, each had been too immersed in the baby to realise the danger that Bulma was in.  
  
Chi Chi looked around the room, noticing that it was now empty. She frowned as she saw Dr. Vegar enter the room again. Quickly shuffling towards him, she called out to him before he could get away. "Dr. Vegar!"  
  
Mrs. Briefs watched, still cradling and cooing at the baby, who was showing the first signs of crying.  
  
Dr. Vegar looked at the woman who called his name, "Yes?"  
  
Chi Chi kept her frown in place, "Where have you taken Bulma?"  
  
"She was taken back to her room, where she will be given blood transfusions and be supervised. Her majesty has lost an immense amount of blood."  
  
Chi Chi didn't like the sound of that, "Who's blood will be used?"  
  
The doctor shook his head, "We have found a compatible Saiya-jin match for the Queen, it is no longer your concern."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, "Where is the former King?"  
  
He gulped slightly, "He is with her highness, along with the Queen's father and personal guard."  
  
Chi Chi folded her arms, "Take us to her. Is she still unconscious?"  
  
He nodded and motioned for the women to follow him. Mrs. Briefs held the baby known as Trunks close to her. She allowed herself to be led out of the room, to be near her daughter again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Earth}  
  
He turned his head to the right and his eyes made contact with another familiar pair of blue eyes. He stared intently and closely at the bone structure of the teenage boy and his eyes came to rest on the mountain of purple hair. an image of his son's hair on Vegeta-sei flashed into his mind.  
  
Vegeta growled at the discovery. *My son..*  
  
********************  
  
Trunks looked warily as Vegeta stared at him, he turned away quickly not wanting to get shouted at again.  
  
Vegeta stood, not moving still staring intently at his 'son'. How could he have been so blind? He felt so much hate for the boy when he had first shown up to defeat Frieza. But now to have the knowledge that this purple- haired boy was his son in the future was, well, it was mind boggling. He felt the hate slowly melt away from him and couldn't help feel slightly aware that he had been too harsh on the boy.  
  
The clock chimed.  
  
Everyone's heads snapped towards the entrance of the hyperbolic time chamber. The doors slowly opened and Goku and Gohan finally emerged after what seemed a small eternity.  
  
Everyone gaped at the father and son who had now emerged, Vegeta's eyes widened just a fraction. They could all feel immense power radiating from the Saiya-jin and demi Saiya-jin.  
  
Krillin was the first to speak, "Wow Goku, is that really you?!"  
  
Goku chuckled, "Sure is Krillin!" He looked around with large eyes and spoke to Dende, "Hey Dende, do you think me and Gohan could get something to eat? We're starving!"  
  
Gohan nodded eagerly in agreement. "Uh huh."  
  
Dende looked at them in brief astonishment, "Um, sure.. I guess," he turned to Mr. Popo, "Mr. Popo do you think you could-uh-find some food for Goku and Gohan."  
  
Mr. Popo bowed for a while, "Certainly. Follow me," he turned starting to walk to the other side of the lookout.  
  
Goku and Gohan followed without hesitation, food was the only thing on their minds at the moment.  
  
Piccolo, Krillin and Trunks watched in silent awe as they followed, but stopped when Vegeta's voice rang out through the silence.  
  
"Wait just one minute, Kakkarot!" Vegeta stated, his anger rising.  
  
Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turned to look at the newly crowned King of the Saiya-jins.  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta slightly perplexed, "What is it Vegeta?" He smiled.  
  
Vegeta growled, nostrils flaring. "I refuse to watch you bakas gobble down your food like the third-class runts you are!"  
  
Goku narrowed his eyes slightly, but the cheerful smile still remained in place. "Well, what do you want to do?"  
  
Vegeta clenched his fist, "I have not waited two days to be surpassed again by the likes of you. The brat and I will go into the hyperbolic time chamber." He pointed to Trunks, "You've already wasted enough of my time on this pathetic planet Kakkarot."  
  
Goku shrugged, "It's up to you Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Well, are you ready to some REAL training boy?" he said turning towards Trunks.  
  
Trunks nodded silently.  
  
Vegeta made his way purposefully towards the entrance of the chamber, just as he reached the door way, he called out impatiently to Trunks who was still hesitating. "Well are you coming or not brat? Don't waste my time like that imbecile Kakkarot did."  
  
Piccolo growled slightly, "Remeber Vegeta, you only have two years to train."  
  
Vegeta sneered, "I know that Namek. When I return, I shall once again be the most powerful in the universe!"  
  
Krillin rolled his eyes, "Jeez Vegeta, would ya give it a rest with the power trip? We all know you're the strongest, no need to rub it in!"  
  
Vegeta's head snapped towards Krillin's and stared at him in mute anger. "Watch what you say to me cue-ball, or I shall rip out your entrails and use them as decorations around my palace!" He took a menacing step towards Krillin.  
  
Krillin started backing away, gulping at Vegeta's anger.  
  
Piccolo stepped in between them and snarled, "No one is using anybody's entrails. Vegeta, time is running out. I suggest you take the boy and start training."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms, "Hmph, fine." He turned and walked into the door of the chamber.  
  
Trunks swallowed and muttered to himself, "It's now, or never." Ducking in after his father, he silently prayed to Kami that the two years would pass quickly.  
  
Everyone stood around in a circle and as the doors closed, Krillin breathed a sigh of relief, "Man, what a grouch!" He said, refering to Vegeta.  
  
Piccolo shook his head, "You know better than to antagonize him."  
  
Krillin shrugged, "Yeah, I just can't believe him and Bulma are together! Pretty weird if you ask me. I think he's a loose cannon!"  
  
Piccolo contemplated this thought for a moment, "I think she keeps him grounded. If it wasn't for her, he might have already blown up the entire planet."  
  
Gohan hesitated, not knowing if he should interrupt their conversation. His growling stomach got the better of him and he started waving his arms to catch their attention, "Um, can Dad can we eat now? I'm still pretty hungry."  
  
Goku's stomach started growling at the mention of food. "Yeah! Come one Gohan, let's go eat!"  
  
Mr. Popo motioned for them to follow him again, and this time they followed eagerly. Dende followed too, still amazed that Saiya-jins could get hungry so easily.  
  
Krillin watched them go and shook his head, "I'll never understand Saiya- jins and their appetites!"  
  
Piccolo snorted, "I guess you have to eat to have their sort of strength."  
  
"Yeah.." An uncomfortable silence fell between the pair.  
  
Piccolo started walking away, thinking he could get some meditating done.  
  
Krillin sighed and went towards the area where Goku and Gohan were eating. He figured he would join them, seeing as how training wouldn't help. He knew no matter how hard he trained, he wouldn't be able to quite measure up to the strength of his friends.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Vegeta-sei}  
  
Dr. Briefs stood on one side of the room and looked at his daughter's sleeping form, slightly pained. He couldn't believe that after all she had been through, it may end in a terrible way. He shook his head, not believing what was happening.  
  
The former King stood on the other side of the room, with the same pained expression on his face as Dr. Briefs. Memories of his mate's death flashed before his eyes, causing his inner turmoil to increase. He didn't know what he would do if his daughter in law would not survive. He knew that he would be to blame.  
  
He couldn't believe that he had been foolish enough to let this happen again, first to his mate and now to his sons' mate! He growled and wrenched his eyes away from her sleeping form and gazed out of the window, the day was now coming to a close with the two suns setting. He got the terrible feeling that she was hanging on by a thread.  
  
Kinjal sat by Bulma, holding back a flood of tears. She had grown very close to the Saiya-jin Queen in the time she had been here. Her mind had gone blank and she couldn't seem to function. It seemed as though life was playing a cruel trick on the people whom she loved. Everyone she had loved, died.  
  
Earlier she had informed Ota of what was happening, he was on the other side of the planet, dealing with Vegeta-sei's political affairs. After all, someone had to do it since their King was off world.  
  
Ota was most worried for his friends life, he too had come to a blank as to what he should do to help. All reasonable thought had left him, rendering him unable to think rationally, like his sister. He remained away from the palace, as advised by King Regent, and continued to deal with the political affair.  
  
No word of Bulma's current health was to be given to the Saiya-jin public, lest someone would choose this particular moment to endanger the Queen and assassinate her. Instead all news of her health remained within the palace grounds, and anyone found gossiping to an outsider of the palace walls would immediately be made an outcast.  
  
The doors of the room opened and Dr. Vegar stepped in, followed by Chi Chi and Mrs. Briefs who was carrying chibi Trunks.  
  
The three troubled people turned their heads to look at the two women who had entered. Dr. Vegar headed straigh to Bulma's side to check her statistics and pulse.  
  
Mrs. Briefs had lost her 'chirpy' countenance when she had learned that Bulma was still in a critical state. Tears welled up in her eyes as she caught sight of her pale sleeping daughter. Hugging her grandson to her who was unusually silent, she began to rock him softly.  
  
Vegeta's father saw the child Mrs. Briefs was holding. He held back the urge to go and inspect the boy, thus was the Saiya-jin custom. Strength comes before anything else, but thoughts of Bulma's recovery held him back. He was silently proud to say that the Saiya-jin throne had a new heir, but what use would that be if there was no Queen to mother him?  
  
Dr. Briefs watched the Saiya-jin doctor, when a thought occurred to him. He spoke out, "Why can't you just place her in one of those healing tanks you have?" He wondered why he had not thought of this sooner. He briefly looked at his wife, with their grandson.  
  
Dr. Vegar simply shook his head, "The rejuvenation tanks are for healing. Not restoring blood, her majesty has lost blood therefore we cannot place her in the tank until her transfusion is done."  
  
Dr. Briefs frowned, "And just who will donate blood to her? They need to be of the same match, is it not?"  
  
"Yes, we have looked through our files and have come up with a compatible match."  
  
"Well, who is it?"  
  
Dr. Vegar looked at the former King for reassurance to continue giving information.  
  
Vegeta's father nodded for him to continue.  
  
Dr. Vegar turned back to the Queen's father. "It is one of the elite female Saiya-jin gaurds who will donate her blood." He turned to leave.  
  
Chi Chi silently walked towards Kinjal as an epiphany hit her. How could she not have thought of this sooner? She bent down to whisper into Kinjal's ear.  
  
Kinjals eyes widened. She called out to the Saiya-jin doctor. "Wait!"  
  
Everyone was startled by the outburst, aside from Chi Chi, and turned to look at Kinjal.  
  
Kinjal blushed slightly as everyone's eyes were averted to her. "I can't believe I forgot about this!"  
  
King Regent frowned, "What is it girl?"  
  
"I might be able to heal her, with magick."  
  
They all froze. Dr. Briefs looked at her in amazement, "What do you mean? How would you use magick?"  
  
Kinjal shook her head, as if coming out of a trance. "I guess I became too emotional to remember my gifts. But then Chi Chi reminded me, I-I completely forgot that I could try to use magick to heal her."  
  
Vegeta's father growled, "Well? Don't just sit there, try to heal her!" He knew he was being slightly mean, but come on, how stupid could one person be? To have magickal powers and forget about it was just plain ridiculous!  
  
Kinjal barely hid back her anger, "Well I'm sorry your highness! But I was in shock too you know, you're not the only one who cares!" She growled.  
  
Mrs. Briefs grew tired of their bickering, and they were upsetting Trunks. "Stop it you two!" She said sternly, much to the pairs' surprise. "We have to think about Bulma. Now you two stop your bickering, you're upsetting Trunks!"  
  
This amazed everyone, for once Mrs. Briefs wasn't looking on the good side of things.  
  
King Regent frowned, "Who is Trunks?"  
  
Mrs. Briefs face broke into a small smile, "The baby."  
  
Vegeta's father almost choked, "WHAT? You've named the boy Trunks? That is no proper Saiya-jin name." He twisted his face in disgust.  
  
Mrs Briefs smiled sweetly, "Of course it's not! But it suits him don't you think?"  
  
Dr. Briefs chuckled slightly, "I think it's wonderful dear!" He found the former Kings reaction slightly amusing.  
  
Kinjal interrupted, "Hello? Could we discuss this later, I still need to see whether or not I can heal Bulma."  
  
Everyone nodded mutely.  
  
Kinjal folded her arms, "Right, I will need you all to leave apart from Chi Chi, I can't have any distractions while I do this."  
  
They were all ushered out into the large hallway by Chi Chi.  
  
Dr. Vegar began to protest, "Now wait just a minute! I still think you need medical supervision."  
  
Chi Chi narrowed her eyes at the doctor as she pushed him out of the door, "Listen you overgrown hairy ape! I don't care. You will not be present if the healer does not wish it. Got it? You're trying my patience." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
Dr. Vegar looked almost fearfully back at the black-haired lady. "Yes, well, I-" The door slammed in his face before he could get his sentence out. Dr. Vegar shook his head in silent wonder. He felt sorry for the poor fool who had mated to the angry raven haired female.  
  
Kinjal set her face in a stony mask as Chi Chi closed the door, still feeling slightly foolish that she had forgotten that she had the power of magick on her side. She just prayed that it would work.  
  
Chi Chi looked slightly worriedly at Kinjal, "Let's get this over with. Do you think you'll be able to do it?"  
  
Kinjal nodded as she sat on the chair next to Bulma's bed. She looked back at Chi Chi and shrugged her shoulders slightly. Looking at Bulma's pale face she bit her lips and quietly said, "It's worth a try.."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Earth-hyperbolic time chamber}  
  
It was six in the morning and Vegeta growled, exhausted, as he returned to the sleeping area of the hyperbolic time chamber. It had now been one year since he had stepped into the room, along with his future son. He decided to put aside his differences with the boy and truly train him as a Saiya- jin boy should be trained, much to Trunks' surprise and dismay.  
  
Vegeta's training regime was anything -but- training. It was more like twenty hours of constant torture, the other four were for restless sleep.  
  
For the past few days, Vegeta had disappeared into an unknown part of the chamber to train by himself. That was Trunks' chance to catch up on some much needed rest. He was so worn out with the constant training.  
  
Of course Vegeta didn't quite agree.  
  
When Vegeta stepped closer to the sleeping area, he discovered Trunks was already sleeping on the top bunk. He growled at the boy's lack of love for training and fighting, like a true Saiya-jin. Even though he was tired himself, he felt no hesitation in waking the sleeping Saiya-jin.  
  
Vegeta levitated to the top bunk, "Get up you weakling." He growled angrily.  
  
Trunks jumped up, "Wha-?" He looked around drearily.  
  
"Call yourself a Saiya-jin do you?" Vegeta spat. It had been a year, but the boy still had yet to prove his worth as his son.  
  
"Father?" Trunks asked confused.  
  
"Don't call me that." Vegeta said venomously, "You have yet to earn the right to call me that. I am disgusted that you are my son from the future. Hmph, weakling."  
  
Trunks looked down, Vegeta had acknowledged him as his son when they first entered the chamber, but now he wasn't too sure if he wanted to be known as the fierce warrior's son. "I was just resting," he said quietly.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Enough resting. What are you, a weakling like these pathetic earthlings or a Saiya-jin warrior? Now stop giving me your simpleton excuses and get up. You still have a long way to go if you want to be as strong as me." He said smugly. "How else are you going to defend your time from those tin cans?"  
  
Trunks scrambled out of the bed and began to get himself ready for another day of intense training. Grumbling to himself he rushed towards one of the two bathrooms that were present in the chamber. He couldn't blame Vegeta for griping at him, he did have a point. He needed to get stronger if he was ever to defeat the monsters from his time.  
  
********************  
  
Vegeta levitated back to the ground and went towards the second bathroom for a much needed shower. In one year his training clothes had been torn to shreds, but he didn't give a damn. What mattered to him the most was getting stronger. Stronger than Cell and Goku combined, and he would be sure to do this.  
  
He slammed the door shut behind him and began to strip off his tattered clothing. Stepping into the shower, he twisted the knobs for the water and closed his eyes as the water began to spray out with tremendous force. Each drop of water felt as though it were piercing and searing through his tired form.  
  
This was the one time that Vegeta got to reflect on everything happening, something which he rarely got to do. He still couldn't believe that it had been a year since he had last been on his planet, since he had last seen Bulma.  
  
He growled at the thought of his mate He was not happy that she was still on his mind, she was there constantly as a reminder of why he was helping a bunch of worthless idiots. If he had his own way, he would have just let Cell destroy the entire planet, but because of -her- it could not be so or she would never forgive him. This was what he despised about emotions, they caused you to behave soft. He hated every aspect of sincerity and emotion.  
  
Still, he had one more year in which he could train and become stronger. And one more year of not seeing Bulma or his newly born son. He growled again, *That woman is going to be the death of me one of these days...* Of course it would only be two days in the outside world, but that didn't matter when you were stuck in a white room with only one other being for company, it took its toll on you. Thankfully being in Frieza's army had trained him impeccably to be the ultimate warrior.  
  
His thoughts began to drift to Bulma again. *Dammit. These stupid emotions are really pissing me off now!* He couldn't believe that he actually missed her voice, albeit even when she whined. He smirked as her fiery blue eyes crossed his mind. She was very amusing when she was angry, and a little scary at times. He now understood why Kakkarot cringed at the very mention of his mates. In truth Bulma was a saint compared to Kakkarot's harpy of a mate.  
  
The connection between himself and Bulma had all but disappeared. A whole year without communticating was bound to do this to you. He turned his head towards his back and smirked at the plate sized scar of Vegeta-sei's symbol, which had been burned into his neck. The scar had healed, but it was even more prominent than before. The scar on his thigh, where Bulma had carved her name was also there. It was much deeper now that the cut had healed. There bond was a strong one, yet he had no clue of how she was in the outside world. Their bond was not strong enough to cross into different dimensions. He wouldn't see her for another entire year...  
  
Vegeta's face fell into a frown, at least one thing he didn't have to put up with was her constant name calling. If it wasn't 'Veggie' then it was something ridiculous like 'troll' or 'monkey man'. On many occasions he had let it slip, but a man could only take so much name calling. If she wasn't his mate, he was sure he would have blasted her to the next dimension for giving him such crude names.  
  
Never in a million years had he thought he would end up with a mate and son. Let alone his entire planet being revived, along with his father. Because of this he felt a strange inner peace with himself, knowing that he had his kingdom, a Queen by his side and an heir to the throne.  
  
He could truly say that was content, for the time being that is. At the end of this fiasco with Cell, he vowed to make his empire greater and conquer more planets. He would finally become ruler of the universe and have an empire at his feet. This ambition never left Vegeta and it made itself pronounced every single day. He just didn't know how Bulma would take it..  
  
A knock on the door and muffled voice brought him out of his thoughts. Growling for being disturbed, he stepped out of the shower and flared his ki thus drying himself off. He saw his tattered training gi and frowned. A King should not wear such peasant clothing. He looked around the room for any indication of attire, his eyes soon landed on a cupboard hidden away in the corner of the room. Stepping to it, he looked in side and found sufficient clothing. He had always known that there was clothing in the chamber, he just refused to wear the pathetic clothes that is until now.  
  
Stepping into the armour, he quickly mad his way out of the bathroom and out into the white space of nothingness to train with his 'son'.  
  
********************  
  
Vegeta and Trunks clashed together, blocking each other's moves and each taking offense.  
  
Vegeta landed a punch squarley on Trunks' jaw. Trunks flew backwards with a grunt, landing on his back. He flinched, not being able to get up. Vegeta was onto him in seconds, ready to strike again, when the look on Trunks' face stopped him. He turned his head towards the large clock and noticed that they had been training non-stop for twelve hours.  
  
Vegeta snorted and pushed Trunks back. He began making his way towards the oasis in the middle of the blank chamber.  
  
Trunks forced himself to stand up. He stood up looking at Vegeta's back, confused as to why he had stopped training.  
  
Just then, Vegeta had phased and was already back in Trunks' face, ready to punch when Trunks' swiftly blocked the fist coming towards his face.  
  
Vegeta smirked as Trunks blocked his punch, "Good. You're learning, always stay on your guard and never trust the enemy."  
  
Trunks let go of Vegeta's fist, "Was that some sort of test?"  
  
Before he could answer, Vegeta swiftly delt a blow to Trunks' gut. Trunks doubled up in pain. "NEVER let your guard down, brat."  
  
Trunks fell to his knees, clutching his stomach and groaning in pain.  
  
Vegeta stood up and dusted himself off. "Take a break. You look like you're going to keel over and die like the weakling you are." He smirked and began walking to the area where the food was stored.  
  
Trunks watched silently as his father walked away, he quickly got to his feet and hastily quickened up his pace until he reached his father.  
  
Vegeta glanced briefly as Trunks silently walked beside him. He noticed the tension "What is it brat?"  
  
Trunks shrugged as they approached the living quarters of the chamber. Both went straight to the storage room where the food was held. Upon seeing the tempting food, both father and son were too immersed in eating to remember anything else.  
  
Five minutes later, both were finished eating, their Saiya-jin habits causing them to eat faster than before.  
  
After they had finished eating, Trunks kept looking at Vegeta much to his annoyance.  
  
Vegeta scowled, "I will say this only once. What is it." He demanded.  
  
Trunks sat back on the chair looking at the empty dishes on the table. He knew what he wanted to ask, he just didn't know his father would take that sort of question.  
  
Vegeta growled and stood up, about to head towards the sleeping area when Trunks' voice stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
"How did you ever get mom to fall in love with you?" Trunks asked softly.  
  
Vegeta's narrowed his eyes slightly but sat back down opposite Trunks, "What do you mean by that, boy?"  
  
Trunks looked up at the angry eyes of his father and shrugged, "Just what I said. I mean, you're just plain cruel. My mom is a saint, how could someone as nice as her fall for someone so evil like you?"  
  
"Watch your tongue, boy." Vegeta said in a deathly quiet tone. He then realised that this boy was not really his son, but the son of his future self. And that he also had a different mother, Bulma's future self. He couldn't stop himself from asking, "How is she?"  
  
Trunks was shocked by this question, to say the least, "She's tired Otousan.."  
  
"What do you mean by tired?" He didn't make a comment at Trunks about being called Otousan.  
  
Trunks sighed and looked his father straight in the eye. "My time is completely different from this one's. Here, for some strange reason, Vegeta-sei has been revived and you're a King! But in my time, none of this happened. You were still very much on Earth. In my time you know that you died fighting the androids right?"  
  
Vegeta nodded silently.  
  
"Well," Trunks continued, "When you died in battle, a part of mom died too. She thinks I haven't noticed, but I've noticed it all too well." He said bitterly. "She's only alive because of me, if I wasn't there with her then I know she would have given up a long time ago."  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow, this was not the same strong minded woman he had mated. It sounded like a completely different person.  
  
"That's why she's tired. She growing old and the androids being there aren't helping. She misses you so much, even though she said that you two had a 'passion thing' going on."  
  
Vegeta snorted at this, he knew that was not true in this time. It was more than a 'passion thing'.  
  
Apparently Trunks had completely forgotten about his previous question. He was too busy thinking about the welfare of his mother. He looked steely into Vegeta's eyes. "I -have- to get stronger so that I can defeat the androids, and avenge your death for Mom, Otousan. It's the only thing that will truly make her happy.."  
  
Vegeta was surprised by this and stood up, he began strolling back out to the emptiness, "Well you won't get stronger sitting on your carcass all day, boy. Get over here and stop your blubbering and fight."  
  
Trunks smiled softly at this. He knew it was a silent acceptance on Vegeta's behalf that they were truly related. He wasn't even chided for calling Vegeta 'Otousan'. Getting to his feet, slightly stiffly but happily, he made his way over to his father to begin training again. Somehow, he knew that this next year wouldn't be as bad as the last.  
  
That day a true bond had formed between the 'father' and 'son'. All because they had one thing in common, and that was a certain blue-haired female.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Vegeta-sei}  
  
Kinjal had been in the same position for an entire hour, with her hands placed over Bulma's stomach and a green light emanating from her fingers.  
  
She sat absolutely still as she watched Kinjal concentrate in greater force to heal Bulma.  
  
The green light from Kinjal's hands were starting to fade slightly, she felt dizzy from using so much power. She found herself falling back, off of the chair.  
  
Chi Chi looked worriedly at Kinjal and was by her side in an instant as she fell. "Are you ok?" She cried, helping the exhausted Kinjal to her feet.  
  
Kinjal smiled wearily, "I don't think I can heal her.." She said dejectedly.  
  
A groan from the bed caused the two females' heads to snap in that direction. Kinjal blinked away the residual weariness, her eyes widened as she realised that Bulma was rousing from her sleep.  
  
Chi Chi broke into a smile, they both went eagerly towards Bulma's side. "Bulma!" Chi Chi cried, as she went to the bedside.  
  
Bulma blinked a few times and sat up slowly, trying to find her bearings. "Who are you and who is Bulma? Where am I?" She asked fearfully, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
Chi Chi looked at Kinjal in horror, "What have you done!?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: BWAHAHA, sorry I had to do that!!!!!!! LOL, has Bulma really lost her memory? Find out in the next chapter!! And how about Veggie and Trunks? That was sweet 'awww'.  
  
Please review and let me know what you thought of that chapter, thanks!  
  
::JluvsVeggie is getting her groove on and shaking her 'thang' in the corner of the room. She is being watched in mild horror by Vegeta::  
  
JluvsVeggie: C'mon Veg! Shake yo' bad ass booty!!  
  
Vegeta: ~butts JluvsVeggie out of the way and does an impression of Johnny Bravo~ UH, EVERYBODY DO THE MONKEY, UH HUH!!  
  
::JluvsVeggie watches in brief awe at Vegeta's monkey dance. Until she decides to join in herself::  
  
~Audience sweatdrops anime style~  
  
Stay tuned!! 


	48. Hoax and jokes

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER. It's just that I've had a complete shutdown for the continuation. I think it's a sign that I should wrap this story up soon.  
  
Anyway, I just want to thank everyone for sticking with this story and I'm so happy a lot of you like!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Vegeta-sei}  
  
Bulma blinked a few times and sat up slowly, trying to find her bearings. "Who are you and who is Bulma? Where am I?" She asked fearfully, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
Chi Chi looked at Kinjal in horror, "What have you done!?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chi Chi tried to say something more but the words were stuck in her throat. She turned back to Bulma, her face grief stricken.  
  
Kinjal slumped down defeatedly into the nearest chair. Her heart was pounding and never had she felt worse in all her life.  
  
Bulma stifled a laugh as she saw her friends' grief stricken faces. She couldn't comprehend that they actually believed her joke. She had to give herself props, she was a great actress. She could imagine Vegeta's face if she did that to him, she burst out laughing.  
  
Kinjal and Chi Chi looked at Bulma, perplexed.  
  
Chi Chi frowned, "Why are you laughing?" She croaked, her throat still constricted and dry.  
  
Bulma quickly sobered up, "Because Chi Chi, you two are the most gullible people in the entire universe!"  
  
Chi Chi huffed, "I am not gullible!" Her eyes widened, "How did you know who I was?"  
  
Bulma looked at her in exasperation and began laughing again. "It was a joke Chi!" She relaxed back against the large head board of the bed.  
  
Chi Chi was still serious, "That wasn't funny Bulma." She scolded  
  
Kinjal broke into a smile and rushed over to Bulma giving her a big hug. "You're ok!!"  
  
Bulma smiled, "Of course I am. Thank you for what you did K, you truly are a great friend." She hugged the blue female back. Bulma stifled a yawn.  
  
Chi Chi began fussing over her, plumping her pillows and checking her temperature. "How do you feel?"  
  
Bulma sighed at her friend's concern, "I feel fine, just tired mostly."  
  
Kinjal interjected, "Who wouldn't! That was some labor!"  
  
Bulma tilted her head, "Speaking of which, where is my little devil?" Not being pregnant felt weird, but she felt a motherly attachment already to her child, even though they hadn't yet met.  
  
Chi Chi shook her finger, "Oh no you don't missy! You're going to get some sleep. You are still too worn out to care for a little baby. Get a few hours sleep and I'll wake you in the morning ok?"  
  
Bulma didn't have the energy to argue, she knew Chi Chi was right. Lying back down, she thanked them once again, "Thank you for being here for me. I couldn't have asked for better friends."  
  
They all smiled at each other. Kinjal and Chi Chi started making their way out of the room and Bulma began to doze off, for a much needed sleep.  
  
********************  
  
Chi Chi and Kinjal stepped out of the room, only to find themselves greeted with a barrage of questions from Mrs. Briefs, her husband, Dr. Vegar and Vegeta's father.  
  
Chi Chi softly closed the door behind her and put her index finger to her lips, motioning them to be quiet.  
  
They all hushed at the sight of Chi Chi's seriousness.  
  
Kinjal looked equally uncomfortable at the way she and Chi Chi were pounced on.  
  
The four elders stood and waited impatiently. Dr. Briefs couldn't take it any any longer, "Well?" He asked impatiently.  
  
Chi Chi cleared her throat, "Well.." She trailed off and broke into a huge smile, "It worked, Bulma is now completely healed. All she needs is a little rest."  
  
Dr. Vegar stood completely shocked, "But that's impossible!"  
  
Everyone ignored him and they all breathed a sigh of relief. Mrs. Briefs rocked chibi Trunks in her arms. "Do you know when she'll wake up?"  
  
Chi Chi thought for a moment, "Well, when she first woke up she didn't know where she was, let alone who she was."  
  
Mrs. Briefs gasped and Dr. Briefs' eyes widened.  
  
King Regent choked on his yawn. "What?" He barked.  
  
Chi Chi shook her head smiling, "Don't worry, she decided to gain a sense of humour at the worst possible moment, she was only joking although I didn't find it very funny. She's sleeping right now, but I think we should wake her up in the morning, after a proper rest. She still has to meet Trunks-chan." She looked at chibi Trunks and smiled dearly at the small boy.  
  
Dr. Briefs nodded and looked at his watch, "That's an excellent idea, Chi Chi. I think we should all get some rest. It is rather late, what do you say dear?" He sad, turning to his wife who was still cooing at chibi Trunks.  
  
Mrs. Briefs looked up and smiled daintily at her husband, "Yes, I think our grandson needs some rest as well." She giggled and smiled adoringly at the baby in her arms.  
  
The former King's eye began to twitch, "When Bulma is awake, she had better denounce that stupid name! No heir of my sons' is going to be called Trunks!" He said the name slowly, trying not to gag on it. Without waiting for an answer, he stormed away to his own personal wing in the palace.  
  
He was still uncomfortable about the display of emotions Dr. Briefs and his mate were showing. As he walked quickly down the large hallway, disappearing from sight, he couldn't help but acknowledge his heart aching slightly for his mate. He growled at his nostalgia.  
  
Dr. Vegar stood uncomfortably, "Well, I shall check up on her in the morning." With that he made a quick getaway.  
  
Dr. Briefs stifled a yawn and turned back to his wife, "Come on dear, let's get back to our room. This has been a long day." He turned to Chi Chi and Kinjal, "Good night you two. And thank you Kinjal, for everything."  
  
Kinjal smiled warmly at the old man, "It was no trouble at all sir."  
  
Dr. Briefs chuckled and took his wife by the elbow, escorting her and chibi Trunks to their room.  
  
Chi Chi nodded, "Goodnight." She said to the husband and wife who were now departing. As soon as they were out of sight she turned to Kinjal, "Thank you so much Kinjal" Smiling, the two embraced. "I'll see you in the morning ok?"  
  
Kinjal sighed as she watched Chi Chi go back to her own room. Silently, she turned and reentered Bulma's room knowing that one could never be too careful.  
  
If Bulma needed anything during the night, then Kinjal would be there for her. She was just glad that the entire ordeal was over.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Earth}  
  
Krillin stared grimly at the empty bowls of food splayed out on the table. He couldn't believe that Goku and Gohan had such big appetites. He sighed and leaned back in the chair, he had lost track of all time.  
  
Krillin yawned, "When are those two gonna be out?" He asked Dende glumly.  
  
Dende contemplated this thought for a moment and looked at the large clock on the lookout. "According to the clock they should have been out fifteen minute ago!" He frowned and looked worriedly at Mr. Popo.  
  
Goku stood up, belching to new heights. "Errp, sorry. Why don't we go see what's keeping them so long?"  
  
Gohan nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah!!"  
  
Krillin, Dende and Mr. Popo looked at Goku slightly disgusted at the enormous burp that Goku had emitted. It was a wonder Chi Chi ever let him out of the house!  
  
Dende motioned everyone to follow him. All were in tow, eagerly awaiting the two warriors' arrival.  
  
Outside the door of the chamber, the group were greeted by Piccolo who was waiting impatiently. As he caught sight of Dende, he spoke out his concern, "Dende, what's going on? They should have been out fifteen minutes ago!"  
  
Dende shook his head, unsure of what to say in answer. "I don't know Piccolo."  
  
They all looked at the door in silent wonder.  
  
Mr. Popo frowned slightly, a feeling of unease settling over him. "Let's wait here and see if they come out."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and so there they say, waiting to see if the two anticipated warriors would arrive.  
  
*******************  
  
Trunks panted at the full force of the blast. He frowned as he looked at the large clock in the endless space of white. Just as Vegeta was about to punch him in the gut, Trunks drew and breath and shouted with the energy he had left, "OTOUSAN!"  
  
Vegeta's fist stopped a few millimeters from Trunks' gut, with a perplexed expression on his face. He frowned angrily, "What is it boy? This better not be a trick."  
  
Trunks frowned, "Look at the clock."  
  
Vegeta turned and snorted, "So? What of it."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "It says that were were meant to be out of the chamber three days ago!"  
  
"And what do you expect me to do about it?"  
  
"Otousan, we have to get out of here. Remember what Dende said about spending too long in the chamber?"  
  
"That green idiot has no idea what he's talking about."  
  
"Then I wonder why he's the guardian of the Earth," Trunks muttered sarcastically.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "I will not tolerate insubordination, understood brat?"  
  
Trunks nodded quickly, "Sorry, so what do you say? Shall we get out of here?"  
  
Vegeta sneered, "Very well, the sooner I get out of here, the sooner I will be able to beat that worthless green bug and get back to MY planet!" He began walking to the entrance of the chamber.  
  
Trunks was a little hurt by this, but hid it. Just as Vegeta was about to open the door, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He growled, "Now what?"  
  
Trunks tried to swallow unsuccessfully, "Can I ask you a favour."  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked impatiently, already eager to fight Cell.  
  
"If I don't make it through the fight.. Could you please return to my time with my body?"  
  
Vegeta was stunned into silence. "How the hell would I get to your time." He finally said.  
  
Trunks handed his father a capsule. "The time machine is in there. The coordinates are set to my time and house." His voice grew shaky, "Mom will be worried otherwise. Could you tell her that-that I love her and I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to survive. She would be really happy to see you," he added quietly.  
  
Vegeta almost crushed the capsule in his hand, this could not be his son! He was just too pessimistic, "Nothing is going to happen to you brat. I intend on fighting Cell alone."  
  
Trunks shrugged, "Just in case.." He trailed off when he saw the angry expression on Vegeta's face.  
  
"Your lack of faith in your own ability is very un-Saiya-jin. You have grown stronger brat and don't forget that you carry Royal blood in your veins. Nothing, not even a giant bug can defeat a Saiya-jin."  
  
Trunks smiled warmly, this was the first time Vegeta had said anything remotely praising to him.  
  
Vegeta wanted to gag on the words he was forcing himself to say, "Enough talk." He growled and yanked the door open, stepping back out into the normal time dimension.  
  
********************  
  
The doors to the hyperbolic time chamber finally hissed open.  
  
Goku peered in expectantly, his eyes widened at the immense power he felt radiating from the two warriors that were now exiting.  
  
Krillin gaped as he sensed the two ki's power. Since coming out of the chamber, their power had more than quadrupled. They were at least fifteen times stronger than they were two days ago.  
  
Piccolo's jaw twitched, he knew Saiya-jins were powerful but this was ridiculous. The sheer power emanating from the warriors was incredible.  
  
Gohan was shocked, he never thought that two people could become so strong, even if they had two years to train for it. He looked up in wonder into Trunks's eyes.  
  
Dende and Mr. Popo stared solemnly at the exiting warriors.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta had now joined the Z senshi and they were all standing silently in a circle. Trunks stood smiling down at the young Gohan, proud to see admiration in the young boys eyes.  
  
In his time, Trunks had always been the one to look up to Gohan. After all Gohan was supposed to be ten years older than him. He could not believe that this young boy was his sensei and a fierce warrior in his time, that is until the Androids took away his life.  
  
Trunks felt an unexplainable rage fill his entire being. He couldn't wait to get back to his own time and teach those two pieces of scrap metal for taking the life of his sensei... And father.  
  
Vegeta stood slightly detached from the group, his arms folded and scowling. He had bulked up considerably in the two years of training time, more than he could imagine. He held back a smirk, knowing that his power had now increased further than Goku's.  
  
Vegeta's thoughts began to wander again, this time to a more pleasing aspect. His mate. He tried to sense for Bulma's presence but found that he couldn't get any connection. Slight panic began to set in. What if she hadn't made it through the pregnancy?  
  
Vegeta silently cursed Bulma for being a weak human. He made a mental note to himself that after this entire ordeal was over, he would have to gather the Dragonballs and wish for Bulma to become part Saiya-jin, or even full Saiya-jin.  
  
He was beginning to get tired of protecting her all the time, she needed to learn to protect herself. After all, he wouldn't always be by her side to save her skin every time she got into trouble, like this precise moment. If she became Saiya-jin then her basic knowledge of fighting would be enough for her to protect herself and not hurt herself.  
  
Vegeta was clearly amused at the thought of Bulma becoming a Saiya-jin. He wondered how she would react to it. He was brought back to the conversation as he heard Dende's voice ring out.  
  
Dende was the first to speak, "Why did it take you an extra fifteen minutes to exit the chamber?" He addressed Trunks.  
  
Trunks raised his eyebrow, he looked more like a man than a teen. Two years in the chamber would do that to you, "I think we just lost track of time."  
  
Vegeta snorted and looked away, itching to find Cell and pummel him into the ground.  
  
Krillin chuckled, "Hey Trunks, what I want to know is how did you cope with being stuck all alone in a room for two years, with Vegeta!" He exclaimed, finding his own joke very funny.  
  
Everyone save Piccolo and Vegeta laughed.  
  
Vegeta glared daggers at Krillin, "Listen chrome dome, you're already on my bad side. If you wish to keep that odd shaped head of yours then I suggest you shut up!"  
  
Krillin gulped.  
  
Vegeta continued to threaten him, "Don't think that just because I've been in that damned chamber for two years, that I've forgotten about our little confrontation."  
  
Vegeta was in the mood for a good fight. He figured that using Krillin as target practise would do him no harm. He smirked cruelly as he saw Krillin pale considerably.  
  
Trunks smiled knowingly, "Actually, it wasn't that bad-" He stopped talking when Vegeta sent him an evil look. ""What I mean is that, we mostly kept to ourselves." He recovered quickly before Vegeta decided to use him as a punching bag.  
  
Vegeta grew restless with the mindless chatter. "Enough of this talk. I shall go to Cell and defeat him myself, if you idiots want to sit around and talk then be my guest." He began to walk to the edge of the look out.  
  
Goku rushed up behind Vegeta and placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Vegeta, Cell said that he would come to us. There's no point in seeking him out."  
  
Vegeta snarled angrily, "Get your third-class hand off of me Kakkarot!"  
  
Goku set his jaw firmly, "No. I'm not letting you go."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, wanting to draw back his fist and punch the living day light's out of Goku's innocent face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: So sorry for the delay once again and for the shortness of the chapter. The story should be finished around 50/55 chapters. Please review and let me know what you guys thought of that chapter. Thanks.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Bulma is finally introduced to her baby! (lol) And find out Vegeta's reaction to Goku's idiocy. Next chapter will be up much sooner and hopefully it will be longer! 


	49. Baby bond

A/N: Hello, back with another chapter! And you can't complain lol. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Vegeta-sei}  
  
Chi Chi looked at Bulma's peaceful sleeping face. She jiggled chibi Trunks in her arms gently as he gurgled. She bent down and gently shook Bulma awake. "Bulma, wake up. I have someone who wants to meet you." She smiled knowingly.  
  
Bulma sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes. She had a very restful sleep, but she still couldn't help feeling a tad tired. She blinked a few times, rubbing away the sleep. She finally focused on a mirror image of her own cerulean eyes. She gasped as the baby wiggled, smiling happily in front of her.  
  
Chi Chi laughed at Bulma's expression. "Bulma, this is Trunks. I think he was waiting for his mommy to wake up, this is the first time I've seen him smile this much."  
  
Bulma was speechless, instead she gazed wondrously at the beautiful lavender haired boy that was looking back at her with equal wonder. Immediately, she put her arms out before her wanting to hold her baby boy.  
  
Chi Chi obligingly placed chibi Trunks in Bulma's arms. She had remembered how she felt the first time she held Gohan, it was pure love in its complex form.  
  
Bulma gently cradled her son, as she did so an intense feeling started to bubble in the pit of her stomach. She recognized it as protectiveness. She finally understood why Chi Chi was constantly nagging Gohan. It was for his well being after all.  
  
Chibi Trunks peered up at the blue haired creature who was now holding him. He had no clue who she was, but yet he felt oddly calm and safe. He blew a bubble happily and waved his arms above his head.  
  
Bulma chuckled at the baby in her arms. She couldn't believe this little baby was hers, all hers. She smiled adoringly down at her son and whispered, "Where have you been all my life, huh?"  
  
Trunks smiled and giggled.  
  
Bulma wanted to squeeze him until he popped. (A/N: Don't you just get that feeling with babies? They're so cute that you wanna squeeze 'em to death LOL).  
  
Chi Chi stood beside the bed, enjoying the mother and son moment. She remembered why she was still standing there, "Bulma, what are you going to name him?"  
  
Bulma looked up, confused, "Oh Kami, you're right Chi Chi! Vegeta and I never discussed that.."  
  
Chi Chi contemplated on whether or not she should tell Bulma what Mrs. Briefs had been calling the baby, "Well, we've been calling him Trunks. We were waiting for you to come into consciousness to give him a name."  
  
Bulma tilted her head, "Trunks," she let the name roll around her tongue. "Trunks. Who thought of that name?"  
  
"Your mother did."  
  
A slow smile spread across Bulma's face, "What do you think of it?" She asked teasingly.  
  
"Well, to be honest I wasn't thrilled with it at first. I wanted to call him Goten, but I guess the name suits him now." She smiled back reassuringly.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Trunks." She said again, looking down at chibi Trunks. "You like that?"  
  
Chibi Trunks' mouth curved up in the corner, Bulma watched as a small amount of drool escaped from his mouth.  
  
Bulma laughed, "I take that as a yes!"  
  
Chi Chi smiled and stroked Trunks' cheek. "He is such a darling little boy!"  
  
Bulma raised her eyebrow, "I know. After all he is mine, and Vegeta's." She put emphasis on Vegeta's name.  
  
Both women looked at eachother for a few moments and burst out laughing.  
  
As the laughing ceased, Chi Chi hugged her long time friend. "I'm going to send in everyone. They're all dying to see you."  
  
Bulma nodded once, not taking her eyes off of chibi Trunks. He burst out crying for no apparent reason.  
  
Chi Chi suddenly remembered something as chibi Trunks began crying.  
  
Bulma shook him gently, trying to calm him but it was to no avail.  
  
Chi Chi turned to face Bulma.  
  
Bulma looked desperately at Chi Chi's face, not knowing why he was crying with so force. "What's wrong with him?" She asked worriedly. This parenting stuff was hard, she thought to herself.  
  
Chi Chi swallowed a chuckle as she looked at Bulma's desperate face. "He's hungry." She said softly, "We've been giving him bottled milk so far, but I think he needs his mother's attention now.  
  
Bulma sighed gratefully, "Thanks, Chi. I'm so glad you've done this sort of thing before!"  
  
Chi Chi shook her head, "Think nothing if it. Do want me to tell the other's to wait while you feed him and get ready yourself?"  
  
Bulma become even more in debt to Chi Chi's kindness, "Yes please. Thanks again Chi Chi."  
  
Chi Chi winked, "My pleasure. If you need anything, I will be outside of the door to make sure no one comes in and interrupts you."  
  
"Ok." Bulma watched as the door closed softly. She looked back down at Trunks who had resided from crying to sniffling.  
  
Bulma found him too cute, she lifted up her top still smiling. She caught another flash of lavender fluff wriggling behind her son and Bulma had to chuckle, "A tail!" She coudln't help but laugh, "You are definately Vegeta's son!" She brought chibi Trunks up to her chest and let him fill himself of his Saiya-jin appetite.  
  
Ten minutes later and he was still going, "Damn, even Saiya-jin babies have appetites like elephants!" She grumbled.  
  
Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she was finally able to please the hungry Saiya-jin Prince.  
  
Chibi Trunks yawned, opening his mouth as wide as he could. Bulma gently rocked him into sleep. She looked around, wondering where to place him. There was no baby crib in this room. She remembered that she had stumbled upon Queen Khyiriana's nursery room on the eve of the bonding ritual. She would have to go back there after she had washed herself.  
  
Currently, she placed the tiny baby on the bed letting him sleep there for the moment. She made her way to the connecting bathroom, for a much deserved bath.  
  
********************  
  
Kinjal made her way to Bulma's room, when she caught sight of Chi Chi leaning back against the door, "What are you doing?" She asked as she approached.  
  
Chi Chi shrugged, "Making sure no one goes in. I think Bulma needs some time to bond with Trunks."  
  
"How long have you been standing out here?"  
  
"I'd say around twenty minutes. She should be done any minute, then you can go in and meet her."  
  
At this point the former King of Vegeta-sei happened to pass by, coincidentally.  
  
He stopped by the two females conversing, "Is everything alright?" He asked gruffly, he still had trouble associating with people who were non Saiya- jin, apart from Bulma and Dr. Briefs.  
  
Chi Chi rolled her eyes, she was getting tired of explaining the same thing over and over again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Earth}  
  
Goku set his jaw firmly, "No. I'm not letting you go."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, wanting to draw back his fist and punch the living day light's out of Goku's innocent face.  
  
"Vegeta, Cell will come to us," Goku tried to persuade him again.  
  
Vegeta powered up slightly, knocking Goku back who was caught by surprise. "I will fight Cell, alone!"  
  
Goku frowned, "That's not a good idea Vegeta. It would be better if we all helped."  
  
Vegeta growled, "Shut up Kakkarot. I don't need your help, nor would i ever want it. And mark my words, if you try to follow me I'll personally blow you to smitherines, got it?" He said through gritted teeth. he just wanted to go and fight Cell and return to his planet. He was already tired of this disgusting mud ball and the pathetic weaklings that graced it.  
  
Trunks had been watching silently, he now felt the need to interrupt the two rivals' conversation, "We'll all go down-" The look Vegeta sent made him pause, but did not cause him to hinder from what he was saying, "But, we won't fight Cell. You will fight him alone and we will watch from the sidelines. Is that ok..?" He trailed off uncertainly.  
  
Vegeta grunted at his future sons' logic, "Fine. But if any of you get in my way, make it known that I will personally ensure your demise!" He glared at everyone, daring them to challenge him. Goku's good fortune had made Vegeta forget that he was mercilessly possed off at Goku.  
  
Goku sighed, giving into the high demands made by the new King of Vegeta- sei. "Ok Trunks, you're right. We'll go down with Vegeta but we won't interrupt in the fight."  
  
Vegeta 'hmphed' and turned his back to the group who were still standing in an oval position.  
  
Krillin didn't dare to say anything.  
  
Piccolo was disgusted by the fear shown towards Vegeta, but he was very powerful and that was something always to be feared.  
  
Gohan was now more focused than he had ever been. He was no longer distracted by minor happenings around him. instead, he focused his gaze intently on the lavender haired boy known as Trunks. He smiled to himself, knowing that this was very brave boy for standing up to Vegeta.  
  
Dende cleared his throat, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had formed between the group.  
  
Vegeta exhaled impatiently, "Well, are we going or not?" He demanded.  
  
Goku grinned, "Let's go!"  
  
Gohan turned his head to his father and smiled, "Cool!"  
  
Piccolo merely grunted, and Krillin shook his head, he finally found it in himself to speak, "Well, I'm ready as I'll ever be."  
  
Vegeta walked back out to the edge of the lookout and glared down through the clouds grimly. He was strong, there was no doubt about it, he just didn't know how much stronger he would have to be to defeat Cell.  
  
The Z senshi followed and stood behind Vegeta. waiting for him to make the first move.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened when he realised something, "Wait!"  
  
Everyone, save Vegeta, turned around shocked by the young boys outburst.  
  
Goku put his hand gently onto Gohan's head, "What is it son?"  
  
A calculating look formed on Gohan's young features, "Shouldn't someone go to Korin's and get a bag of senzu beans?"  
  
Dende smiled at his friend, "You're right Gohan! Who knows when you might need one, and I certainly won't be there to heal if any of you get hurt."  
  
Vegeta snorted, "We will not need those worthless pieces of vegetable."  
  
Krillin shook his head, "I know, Gohan you can go to Korin's tower and get the beans. The rest of us will go in search of Cell."  
  
Gohan nodded in agreement and without hesitation, he began to float away from the gathered group at the edge of the lookout. "I'll see you guys soon! Bye Dad!" He waved goodbye to his friends and speed away to the tower.  
  
Trunks felt a small smile spread across his face as Gohan left. He reminded Trunks of his sensei so much. Well they were the same person after all, weren't they?  
  
But this younger version of his sensei seemed so, innocent. Completely different to Mirai Gohan, who's eyes were haunted by so many deaths seen in his young age. Trunks silently prayed that this younger version of his sensei would not have to endure what he and Mirai Gohan had endured.  
  
Vegeta's voice rang out, irritation lacing the tone. "I tire of waiting." Without saying anything further he blasted off from the lookout, flying downwards. he had grown tremendously agitated. He had power, and he wanted to fight. Now.  
  
Trunks was brought out from his thoughts when his father blasted off. He couldn't help but find that his father was more than a little obsessive about being a warrior.  
  
Goku tilted his head, "He sure is in a hurry!" He exclaimed stupidly before blasting off after Vegeta.  
  
Piccolo and Trunks following suit. The ultimate battle was soon going to occur, much to the grievance of Trunks and the anger of Piccolo.  
  
Krillin's thoughts wandered back to the blond haired android that had been devoured by the hideous green monster. He silently wondered if there was any chance that she would return, given the chance. He kept up that small hope, hope for seeing the blonde haired beauty. If he did then he would die a very happy man.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Vegeta-sei}  
  
After spending ten minutes in the shower, Bulma emerged fully clothed and refreshed. She looked at her sleeping son and couldn't help but radiate with love. She could hear hushed arguing from outside of her room.  
  
Frowning at the disturbance, she opened the door to be greeted with the shocked faces of her mother, father and Kinjal. And the angry faces of Vegeta's father and Chi Chi.  
  
"What is all this racket about?" She hissed, whispering for she was afraid she would wake her slumbering baby boy.  
  
King Regent's facial expression changed from anger to wonder, "Bulma, you are looking well!" He exclaimed.  
  
She grinned, "Thanks, but it's only because of Kinjal!"  
  
Kinjal blushed and looked at the floor, "I'm almost ashamed to think I didn't acknowledge my power of healing sooner."  
  
Chi Chi pouted, "Bulma, that man is insufferable!" She pointed at Vegeta's father, "He is so much like Vegeta that I want to-"  
  
Bulma interrupted her, "Chi, please calm down. I'm sure whatever he said, he didn't mean."  
  
Chi Chi almost stomped her foot, "But he insulted Trunks' chosen name!"  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes at him, "What is this I hear Otousan?"  
  
King Regent's eyes widened, "Well-I-" He stuttered to get the words out.  
  
Bulma raised her hand to stop him from speaking further. She turned to the crowd gathered in front of her room and smiled, "Thank you all for coming to check on me, but I'm fine. You all can go back to doing whatever you want, I'm not in amy more danger now." She smiled warmly at her parents.  
  
"Mom, I'm sure your garden needs tending to and Dad, I'm certain that you have some business in the labs to attend to?"  
  
They both nodded, wide-eyed.  
  
Bulma hugged them each in turn. She turned to Chi Chi and Kinjal, "Thank you guys so much for being here for me. But, can you please leave me alone with Vegeta's father, I need to talk to him." She said this softly, but they understood her intent for asking them to leave.  
  
They all parted ways, Chi Chi and Kinjal heading out with Mrs. Briefs to the large palace gardens and Dr. Briefs to his lab.  
  
********************  
  
Bulma chuckled inwardly as she saw her Otousan shift uncomfortably. "Otousan," she smiled and embraced him. Never had she felt so close to another being, non related, apart from Vegeta and Goku.  
  
King Regent felt his face redden as his daughter in law hugged him close.  
  
She pulled away and smiled up into his warm eyes, "Come on, I think you should meet your grand son." She led him into her large room.  
  
Bulma carefully lifted Trunks off of the bed gently, not worrying if she awakened him. He had already slept too much as it is.  
  
Chibi Trunks gurgled on a yawn and looked around sleepily. Bulma held him up to Vegeta's father and she felt warm as she saw a look of pride cross her Otousan's face.  
  
She gently placed the baby in his hands, much to his surprise. He held the baby awkwardly at first but soon relaxed. "If my mate saw me now, she would blasted my ass to the next dimension," he murmured to the boy in his arms.  
  
Trunks unconsciously wrapped his lavender tail around his grand father's wrist. Squeezing extremely hard. Although the colouring was completely wrong, this little boy was a Saiya-jin Prince in every way.  
  
King Regent gaped at the small boy's strength, "He is definately a warrior.." He trailed off and looked up at Bulma, "Surely you are not going to name him Trunks?" He asked gruffly.  
  
Bulma glared at him slightly, but decided to let it pass, "Yes I am." She said softly. She could have sworn she heard her Otousan counting to ten in his mind.  
  
"Very well."  
  
Bulma bit her lip, "Otousan, can I have your permission for something?"  
  
"What is it?" He asked, not looking up from his grandson's gaze which was holding him in his stare.  
  
"Your mate.. She had a nursery room for Vegeta, right?"  
  
His head snapped up at the mention of his mate, "What of it?" He asked hoarsely.  
  
"Would you mind terribly if I used it for Trunks' room?" She asked softly.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her dangerously. How did she know about that room?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: There ya have it! Chapter 49 completed. Hope you guys liked that chapter, please review and let me know. See you next chapter! 


	50. Thoughts

A/N: Please forgive me for the long wait on this chapter. It is all explained in my biography. Click on my name and you'll have the reasons for my being away from this fic. Once again I'm sorry to all of you reader's who had to wait days for this chapter.  
  
**I dedicate this chapter to my Grandad who passed away on 11/12/02. You were the only one in our family who supported and praised my writing ability completely.**  
  
*~*Now I know that our world is no more permanent than a wave rising on the ocean.*~*  
  
-Memoirs of a Geisha.  
  
Rest.In.Peace. Grandpa  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Vegeta-sei}  
  
"Your mate.. She had a nursery room for Vegeta, right?"  
  
His head snapped up at the mention of his mate, "What of it?" He asked hoarsely.  
  
"Would you mind terribly if I used it for Trunks' room?" She asked softly.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her dangerously. How did she know about that room?  
  
********************  
  
His tongue suddenly became thickly coated, as the words were uttered from Bulma's mouth. The mass of his tongue weighed down in his mouth like lead, preventing any words from forming and irreversibly rendering him speechless.  
  
Bulma waited expectantly for an answer. She saw the white washed tone of his skin and immediately regretted asking him for the usage of the nursery. She had touched upon a taboo subject, one that if possible was best avoided. She had really done it this time.  
  
King Regent's grip tightened unconsciously on the small, yet strong baby in his arms. How could he answer that question? Why had she even asked him? Every time he thought of his mate, he was sent into such a state of nostalgia that not a single person could deem themselves worthy enough to pull him out of it.  
  
Bulma gulped, now becoming slightly afraid at his silence. She saw him barely supress a shudder. She managed to break the now ever lasting, uncomfortable silence. "A-are you okay?" She stumbled over her words clumsily, pronouncing her mistake in ever asking about the nursery.  
  
Vegeta's father finally found his speaking ability, and voiced his previous thoughts. "How do you know about the nursery?" He spoke in such a low voice that Bulma almost didn't hear him.  
  
Bulma thought back to the time she was visited by the former Queen's spirit. If she told him, then she would be betraying Vegeta's mothers trust. She distinctly remembered the older woman telling her not to mention the visit to King Regent. Bulma set her jaw squarely, she knew she would have to tell him, even though every being of her mind screamed not to.  
  
"Well?" He pressed on, the ever present curiosity growing as to how she knew about the nursery.  
  
Bulma had dug herslef into a hole, and only she would be able to get herself out of it. She drew a deep breath and began in a calm quiet tone and tried not to disturb Trunks in his playful, ingnorant bliss.  
  
"Well," she began, "Do you remember at the bonding ritual when I arrived late?" She stopped.  
  
He nodded for her to continue.  
  
Bulma cleared her dry throat, not liking the intense way he was observing her actions. "I was having doubts about mating with Vegeta, and I guess I panicked."  
  
He raised his eyebrow questioningly. She had doubts? Did Vegeta know about this?  
  
As if reading his mind, Bulma squashed any dark thoughts he was having, "It was all too overwhelming." She said quickly, "Becoming Queen, a mother, a life partner. I just went into over drive and went into shock. I-I pushed Kinjal and I ran. I didn't know where I was going, I just had to get away. Everyone was fussing over me and it just scared me." She realized now how stupidly she had behaved.  
  
King Regent had lost his previous nostalgia and was becoming quite engrossed in Bulma's minor tale of the day the ritual took place. Why had he not had any word of this? "If you were going to run away, then why didn't you leave the palace? What possessed you to go to the fifth level of the palace?" He was more than intrigued by now.  
  
Bulma exhaled, relief overcoming her features. "To be honest, I don't have a clue. I was just running blindly and for a strange reason I chose to go up instead of down and out. It's pretty ridiculous if you think about it." She laughed half heartedly. She could be such an idiot at times.  
  
"That's when I reached the fifth floor and found the nursery.." She brought her eyes to meet his onyx eyes. Such and exact version of Vegeta's, shaped slightly differently yet the colour was the same.  
  
They had such raw emotion swimming in them, unlike Vegeta's. He tried to hide his emotions whenever he could, even if they were the only two in the room. The difference between father and son stood out in all its grandeur at that very moment.  
  
King Regent stared back, not letting his face show any emotion, and yet not quite being able to hide the emotion in his eyes from the new Queen of Vegeta-sei. He didn't want her to continue, he had heard enough. There was also something nagging him in the back of his mind that he was treading upon unknown waters in that area. Something was warding him off, as if Bulma was not to mention this to anyone.  
  
He jiggled chibi Trunks slightly in his arms. He smiled ruefully, if he coddled his grandson any more then he would end up a weakling like the many humans from his planet. Isn't that what his old son had told him once? Shaking his head, his stony face broke into a small grin as he looked into the endless blue depths known as Bulma's eyes.  
  
Handing Trunks back to his mother, King Regent stood proud and tall. It was time he moved on, after all he had a new family to live for. "Very well, my Queen." Bowing slightly, he chuckled as tears welled up in Bulma's eyes.  
  
The former King was back to his mischievous self.  
  
Bulma pressed her son to her chest and hugged her father in-law. She smiled, regardless of the fact that he had stiffened slightly. Saiya-jins! Such emotionally challenged aliens. She smiled through her tears of joy as she hugged him, along with Trunks. "Thank you Otousan." Her voice showed nothing but everlasting gratitude.  
  
King Regent gently placed his hand on top of Bulma's head. He smiled happily, for once in a long, long time. "Think nothing of it. This palace, let alone this planet, does not belong to me as of now. It it your's and your family's. I cannot decide where you can go, or not go, any longer. It's time I move on"  
  
Bulma up and scowled, humouring him. She grew serious however and let a small smile play on her lips. "You are part of our family Otousan."  
  
He nodded and drew himself away from her squashing embrace. He took one last look at his grandson, and heir to the throne of Vegeta-sei and left the room, a satisfied and considerably happy old man.  
  
********************  
  
As he closed the door behind him, Bulma looked down at her young son. She sighed and smiled as she watched his lavender tail swish around happily behind him. As he yawned, it was then she realized that she had disturbed his sleep.  
  
She lifted Trunks up and brought him face to face with her. He gazed suspiciously at his mother's face and tried to grad her nose, such was the fascination with it.  
  
Bulma held back a laugh and buried her face playfully against Trunks's. He giggled at the new game, but yawned at the game.  
  
Bulma smiled lovingly and cradled him, rocking him to sleep. "Let's get you to your new nursery, my precious baby boy."  
  
As if on cue, Trunks smirked an unmistakable trademark of Vegeta's smirk. Bulma groaned and prayed it wasn't a prophecy of the nightmare that was about to dawn upon them when Trunks grew to speak. A carbon copy of Vegeta.  
  
She shuddered and prayed that her son would at least show some emotion, if not all. Sighing again, she made her way out of the room, which seemed large and empty for only herself. She prayed to Kami that Vegeta was alright. S  
  
he hadn't spoken to him in a long time, what felt like eons was only days in actual time. Ever increasing worry shadowed over her, like a stormy cloud, afraid and worried for the safety of Vegeta's life.  
  
He had better come home alive, she thought to herself, or she'd wish him back with the Dragonballs and then kill him herself for letting her suffer alone. Snorting, she realized that, that would probably never happen in a million years. Ha! What a joke, her kill Vegeta? He'd just laugh in her face. And that was what she missed about him the most.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Earth}  
  
Vegeta's voice rang out, irritation lacing the tone. "I tire of waiting." Without saying anything further he blasted off from the lookout, flying downwards. he had grown tremendously agitated. He had power, and he wanted to fight. Now.  
  
Trunks was brought out from his thoughts when his father blasted off. He couldn't help but find that his father was more than a little obsessive about being a warrior.  
  
Goku tilted his head, "He sure is in a hurry!" He exclaimed stupidly before blasting off after Vegeta.  
  
Piccolo and Trunks following suit. The ultimate battle was soon going to occur, much to the grievance of Trunks and the anger of Piccolo.  
  
Krillin's thoughts wandered back to the blond haired android that had been devoured by the hideous green monster. He silently wondered if there was any chance that she would return, given the chance. He kept up that small hope, hope for seeing the blonde haired beauty. If he did then he would die a very happy man.  
  
********************  
  
Vegeta flew at top speed, scanning the earth below as he blasted past almost every city, forest, wasteland, desert and even sea. He came up with nothing. Cell was nowhere to be found and it was aggravating him to no end.  
  
He was beginning to grow restless, the power under his skin was itching to burst forth in fury. Fury for having so much time locked up inside, instead of fighting or being in battle like a true warrior should be.  
  
He hated waiting around for the other pathetic idiots that called themselves warriors. Warriors! More like a bunch of weaklings and a waste of space. He could understand Goku's need to fight, as well as Gohan's for they were Saiya-jins. It was genetically inscribed in their DNA, impossible to rid yourself of no matter how hard one tried.  
  
He smirked, knowing that he was far superior to Goku now, in every way. And yet his smirk fell and faded into a scowl. Doubt started to form in his mind, was Goku shielding his true power from everyone?  
  
Is he calling everyone's bluff by pretending to be weaker than Vegeta, just so Vegeta could be happy in ignorant bliss at the thought that he is stronger? Shaking his head, he looked down at the vast expanse of land, determined to keep his mind clear from all of the protruding thoughts.  
  
He growled unconsciously as he felt all of the Z senshi's presence, hot on his trail. He had warned them not to get in his way of Cell, but he would bet that the fool Kakarott had not listened to a word Vegeta had said.  
  
He would be damned if he let that idiotic moron steal his glory yet again. Picking up his speed, he tried to distance himself even further from the group and tried in vain to search for the green monster, who had yet to show.  
  
An immense power ahead of him, caught his undeniable attention. All thoughts had left him, and now he began to mentally prepare himself for the battle that was about to ensue.  
  
********************  
  
Trunks couldn't help but stare at his father, as he flew in front at a tremendous speed. Never had he seen his father so anxious to enter into battle. Was he really like this in the Mirai time? Of course he would never know. His eyes darkened at the prospect of not having a real family like chibi Trunks. That is if his father survived in this dimension.  
  
He growled, much like Vegeta had as the large power ahead of them, came into focus. His heart began thundering in his chest. What if they couldn't beat Cell? What if Cell killed him? He knew his mother would be devestated at this death.  
  
But wouldn't his younger mother be even more at a loss if Vegeta died in this long and arduous battle? He didn't think she would be able to handle the loss, even if she had sustained it in Mirai. In this dimension, it some how seemed as though they were closer to each other, it was odd and he could not fathom how things had been altered so much.  
  
Trunks looked down at the vast expanse of deserted and rocky land, trying to pin point the exact position of Cell?  
  
What would he do if he lost his father in this dimension?  
  
In honesty, he didn't know he would do if he lost his father.. Again.  
  
********************  
  
A/N: I was going to put the fight between Cell and Vegeta in this chapter, but please forgive as I didn't have the strength to write anymore. Hopefully this is enough to keep you guys happy until I update again, which won't be long. Sorry for the delay and thank you for your reviews.  
  
J XxX 


	51. Ultimate battle

A/N: As you can see, I've changed my name! I thought it was time for a change. My name means April in Japanese. (April is my middle name).  
  
Thank you for your kind comments! Love ya'll!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Earth}  
  
Trunks looked down at the vast expanse of deserted and rocky land, trying to pin point the exact position of Cell.  
  
What would he do if he lost his father in this dimension?  
  
In honesty, he didn't know he would do if he lost his father.. Again.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta smirked devilishly as he saw Cell standing in the center of what looked like a newly made stone podium. He was confused as to why Cell was just standing in the middle of the enormous quadrilateral shape. If he was ready to fight, then why didn't he contact Goku or himself that it was time to fight? Something strange was going on, and Vegeta didn't like it.  
  
Trunks frowned, noticing the same thing as his father. It was rather odd that Cell had not summoned them to fight. It was a good thing they had made their own way there. Trunks felt a shiver run down his spine, it was as if Cell had been expecting them, much to his dismay.  
  
Vegeta landed swiftly in the center of the stone square and looked impatiently at the still form of Cell standing ahead of him.  
  
Trunks followed his father and floated down outside of the rink. He wanted to be as close as possible, when Cell would be defeated by his father.  
  
Vegeta smirked as the creature opened its eyes.  
  
****  
  
Goku noticed that Vegeta and Trunks had already made their way to Cell's location. He stopped flying, a few hundred meters from where Vegeta and Cell stood.  
  
Piccolo and Krillin stopped flying, noticing that Goku had stopped.  
  
Krillin hovered a few feet away from Goku, looking perplexed as to why his long time friend had stopped.  
  
Piccolo frowned and flew to Goku's position, "What is it?"  
  
Goku looked down and frowned at the large stone square that was etched into the ground. His brow furrowed slightly. "I think we should stay back, while Vegeta fights Cell."  
  
Piccolo's eyes grew large, "What are you talking about Goku? Surely you can't be serious! Vegeta may need our help."  
  
Goku nodded and sighed, "I know Piccolo, but this is Vegeta's fight. I think we should let him handle it. Besides, he'll let us know if he needs our help!" By this time his voice had grown cheerful, from what it was previously.  
  
Krillin shrugged, "I guess you're right, I mean I wouldn't be much of a help anyway!" He rubbed the back of his head, "I'd just get in the way!"  
  
Piccolo sneered slightly, but agreed. The trio landed on a nearby rocky cliff, overlooking the fighting 'ring' Cell had so childishly built.  
  
Goku watched intently as Vegeta stood face to face with Cell. He frowned when he noticed Trunks standing on the side, quite close to the ring. He hoped to Kami that Trunks wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.  
  
*****  
  
Cell sensed the powerful fighter land before him. As he slowly opened his eyes, he caught the permanent smirk embedded on Vegeta's face. Cell himself drew his lips up into a coy smile, "I see you have improved."  
  
Vegeta snorted at the one line comment, "What of it? I have improved enough to kick your sorry ass into the ground."  
  
Cell raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" He could tell that the Saiya-jin had become much stronger than when they had previously fought. They were both almost at equal power. Cell knew he had the upper hand, he just didn't know for how long.  
  
"Yes really." Vegeta spat back, anger rising at the smug look on Cell's face. "I'm going to crush you like the insignificant green bug you are!"  
  
Cell chuckled before surveying the audience around him. Far ahead to his right, he saw three figures standing sturdily. Two of which were considerably weaker than him and one that had the same power as the man that stood in front of him.  
  
To his left, near the ring he had created, stood a lavender haired boy, one of which he had not seen and Dr. Gero had not programmed him into his data.  
  
"You are all talk Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta clenched his fist tightly, "You want to bet?" Vegeta noted that Trunks was standing on the sidelines of the ring.  
  
Vegeta willed his future son to stand further away, he couldn't help getting a strange feeling cross the pit of his stomach when Cell observed Trunks. But he would not show his weakness, for Cell would surely take advantage of it.  
  
Vegeta looked coldly at the green creature. "Can we get this started. I'm not one for patience."  
  
Cell snorted, "I can see that, for some reason you have a very strong death wish. Very well, let us begin."  
  
Vegeta got into a fighting stance, powering up to Super Saiya-jin 2.  
  
*****  
  
Krillin's jaw dropped open when he saw Vegeta power up, "Man! Is it just me, or is Vegeta even stronger than you Goku?"  
  
Goku watched intently as is old rival powered up. It was true, Vegeta was much stronger than before, but he had in inkling that they were the same in their level of power. He sensed a recognizable ki approaching them on the cliff.  
  
Gohan gripped the small bag in his hand tightly, he landed beside his father and smiled up at him, "Hey Dad, I got the beans!"  
  
Goku smiled slightly at his son, "Thanks Gohan." He placed his hand on top of Gohan's head, showing his gratitude.  
  
The boy who was forced to mature so quickly smiled back at his father. He turned his attention towards the fight that was commencing between Cell and Vegeta, "Are we going to fight Dad?"  
  
Goku was startled by the question, "Maybe.." He trailed off, with his gaze still fixed on the two fighters.  
  
Gohan frowned, "Vegeta seems a lot stronger. Is he stronger than you?"  
  
The corners of Goku's mouth turned up slightly, "Actually, for once I think we're evenly matched. Unless Vegeta is hiding some of his power." He voiced the doubt. There was a great chance that Vegeta was hiding his true power.  
  
For some reason, the day was gloriously bright. Earth's sun was blazing down happily on the dark soil beneath their feet. Was it a premonition of the outcome of the fight? That Good would triumph over Evil?  
  
Only time would tell.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow as he saw Cell phase from his place and disappear. His eyes shifted from left to right, his smirk still fixed in his place. He loved a good fight, but presently he just wanted to crush the smug creature into oblivion.  
  
*****  
  
Trunks watched as he battle commenced in front of him. He didn't know why he was standing so close to the dueling pair, he just felt that he had to be near his father in case anything terrible happened. Although he prayed that nothing like that would happen, if it did he knew he would never be able to forgive himself.  
  
*****  
  
Just as Cell was about to grab Vegeta from behind, Vegeta phased and positioned himself behind Cell. Swiftly tripping him up in one smooth kick. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh. "Is that the best you can do?"  
  
Cell fell embarrassingly on his knees. He grunted as his shins connected harshly with the rough stone of the ring. "Don't be a fool!"  
  
The comment cut Vegeta's laugh short. Rolling his eyes, he was about to slam his elbow into the side of Cell's neck when the creature grabbed his fist, inches away from the crook of his neck.  
  
Cell had underestimated the Saiya-jin's strength. He was not about to let some puny mortal destroy him. He was the ultimate Android, and he would rather return to his original self before allowing this pea-brained short stack hurt him.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes as Cell grabbed his fist. How dare the piece of green trash block his attack? Vegeta snorted, it showed just how weak Cell really was. Without hesitation, Vegeta slammed his knee into Cell's gut.  
  
The impact of the knee embedded in his gut caused Cell to choke on his unforgiving thoughts. He phased back with lightning speed and once again came face to face with his opponent. "Nice try, but you'll have to do much better then that. Pathetic."  
  
Vegeta roared at the words, the creature was infuriating him! He powered up to his maximum, tiring of this fight. "Big Bang Attack!" He screamed, before hurling the attack head first at Cell.  
  
Cell grinned, now this was what fighting was all about. He crossed his arms out in front of him and blocked the attack, it was indeed a large attack. He gritted his teeth as the blast began pushing him backwards slightly.  
  
The Saiya-jin watched in amusement as Cell tried to block the attack. It was quite pitiful. When he saw the blast dissipate after being blocked, Vegeta saw the extent of what he was up against. Cell was indeed stronger than he had bargained for.  
  
Cell panted slightly, it had been a very difficult attack to block. Not wasting any time he launched forward and eagerly dealt blows with his opponent.  
  
They were both equal in power as they flew up into the air with a flurry of kicks and punches.  
  
Vegeta flew backwards after being dealt a blow to his jaw. He stood up, still noticing that Trunks was only a few meters away from him. He snarled and created a small ki ball in the palm of his hand and hurled it up into the air towards Cell.  
  
Cell dodged the fire ball and the ki blast shot up into the atmosphere behind him. Causing it to spiral up into outer space. Cell flew back down to the ring in anger, hat had been too close. Sneering, he shot several dozen beams in Vegeta's direction, and inadvertedly in Trunks' direction.  
  
Vegeta saw the attacks hurtling towards him and Trunks. He growled cursing his sons stupidity for being too close. He watched in dismay as a beam was heading straight for his future son.  
  
Growling, he did the only thing he could think of. He phased out and pushed Trunks out of the way, somehow managing to avoid the deadly beam itself.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks was in complete shock at what was happening. One minute he had been standing there watching the two fighters battling it out, and the next he was being thrown to the side by Vegeta.  
  
He turned around and gaped at the hole in the large rock that was behind him. If his father hadn't pushed him out of the way, that would have been him. The colour drained from his face when he realized that he could have died.  
  
Vegeta snarled at his son for getting in the way, "You idiot! Next time don't stand so close to where we're fighting." His tone was harsh, but that was only because he feared for the safety of the boy. Vegeta grimaced, he was getting too soft. Weaknesses are not a good thing.  
  
Trunks gulped as his father shouted. It was true, he had foolishly stood too close to them. "S-sorry," he stuttered out.  
  
"Get out of the way you fool!" Vegeta spat as he dusted himself off and pushed Trunks slightly away.  
  
Trunks's face fell slightly, as he was pushed away. He hadn't meant to get in the way. He stood up clumsily, "I guess I wasn't thinking." He mumbled. He levitated off of the ground and began heading towards the four figures that stood on the tall cliff.  
  
Cell smirked slightly as he watched the two converse. He was enjoying the show immensely, but his patience was wearing thin. When he blinked again, it dawned on him.  
  
The features of the two were almost identical. If it had not been for they boy's colouring and limp hair, they would have been a carbon copy of each other.  
  
Of course! The boy was Vegeta's son. An evil chuckle erupted from Cell's throat. A few moments ago, he had thought it would have been impossible to beat the Saiya-jin, but know the tables were tipped in his favour.  
  
Vegeta glared at his son's retreating back. He was beginning to think that caring was becoming a hassle. His eyes bulged when he saw Cell had phased from his original place, and was flying straight towards Trunks. Everything was happening so fast, that his legs was rendered paralysed.  
  
Cell phased in front of the lavender haired boy, smirking.  
  
Trunks's eyes widened as the creature had abruptly manifested himself in front of him.  
  
Cell relished in the shocked look of the boy. "Boo." He held his palm up in front the boy's face and shot a ki blast at him.  
  
Trunks watched in horror as he blast erupted in front of his face. He didn't even have a chance to scream, as the pain of his burnt face caused him to black out and fall lifelessly to the rocky ground below.  
  
*****  
  
Krillin gaped as he watched the scene unfold before him. "What the-?!"  
  
Piccolo's jaw twitched as he saw the teenage boy's lifeless body fall to. How could Cell do such a cold cruel thing? And why had Vegeta just stood by and let it happen. He was about to fly down when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
Goku squeezed his shoulder, "Let Vegeta handle it. If we interrupted, he would never forgive us. This is his fight."  
  
Piccolo nodded mutely and stepped back from the edge of his cliff.  
  
Goku removed his hand from the Namek-jin's shoulder. He looked grimly down at his young son, who was still looking at the older boy's body in awe and horror. "Gohan, I have a feeling Trunks isn't dead yet. Go get him and bring him here. Maybe we can get him to eat a senzu bean." He prayed silently that Trunks was still alive.  
  
Gohan closed his open mouth and without much hesitation, flew over to the limp body sprawled out on the ground.  
  
*****  
  
The moment Vegeta saw his son land roughly on the rocky terrain, something inside of him snapped. It was like seeing Bulma die, all over again. He had no clue whether or not Trunks was alive, but something started to bubble in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Vegeta's anger grew as he watched Cell descend smugly back into the ring. He shook with pure rage, energy began to crackle furiously around him. In the distance he heard Cell's maniacal chuckle, he saw Goku's son taking away the lifeless body of his own son.  
  
That all faded away into the background. Now all that was left was himself, and Cell.  
  
Images of Trunks' demise kept flashing into his mind. He was sure he would go insane from the pent up fury, ready to burst at the seams. As if he had been given the word to unleash his undeniable anger, Vegeta exploded in bright light of energy which hid him from the view of his enemy.  
  
Cell watched in minor awe as he saw the look of utter contempt on Vegeta's face. He squinted as Vegeta's form was hidden by a golden glow of energy.  
  
Vegeta roared as he powered up and above his maximum strength. He knew that it was too much for his body to handle, and that if he went too far he would blow himself up and anything within a five hundred mile radius.  
  
He knew he didn't care.  
  
All of his power was let out in one blow. "FINAL FLASH!" He growled, the pupils and iris of his eyes were no longer in their place. All that was left was white. He looked positively manic. The large ki blast headed straight to the position of Cell.  
  
*****  
  
A huge gust of wind caused the three fighters to grit their teeth and try to stand in their positions.  
  
Krillin clenched his jaw tightly as he tried to prevent himself from being blown away by the hurricane winds.  
  
At that time, Gohan had descended upon the cliff with Trunks over his shoulder. The teen had been wheezing when he had first come to his aid. Gohan gently laid Trunks on the ground, shielding him from the strong winds.  
  
Goku stepped over to Trunks' body with the bag of senzu beans in his hand. He forced one into the tightly shut mouth of the boy. He could tell that Trunks was dying, the fading ki was enough to determine that.  
  
Trunks somehow managed swallowed the bean whole.  
  
*****  
  
Cell tried in vain to block the attack with one of his own, but it was to no avail. He screamed in fury and pain as the attack overpowered his own covered his entire being. He had been so close..  
  
Vegeta's breathing became uneven as the smoke cleared. All that was left was a green smudge on the stone ring. Everything around him began to spin. The power had been too much for him to harness. It had erupted all in one go, and his body could not handle the tremendous amount of strength he had acquired.  
  
Vegeta fell to his knees, darkness beginning to surround him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: There you have it! Chapter 51! Cell is dead, yay, but what is wrong with Vegeta? Is he way in over his head? And what will happen to Trunks? Are they both destined to die? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FINAL ONE! (?)  
  
So until then, please review and let me know what you thought of this one!  
  
Thank you! 


	52. Perfect Match

A/N: Wow, almost 1000 reviews, I feel honored. Thank you to all who reviewed!!  
  
To jessica01320: LOL. You're review was so heart warming! I love people like you and so, yes I will do a skit for you at the end of this chapter. Hope you like it! Thanks for the review!  
  
To Debido: Hello Mr. Mentor!! I hope you don't mind me calling you that, because in a way you are. Your reviews are always helpful and always truthful, to which I appreciate greatly. Anyway, yes I would like you to recommend some fics to help me with the fighting aspect. I do actually understand that the last chapter wasn't the best I could do, but things had been putting me down before I wrote that and so it wasn't to my full potential. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for the previous one. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Goku stepped over to Trunks' body with the bag of senzu beans in his hand. He forced one into the tightly shut mouth of the boy. He could tell that Trunks was dying, the fading ki was enough to determine that.  
  
Trunks somehow managed swallowed the bean in its entirety.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta's breathing became uneven as the smoke cleared. All that was left was a green smudge on the stone ring. Everything around him began to spin. The power had been too much for him to harness. It had erupted all in one go, and his body could not handle the tremendous amount of strength he had acquired.  
  
Vegeta fell to his knees, darkness beginning to surround him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta groaned as he finally came to. The last thing that he could remember was finishing off Cell in an enormous blast. Had it been enough? Squinting as the bright light shone harshly into his retina, he grunted as a familiar silhouette entered the ray of light, easing his pain. How had he-?  
  
A soft and amicable voice encompassed his sensitive ears.  
  
"Vegeta, are you all right?"  
  
Vegeta blinked several times, regaining most of his composure at the same time. He did not wish to be seen as weak in front of his mate, he looked up into her cerulean eyes, almost weakly, he felt disgusted with himself.  
  
His outburst of energy had caused him to blow a biological fuse in his body. He was lucky to be alive, his emotions had caused him to react foolishly. That reminded him, was Trunks dead?  
  
"Onna," he winced as he sat up in the plush comfortable bed, fit for a King.  
  
Bulma sat by his side on a large chair. She leaned in close, fussing over him as if he was a child.  
  
Vegeta growled slightly as she mothered him. "Where is the boy?"  
  
Bulma hesitated slightly, "You mean Trunks? Well, he's asleep in the nursery."  
  
Vegeta took a moment to look at his mate. He had never seen her looking so beautiful as she did in that moment, dressed in traditional royal Saiya-jin clothing. He hadn't laid eyes upon her in two years, he couldn't believe how little change there was in her features.  
  
He remembered that he had been inside of the hyperbolic time chamber, and so it had only been a mere two days since -she- had seen him. Her skin looked smoother than ever, motherhood had been kind to her for she looked as fresh as she did before she was pregnant.  
  
Bulma frowned, "Are you ok Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta snapped himself out of his reverie. "Yes. I did not mean the brat."  
  
Bulma smiled slightly, she sighed. She had missed Vegeta so much, him and his personality were so different to the others. That was what she had loved about him.  
  
"He's with Otousan in the throne room," she watched Vegeta's facial features relax slightly. "He's fine, he's leaving with Goku and Chi Chi soon. Will you be there to say goodbye?" she added softly.  
  
He snorted, "What for?" Vegeta pretended to act indifferently.  
  
Bulma stared into his onyx eyes for what seemed like an eternity. "You could have been really hurt.."  
  
"Nothing can hurt me," he snapped back.  
  
Bulma sighed irritably, "Stop acting like a child and being so annoying Vegeta, oh and don't call our son a brat!"  
  
"Well then what should I call him," he smirked slightly as he saw his mate's face turn red slightly.  
  
"You can call him Trunks." She huffed.  
  
His eyes widened, "No Saiya-jin Prince is going to be name after underwear!"  
  
"What's wrong with it?! I'm named after-!"  
  
He swiftly cut her off, "Exactly my point! He shall have a Royal name, fitting for a Prince."  
  
Bulma growled softly, "Kami help me Vegeta, but I don't care how hurt you are, I will hurt you!!"  
  
"I shall repeat this once again, nothing can hurt me, onna. Especially not a weak earthling female like you."  
  
She shrieked and lunged for him as he lay on the bed. "You ASS, I'll show you who's weak!"  
  
He smirked.  
  
This was what he had been waiting for, to see her angry, it always got his blood riling just like in battle.  
  
Vegeta couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Seeing her in that angry state and looking so beautiful, he had to be near her. It had been two years since he had close contact with his mate, he was going to make for every day he spent in that damned chamber.  
  
Of course, to her it had only been two days, but that didn't mean he should stop all of his fun. He raised his eyebrow and swiftly pulled her beneath him, something mischievous glinting in his eyes, suddenly feeling rejuvenated and ready for action.  
  
"Do not call me an 'ass' woman," he breathed into her ear.  
  
Bulma gasped at the sudden movement and contact. Why did it feel like an eternity since she was in Vegeta's arms? She smiled with equal playfulness when she realized his intentions and whispered back.  
  
"Or what? ASS." She purposely added the last word.  
  
He smirked, for the first time in a long while he felt content.  
  
Was it just her, or could she feel there bond being renewed and strengthened with every second they were in each other's presence? Just as his lips were about to claim her own, a knock on the door interrupted their sparse and precious moment.  
  
Vegeta growled at the interruption. He wanted whoever was behind the door to the next dimension. He glared at the door.  
  
Bulma held back a giggle as she saw the murderous look on Vegeta's face, she gently her palm to his cheek bringing him to face her once again. She kissed the tip of his nose, "We'll have plenty of time later, Veggie."  
  
Vegeta groaned, "Woman, I have not been with you in two years! I cannot wait until later." He sounded like a whining five year old.  
  
A chuckle escaped from her throat, "What happened to the all mighty resilient King of Vegeta-sei?"  
  
He scowled, "You try being without me for two years," he grumbled, of course he only meant in the purely sexual way. Yes, that's what it was. It wasn't because he missed her shrill voice and obnoxious presence, he reasoned with himself.  
  
Bulma softly brushed her lips across his, teasing his already vulnerable state, before wriggling out of his grasp and heading towards the door. "Coming!" She called out, winking back at Vegeta's sour face.  
  
Before she opened the door, he had managed to drag his stiff body off of the bed, which for some reason was still calling to him. He must have used too much energy.  
  
He looked around the Royal room, a room that could house at least fifty people. He smirked as he realized he was finally back on Vegeta-sei, where he belonged. He looked towards the door to see which perpetrator had dared to interrupt his session with his mate.  
  
Bulma swung the large double doors open, finding Goku, Chi Chi and Mirai Trunks standing awkwardly together in a line. Chi Chi had a scowl gracing her dark features, Goku a somewhat guilty look and Trunks, well he had an embarrassed air about him.  
  
Had they heard the private conversation between the King and Queen?  
  
Bulma looked at them briefly in apprehension before speaking, "Is everything ok?"  
  
Chi Chi glared at Goku, who had foolishly knocked on the door when Bulma and Vegeta were having their intimate moment. He just didn't get it sometimes. "Bulma, we're leaving now. Gohan's left all alone on Earth and I don't know what I would do if he took any more time away from his studies!"  
  
Bulma smiled, "I understand Chi." She turned to Trunks and hid her smirk, he was extremely red with embarrassment. "Are you feeling better?" She cooed.  
  
She couldn't believe that when her own son grew up, he would like exactly like the young man standing before her. He sure was handsome, a fine product of Vegeta and Bulma's love.  
  
Trunks blushed mildly at the attention he was receiving from his young mother, "Uh, yeah.."  
  
Just then Vegeta walked up to the quartet standing in the doorway and stood behind Bulma, "Stop coddling the boy, onna."  
  
Bulma glanced back at Vegeta with a hint of annoyance, "I can do what I like." She turned back to Trunks and was about to apologize for Vegeta's manner, when she noticed that Goku hadn't said anything all this time. "Are you ok Goku?"  
  
Goku came out of his trance, "Hm?" His stomach started grumbling and he laughed, ashamed. "Yeah, I guess I'm just hungry.." He trailed off bashfully.  
  
Chi Chi sighed, "Well, we really should be going." She looked at Goku accusingly, "I can't believe he left poor Gohan all on his own!"  
  
Goku choked, "But Chi Chi, Piccolo's looking after him!"  
  
"Exactly!" She snapped. Calming down considerably before speaking again, she looked at Bulma. "Your parents are also returning to Earth, but not with us."  
  
Bulma stood in the doorway, stunned. "What?!"  
  
Trunks stared at his mother and father. They were a perfect match, where the night meets day. He couldn't help feel envious of his younger counterpart and sad that he had to return to his own time.  
  
Why couldn't he just stay here with his new family? But he knew he couldn't leave his birth mother on her own. In addition, he had to avenge his father's death and Gohan's now that he was strong enough.  
  
Goku smiled warmly, "Don't worry Bulma, they've still got another hour left before they leave on the spaceship."  
  
Chi Chi rolled her eyes at her husband's ignorance, "Your mother said something about taking a tour of space before returning back home. They're in the throne room with Vegeta's father discussing arrangements."  
  
Bulma looked worriedly at Vegeta, who merely shrugged.  
  
Goku embraced Bulma before backing away as he heard Vegeta growl. "See you soon Bulma, and don't forget to visit Earth!" He put his hand on Chi Chi's shoulder, making sure Trunks was also connected to the human chain. He put his index and middle finger to his forehead.  
  
Vegeta growled as Goku was preparing to leave. He remembered something, "One minute Kakarott!"  
  
Everyone looked at Vegeta in surprise, he normally never spoke in large groups.  
  
He pulled something from his training gi and handed the small capsule back to its rightful owner. "You'll be needing this boy, I won't be needing it." he looked at his future son with a strong poise.  
  
Trunks looked down at the capsule resting lightly in the middle of his palm. He then he remembered that he had given his time machine to Vegeta. "I guess you won't.."  
  
Bulma looked at the rare father and son moment, she felt something in her heart warm at the exchange. She stepped to Trunks and hugged him to her. "You take care now, ok?"  
  
Trunks nodded as he bent down to hug his mother, eyes closed. "I will." He whispered hoarsely.  
  
Bulma smiled as she slowly stepped out from his embrace, "Oh and tell my future self that she is such a genius for inventing a time machine! I knew I could do great things, but that idea was sheer brilliance!" She began her gloat fest.  
  
Trunks smirked, almost mirroring Vegeta's look. "Goobye, Mom." Both Mirai Bulma and Bulma were exactly alike. Well, obviously, they were the same person after all.  
  
Tears sprang to her eyes as she waved goodbye to her future son. Even though she had only known him for a short while, she still felt connected.  
  
Goku took this as his cue to leave. They all waved goodbye to each other, not knowing that this would be the last time in a long while that they would see each other again.  
  
The tears dried away as they phased from view. She sighed and leaned against the door frame, suddenly feeling homesick.  
  
Vegeta saw the faraway look on his mate's face and didn't like it. "Onna, didn't they say something about your parents?"  
  
Bulma jumped as he suddenly moved closer, like a tiger waiting to pounce. She nodded, "They're leaving too.."  
  
The distant look once again graced her features.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Bulma sighed despondently as she stood in the throne room with her parents. Vegeta and his father were standing a few feet away, observing the exchange silently.  
  
Bulma had tried damn hard to discourage her parents from embarking on their maddening space escapade.  
  
"But Mother!" She tried once more, "This is purely insane! You and Dad can't just go gallivanting around space! You're old and should be resting instead of concocting new adventures!"  
  
Bulma's mother just sighed. She intertwined her arm in her husband's. "Now Bulma, you know perfectly well how restless your father and I become." She giggled, "Besides, I think it would do our marriage some good," She winked seductively at her husband.  
  
Bulma shuddered, were old people allowed to do that? She looked pleadingly at her father, "Dad, can't you convince her? Why can't you just stay here!"  
  
Dr. Briefs looked helplessly at his daughter, "I'm sorry Bulma, you know how your mother can be.." He was truly sorry to be leaving his daughter, grandson and new found friend.  
  
*****  
  
The soft words that had been uttered out of her father's mouth were heartbreaking. She didn't want to be left alone on Vegeta-sei, without having no memory of her home world. She gave up trying to dissuade them and so, she stood at the landing pad and waved goodbye to the exiting space ship.  
  
As she saw the ship become a small speck in Vegeta-sei's pink coloured sky, more tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks. With a heavy heart, she returned to the palace and automatically made her way to Trunks' nursery, not having checked up on him in an entire hour.  
  
*****  
  
During Bulma's even of goodbye's Vegeta made his way up to the fifth floor of the palace. This part of the palace had always been off limits, until now. He had never known why the fifth floor had been out of bounds, but now it came to his knowledge that his sons' nursery was on this level.  
  
His shoes made hollow thumps as he walked down the hallway. The sound echoed around him, when he caught a whimper coming from one of the rooms. He raised his eyebrow and realized that his new born son must be behind the door.  
  
He nervously stepped in.  
  
That was a joke, a mighty King nervous of a small child? He snorted as he stepped into the dim room. In the corner he saw a crib fit for a Prince, he mused at this.  
  
The whole interior of the room must have been Bulma's doing. On the left side of the room was a large double bed, he secretly wondered what that was doing in the room. The entire interior was ornately decorated, part for a child and parts of it fit for the Royal King and Queen.  
  
He wondered if this was to be his and Bulma's new room.  
  
He carefully and soundlessly walked up to the crib. Haltingly, he peered in. He knew the colouring of his son already, so that wasn't much of a shock to him. What caught his interest was the fluffy lavender tail wriggling out from behind the dazed little boy. Vegeta scowled.  
  
Chibi Trunks gurgled and looked up at the unfamiliar figure watching him. He imitated the scowl on the stranger's face.  
  
Vegeta smirked slightly at this. He had never been around a baby before. He was inexperienced to say the least. Curiously, he held out his index finger in front of the little boy's face.  
  
Chibi Trunks giggled and clasped his small chubby fist around the appendage. He gripped with all his might.  
  
Vegeta's smirk was now apparent. The boy was indeed strong. He would become a true warrior and a great Prince.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma was shocked at the vision she walked in on.  
  
Vegeta was standing absolutely still as he stuck his finger in the crib. He pulled it away as Bulma approached him. "Have they gone?" He asked slightly gruffly.  
  
Bulma nodded and looked down into the crib sadly. "Everyone is gone."  
  
Vegeta snorted, "Good!" He riled.  
  
Bulma glanced at him angrily, "What do you mean 'good'!"  
  
"Vegeta-sei is now finally free from their annoying presence."  
  
Bulma thumped him on the chest, only hurting herself in the process. "You really are an ass Vegeta!"  
  
That reminded him, hadn't they been in the middle of something before being rudely interrupted? He raised his eyebrow, the well known glint returning to his eyes.  
  
Bulma backed away momentarily, "Vegeta, this is hardly-!" She gasped as she found herself crushed in his embrace. She looked up in shock, he had never behaved this way before.  
  
He brushed his lips against her ear as he heard her thought, "It's the bond, onna." He growled against her ear.  
  
Bulma turned her head as she heard chibi Trunks squeak and giggle from his crib. Vegeta held her cheek and brought her to look at him. "Two years," he mumbled, bending down and brushing his lips against hers.  
  
She shivered, wondering what had gotten into her normally stoic and reserved mate.  
  
"Nothing has 'gotten into me' baka onna." Even though the words he said were harsh, his tone was gravelly and soft. He kissed her on the mouth fully before leading her to the bed.  
  
Her heart pounded wildly as she knew exactly what was going to happen next.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma panted evenly as she collapsed against Vegeta's rock hard chest. His breathing had already returned to normal and now he lay back looking up at the high ceiling. Bulma placed her cheek softly against his chest which was graced with a thin film of sweat. She smiled as the rhythmic thumping of his heart evaded her hearing.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes, letting sleep wash over him. Just as he was drifting off, he felt small kisses trailing up the side of his neck. He opened one eye, "Don't you get enough woman?"  
  
Bulma's eyes twinkled, "Hey, I'm only giving you what you want, my King."  
  
Vegeta snorted, "Yes, I suppose it is your job to keep the King of all Saiya-jins satiated.  
  
She playfully bit his earlobe, growling.  
  
Vegeta could not believe the power this little woman possessed over him. It scared him somewhat to know that.  
  
"Come on Vegeta," she whispered huskily. "It has been two years after all.."  
  
That did it.  
  
He pinned her beneath him and growled, "You're asking for it woman. Once you get me started, I will not stop. Even if you beg."  
  
She smirked up into his gleaming onyx eyes. She never realized how black they were until that moment. She realized she could see every emotion of his, through his eyes. Regardless of the fact that they shared a bond. She could always tell his every thought with one glance into the shining orbs. Even if his face showed something else, his eyes always betrayed him.  
  
Vegeta looked down into Bulma's knowing face. He felt her eyes searching his. Just as he leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, a question began forming in the back of his mind. A question that he had to ask.  
  
Bulma tilted her head as she saw him hesitate, "What is it?" She mumbled against his lips.  
  
Vegeta thought for a moment, "Nothing."  
  
Bulma smiled as she caught his thoughts, "You were wondering how I came to accept you as my mate after all you've done?"  
  
He frowned, not liking her knowledge of his private thoughts.  
  
She chuckled and lightly touched her lips to his. "Well, if you must know," she breathed, "It was because of your onyx eyes."  
  
Vegeta pulled back slightly and raised his eyebrow but remained silent.  
  
She laughed teasingly and kissed him roughly. He was taken aback with the sudden outburst, but didn't mind it one bit.  
  
"If that is the reason, maybe I should ask Shenron to change the colour of my eyes." He said between the rough kisses.  
  
Bulma grinned at him, "If you do then, I'll make sure you won't have anything to do with me!" She lightly dragged the tip of her nail over his tail spot.  
  
"You drive a hard bargain, wench." He murmured against her ear, trying not to shudder as he felt jolts of electricity run up his spine. "Someone should set you in your place." His hands trailed down the sides of her slim form as he kissed her roughly.  
  
Bulma sighed against his lips and arched her back against him. This was what being in love was all about. For that moment, she was the happiest she had ever been. She had Vegeta, a beautiful healthy baby and a wonderful father in-law. She had the perfect family and to top it all off, she was a part of a great empire full of people who respected her in every way imaginable. Who knew that she would end up as Queen of the Saiya-jin empire? Who knew that she would have ended up with Vegeta, even if it had been a long and arduous road to walk down.  
  
Yes, she was very happy indeed.  
  
But more importantly, she noted that she would always have Vegeta by her side.  
  
They truly were the perfect match.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The palace and entire Kingdom was buzzing with excitement. Today was the day that chibi Trunks would be annointed as the Crown Prince of Vegeta-sei. He would automatically recede the throne once Vegeta deemed it worthy. At first a few Saiya-jins had been repelled at the idea of breaking tradition and naming the Prince 'Trunks', but they soon came around to the idea when they realized that they had been given a second chance at life and that things had indeed changed since the last Queen of Vegeta-sei had passed.  
  
Vegeta-sei was reborn.  
  
She was reborn into a new type of Kingdom. One that would flourish in wealth and prosperity, all because of their new Queen who had shown them ways other than war and death. She had showed them how to live and prosper, to truly enjoy life.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma picked up the screaming little boy from his crib, now four months old. Today was the day that he was to be annointed by the High Priest as Prince of Vegeta-sei.  
  
Vegeta stepped into the nursery with a sour look on his face. He was dressed in formal attire, a long red cape flowing behind him. "Can't you get him to be quiet?"  
  
Bulma sighed, giving up. She dumped the loud bundle into the arms of the proud King. "He's your son too. You try and get him to stop crying!" She smoothed out the wrinkles on her expensive and heavy dress.  
  
Vegeta frowned and looked down at the bawling child in his arms. "Shh!" He said somewhat embarrassed. What had the mighty King been reduced to? He smirked and spoke again to his son, "Be quiet brat, or your mother will start having another one of her hissy fits!"  
  
Immediately, Trunks stopped wailing. He began giggling up at his father's face.  
  
Bulma looked at the dastardly duo in shock. "Like father, like son!" She huffed. She twirled before her son and mate. "How do I look?" She asked, she wanted to look perfect for Trunks's special day.  
  
Chibi Trunks squealed in delight as he answered his mother's question.  
  
Vegeta abruptly handed over the small bundle, stepping close to his mate as he answered her question. "Must you ask?" His husky tone sent a shiver up her spine, causing him to smirk.  
  
As Bulma rocked their son gently in her arms, she gasped as she felt strong arms encircle her from behind and hot kisses being adorned on the back of her neck. "Vegeta, we can't. They're all waiting outside, you father and the priest!"  
  
"So? How are they to know."  
  
She chuckled and stepped out of his warm embrace still holding Trunks, "Tonight.. If you're lucky!" She kissed his cheek but almost fell over laughing at the expression on his face  
  
Vegeta growled as he looked at his son, "This is your fault brat." He stated accusingly.  
  
Trunks merely clapped his hands and wrapped his tail protectively around his mother's wrist. As if he had won.  
  
Vegeta snorted and walked to the large doors, leading out to the high balcony where Trunks was to be annointed. "Come," he held out his hand for Bulma to take.  
  
She gladly accepted his hand and together they walked out to greet the sea of people beneath the balcony. It seemed as if the entire Saiya-jin population had turned up to see the King and Queen's son annointed.  
  
King Regent stood on the side of the balcony proudly. This was what the Saiya-jin culture was all about. He smirked at the roaring cheers from the people below, as they caught sight of the new Prince for the first time in four months. A few gasps could also be heard. They had never seen a Saiya- jin with such odd colouring.  
  
It was tradition that the royal children of Vegeta-sei remain unseen by the public for four months of their lives, to make them pure. They were only to be seen during the anointing ceremony and after.  
  
The High Priest stepped forward.  
  
Bulma bit her lip, she had been briefed on the procedure of annointment before and to be honest she wasn't fond of Saiya-jin ceremonies. They always seemed to involve some sort of blood shed, but she knew that she couldn't argue with their custom. It was their way of life. Bulma handed her son to his grandfather.  
  
They all stood close to the edge of the high balcony, to let the subjects of Vegeta-sei bear witness to the anointing.  
  
Both Bulma and Vegeta held out their wrists. Vegeta's left and Bulma's right. The priest strategically incision a slit on each wrist, drawing blood.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma to seek if she was ok, she was fine save for the lack of colouring in her cheeks.  
  
Bulma winced in pain, but not one tear fell from her cerulean eyes for she knew it was a happy occasion.  
  
The priest collected the drops of blood in a minuscule wooden thimble. Bulma and Vegeta stepped aside as the Priest walked up to Trunks, chanting in the ancient Saiya-jin language, that was said to have been lost centuries ago.  
  
Dipping his thumb into the thimble, still chanting, the Priest marked chibi Trunks across the forehead causing a red horizontal line to appear. He turned to the crowd taking the child in his own hands and held up his arms with the boy, to silence them.  
  
The crowd hushed, some murmurs still spoken as they looked at the small boy in the Priest's hands..  
  
He spoke in Saiya-go, their language. "By the will of Var, I pronounce this child Crown Saiya-jin no Ouji."  
  
Once he finished speaking, the crowd erupted in a climax of cheers and shouts.  
  
The Priest handed back the newly crowned Prince to his mother. Bulma held her son tightly and cuddled him. She could not have been happier in her life. Vegeta's father approached her and Vegeta, she looked at him questioningly.  
  
Vegeta looked down proudly at his Kingdom. He had gone to so much trouble to revive the planet, but in the end it had all been worth it. Now he had a Queen and an heir, he was content. He smirked as the cheers grew louder, he stepped closer to Bulma's side and noticed his father approaching them.  
  
King Regent placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "You have made me proud, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta nodded and bowed his head slightly. Bulma, still holding Trunks, went to hug her father in-law. "Thank you for everything, Otousan." She whispered.  
  
This time he hugged her back, without feeling embarrassed. "You're welcome my child, you're welcome." He softly kissed the top of her head and stroked his grandson's cheek. As he stepped out of the light embrace, he couldn't help but look wistfully up at the sky. If only his mate could be with him now.  
  
Bulma stepped back to Vegeta's side and looked at him through tears of joy. For the first time, he did something he would not normally do in front of other people. He touched her.  
  
Vegeta gently rubbed away her tears and smirked. "You're like a damn waterfall onna."  
  
She smiled and laughed as she held her baby boy close to her chest. "Do you have a problem with it, my King?" she asked haughtily.  
  
He chuckled wryly, "Not one bit."  
  
She smiled softly, everything around them seemed to fade away. Even the noise of the crowd somehow seemed to have dimmed. "I love you Vegeta," she whispered so only he and Trunks could hear.  
  
He couldn't say it. He had tried to, but the words just wouldn't come out. He was still uncomfortable about voicing his feelings. When he opened his mouth to speak, Bulma silenced him with a wave of her hand.  
  
"It's ok. You don't have to say anything," she was still whispering, "I can tell by the look in your eyes."  
  
He smirked, "Always the intuitive one."  
  
She laughed and looked out at the sea of people below that were still cheering as loudly as they could. She felt absolutely elated. They had accepted her and her son.  
  
Vegeta stood beside his mate, feeling her happiness. He held back a smile, an actual smile that was forming on his lips as he heard her laugh breathlessly. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and swore to himself an oath he had never once uttered.  
  
*I will always protect you, Onna. Always.*  
  
He hid the thought from her but as she looked up at him with even more tear filled eyes and hugged their son to her chest, he couldn't help but wonder if she had heard his promise.  
  
  
  
*~*~The End?~*~*  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Well, that was the final chapter! *starts to cry* I loved writing this story!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, I'm lying. There is still an epilogue. But first I need to know how many people want a sequel. If you do please let me know so I can put up the epilogue, which will then lead to the sequel. Otherwise, this is the end!  
  
Shigasu: ~does happy dance all around the room~  
  
Vegeta: ~gives Shigasu a death glare~ Who are you and what have you done with JluvsVeggie?  
  
Shigasu: I am JluvsVeggie!  
  
Vegeta: ~growls~ But you have a different name!!!  
  
Shigasu: So?  
  
Vegeta: ~scowls at Shigasu~ If you really are JluvsVeggie, then you alone know my weakness.  
  
Shigasu: ~smirked and rubs her hands together. She presents a banana to the unsuspecting Vegeta~  
  
Vegeta: ~looks at the banana in horror~ Oh shi- @_@ ~falls under hypnosis and hugs Shigasu~  
  
Shigasu: ~sweatdrops~ Uh, are you feeling ok there Veggie boy?  
  
Vegeta: ~hugs Shigasu and starts to sway, singing at the top of his voice~ WHY D'YA HAVE TO GO AND MAKE THINGS SO COMPLICATED!  
  
::Shigasu shakes her head at the readers::  
  
Shigasu: ~looks at readers helplessly~ Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em! ~starts swaying and singing along with Vegeta~ I'M NEVER GONNA FIND YOU FAKE IT. NO NO NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
::Meanwhile Yamcha walks by and is caught up into the mayhem. He is stripped butt naked by Shigasu making it Yamcha's ultimate humiliation.  
  
Vegeta: ~looks at Yamcha's nether regions, still hypnotized~ I don't mean to be rude. But had anyone ever told you that you have the world's smallest di-!  
  
Shigasu: ~runs to Vegeta and shuts him up~ Vegeta, we have children in our midst!!  
  
Vegeta: Oooh, I beg your pardon. But I wasn't going to say what you thought I was..  
  
Shigasu: Well what were you gonna say?  
  
Vegeta: ~looks at Yamcha who's still butt naked, trying to hide himself~ I was going to say he had the world's smallest dimples! @_@  
  
::Can't you just tell Veggie is lying?::  
  
Stay Tuned!! 


	53. Epilogue

A/N: If some of you did not want a sequel, then please do not continue reading this chapter. Let the previous chapter be the final one! Otherwise, hope you like this!  
  
Paipa is pronounced as 'Pie-pah'.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma sighed as she looked back from the window of the nursery balcony. Her four year old son screeched in annoyance as the three year old girl that sat opposite from him, pulled his lavender hair. She smiled at her friend, who sat across from her. Both were sitting most comfortably on rocking chairs, enjoying the cool breeze Vegeta-sei had to offer, they looked back at their children and momentarily checked up on them.  
  
Letice had to laugh at the sight. "They make such a funny pair don't they?"  
  
Bulma nodded in agreement, "I think they might have a thing for each other," her eyes twinkled in amusement at the thought. She smiled at her friend. These past four years, she and Letice had grown close. Who would have thought that two old rivals would end up as best friends? Certainly not Bulma. She sighed sadly as she thought of Kinjal. The woman who had saved her from near death, had returned to her home planet Lilah-sei, along with her brother Ota.  
  
Vegeta had realized that he couldn't keep them in a forced alliance, and so he had told them to return to their home planet, which they did somewhat regretfully. However Vegeta-sei and Lilah-sei remained as allies.  
  
What Bulma hadn't bargained for, was for her father in-law to go with them. After a year of being in the shadow of the newly crowned King, the day that Kinjal and Ota were leaving, he announced that he was going with them. It had come as a shock to all of them, Bulma had taken the news the hardest. In the end however, she did see his point of view, and sadly parted with him. But not before making him promise to visit Vegeta-sei every chance he got.  
  
Now as she looked at her close companion, she couldn't help feel that if it were not for her, she would have felt truly alone.  
  
Bulma did not have contact with Letice and her daughter until several months after her own son's birth. She had found out that it was Saiya-jin custom not to be in the public eye when one was pregnant, and so Letice and Mik had shied away from the outer rims of the palace and remained in their area in the palace. When they had finally shown up, it was in the throne room and Letice had been carrying her baby daughter, for Bulma and Vegeta to bless.  
  
Bulma felt very honored at the thought of blessing their child, and in truth she did not feel as if she deserved such a feat.  
  
After the blessing, Vegeta had decided to appoint Mik as his personal right hand man, dealing with all sorts of political affairs in Vegeta-sei. After all, Kinjal and Ota were soon to be leaving. So Mik had agreed whole heartedly and accepted the prestigious role.  
  
Vegeta had also demanded that Letice become Bulma and Trunks's personal guard. It was her job to make sure that no harm came to them, after all she was the strongest female Saiya-jin on Vegeta-sei. From then on, almost four years had passed uneventfully.  
  
Bulma had watched her baby boy grow each year, with a tear in her eye. Soon he would be entirely grown up and ascend the throne. After she had Trunks, Vegeta had forbidden her to partake in any of the dealings with political affairs on Vegeta-sei. This annoyed her to no end, but she remained silent and enjoyed the throws of motherhood and befriending the people of Vegeta-sei.  
  
She looked silently at Letice, in the fading sun. "Can you believe that four years have passed so quickly?"  
  
Letice shook her head, almost in amazement. "It's hard to imagine that just a few years ago we had hated each other with a passion," a wry smile graced her face.  
  
Bulma laughed, "You're quite right!" For a moment, she looked out of the window somewhat troubled.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Letice noticed her Queen's inner turmoil.  
  
Bulma sighed, "I don't know. Everything had been peaceful for the last few years, too peaceful if you ask me."  
  
Letice nodded for her to go on.  
  
Bulma but her lip, "I feel as if a dark storm is about to come over our happiness, I just can't figure out what yet."  
  
"I can see why you might think like that, but perhaps things really have calmed down? Maybe what you are sensing is just unease, you have been through a lot."  
  
Bulma nodded, her eyes came to life. "I can't wait to tell Vegeta though!" She patted her stomach and winked.  
  
"I can see!" Letice laughed, "But surely he can sense it?"  
  
A mischievous smile danced on Bulma's lips, "I found a way to hide it, he had been teaching me ki manipulation, and from that I discovered how to mask it. It will be such a shock for him!" She clapped rhythmically in happiness.  
  
Another screech evaded the happy moment.  
  
Letice sighed and stood from the rocking chair. Glaring at her daughter, she strode over. "Paipa! You're being too naughty for your own good!" She glared down at her daughter.  
  
Paipa looked up with large creamy brown eyes, gripping a tuft of purple hair. Her mouth formed a small 'o' as she looked up at the tall form of her mother.  
  
Trunks smirked at the small girl and stuck his tongue out at her. She was in trouble! He smiled sweetly up at Paipa's mother, she was his favourite aunt and conspirator!  
  
Paipa stuck her tongue back out at the small boy, her own fluffy brown tail waggling behind her in annoyance. "Sowwy," she whispered.  
  
Bulma had now joined the trio that were in the middle of Trunks's nursery room. She looked at Trunks in a scolding manner, "Trunks!" She said warningly, "What did you do to Pai that she had to pull your hair?"  
  
Trunks scowled up at his mother, almost mirroring Vegeta's. "Nothin'!" he said boyishly.  
  
It was Paipa's turn to gloat. She had always loved her aunt with the magical blue hair. They were always playing together.  
  
Letice sighed and picked up her daughter. "You two should learn to get along!" She placed Paipa on the bed.  
  
"That's right!" Bulma agreed, as she tried to pick up Trunks and place him on the bed. He was getting very big for his age and it caused her to lose her breath in just picking him up! After much anxiety, she placed him on the bed beside his playmate/enemy.  
  
They both turned as the door softly clicked open.  
  
*****  
  
Mik looked at the mildly worried expression on his King's face. "Are you sure this is wise, sire?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" He snapped back, somewhat unsure.  
  
The were both walking up the grand staircase, making their way to the fifth floor of the extremely large palace. Vegeta's mind began racing with his morbid thoughts. He had been planning this step for nearly four years, so why did he feel so nervous in telling his mate? He didn't know how she would react. For the past few months, he had been hiding his thoughts from her. Now he was going to reveal his plans, hopefully she would agree with them. If she didn't.. Well, he didn't want to think about that.  
  
They reached the fifth floor and began making their way down to Trunks's nursery. He smirked slightly as he remembered that at the age of four, his son was the strongest Saiya-jin child on Vegeta-sei. He would return from his escapades once in a while to train him, Vegeta had never been more at peace with his life. He didn't know long that would last though, for we all know that all good things must come to an end. He paused in front of the nursery room.  
  
Mik spoke quietly as he watched Vegeta hesitate, "Sire, please think about what you are doing.."  
  
Vegeta simply glared at his companion and clicked the door softly open.  
  
*Forgive me, onna..* He thought as he stepped into the bright and sickeningly airy room.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma smiled in surprise as Vegeta and Mik walked through the large door of the nursery. "Vegeta!" She exclaimed in happiness.  
  
Trunks looked up from his death glare directed towards Paipa and smirked, "Papa. Uncwle Mik!" He looked smugly at Paipa, his uncle would soon sort her out!  
  
Vegeta smirked at his son's mirroring smirk. He nodded at his mate and then turned to Letice and Mik.  
  
Mik stepped next to his mate and smiled down at his daughter on the bed.  
  
"Dada. Uncwle Veghie!" She squealed in delight, clapping her hands. She found that she couldn't quite pronounce his name yet, and so for now it would have to do. She stuck her tongue out Trunks, knowing full well that Vegeta favoured her over him.  
  
Mik put his finger to his lips, telling her to remain silent. Paipa looked at him sadly but remained silent.  
  
Letice gathered her three year old daughter into her arms and bowed at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta momentarily gazed at the trio standing comfortably together. Yes, they had all come a long way... He snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat, "You may leave. I wish to be alone."  
  
Mik and Letice nodded in agreement. They turned around to leave. Paipa looked over her mother's shoulder and made a funny face at Trunks, whilst waving good-bye to her favourite aunt and uncle. She had heard her parents call them King and Queen, but she just didn't know what that meant right now so it didn't phase her.  
  
Trunks swung his legs on the large bed and returned the funny look. He didn't like Paipa one bit. She was always causing him more trouble than she was worth.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma sensed Vegeta's apprehension as the trio left. She looked at him in worry, "Is everything alright?" She asked fearfully. The last time he had looked at her like that, it had not been good news.  
  
Vegeta motioned to Trunks, "Put the boy to bed. We have many things we need to discuss."  
  
Bulma complied in resistance. "Ok.." The ever increasing urge to know what was going on nagged her thoughts, until she had told Trunks to get into the large bed and had lulled him into a deep sleep. By the time she lifted her head up from the event, she had noticed that Vegeta had moved to the balcony of the nursery. As the wind swirled gently around them, she softly walked up to him and stood beside his form as he looked out over the city lights of Vegeta-sei.  
  
Sky scrapers and hover cars graced the night skyline of Vegeta-sei. They had come a long way in four years, becoming the most forward race in the solar system. It was all because of his mate, Vegeta mused to himself.  
  
Bulma sighed as she caught the mysterious look dancing around his dark, handsome features. Finally, after what seemed a small eternity, she spoke. "What is it Vegeta? You been acting strange ever since you came in here." Her voice was silkily smooth, like the strands of blue hair that danced around in front of her face due to the wind.  
  
Something in his heart constricted as her voice reached his sensitive ears. A small sigh escaped unwanted from his lips. "How long have we been ruling this planet?"  
  
She thought for a moment, "I'd say about four years, why?" She asked, almost afraid of the unwanted answer.  
  
"Onna," he turned from the view ahead and looked deeply into her eyes. "I have to go.."  
  
"Go where?" For some reason her voice had constricted, causing her to sound distant. She wanted to tear her eyes away from him as she gazed into the cool onyx orbs.  
  
"I need more than this," he waved his hand out over the city, its beaming lights illuminating the night sky.  
  
"Stop talking in riddles!" She snapped, annoyed at his reluctance to share. "What more do you need than this?"  
  
"The universe." He stated simply.  
  
"And how do you expect to go about this?"  
  
"Missions. I shall take a few elites with me and travel around the solar system, gathering the necessary planet's and their alliance. I shall finish what I have always wanted. To rule the universe."  
  
"Don't be silly," she snorted, "The universe is far to big! And even with the enhanced technology of our ships, it would still take you years to acquire alliances and negotiations throughout the entire universe."  
  
Vegeta just stared at her.  
  
Bulma's lower lip began to quiver. "W-what happens if a planet disagrees with your treaty of alliance?"  
  
"Then we shall fight. Wiping the race out, if necessary."  
  
A gasp became caught in her already closed throat. She saw parts of the old Vegeta beginning to show, the one that wanted total domination in all aspects of life. "You can't!"  
  
"Why not?" He asked harshly.  
  
"Be-" She faltered, her heart began to ache. No wonder he had closed off their bond. He had been planning this for months! And here she was thinking that he did not want her to interrupt his training. "Because Vegeta, I thought you had changed! I thought that all of that meant nothing to you!"  
  
"You were wrong." His voice was quiet, seemingly dangerous.  
  
"What about Trunks and I? Are you going willing to leave us until your aspirations have been fulfilled."  
  
She had hit the nail on the head. He looked at her somewhat regretfully, "If that is the case, then so be it."  
  
"Please don't do this! I thought you were beyond killing. Has the past four years been a lie?"  
  
He couldn't answer her.  
  
"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" She shouted, thumping her fist on his chest, only causing herself pain in the process.  
  
Vegeta's eyes grew large. She had never openly attacked him before in the past four years. This sudden change in her behavior was quite new to him. Snarling, he gripped her wrists. "Be quiet!" He spoke raucously, "Or you will wake the boy and then I shall have to deal with two nuisances." He instantly regretted his words as he saw the look on her face.  
  
Bulma stopped struggling and froze. "So that's what we are." She laughed bitterly, "A nuisance."  
  
"Onna-"  
  
"Save it Vegeta." She extracted herself from his grasp and turned away from him, no longer wanting to peer into his eyes. Not one tone graced her voice and it remained flat and lifeless. "It doesn't matter anymore." Without looking back, she reentered the nursery.  
  
"Shit." Vegeta muttered as he followed her into the room. This was not how he had hoped everything would turn out! He was leaving tomorrow for the planet Dishar and he did not want to part on such bad terms. After all he would be gone for a few years. He secretly wondered why he had left it so late to tell her...  
  
Bulma looked at the form of her sleeping son. She dismissed Vegeta's presence as she crouched down beside the bed. Lightly she began to stroke his soft lavender hair away from his forehead, whispering to him as if Vegeta was not standing behind her. "I guess it's just you and me, sweetie.." She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, letting a tear roll down her cheek. Drawing a shaky breath she stood up and turned to face her so-called 'mate'.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" She asked once more, in hope he would change his answer.  
  
Vegeta paused in hesitation, "Yes."  
  
A sob wrenched from her throat as the one syllable word was uttered between their separate forms. She put a hand over her mouth, to stop more convulsing sobs escaping from her mouth. She couldn't risk waking Trunks. Without looking in his direction, she ran from the room, towards the safety of their room. The nursery was beginning to seem more than enclosing and she had to get out of there. She flew down the stairs and into the safety of the Royal chambers. Slamming the large double doors shut just as Vegeta was about to enter, she locked it.  
  
Vegeta watched the display in awe. Without thinking, he followed her down calling after with her. "Be reasonable!" He called out before she closed the door on his face. "Onna, open the damn door!" He growled.  
  
"NO!" Her muffled voice came from behind the door.  
  
Vegeta grunted in annoyance. "Stop behaving so childishly and open the fucking door before I break it down!" His temper flared, this was their final night and he was not going to spend it stuck outside of his own room!  
  
"Go away."  
  
"That's it," He raised his hand to fire a ki ball at the door. Just as the ki ball was formed, it dissipated in his hand. What if she was standing behind the door? It was too risky for him to blast the door open. He tried a different alternative. "I'm leaving for the planet Dishar tomorrow..." His voice trailed off as the doors opened slowly.  
  
Bulma looked at him from the doorway, tears staining her cheeks. "Tomorrow?" She croaked.  
  
Vegeta nodded and walked past her, pulling her into the room as he closed the doors once again. He remained silent as he watched another round of tears stream down her face. Pulling her close, he began to wipe them away. "I did not mean for you to shed tears."  
  
"Vegeta you can't go. You belong here, on your own planet and ruling it! Not making alliances with others or committing genocide if they don't agree. This is you!" She tried once more.  
  
"You must understand. This is who I am." He was growing tired of her argument.  
  
"I'm pregnant Vegeta!" She blurted out.  
  
It was as if he had been drenched in ice cold water. "WHAT?" He asked in shock.  
  
"You can't go, not now."  
  
He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. "You will be fine. There are many people on Vegeta-sei who will look after you."  
  
"NO! I want you here with me."  
  
"Now you are being unreasonable."  
  
She thought for a moment. Something inside of her clicked, "If you go, then I'm returning to Earth."  
  
"You can't do that!" He retorted, "One of us needs to be here to rule Vegeta-sei."  
  
"It's only fair," she said softly. "I haven't been to Earth in over four years.. If you go, then let me at least have that! Let me be with my own people, until you have done what you need to do." She pleaded with him.  
  
"Very well. I shall order Mik and Letice to represent us in our absence on Vegeta-sei."  
  
She sighed in relief, "Ok.. But I still oppose to what you are doing. Promise me that you will not embark on a war rampage? Please-"  
  
He smirked, silencing her by brushing his lips lightly over hers. "Very well." He breathed against her ear, enjoying the way she curled up against his solid form, shivering. "We shall not only be King and Queen, but we shall rule as Emperor and Empress. And once I have gained power and control over the universe, I shall come to Earth to retrieve you and our son."  
  
"Don't forget about our new addition," she lightly patted her stomach.  
  
Vegeta quirked his eyebrow. "Now how could I forget about that?" He scowled at the shocking news he had received..  
  
She reached up and kissed him softly on the mouth.  
  
"Aishiteru, Vegeta-chan.."  
  
One day, maybe one day he would be able to return those three words. Lifting her up into his arms, he carried her to the bed and for the last time that night they enjoyed the sensation of their skin brushing against brushing against one another in a heated passion.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta looked out of his spaceship as he was leaving Vegeta-sei's atmosphere. He closed his eyes as he heard Bulma's voice in his mind.  
  
Looking at the fading planet, he couldn't help but wonder what this new adventure would do to put a strain on their bond.  
  
"I'm doing this for you, onna." he spoke out in the empty control room.  
  
Frowning as he touched the window of the ship he projected his final thought to her.  
  
"Until we meet again, Bulma."  
  
*****  
  
Bulma sat up and looked at the crumpled bed sheets by the foot of the bed. Tears welled in her eyes as she knew she wouldn't see Vegeta for a very long time.  
  
"Come back to me, my King." She whispered.  
  
"Please come back to me..."  
  
*****  
  
A fierce warrior, strong and loyal.  
  
A King, my King.  
  
I fell in love,  
  
Because of his onyx eyes.  
  
Will I still be in love with him,  
  
When he returns?  
  
I know I will.  
  
All because of one thing,  
  
Because of his onyx eyes.  
  
  
  
*~*The End*~*  
  
Or is it just the beginning?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Well there you have it folks!! The final chapter in my epic...  
  
I would like to thank absolutely EVERYONE! You guys have been great to review this story and I love you all to death *hugs everyone in hysteria*  
  
Seriously though, I appreciate every review I get and read them over ALL the time!  
  
I hope you liked this story, and hopefully I shall see many of you in the sequel!  
  
So for this story, I bid you all Adieu. 


End file.
